You're My Coffee II (Don't Come to Farewell)
by sehooney
Summary: [EPILOG UP!] [Complete!] Bukan kali pertama‚ Sehun selalu melihatnya. Ia yang membuat Sehun berani melepas apapun yang berarti untuknya. Ialah Luhan. Perempuan yang memandang Sehun dengan mata basah menahan tangis. Tak pernah terbayang jika hubungan mereka sepahit ampas kopi dan berlalu begitu saja layaknya uap hangat yang menghilang di udara. [HunHan GS!]
1. Prolog

Awalnya bukan dia‚ bukan dia yang Sehun suka. Sehun hanya suka pada perempuan mungil yang sudah dikenalnya selama tiga tahun itu. Dia hanyalah seorang pelanggan yang secara tidak sengaja menarik perhatiannya. Dia selalu sendiri‚ dan duduk di dekat jendela dengan melamun. Paras suramnya‚ serta binar redup matanya‚ Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada suatu hal yang menarik disana.

Bukan kali pertama‚ Sehun selalu melihatnya. Dialah bayangan matahari‚ hembusan angin‚ serta buliran air hujan. Dialah simbol musim yang hangat. Tak pernah terbayang jika akan ada banyak rasa dalam setiap pertemuan yang sama. Tak pernah terbayang jika Sehun terlibat kehidupan kopi si perempuan yang pahit. Tak pernah terbayang pula bila Sehun jatuh hati padanya.

Pada perempuan bernama Luhan. Perempuan yang menakhlukan hatinya dan membuatnya berpaling dari apapun yang mencuri perhatiannya. Perempuan yang menyita seluruh hidupnya. Dan perempuan yang sukses membuatnya menjadi orang sinting sungguhan.

Sinting. Iya‚ benar-benar sinting.

Sampai ia berani melepas cintanya‚ menentang Ayahnya‚ dan menelan banyak rasa pahit dari ampas kopi milik Luhan. Sehun juga berani menerima _status_ ‚ menjalani hubungan yang tak pernah ia mengerti bersama Luhan. Sehun berani melakukan hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Hanya untuk Luhan.

Lalu untuk siapa lagi?

* * *

 **You're My Coffee 2**

 **Subtitle : Don't Come To Farewell**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Buliran air yang membasahi jendela saat itu mengalir turun satu per satu. Mereka membuat garis yang kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Buliran yang turun itu tergantikan oleh buliran lain yang menghantam jendela saat hujan turun. Mereka menutupi jendela‚ membuat kedua sosok manusia yang duduk tenang di balik jendela itu terlihat tak jelas.

Hari ini‚ hujan pertama turun. Luhan memandangi fenomena alam itu dari dalam kafe dengan wajah suram. Pandangannya menerawang‚ sebab ia selalu ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya selalu menatap hujan dengan sendu.

Ia suka hujan. Tapi mengapa lelaki itu membuatnya membenci hujan yang disukainya?

Dalam diam yang terus berlarut‚ Sehun masih setia memandangi Luhan. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia katakan pada perempuan ini. Namun yang ada hanya hening. Setiap kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum berada di sini telah tersusun rapi. Kini kalimat-kalimat itu terhenti di ujung lidah. Lidah Sehun kelu. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menikmati hujan yang turun hari ini.

Sehun tak tega. Ingin ia berkata‚ tetapi ingin pula ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Maaf." akhirnya kata pertama dalam perbincangan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia masih melihat Luhan‚ masih menunggu reaksi perempuan ini.

Luhan meliriknya sejenak‚ menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kenapa harus?" tanyanya pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan setelah memberi Sehun perhatian. "Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau‚ Sehun?"

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Luhan terasa pedih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun‚ menunduk‚ memandangi kepalan tangannya yang mengerat di pangkuan. Air mata jatuh tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun lagi.

 _Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu berada disisiku? Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu?_

"Kupikir kau hanya kakakku‚ Luhan." Sehun berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun menusuk indera pendengaran Luhan. Luhan masih menunduk ketika Sehun terus bersuara.

"Aku adikmu‚ kan?"

Luhan mulai terisak. Bahunya berguncang seirama dengan isakan yang keluar darinya. Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Sehun yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan sakit. Cukup Luhan yang merasa bahwa perasaannya terasa rumit. Jangan sampai Sehun ikut merasakannya pula.

Sebab hubungan ini memang rumit. Serumit bola benang yang tak bisa terurai karena kusut.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hai hai!

Masih ada yang ingat dengan ff debutku? Itu yang You're My Coffee. Kali ini aku bikin versi keduanya. Sebut saja You're My Coffee II.

Kenapa aku bikin ff versi kedua ini? Kenapa ngga ffku yang lain aja? Selain karena You're My Coffee itu ff pertama yang aku _publish_ setelah dua tahun hiatus dari dunia penulisan‚ juga karena aku agak ngeganjel sama ff versi pertama itu. Aku pengen memperbaikinya disini. Tidak hanya memperbaiki‚ tapi juga merubah seluruh alur menjadi cerita baru yang lebih _fresh_.

Oya. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Kalau alur cerita YMC 2 sama YMC yang pertama itu berbeda loyaa... Jadi jangan kaget kalo ceritanya beda banget sama yang dulu. Mungkin YMC 2 ini nggabakal nyambung sama _title_ nya. Tapi bakal nyambung sama _subtitle_ nya :3

Yasudah. _Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

Sejujurnya‚ aku mau minta maaf. Bahwa ada kesalahan saat update chapter satu. Yang tadi malem itu file yang lama‚ dan aku kaget waktu cek review dan ada tulisan 'Kia' atau OC. Wkwkwk. Maaf. Aku kebiasaan nggapernah lihat isi cerita dan cuma edit pembatas sama nambahin author notes wkwk.

Ini repost karena ada kesalahan yaa... Maafkan daku karena aku juga suka teledor :'''''''

* * *

 **You're My Coffee II**

 **Subtitle : Don't Come To Farewell**

 **Author : gerinee**

Cerita ini milikku. Seluruh yang ada didalamnya adalah milikku. Kecuali tokoh-tokoh yang dimiliki oleh Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan alur maupun kesamaan yang lain‚ mohon maaf. Kebetulan selalu terjadi kapan saja.

 _Enjoy_. Semoga suka :)

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Nanti kalau aku pulang‚ Ibu buatkan saja aku makanan kesukaanku. Aih‚ aku rindu luar biasa pada masakan ibu! Oiya‚ jangan lupa masak yang enak ya…"

Ia tersenyum. Perempuan yang sedang menelpon itulah yang membuatnya tersenyum. Mata sipit yang masih menyinarkan binar ceria walaupun telah membentuk _eyesmile_ itu makin membuatnya tersenyum. Sebab mata itu selalu menyinarkan binar ceria. Lelaki yang kini sedang memandanginya bahkan tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan diri menatapnya dengan wajah mendamba. Astaga‚ perempuan Korea yang lahir dan tinggal di Jepang itu telah membuatnya jatuh hati entah karena apa.

Baekhyun namanya. Iya‚ namanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. Kini ia sedang menelpon Ibunya dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit-sedikit masih diketahui si lelaki.

Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea. Otaknya pintar‚ menurut si lelaki malah terlalu encer. Baekhyun masuk di fakultas Ekonomi‚ dan bertemu dengan banyak teman lelaki yang menyukainya. Salah satunya adalah Sehun‚ lelaki yang kini duduk bersamanya di kafe dekat Universitas‚ dan lelaki yang memandanginya dengan wajah macam orang sinting.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia tersenyum‚ dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga setelah benar-benar terdengar nada sambungan tanda Ibunya yang menutup panggilan dari seberang sana. Baekhyun menyimpan ponsel‚ lalu menatap Sehun yang memandangnya dengan dagu yang tertopang kedua tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea.

"Kau cantik." aku Sehun dengan senyuman. Baekhyun terlihat tersipu-sipu dalam tawa yang menggemaskan. Secara refleks‚ Sehun menaikkan lengan dan diarahkannya pada pipi Baekhyun yang tidak tirus juga tidak tembam.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terus menggodaku." Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Ia membereskan segala buku miliknya di meja‚ dan memasukkannnya ke dalam tas. "Sudah‚ ya. Aku harus kembali. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di apartemen."

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Hati-hati di jalan‚ ya." pesannya yang membuat Baekhyun makin tersenyum lebar. "Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengubah senyum menjadi senyum tipis. "Kalau urusanmu dengan Jongin sudah selesai‚ kabari aku‚ ya."

"Iya‚ Baekhyun cantik…"

Dan berlalulah Baekhyun. Menghilang dibalik pintu yang jika dibuka akan membunyikan lonceng kecil. Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai perempuan itu sudah benar-benar hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Musim panas. Tahun ini tidak ada yang berbeda dari tahun yang lalu. Sehun masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa dua tahun terakhir ini‚ masih menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tua yang sibuk luar biasa dengan perusahaan‚ lalu juga masih bersama Baekhyun yang menemani hari-harinya.

Baekhyun. Dia memiliki paras yang manis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambutnya hitam ikal sepunggung‚ jikalau terkena sinar matahari akan terlihat cokelat kemilau yang indah. Dahinya selalu terlihat‚ ia sama sekali tak menginginkan poni untuk menutupi dahinya. Matanya sipit‚ dan akan membentuk _eyesmile_ jika ia sedang tersenyum atau tertawa atau lagi jika dia sedang mengangkat kedua pipinya. Ada lingkaran samar berwarna hitam disekitar mata karena kurang tidur―Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis yang sering kerja lembur!― tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Kemudian Baekhyun memiliki hidung yang mungil‚ serta bibir tipis berwarna _peach_ yang jika sedang bergerak-gerak karena bicara‚ logat Jepang-nya benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun‚ Sehun langsung jatuh hati. Cara Baekhyun tersenyum‚ suara merdunya bak penyiar radio yang sering didengarkan Kakeknya dulu‚ serta binar cerah dimata Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Padahal waktu itu Sehun belum tahu nama Baekhyun. Tetapi Sehun telah memikirkannya ribuan kali sebelum berkenalan dengannya.

Perkenalan itu berawal di kafe ini. Mereka secara tidak sengaja dipertemukan kembali dalam satu meja yang sama. Saat itu kafe sedang ramai sekali. Meja-meja yang tersedia penuh dengan pengunjung. Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat meja‚ berusaha mencari-cari meja yang kosong. Lalu Baekhyun melihat meja Sehun yang longgar. Saat itu Sehun duduk sendiri dengan laptop di meja untuk mengerjakan tugas di semester pertamanya. Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun‚ dan meminta ijin untuk duduk mengisi kursi yang tersisa di sana. Sehun terpana karena perempuan yang selama ini dipikirkannya‚ sekarang memintanya berbagi kursi di meja yang sama. Tentu Sehun mengiyakan. Dari sanalah kedekatan mereka terjalin.

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi dan membuat lamunan itu terbuyarkan. Sehun tersentak kecil‚ dan melihat siapa sosok yang masuk ke dalam kafe yang lumayan ramai ini. Seorang perempuan berpakaian formal‚ masuk. Dikiranya adalah Jongin yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Lagipula ia juga tak mengenal siapa perempuan itu. Sehun hanya menunggu Jongin yang memintanya untuk menunggu di kafe.

Lama menunggu‚ Sehun merasa bosan. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ sambil memainkan ponsel. Tidak seperti biasanya Jongin setelat ini dari janji. Sehun memberi Jongin pesan‚ namun tidak juga dibalas. Sehun mendengus‚ jengkel sendiri entah pada pesan yang tidak dibalas oleh Jongin‚ atau karena Jongin yang tidak segera datang di hari yang melelahkan ini.

Perempuan yang baru saja masuk itu, berjalan melewati Sehun. Ia duduk di meja dekat jendela yang hanya berjarak satu meja didepan meja Sehun. Sehun tak lagi ingin melihatnya karena memang ia tak mengenalnya. Perempuan itu hanya diam setelah memesan pesanan pada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya tadi.

Musik di dalam kafe mengalun pelan. Syahdu.

Lalu kesyahduan dari sebuah musik _jazz_ yang terdengar, hancur karena bunyi lonceng kecil yang ribut sebab seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebelah telinga Sehun yang tak tertutupi _earphone_ , menangkap suara lonceng yang berisik tersebut. Sehingga secara alamiah Sehun mendongak memandang seorang laki-laki yang mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru.

Dialah Jongin.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf." sahut Jongin dengan terengah-engah. Laki-laki _tan_ itu duduk di depan Sehun, yang secara tidak sengaja membuat pandangan Sehun beralih ke arah perempuan tadi. "Kyungsoo membuatku _stress_ sekali hari ini."

Sehun beralih kembali pada Jongin. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nyonya besar _ngambek_." jawab Jongin frustasi. Sehun terkekeh. "Oke. Kita mulai darimana? Sungguh aku ingin segera menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan ini dan tidur nyenyak di kamar."

Selama Jongin berbicara‚ selama itu pula Sehun berusaha untuk fokus. Di belakang Jongin‚ tepatnya di depan matanya‚ ada seorang perempuan yang entah mengapa selalu menarik perhatiannya. Diliriknya perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri termenung yang entah merenungkan apa‚ lalu diliriknya lagi Jongin yang meminta pendapat.

Wajahnya suram‚ tatapannya sendu. Dia begitu redup seperti awan di langit luar yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Sehun hanya melihat senyum tipisnya sekali. Saat perempuan itu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Latte? Maccachiato? Capuchino? Sehun tidak bisa menebak cairan beruap hangat yang bersembunyi dibalik cangkir putih tulang itu. Setelah itu‚ Sehun tak melihat senyum itu lagi.

"Aku pikir sudah."

Eh?

Sehun menatap Jongin yang membereskan laptop serta beberapa kertas di meja. "Sudah?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun saja terus‚ ya." sindir Jongin dan terkekeh. "Tapi urusan kita sudah selesai. Beritahu Baekhyun kalau aku tak akan mengganggu waktu kalian lagi."

Sehun mendengus. Ia menatap Jongin yang berdiri‚ mengawasi laki-laki itu setelah pamit sampai ia keluar dari kafe ini. Setelah itu‚ entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan matanya di hari ini atau bagaimana‚ Sehun kembali melihat tempat perempuan tadi. Namun yang ada‚ hanya cangkir di meja. Perempuan itu telah pergi dan Sehun tak mengetahuinya.

Dilihatnya jendela itu. Lalu Sehun menemukan perempuan itu sedang menyeberang jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Kau masih ada di luar?"_

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya." jawabnya. Ia membenarkan buku-buku tebal yang ia peluk seraya mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu. Baekhyun sedang menelpon saat ini.

" _Bisakah kau membelikanku camilan?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk. "Bisa." jawabnya. Beberapa kali ia meringis untuk memasukkan buku tebal dari perpustakaan itu di tas punggungnya. Sehun menghampiri bangku ditepi jalan yang tak jauh darinya‚ dan mengisi tas punggungnya dengan buku-buku tadi. Sehun kembali bersuara. "Kau ingin camilan apa?"

" _Emm…"_ Baekhyun bergumam panjang. _"Terserah kau sajalah. Nanti kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama di apartemenku."_

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kalau begitu tunggu saja aku. Sebentar lagi aku datang dengan banyak makanan."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. _"Ya. Dah."_

Panggilan terputus. Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di saku kemudian.

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras setelah berhasil mengisi tas punggungnya dan memakainya kembali. Sehun meringis kecil karena berat yang kini dirasakannya. Ia kembali berjalan untuk mencari supermarket terdekat.

Hari ini‚ Sehun pulang malam. Banyak kegiatan di kampus yang harus ia selesaikan. Selain karena Sehun mengikuti salah satu organisasi yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sibuk‚ urusan dengan dosen‚ dan beberapa hal lain adalah alasannya mengapa ia pulang telat dari biasanya. Sehun kecapekan. Tulang punggungnya sudah nyeri minta diistirahatkan karena saat di kampus Sehun berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi gedung fakultasnya.

Dan kini‚ Sehun harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Beruntung gedung apartemennya cukup dekat dengan kampusnya.

Sesampainya di supermarket‚ Sehun langsung berjalan menuju kawasan _snack_. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang termasuk dirinya di supermarket ini. Tak biasanya supermarket dekat apartemennya ini sepi. Karena setiap hari‚ Sehun melihat banyak mahasiswa mampir di sini hanya untuk berkumpul dan mengobrol banyak di teras supermarket ini. Tetapi hari ini‚ Sehun tak melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa itu di depan sana.

Eh‚ tapi apa urusan Sehun‚ coba?

Sehun sudah memilih beberapa makanan ringan dan kini ia berada di kasir. Sehun menunggu petugas kasir itu menghitung total belanjaannya. Mata Sehun tak hentinya melihat-lihat setiap sisi supermarket ini. Lalu pandangannya berhenti tepat di pintu masuk. Ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang meminum segelas capuchino itu berjalan mendekat dan masuk ke supermarket ini. Sehun memperhatikan perempuan itu sampai ia terkesiap kecil karena petugas kasir memanggilnya.

Sehun seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu. _Tapi di mana?_

Sehun telah menerima uang kembalian dan belanjaannya ketika ia berjinjit mencari keberadaan perempuan tadi. Sehun kembali melangkah ke dalam‚ lalu menemukannya sedang membungkuk melihat-lihat berbagai produk yang tertata rapi di sana.

Sehun yakin ia pernah melihatnya. Tetapi Sehun sungguh tak ingat di mana mereka pernah bertemu.

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut hitam yang dicepol sedikit berantakan. Ia memakai kaus putih sedikit kebesaran bertuliskan _'Laziest'_ dan celana _jeans_ pendek beberapa senti diatas lutut. Gelas capuchino dingin itu masih saja ia bawa sembari menggigit sedotan tanpa ada niat untuk menyeruputnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau Sehun memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Si perempuan meraih salah satu produk makanan ringan‚ memperhatikannya‚ dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia menerawang sebentar‚ tersenyum kecil sembari mengangkat bahu sekilas. Kemudian ia membawa makanan ringan yang ada di tangannya itu ke kasir.

Sementara itu‚ Sehun yang sedari tadi berpura-pura memilih minuman dingin itu terdiam sejenak. Ketika ia melihat cara perempuan itu menerawang dan tersenyum kecil‚ Sehun mulai ingat siapa dia.

Ialah perempuan berwajah muram yang seminggu lalu dijumpainya di kafe.

Setelah itu‚ Sehun mengikuti kemana langkah perempuan itu tercipta‚ masih memandanginya. Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya ketika perempuan itu sudah membayar belanjaannya dan keluar dari supermarket.

Jalan setapak saat itu ramai. Selain Sehun dan perempuan tadi‚ ada banyak pejalan kaki yang lain. Sampai sekarang‚ perempuan itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang ada di belakangnya. Sehun mengikutinya‚ melupakan pesan Baekhyun dan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Entahlah. Sudah dua kali ini Sehun merasa penasaran pada perempuan berwajah muram itu. Sehun merasa tertarik‚ seperti ada magnet di dalam diri perempuan itu sampai-sampai Sehun betah saja memperhatikannya.

Si perempuan terus berjalan. Ia berhenti di perempatan jalan‚ menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki yang akan menyeberang. Sehun masih berada di belakangnya bersama kerumunan pejalan kaki yang lain. Ia memperhatikan tinggi tubuh si perempuan yang hanya mencapai dagunya. Sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun yang hanya mencapai pundaknya saja.

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Mereka yang hendak menyeberang pun mulai melangkah menapaki _zebra cross_. Sehun sedikit kesulitan untuk mengikuti langkah si perempuan karena pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Mereka yang dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahu dan lengan Sehun hingga Sehun sedikit terhuyung. Tas punggungnya yang berat juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa ia kesulitan sampai hampir kehilangan jejak si perempuan.

Jalan yang dipilih perempuan itu adalah jalan pulang Sehun‚ sebenarnya. Jadi kalau perempuan itu melewati gedung apartemennya‚ Sehun akan berhenti mengikutinya dan pulang ke apartemen. Tetapi kalau saja perempuan itu masuk di salah satu rumah di sekitar sini sebelum Sehun sampai di apartemennya‚ maka Sehun akan tetap mengikuti.

Bilang saja dia penguntit. Memang benar begitu.

Jalan yang mereka lewati masih ramai. Si perempuan yang tiba-tiba tersandung dan hampir terjungkal ke depan itu membuat Sehun hampir berlari mendekatinya. Perempuan itu hanya membungkuk dan kembali menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang. Sehun sempat melihat gelas yang isinya telah habis dan masih dibawa perempuan itu kehilangan sedotannya. Mungkin sedotan itu masih digigit oleh si perempuan. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Si perempuan menunduk‚ lalu terlihat menghela napas jika dilihat dari pergerakan kedua bahunya. Perempuan itu berjongkok dan membenarkan tali disalah satu sepatunya yang terlepas. Ia mengikatnya selagi―masih― tak sadar kalau Sehun memperhatikannya dari belakang. Setelah itu‚ ia kembali berjalan dan berbelok di belokan yang ada di depannya.

Sehun berlari kecil. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengintip perempuan tadi dari balik dinding. Kini‚ Sehun melihat perempuan itu sedang membuka sebuah pagar kayu dan masuk ke dalam salah satu rumah.

Oh. Jadi rumahnya dekat dengan gedung apartemen Sehun?

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengulas senyum kecil. Ia mengambil langkah kembali untuk berjalan menuju gedung apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengharuskanku untuk _sedikit_ mengulur waktu." jawabnya jujur.

Baekhyun memicing. "Kau pasti bermain-main dengan kembaranmu di lantai bawah." katanya sebelum melahap dan mengunyah kripik kentang yang baru saja dibelikan Sehun untuknya. Sehun tertawa karena anak kecil penghuni apartemen lantai sekian yang sering menyapanya dengan riang itu selalu disebut 'kembaran' oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak‚ Baekhyun. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang di jalan." ujar Sehun kalem. Ia mencolek kentang gorengnya dengan saus lalu melahapnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau temui?"

Sehun menerawang. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana caranya memperhatikan dan mengikuti kemana saja perempuan itu melangkah. Anehnya‚ perempuan itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya. Lalu ia tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian saat perempuan itu tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia pikir itu lucu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening heran melihat raut wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Hei‚" Baekhyun menginterupsi sembari mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap kecil. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan refleks bertanya‚ "Hah‚ apa?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Siapa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau melamun seperti orang sinting seperti itu? Apakah orang yang kau temui tadi?" tanyanya sebal.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Jadi kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggoda. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dengan wajah merona dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Lagipula... Mengapa ia memikirkan perempuan lain saat ia sedang bersama perempuan yang ia cintai saat ini?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sehun mengubah topik. Kentang gorengnya kembali ia lahap bersama saus sambal di mangkok kecil.

"Belum selesai‚" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia melihat sebentar laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menghela napas kecil. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Semoga selesai‚ ya…"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Semoga." balasnya sayup. Ia melahap kripik kentangnya‚ mengunyah sebentar‚ lalu menatap Sehun yang asyik dengan kentang goreng dan acara komedi di televisi. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Sehun‚" panggilnya pelan. Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman sementara matanya tetap fokus pada acara televisi. "Apa yang kau temui tadi seorang perempuan?"

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh dan melihat wajah muram Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut‚ mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut‚ lalu berkata‚ "Ya. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Rasanya sulit untuk berbohong melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia diam saja dan pura-pura pembicaraan ini tak terjadi. Tapi ingin pula ia menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai cemas dengan rasa di hatinya. Sehun berat untuk memberi tahu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin Baekhyun sakit hati.

Sebab Baekhyun adalah perempuan terkalem yang pernah Sehun kenal. Selama menjalin hubungan dengannya‚ Baekhyun jarang sekali bersikap manja‚ jarang menangis karenanya‚ juga jarang meminta ini dan itu. Baekhyun berbeda dari perempuan mana pun. Dan karena hal itulah Sehun tak tega untuk menyakiti Baekhyun sampai membuatnya menangis.

Sekali lagi‚ Sehun menghela napas. "Rumahnya dekat dengan gedung apartemen‚ Baekhyun. Jadi saat aku pulang dari supermarket‚ aku berada di belakangnya."

"Jadi itu yang kau sebut 'bertemu'?" tanya Baekhyun. Nada suaranya naik satu tingkat dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Bertemu itu bukan berarti aku mengobrol dengannya. Melihatnya meskipun dia tak tahu di mana aku itu saja sudah disebut bertemu." jelas Sehun. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut lagi seraya berkata. "Tak usah kau pikirkan aku bertemu dengan siapa. Aku sungguhan tak mengenalnya. Banyak yang aku temui di jalan tadi."

Baekhyun cemberut. Wajahnya terlihat lucu sehingga Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas waktu itu.

Baekhyun tak mengungkit hal itu lagi setelahnya. Mereka banyak mengobrol‚ juga banyak tertawa karena acara komedi di televisi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Tak ada jadwal di kampus hari ini. Sehun bosan terus-menerus berdiam diri di rumah. Baekhyun harus menemui dosennya pagi tadi. Sampai sekarang pun belum pulang. Maka dari itu Sehun keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi jalan-jalan. Tanpa tujuan.

Setelah keluar dari gedung‚ tempat yang pertama kali Sehun pikirkan adalah kafe. Ia berjalan sendiri di tepi jalan yang lumayan sepi di pagi menjelang siang ini menuju tempat yang ia pikirkan. Sekalian pula ia makan di sana. Sehun belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi.

Sesampainya di sana‚ Sehun memesan makanannya dan menunggu di meja yang sering ia dan Baekhyun duduki. Hanya ada tiga orang pelanggan termasuk dirinya saat ini. Kafe ini terlalu luas untuk tiga orang pelanggan. Sehun merasa aneh sendiri melihat suasana sepi seperti ini.

Apalagi ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat meja dekat jendela yang pernah diduduki perempuan berwajah muram lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Sehun hanya melihat perempuan itu duduk di sana sekali‚ saat ia berbicara dengan Jongin tentang bisnis kecil-kecilan mereka. Wajah muram perempuan itu‚ serta binar redup di matanya‚ selalu membuat Sehun terbayang-bayang. Sehun melamunkan perempuan yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu‚ lagi.

Entahlah. Sehun pikir ia sudah sinting. Sebab sudah memikirkan perempuan lain disaat hatinya telah dikuasai oleh Baekhyun. Untuk apa dia memikirkan perempuan itu? Sehun tak mengenalnya‚ juga tak peduli padanya―sesungguhnya‚ Sehun tak yakin soal itu. Tapi mengapa perempuan itu selalu menarik perhatiannya dengan mudah? Hanya dengan wajah yang tak enak dipandang seperti itu?

Sehun heran‚ serius. Ia tak pernah memikirkan seorang perempuan terlalu dalam seperti ini. Sebenarnya‚ ia pernah mengalaminya sekali. Hanya pada Baekhyun lah ia memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kali ini‚ untuk kali keduanya‚ dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya‚ ia memikirkan seorang perempuan seperti ini. Perempuan berwajah muram itu mengalahkan pikiran tentang Ibunya Sehun. Sehun yakin bahwa perempuan itu ada apa-apanya sampai Sehun memikirkannya terlalu berat.

Tentang mengapa perempuan itu melamun? Mengapa ia berwajah muram? Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai binar mata yang indah itu redup? Apa yang terjadi?

Tapi kenapa Sehun terlalu ikut campur‚ sih?

 _Aish! Terserahlah_. Sehun pusing sendirian memikirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian‚ pesanannya telah datang. Sehun segera menyantapnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Perutnya yang kosong membuat pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Fokusnya kini hanya makan. Dan tak boleh teralihkan oleh―

Perempuan berwajah muram itu.

Sehun mendesis. Ia meminum jusnya banyak-banyak sampai tersedak. Sehun terbatuk kecil karena ulahnya sendiri. Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak karena tersedak. Setelahnya‚ Sehun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang lalu pergi dari sana. Terlalu lama duduk di dekat meja yang pernah diduduki perempuan asing itu membuat Sehun terus-menerus memikirkannya. Maka dari itu Sehun memilih untuk pergi.

Tetapi‚ saat hendak membuka pintu berlonceng kecil itu‚ pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar. Sehun dapat melihat siapa yang membukanya karena dua pintu berkayu itu memiliki kaca di tengah-tengahnya.

Ia melihat perempuan itu. Perempuan berwajah muram itu.

Perempuan asing itulah yang membukanya. Tangan Sehun mengudara hendak meraih gagang pintu. Sehun membeku entah karena apa. Ketika pintu benar-benar terbuka‚ perempuan itu masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Ia melewati Sehun sembari menyingkirkan sulur rambutnya yang tak ikut tergulung.

Seperti _slowmotion_. Sehun merasa seperti itu. Ia tak melihat matanya tadi‚ tak melihat wajahnya yang datar‚ Sehun tak melihatnya. Ia hanya merasakan angin menghempas tubuhnya ketika perempuan itu melewatinya. Aroma parfumnya yang menyegarkan juga masuk ke indera penciuman Sehun. Dada Sehun sesak seketika. Ada debaran aneh ketika perempuan itu melewatinya begitu saja dan duduk di meja dekat jendela.

Sehun mematung. Begitu ia sadar‚ ia menarik tangannya yang masih mengudara. Sehun berdeham kecil. Ia melirik sekitar dan kembali melihat perempuan itu duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Masih memandangi luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

 _Sebenarnya… Apa yang dipikirkannya?_

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan keluar dari sana. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa _aneh_ saat perempuan itu datang.

Sehun sungguh tak mengerti.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Sudah ah. Notes nya udah di atas. Jadi sekarang‚ review?


	3. Chapter 2

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Itu‚ yang baru saja pergi dengan _Porche_ abu-abu."

"Oh…" perempuan kedua tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Namanya Kris. Kenapa?"

"Dia siapamu?" tanya si perempuan pertama lagi.

Tiba-tiba si perempuan kedua terkekeh pelan. "Kau menanyakannya seperti kau menyukainya. Apa benar?"

Ada rona merah yang terlihat samar di pipi si perempuan pertama. Ia terlihat tersipu malu setelah mendengar tebakan si perempuan kedua yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan bersekat kaca buram tersebut.

"Tidak." sangkal si perempuan pertama. "Aku hanya bertanya. Soalnya tumben kau datang diantar seorang laki-laki."

"Oh…" si perempuan kedua mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Ia tak lagi menanggapi apapun soal dia yang tumben saja datang bersama seorang laki-laki.

Si perempuan pertama‚ Zhang Yixing namanya‚ mendekati si perempuan kedua yang bernama Xi Luhan. Yixing baru ingat sesuatu yang dititipkan oleh direktur muda perusahaan ini untuk Luhan padanya. Sebelumnya‚ Yixing mengambil kotak berwarna biru muda dengan corak polka dot putih berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan memerimanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Direktur Shin." jawab Yixing seadanya. Ia tertawa geli melihat Luhan memutar kedua bola mata mendengar nama direktur yang dielu-elukan karyawati di perusahaan ini baru saja disebut oleh Yixing. "Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung didekati direktur Shin. Kudengar banyak teman yang iri padamu."

"Tapi tidak. Terima kasih." Luhan membalas acuh tak acuh. Ia menghampiri mejanya dan menyimpan kotak itu di laci. Luhan sama sekali tak ingin tahu apa isi dari kotak yang sering didapatnya dari orang yang sama. Luhan sudah hafal. Kalau bukan perhiasan semacam anting-anting dan kalung‚ pasti benda-benda yang pantas dimiliki oleh seorang wanita kaya raya.

Hanya saja‚ Luhan bukanlah seorang wanita yang ingin menjadi wanita kaya raya.

"Sarapan?" tawar Luhan pada Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk. "Boleh." jawabnya. "Kau yang traktir‚ ya? Kemarin kau hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi dompetku."

Luhan menahan tawa. "Baiklah." setujunya. Mereka keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka dan pergi menuju kafetaria kantor.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Biarkan uapnya mengepul. Hirup uapnya‚ lalu sesap kopinya perlahan."

Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti saran Sehun yang memintanya untuk mencicipi capuchino hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun memintanya untuk menyesap capuchino. Sehun maklum jika dirinya lebih sering memesan teh daripada minuman sejenis kopi. Tapi entah mengapa‚ hari ini Sehun sedikit memaksa dengan rayuan semacam; "Kopi bisa membuatmu bertahan _melek_ jika kau ingin lembur menulis."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung‚ ia mencecap beberapa kali ketika rasa capuchino menyapa lidah. Lumayan juga‚ pikirnya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu kecil seraya berkomentar‚ "Jangan paksa aku lagi untuk minum capuchino."

"Tidak suka?"

"Rasanya lumayan." balas Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu kemudian. "Tapi aku lebih suka teh."

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Terserahlah." sahutnya ringan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang komentar Baekhyun.

Waktu terus berlalu. Mereka menghabiskannya dengan mengobrol banyak hal. Tentang ini dan itu‚ sampai tentang liburan yang tinggal menghitung hari. Rencananya‚ Baekhyun ingin pulang ke Jepang selama liburan itu berlangsung. Dan Sehun terlihat muram saat Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya‚ menyuarakan keheranan di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak cemberut." kilah Sehun. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan menghela napas. "Aku hanya berpikir. Jika kau pergi nanti‚ apa yang harus aku lakukan selama liburan? Tidur di apartemen?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Pikirnya‚ Sehun ini lucu sekali. Apakah lelaki yang terkadang lebih cerewet daripada ibunya itu bisa tidur seharian di apartemen saat liburan berlangsung? Baekhyun bahkan hafal‚ jika Sehun lebih sering keluar daripada menghabiskan waktu di apartemen.

"Kalau kau mau‚ kau bisa membersihkan seluruh isi apartemenku saat aku di Jepang." kata Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan teh kesukaannya pada pelayan tersebut. Setelahnya‚ Baekhyun menyambung‚ "Itu kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Aku tak keberatan. Hanya membersihkan apartemenmu kan?" kata Sehun‚ Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maksudku‚ mengeluarkan seluruh isi apartemenmu sampai bersih?"

Bersih dalam arti kosong‚ begitu?

Lantas Baekhyun tertawa. Manis sekali di mata Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tertawa karena candaannya barusan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja‚ suasana menyenangkan itu buyar karena getaran ponsel Sehun di meja. Baekhyun yang tertawa‚ jadi berhenti dan melihat ponsel Sehun yang bergetar. Beberapa detik setelah itu‚ Sehun meraih ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat meliriknya dengan arti yang dapat Sehun pahami.

"Halo?"

" _Sehun‚ putra Ayah…"_

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memandanginya.

" _Bisakah kau ke kantor Ayah?"_

"Untuk apa aku ke sana?" Sehun bertanya‚ lagi. Nada suaranya sedatar permukaan meja yang kini menjadi tumpuan sikunya. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang kelihatan sebal. Ia tersenyum kecil karena perempuan itu.

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari pria berumur setengah abad di seberang sana. _"Kau tak merindukan Ayah‚ heh?"_ tanyanya‚ bergurau. Namun Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan. _"Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan padamu."_

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat tinggi. Sebelumnya‚ Ayahnya ini jarang sekali menelponnya hanya untuk meminta ia datang ke sana. Tidak pernah malah. Baru kali ini‚ dan Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Ayahnya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Nada suaranya mulai terdengar melembut.

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil di seberang sana karena mendengar suara Sehun yang demikian. _"Ada sesuatu yang harus Ayah bicarakan denganmu‚ Sehun."_ jawabnya tak kalah lembut. Namun masih terdengar nada serius di sana.

Sehun menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam udara dengan erat ketika ia mengatakan‚ "Apakah ini tentang Ibuku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Ayahnya untuk beberapa saat. Hal itu membuat Sehun ingin menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

" _Ini bukan tentang Ibumu‚ Sehun."_ jawab Ayahnya tiba-tiba. Sehun mendengarkan lagi. _"Ini tentang kau."_

Sehun kembali melirik Baekhyun. Perempuan itu masih memperhatikannya. "Baiklah." putusnya. "Aku ke sana sekarang."

Pria setengah abad itu tersenyum di seberang sana. _"Ayah akan menunggumu."_ balasnya. Kemudian panggilan berakhir setelah pria yang hampir tua itu memutus sambungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun menyimpan ponsel di saku celananya.

"Aku harus ke kantor Ayah." jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia meraih kunci motornya lalu menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Baekhyun. Sehun berkata‚ "Kau bisa kembali sendiri kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku pergi."

"Hm." Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang berlalu dan menghilang dari pintu kafe setelahnya. "Hati-hati." lirihnya melanjutkan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun baru saja sampai. Dan ia segera masuk setelah memberikan kunci motornya pada salah satu orang di depan _lobby_ gedung untuk memarkirkan motornya.

Kemudian Sehun berjalan menuju _lift_. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya karyawati yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum. Ia pernah kesini beberapa kali‚ hanya untuk menyambangi kakaknya serta Ayahnya. Jadi Sehun tak perlu meminta ijin dari _receptionist_ di _lobby_. Mereka sudah tahu siapa Sehun sebelumnya.

Pintu _lift_ masih tertutup. Ia menunggu sebentar setelah menekan salah satu tombol di sana. Tidak beberapa lama‚ _lift_ pun terbuka. Sehun masuk setelah beberapa orang keluar dari _lift_. Hanya ia sendiri sekarang. Maka segera saja ia menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu _lift_ tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebelah tangan seseorang yang terulur dan membuat pintu _lift_ itu terbuka lagi. Seseorang mencegah tertutupnya pintu itu dari luar. Dan pelakunya adalah seorang perempuan. Sehun dapat melihat perempuan manis itu sedang mengomel-omel pada salah satu temannya. Perempuan yang ditarik pun kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia menurut saja ditarik masuk oleh teman perempuannya yang cerewet itu.

"Hei‚ berhentilah mengomel." kata si perempuan kedua. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pengaruh temannya itu dan masuk ke dalam _lift_. Ia berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang menggeser tempatnya. "Jangan membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

"Kau sinting." balas si perempuan pertama‚ kembali mengomel. "Tidakkah kau sadar―"

"Hus!" si perempuan kedua kelihatan jengkel. Ia mendelik pada perempuan pertama yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan wajah sebal.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Karena ia sedang memendam keterkejutannya sekarang ini. Iya‚ Sehun terkejut. Sebab ia bertemu lagi dengannya‚ melihatnya lagi. Kali ini perempuan berwajah muram yang sering berlarian dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini‚ berdiri di sebelahnya. Ialah perempuan kedua yang tidak peduli ketika temannya mengomel-omel tentang suatu hal tentangnya.

Oke. Sehun pikir dunia mereka―Sehun dan perempuan berwajah muram itu― memang sempit sekali. Baru lusa lalu mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di kafe. Lalu sekarang Sehun melihatnya lagi‚ di kantor Ayahnya‚ dan berada di dalam _lift_ yang sama dengannya.

Astaga. Mengapa Tuhan senang sekali menyiksanya karena perempuan ini‚ sih? Apakah Tuhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya setelah kejadian di kafe lusa lalu itu?

Beberapa kali Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Beberapa kali pula Sehun mencuri pandang pada perempuan di sebelahnya ini. Perempuan itu hanya diam ketika temannya masih saja mengomel tentang suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti Sehun.

Kini‚ perempuan itu terlihat cantik. Rambutnya tergulung rapi. Pakaiannya formal‚ rapi‚ dan lebih sopan dari karyawati yang lain. Wajahnya hanya datar‚ tak ada senyum‚ tak ada binar menyenangkan di matanya‚ juga tak ada rona merah alami karena senyum di pipinya. Wajah cantik nan datar itu hanya dipoles _make up_ tipis‚ terlihat cantik meski tanpa senyum. Ketika berada dekat dengannya‚ Sehun dapat menghirup aroma parfum si perempuan yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang. Dada Sehun terasa sesak lagi.

Astaga‚ rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memeluk perempuan ini dan berseru; "Kenapa aku selalu melihatmu?!"

Namun dalam kenyatannya‚ Sehun hanya diam.

"Aku tak mengerti‚ Luhan. Kenapa kau tak menerimanya saja?" tanya si perempuan pertama.

 _Luhan?_

"Sudah aku bilang‚ Yixing. Jangan bicarakan hal itu sekarang ini." balas perempuan berwajah muram itu dengan suara datar.

 _Nama perempuan itu Luhan?_

"Lalu bicara apa? Aku gemas padamu‚ asal kau tahu itu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Direk―"

Pintu _lift_ tiba-tiba terbuka. Kedua perempuan itu keluar dan berjalan menjauh tanpa Sehun.

"―tur Shin menyukaimu. Beliau terang-terangan memberimu ini dan itu lalu kau menolaknya? Astaga‚ Luhan… Kau i―"

"Yixing. Diamlah!"

Sehun tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup. Sehun masih terus melihat punggung sempit milik perempuan bernama Luhan itu di detik-detik terakhir sebelum _lift_ tertutup.

 _Luhan…_

Sehun tersenyum. Nama perempuan berwajah muram yang baru saja ia ketahui itu kini ia catat dalam hati. Sehun akan mengingatnya. Siapa tahu kalau mereka bertemu lagi‚ ia bisa menyapanya. Tetapi mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi angan. Karena ia tahu‚ ia tak akan memiliki keberanian lebih seperti itu.

Sehun saja sudah seperti membeku entah karena apa jika perempuan itu berada di sekitarnya. Sinting sekali. Sehun baru terkena penyakit apa‚ sih? Sampai tanpa ia sadari‚ ia sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri bagai orang sinting sungguhan.

Tapi tentang topik yang dibicarakan oleh teman Luhan tadi… Luhan ditaksir direktur Shin? Shin Soo Hyun?

Sehun mengerjap. Kenapa pula dirinya merasa tidak suka saat mendengar kabar itu dari perempuan bernama Yixing tadi?

 _Aih‚ lupakan lupakan!  
_

Segera Sehun keluar ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan Ayahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil pada seorang perempuan yang telah mengenalnya itu lalu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu ruangan Ayahnya. Dapat ia dengar suara Ayahnya yang menyahut memberi ijin bagi dirinya untuk masuk. Sehun membukanya‚ dan dapat melihat Ayahnya sedang bersama Shin Soo Hyun.

Sehun menghela napas kecil melihat senyum di wajah kedua pria yang hampir mirip itu. Ia menghampiri mereka kemudian.

"Selamat datang‚ putraku‚ Oh Sehun." sapa Ayahnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk kecil. Ia melirik Soo Hyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria yang lebih tua‚ Oh Jae Ho‚ kembali duduk di sofa tunggalnya yang nyaman. Ia kembali berkata‚ "Nah‚ karena Sehun telah datang‚ mari kita bicarakan ini langsung keintinya."

Kedua pria yang lebih muda dari pada Oh Jae Ho‚ memperhatikan dan mendengarkan.

"Sehun‚ aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau adalah pewaris tunggal usaha Ayah. Kau putra kandung Ayah dan Ayah tak akan melepasmu jika kau memberontak. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas telah tiba. Ayah memberimu penawaran dan Ayah sarankan saja‚ kau _harus_ menerimanya." jelas Jae Ho. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan ringisan kecil―pertanda jika ia sedang tidak suka. Jae Ho melanjutkan‚ "Kau akan kuberi kesempatan untuk menangani perusahaan ini selama liburan."

Mata Sehun membulat‚ kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Ia terkejut dan tak menyangka. Ingin ia protes tetapi Ayahnya itu kembali bersuara.

"Tenang‚ Sehun. Soo Hyun akan mengawasimu. Kau juga akan dibantu oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan perusahaan ini. Ayah telah memilihnya untukmu. Ayah yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau berbakat di bidang ini. Hanya saat liburan musim panas‚ Sehun. Ayah mohon padamu."

Sehun memandang Ayahnya‚ kemudian beralih pada Shin Soo Hyun di sebelahnya. Kedua lelaki beda generasi itu terlihat memohon. Sehun menghela napas berat. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Mengapa ia merasa pusing sendiri?

"Apakah ini karena Ay―"

"Bukan‚ Sehun." Ayahnya menyela dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Karena kau pewaris tunggal perusahaan Ayah‚ Ayah harap kau mau menerimanya. Anggap saja ini latihan‚ Sehun."

Sehun berdecak pelan. Ia tak bisa menjawab sekarang rasanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Uap itu mengepul samar dari cangkir di atas meja. Perempuan itu meliriknya sejenak‚ lalu kembali memandang luar tanpa minat pada secangkir kopi yang datang beberapa menit lalu. Entahlah‚ tadi ia ingin sekali meminum segelas kopi dengan sedikit gula seperti biasa. Namun ketika pesanannya datang‚ ia sama sekali tak berminat.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia sering mengalaminya.

Perempuan itu‚ Luhan‚ menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesak di dada yang setiap waktu dirasakannya masih terasa menganggu. Padahal‚ penyebab rasa sesak di dada itu sudah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Begitu sulit mengenyahkannya‚ sulit untuk melepas dan pergi begitu saja.

Sebab tempatnya bersandar‚ tempatnya berbagi keluh dan tawa‚ telah pergi jauh. Ke tempat yang tak bisa digapai Luhan.

Sore itu‚ langit yang masih biru itu terlihat cantik bersama awan Stratus yang berarak pelan. Pejalan kaki juga masih ramai. Luhan memandanginya dari dalam kafe dekat rumahnya. Ia sering ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri akhir-akhir ini. Selain karena tempatnya nyaman‚ Luhan kemari juga karena rasa kopinya yang pas di lidah. Tak terlalu manis‚ juga tak terlalu pahit.

Sama seperti hidupnya. Tak terlalu manis‚ juga tak terlalu pahit.

Atau lebih banyak pahitnya?

Luhan menghela napas pelan kemudian. Cangkir itu pun akhirnya ia raih. Luhan menyesap kopinya perlahan‚ menyisakan tiga per empat kopi di sana. Kopi itu sudah mendingin. Bak hatinya yang mendingin perlahan dan membeku akhirnya.

Entahlah. Sebenarnya ia tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa perlahan-lahan ia menutup diri dan membekukan hatinya sendiri? Mengapa? Ia tak peduli pada lelaki yang mendekatinya‚ atau yang dekat dengannya. Semenjak _dia_ pergi‚ Luhan merasa ia yang sekarang bukanlah ia yang dulu.

Dan juga…

 _Ck_ ‚ Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia sudah lelah memikirkan hal itu‚ pikiran tentang dirinya sendiri. Tetapi pikiran itu terus saja ia pikirkan. _Lupakan‚ Luhan…_

Lalu‚ ponsel yang berada di atas meja‚ bergetar. Luhan melirik layar ponselnya yang menunjukan ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Luhan meraih ponsel tersebut‚ membuka kunci layar‚ dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Pesan itu dari Kris. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk memberi tahu di mana ia sekarang. Luhan memilih untuk tak membalas. Karena sekarang ia butuh sendiri. Butuh menenangkan pikirannya yang sering kali berkecamuk tentang hal-hal _tak penting_ dimasa lalu.

Suara lonceng kecil yang berbunyi pun membuatnya beralih‚ lagi. Dapat ia lihat seorang perempuan masuk dengan menarik sebelah tangan seorang lelaki. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang dekat dengannya‚ dan terlihat sedang mengobrol. Luhan juga dapat melihat perempuan itu berbicara dengan riang. Wajah cerianya membuat Luhan tanpa sadar memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Luhan tak merasa mengenal kedua orang itu. Tetapi entah mengapa‚ ia begitu tertarik. Pada perempuan yang manis itu‚ juga pada lelaki yang hanya dapat ia lihat punggungnya kali ini.

Luhan masih memperhatikan. Lantas perempuan itu tiba-tiba berdiri‚ lalu berlari kecil menuju toilet. Kepergian perempuan itu membuat keinginan Luhan untuk terus memperhatikan‚ menjadi luntur. Luhan menghela napas‚ dan memperhatikan kembali keadaan luar.

Namun nyatanya‚ Luhan kembali memperhatikan meja yang tadi diduduki perempuan manis tadi. Bukan‚ bukan karena mejanya. Tetapi karena lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru saja menoleh ke belakang‚ dan tanpa sengaja menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan tak bisa beralih lagi.

Lelaki itu menatapnya‚ terlihat terkejut dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari Luhan. Ia memiliki mata yang tajam‚ namun juga terlihat lembut dan perhatian. Pipinya tirus‚ namun juga tak terlalu tirus. Lelaki itu memiliki dagu yang lancip‚ membentuk huruf V dan… Bukankah Luhan pernah melihatnya?

Luhan mengerjap samar. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk mengingat-ingat‚ dengan mata sedikit memicing. Lelaki itu terlihat menegakkan punggung‚ melirik ke arah lain‚ dan kembali menatap Luhan. Tatapannya kali ini membuat Luhan aneh sendiri. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Luhan merasa bahwa darahnya merambat naik.

Baru kali ini ia dibuat malu hanya karena tatapan mata. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tetapi… Luhan akhirnya melirik lelaki itu lagi. Ia bersyukur karena lelaki itu tak lagi menatapnya seperti tadi. Luhan memandangi punggungnya‚ dan mengingat-ingat. Luhan yakin ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu hari ini. Tapi di mana?

Luhan berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. Bayangan tentang kejadian hari ini berputar di kepalanya sekarang. Tentang Yixing yang bertanya soal Kris‚ sarapan di kafetaria kantor‚ bertemu dengan Shin Soo Hyun sampai Luhan harus menerima banyak cibiran dari teman-temannya‚ kembali ke tempatnya bekerja dengan _lift_ ‚ lalu―

Eh?

Luhan mengerjap samar. Dilihatnya lagi punggung si lelaki yang kini menyandar pada sandaran kursi dengan mata hampir membulat. Luhan mengingat wajahnya ketika lelaki itu menatapnya tadi. Lalu membandingkannya dengan wajah lelaki yang dia lihat di _lift_ tadi pagi.

Dia Oh Sehun! Siapa orang kantor yang tak kenal dengan putra kandung Presdir Oh?

Seketika Luhan pias. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin sekali mencelupkan diri ke secangkir kopi besar yang panas. Luhan malu‚ dan benar-benar malu. Wajahnya merona merah hingga ia merasa kepanasan sendiri. Ia panik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Entah mengapa‚ Luhan salah tingkah‚ malu‚ semuanya campur aduk.

Maka dari itu Luhan meraih ponselnya‚ mencari pesan Kris yang tadi ia abaikan‚ lalu membalasnya. Luhan mengetik dengan cepat. Ia tak sabar untuk segera keluar dari kafe ini dan bertemu dengan Kris. Setelah itu‚ Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri‚ membuat mejanya bergeser. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu meliriknya dan Luhan menyadarinya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan tak meliriknya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kafe kemudian.

Hanya saja‚ Luhan tak tahu kalau Sehun sadar. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa Luhan sedang salah tingkah. Sehun menahan senyum geli seraya mengaduk capuchino dinginnya sementara matanya masih terus mengawasi Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Luhan melirik lelaki di sampingnya‚ lalu menggeleng seraya melunturkan senyum. "Aku tidak tersenyum‚ Kris." sahutnya datar.

"Aku melihatnya‚ Luhan." kata lelaki bernama Kris dan terkekeh sendiri. "Kau cantik saat tersenyum."

Luhan tak peduli‚ ia tak membalas sama sekali. Luhan hanya menikmati pemandangan luar dari dalam mobil. Matahari baru saja tenggelam. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala‚ seperti titik-titik bercahaya di sepanjang jalan. Luhan memperhatikan titik-titik cahaya itu dalam diam.

"Ibuku mengkhawatirkanmu saat tahu kau sakit seminggu yang lalu."

"Aku hanya kecapekan." balas Luhan sekenanya.

"Atau karena hal lain?" kejar Kris. Ia menoleh Luhan sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kris sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan Luhan tak ingin menjabarkannya.

"Sudah kubilang‚ lupakan kejadian itu." ujar Kris. Luhan hanya melihatnya sekilas sehingga membuat Kris menghela napas berat. "Ingat tentang statusmu‚ Luhan."

"Aku tak pernah memakai cincinnya."

Kris bungkam. Konsentrasinya pada jalanan buyar seketika. Maka dari itu ia menepikan mobil dan berhenti. Wajahnya sudah memerah setelah melirik jemari Luhan. Tak ada cincin yang tersemat di sana. Kris memejamkan mata‚ menarik napas panjang‚ dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Di mana cincinnya?" tanya Kris. Nadanya sedatar nada suara Luhan.

"Apa kau perlu tahu?" Luhan menyahut tenang. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat bagaimana sekarang wajah Kris. Ia hanya tahu kalau Kris sedang menahan emosi.

"Kenapa kau tak memakainya?" tanya Kris lagi. Masih dengan nada dan suara yang sama.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha untuk tak masuk ke dalam emosi yang sama dengan Kris. Kemudian ia berkata‚ "Itu karena kau bukan Yifan." dengan tenang.

Gigi Kris bergemeletuk karena saling bergesek di dalam katupan bibirnya. Wajah Luhan yang terlihat tenang ketika menatapnya sekarang ini membuat emosinya semakin naik. Ingin ia berteriak marah pada Luhan. Namun ketika Luhan beralih menatapnya benci dan keluar dari dalam mobil‚ Kris meledakkan amarahnya dengan memukul stir mobil dengan keras. Ia menghembuskan napas jengkel.

Kenapa Luhan terlihat tenang sekali saat menghadapinya?

Kris memedam amarahnya sendiri sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menoleh ke belakang‚ melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh ditepian jalan sendiri. Kris berdecak. Ia memundurkan mobilnya untuk menyusul Luhan yang semakin jauh.

Namun kemudian‚ Kris memilih untuk keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyusul Luhan. Sebelah tangan perempuan itu yang bebas dia tangkap dan dia tarik hingga Luhan berbalik padanya. Luhan masih menatapnya tajam dan Kris menghembuskan napas dengan pelan melihatnya.

"Maaf." kata Kris pelan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan lagi dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Maaf sudah marah padamu."

Luhan hanya diam. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit berada di pelukan Kris sekarang ini. Ia hanya membiarkan Kris membawanya kembali ke mobil. Dan membiarkan Kris membawanya ke rumah yang penuh kenangan buruk baginya.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Aku akan balas pertanyaan yang bagiku penting di prolog sama di chapt 1 dulu yaa...

 **FF ini incest ya?**

\- Well‚ Aku nggabakal sejahat itu ke HunHan. Bukan incest kok yaa.. Hanya saja… Tunggu ajadeh wkwk :3

 **Sehun sama Baekhyun pacaran? Atau cuma deket?**

\- Jadi Sehun sama Baekhyun cuma deket koo… Cuma deketnya manis-manis soswit gituu :3

* * *

Sudah. Wkwk.

Hai! Aku kembali lagi!

Dan maaf untuk chapt 1 kemarin. Ya ampun aku beneran salah kirim file yang seharusnya udah aku hapus tapi kelupaan. Dan akhirnya aku repost file yg baru itu.

Dan sejujurnya‚ SeBaek itu... I can't hiks...

Tapi ya karena Kyungsoo udah aku jodohin sama Jongin di chapt 1‚ yasudah‚ Sehun sama Baekhyun saja. :3 Cuma sementara kok yaaa :3

Trus aku rasa di chapt ini maksa dehya. Iya‚ kalian ngerasa ngga? Ato aku aja yg ngerasa?

Udah ah. Buat kalian yang udah baca‚ jangan lupa review ya... Puasa lhoo jadi juga harus sedekah review (?) :v


	4. Chapter 3

"Kau tidurlah. Aku akan pulang."

Luhan mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Kris berjalan mundur‚ berbalik‚ dan keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah itu Luhan menutup pintu. Udara dingin membuatnya tak tahan untuk menghangatkan badan di dalam rumah. Ia mengunci pintu setelahnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati sofa dengan pelan. Setelah itu‚ Luhan merebahkan tubuh di sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya lelah sekali hari ini. Kepalanya juga terasa pening. Ada banyak kejadian yang terus berputar tanpa lelah di sana. Luhan pusing memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai Luhan merasakan keningnya panas karena pusing.

Malam ini‚ Luhan kembali merasa sepi. Detik jam yang ada di ruangan itu terdengar keras dalam kesepiannya. Luhan memandang ke luar jendela sejenak. Langit malam tak ada cerah-cerahnya di malam ini. Tak ada bintang‚ tak ada rembulan. Hanya ada jubah hitam di langit malam. Luhan memandangnya pilu sebelum memilih untuk menutup jendela dengan tirai.

Sudah enam bulan ini berakhir. Selama itu pula kepergian _nya_ membawa sepi bagi Luhan. Luhan hanya sendiri di sini. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia bisa berteman akrab dengan sepi setelah lelaki _itu_ pergi. Oleh Kris maupun Yixing‚ mereka tak akan pernah paham meski mereka tahu. Hanya Luhan sendirilah yang mengerti. Sebab dirinyalah yang mengenalkan dirinya sendiri pada sepi.

Atau lelaki itulah yang mengenalkannnya pada sepi?

Luhan menghela napas. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya ketika bayangan wajah seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Sudah berkali-kali Luhan mengenyahkannya dengan susah payah. Sudah berkali-kali pula Luhan mengubur bayangan wajah itu di hati yang paling dalam. Namun entah mengapa‚ ia masih mengingatnya. Luhan masih ingat wajah lelaki _itu_.

Saat wajah itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidur. Saat mata itu tak terbuka ketika Luhan memanggil nama dan mengguncang tubuhnya dalam tangis.

Tanpa sadar Luhan pun menitihkan air mata. Pipinya yang dingin dilewati cairan bening dari mata itu menjadi tak peka soal rasa. Luhan tak merasakan apapun ketika dirinya menangis dalam sepi. Yang ia rasa adalah sakit di hati‚ serta suaranya yang memanggil lelaki itu dimasa lalu.

"Ya _! Bangun! Kau tak mendengar suaraku? Bangun‚ Yifan! Bangun!"_

 _Kau yang harus bangun‚ Luhan… Sadarlah jika sekarang kau sedang menangis sendiri…_

Luhan mengerjap. Tetes air matanya lebih banyak keluar setelah itu. Ia membersit hidung dan menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Luhan harus segera tidur karena malam sudah terlalu larut. Ia meraih tas kerjanya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel. Luhan meraih ponsel itu dan terdiam memandanginya.

Cukup lama. Sampai kemudian Luhan memilih untuk membuka aplikasi pesan dari ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan pesan itu dengan cepat dan mengirimnya. Luhan kembali melangkah menuju kamar kemudian.

Ponsel lain bewarna putih yang ada di atas laci pun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk untuk si pemilik ponsel. Layarnya yang menyala terang‚ menerangi ruangan yang gelap. Tak ada yang membuka pesannya. Tak ada orang di sana.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Baekhyun."

Si pemilik nama menghentikan aktivitas menuang air putih ke dalam gelas setelah Sehun memanggil. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang berpikir itu‚ lalu Baekhyun menyahut‚ "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya." kata Sehun pelan. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang mulai duduk di depannya dan kembali menunduk. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menjadi direktur?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. "Kau menjadi direktur? Perusahaan mana yang menerimamu menjadi direktur?" gurau Baekhyun di akhir kalimat. Ia terkekeh sebentar dan menghentikannya saat melihat Sehun begitu serius kali ini.

"Ayah yang menawariku." aku Sehun.

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit membelalak tak percaya. "Jadi‚ kemarin itu ka―"

"Ya." potong Sehun kalem. Namun kali ini ia mulai kelihatan jengah. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

Lengang sejenak.

"Terserah kau‚ Sehun." jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia kembali menuang air putihnya sembari berkata‚ "Aku juga tak akan memaksamu menerima atau menolaknya. Semua tergantung padamu kan? Ayahmu memberimu tawaran itu untuk membuatmu berkembang dibakatmu. Ayahmu punya niat yang baik."

Sehun terlihat menimang-nimang. "Jadi?"

"Terserah padamu‚ Sehun Sayang…" Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya dan ikut menuang air putih ke dalam gelas kosong yang tersisa.

Itulah perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban pada penawaran Ayahnya. Maka siang itu‚ setelah Sehun lepas dari kegiatan kampus‚ ia datang ke kantor Ayahnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di ruangan kerja Ayahnya bersama Shin Soo Hyun. Sehun hanya duduk menunggu inti perbincangan ini dimulai sementara kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu berbicara soal perusahaan.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Jae Ho pada Sehun‚ mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sehun terlihat diam sejenak. Ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pilihannya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Ya. Aku akan menerimanya. Hanya selama liburan musim panas ini."

Ada senyum puas di bibir Jae Ho setelah Sehun menjawab penawarannya dengan yakin. Pria itu mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya‚ memberi tepukan-tepukan ringan di bahu Sehun dengan bangga.

"Ya. Itu bagus. Soo Hyun akan membantumu." katanya pada Sehun. Ia merenggangkan pelukan‚ lalu beralih pada lelaki lain di sana. "Benarkan‚ nak?"

Lelaki bernama Soo Hyun itu mengangguk dengan senyum di bibir. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak puncak rambut Sehun dengan akrab. Ia berkata‚ "Itu baru adikku yang keren."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yixing bertanya heran pada Luhan. Baru saja ia masuk‚ tetapi ia sudah dibuat bingung oleh Luhan yang kelihatan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mengumpulkan ini semua." jawab Luhan seraya menunjuk belasan kotak berbeda ukuran dan warna itu di meja. Ia menunduk‚ mencari-cari kotak yang sama lagi.

"Mau kau apakan?" tanya Yixing lagi. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa ke mejanya. "Kau ingin membakarnya?"

Luhan mendongak dan mendengus geli. "Lucu sekali‚ Yixing." katanya. Ia kembali mencari kotak yang sering datang dan diletakkan di mejanya‚ atau dititipkan pada Yixing. Sembari itu‚ Luhan berkata‚ "Aku tidak akan membuangnya‚ membakarnya‚ atau membagikannya pada siapa pun. Cukup kau saja yang tahu kalau Direktur Shin sering memberiku kotak dengan isi benda-benda yang tak kusukai ini."

"Lalu mau kau apakan? Kau mau mengembalikannya?" Yixing bertanya lagi. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan jengah.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya." jawabnya bersabar.

"Hah?" Yixing kelihatan tidak percaya. Ia mendekati Luhan yang sedang memasukkan kotak-kotak itu ke dalam kotak yang lebih besar. "Kau yakin ingin mengembalikannya? Memang kau berani? Kau tak ingat atau bagaimana kalau isi kotak-kotak itu perhiasan‚ Luhan. Kalau kau menjualnya‚ kau bisa kaya raya."

Seketika Luhan tertawa‚ membuat Yixing hampir terjungkal karenanya. Jarang-jarang Yixing melihat Luhan tertawa seperti ini. Yixing dapat menghitungnya setelah hampir dari enam bulan ini ia mengenal Luhan. Mungkin tak genap sepuluh kali.

Memang Yixing mengenal Luhan sebagai pribadi yang berteman akrab dengan diam. Entahlah‚ Yixing tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Yixing masih belum berani untuk bertanya. Meski hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya teman dekat Luhan di kantor ini.

"Aku tak sematerialistis seperti saranmu itu‚ Yixing." balas Luhan. Ia melihat kotak-kotak itu dan menghela napas pelan. "Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Sekarang?" Yixing bertanya lagi. Membuat Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Iya‚ Yixing. Aku tak akan menyimpannya terus-menerus sampai benda-benda ini membusuk di dalam laciku atau bahkan menjadi harta karun di dalam sana." katanya. Luhan mengangkat kotak besar itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi‚ Luhan." suara Yixing membuat Luhan kembali menoleh padanya. "Direktur Shin sedang ada keperluan dengan Presdir Oh."

Kening Luhan berkerut samar. Ia kembali menutup pintu yang terbuka‚ dan bertanya‚ "Apakah sudah dari tadi?"

Yixing menggeleng. Dan Luhan menghela napas dengan pelan. Ia kembali ke mejanya dan duduk dengan lelah di sana. Luhan tak ingin ambil pusing pada Yixing yang kemudian bercerita ini dan itu di depannya. Luhan hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Jika Yixing sudah selesai berbicara‚ Luhan akan menanggapi.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Ketika Yixing berkata‚ "…dan apa kau dengar berita baru? Bahwa putra kandung Presdir Oh akan menjadi direktur sementara di kantor ini? Ya Tuhan‚ aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana―"

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun?" sela Luhan.

Yixing menatapnya dan sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahu namanya? Aku kira kau tak tahu."

Luhan tak menjawab kalimat Yixing setelah itu.

Sebab bayangan tentang Sehun kemarin sore terlintas lagi. Lelaki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Luhan artikan itu pada akhirnya membayangi Luhan. Luhan bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya salah tingkah dan malu saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun. Luhan juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat tatapan mata Sehun saat di dalam mobil bersama dengan Kris malam itu. Luhan juga ingat bagaimana ia tak bisa fokus mendengar cerita ibunya Kris kemarin malam. Yang hanya ia ingat adalah bayangan tatapan mata Sehun.

Hanya tatapan matanya saja.

Dan itu sudah membuat Luhan merona tanpa dia sadari.

"Oh!" Yixing menutup mulutnya yang membulat dengan kedua tangan. "Luhan‚ kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Luhan menatap Yixing dengan heran sesudahnya. Baru setelah itu Luhan mulai merasa wajahnya panas. Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Makin merahlah rupanya saat ini. Melihat itu‚ Yixing gencar menggoda Luhan tentang Sehun. Yixing yakin kalau Luhan memang mengenal Sehun karena ada _sesuatu_ nya. Sebab Luhan terus saja merona malu‚ dan terus saja mengelak. Yixing mulai meyakini keyakinannya―yang sebenarnya salah― barusan.

Lagipula ia senang juga bisa membuat Luhan memiliki beberapa ekspresi hari ini. Biasanya Luhan hanya akan diam dan menanggapi dengan datar sebagian besar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah‚ aku benar kan?" goda Yixing lagi.

"Sudahlah‚ sudah." kata Luhan. Ia mengaku kalah digoda Yixing seperti tadi. Wajahnya masih pias akan malu ketika ia bangkit sembari kembali mengangkat kotak besar tadi. "Aku harus bergegas. Mungkin urusan Direktur Shin dengan Presdir sudah selesai."

Yixing terus mengawasi Luhan sampai perempuan itu keluar dari ruangan mereka tanpa menjawab kalimat Luhan barusan. Setelah itu‚Yixing menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia tak lagi ambil pusing tentang masalah Luhan yang malu-malu karena putra kandung Presdir Oh itu disebut namanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan berhenti ketika melihat dua orang lelaki berjalan ke arahnya saat ini. Kedua lelaki itu tak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan di ujung koridor yang mereka lewati. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat lebih banyak diam sedangkan satu yang lain terlihat mencoba untuk mengajak bicara si lelaki pertama. Baru ketika si lelaki kedua itu tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Luhan‚ ia menghentikan langkah. Membuat si lelaki pertama yang lebih diam ikut menghentikan langkah.

Seketika Luhan mengeratkan sendiri pegangannya pada kotak besar itu. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya ketika ia kembali menatap mata si lelaki pertama.

Mereka bersitatap lagi. Luhan merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya rontok hanya karena tatapan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Oh‚ Luhan?" si lelaki kedua‚ Shin Soo Hyun‚ menginterupsi dan membuat pandangan Luhan beralih. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan kemudian.

Luhan hanya diam. Diberi senyuman menawan oleh Soo Hyun kali ini‚ ia hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Soo Hyun.

Luhan mengerjap dua kali. "Oh‚ ya." katanya hampir gelagapan. Baru saja ia melirik Sehun dan lelaki itu sedang bersedekap sembari memperhatikannya. Ia berdeham kecil. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini."

Kening Soo Hyun berkerut. "Ini apa?" tanyanya heran. Ia menerima kotak besar yang diberikan Luhan dan kembali bertanya‚ "Kau tak bercanda kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Terima kasih sebelumnya karena Direktur sudah memberiku banyak barang. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima barang-barang ini lagi. Barang ini tak pantas jika aku yang memakainya. Aku mengembalikannya padamu dan memohon satu hal padamu. Tolong jangan beri aku barang-barang lagi."

Soo Hyun mengerjap selama Luhan berbicara panjang padanya. Ia melihat kotak besar itu dan Luhan bergantian dengan tidak percaya. Ia baru sadar‚ jika Luhan mengembalikan seluruh barang yang ia beri padanya saat ini.

"Luhan‚ kau tak ingin menerimanya?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk‚ mengiyakan pertanyaan Soo Hyun. Kemudian‚ Luhan membungkuk sopan pada Soo Hyun. Sedangkan Soo Hyun tak bersuara ketika Luhan pergi dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sementara itu‚ Soo Hyun masih kelihatan tak mengerti. Lelaki itu membuka tutup kotak besar tersebut dan mendesah pelan melihat isinya. Seluruh kotak beragam bentuk dan ukuran itu kini berada di tangannya lagi. Ia berdecak pelan‚ menunduk‚ merutuki dirinya sendiri tentang perbuatannya pada Luhan. Soo Hyun tahu Luhan tak suka dibujuk dan diberi barang-barang seperti ini. Tetapi ia masih saja memberikannya. Berkali-kali. Tanpa tahu kalau yang diberi pun tak pernah membukanya.

"Baru saja ditolak‚ hm?"

Soo Hyun mendongak‚ menoleh pada Sehun di belakangnya yang baru saja menepuk pundakya ringan. Soo Hyun tak membalas apapun kecuali mendesah kecil.

"Sabar saja‚ ya…" kata Sehun sembari menepuk-nepuk kembali pundaknya. Setelah itu‚ ia berlalu menuju _lift_.

"Kau tak pernah peduli padaku‚ Sehun. Tapi untuk urusan ini‚ mengapa kau baru mempedulikanku?"

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan masih dengan berjalan menuju _lift_. Sehun tak lagi menghiraukan apa yang Soo Hyun balas berupa bisikan padanya seperti tadi. Memang balasan Soo Hyun itu benar. Jadi Sehun tak akan menyangkal kalimat itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Malam itu‚ Sehun memilih untuk menikmati secangkir kopi sendiri di kafe. Hari ini‚ ia memilih untuk menghindari Baekhyun entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Sehun sedang merasa ingin sendiri untuk merenungkan banyak hal dipikirannya. Atau juga karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu kepikiran tentang Luhan.

Iya‚ tentang perempuan berwajah muram yang baru kemarin ia ketahui namanya.

Entahlah‚ Sehun pikir sekarang ini dia terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya malam itu Sehun tak mengikuti Luhan sepulang dari supermarket. Seharusnya Sehun tak penasaran mengapa Luhan selalu memandang luar jendela dengan wajah muram saat di kafe. Seharusnya Sehun tak mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali di _lift_ waktu itu. Seharusnya Sehun tidak berdebar dan merasakan sesak di dada hanya karena mencium aroma parfumnya. Seharusnya Sehun juga tak perlu merasa tidak suka hanya karena mendengar Soo Hyun menyukai Luhan.

Seharusnya memang begitu. Jadi kalau Sehun tak melakukan hal-hal itu‚ Sehun tak akan larut ke aliran sungai milik Luhan sejauh ini. Sehun juga tak akan melupakan Baekhyun‚ orang yang ia sayang sekarang‚ terlalu sering.

Aih‚ aih. Sehun pusing sungguhan. Ia menyesap kopinya dan merasakan sensasi cairan pahit itu ketika meluncur di saluran pencernaannya. Sehun menikmati sensasi menyenangkan itu. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Meski _sedikit_.

Tapi omong-omong soal Luhan lagi‚ Sehun jadi penasaran. Tadi siang ia masih ingat bagaimana Luhan menghadapi Soo Hyun. Luhan terlihat tenang‚ sama sekali tak kelihatan gugup atau apalah itu. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan mengembalikan barang-barang yang ia dapatkan dari dan pada kakaknya itu. Bukankah seharusnya Luhan merasa bersalah atau―

"Aku tak ingin ke sini‚ Kris."

Sehun berhenti berpikiran tentang Luhan ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara Luhan bersamaan dengan bunyinya lonceng kecil di pintu. Sehun mendongak‚ melihat Luhan masuk bersama seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk terus berada di belakangnya sementara si lelaki terlihat tidak peduli pada Luhan yang kelihatan lemas. Sehun mengerutkan kening samar. Mengapa Luhan tak memberontak saja?

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan beserta lelaki tadi sembari menyesap kembali kopinya. Luhan terlihat berkali-kali menghela napas dan diam memandangi si lelaki yang memesankan minuman. Untuk mereka berdua‚ mungkin. Beberapa detik berlalu yang kemudian membuat Sehun bosan memperhatikan. Pada akhirnya‚ Sehun beralih.

Kemudian‚ Sehun membatin. Mengapa ia memperhatikan Luhan lagi? Bukankah mereka tak saling mengenal?

 _Ish_.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan masih mencoba untuk bersabar pada Kris yang seenak jidatnya menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe ini. Sebelumnya‚ Luhan sudah menolak untuk ikut masuk. Biar Luhan menunggu Kris yang ingin membeli kopi untuk mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Namun entah Kris yang kekanakan atau Kris yang mulai lagi untuk bersikap egois‚ lelaki itu menarik Luhan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Kris hanya belum pernah memesan kopi di kafe ini‚ begitulah alasannya sebelum menyeret Luhan masuk ke dalam kafe.

Sejujurnya‚ Luhan enggan. Luhan sempat melihat sosok Sehun duduk di meja yang biasa ia tempati―meja dekat jendela― sebelum Kris menghentikan laju mobil. Luhan tak ingin ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun dan membuatnya malu sendiri entah karena apa. Tapi jika Kris mulai lagi dengan sikap egoisnya‚ Luhan hanya mampu menurut dan diam. Luhan hanya tak ingin Kris marah dan kembali mengingatkannya pada lelaki _itu_. Luhan juga tak ingin ia ingat lelaki yang masih ia sayangi itu untuk sekarang.

"Kris‚" panggil Luhan pelan.

Kris berdeham pelan. "Apa?"

"Aku pusing." akunya masih dengan suara pelan.

Lantas Kris menoleh padanya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan memperhatikan. Mata Luhan terlihat sayu‚ dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Hal itu membuat Kris berdecak pelan. Ia bertanya‚ "Kau benar-benar pusing?" yang kemudian dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan. "Apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar saja?"

"Aku harus duduk." kata Luhan lemas.

Kris mengangguk. Ia mencarikan kursi kosong untuk Luhan dan membiarkannya duduk di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar saja‚ ya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia duduk bersandar dan merasakan pening di kepala lagi. Seperti ada palu yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. Luhan mengurut keningnya‚ lalu menghela napas panjang lagi.

Tidak berapa lama‚ Kris datang membawakan dua gelas kopi dan menyerahkan satu untuk Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Kris duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi setelah menghirup uap hangatnya sesaat.

"Apa ini karena kau sudah kecanduan kopi‚ hm?" tanya Kris kemudian. Ia tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Kemudian‚ Kris melanjutkan. " _Dia_ selalu melarangmu minum kopi. Tapi _dia_ juga kecanduan minum kopi."

"Jangan bahas soal _dia_ lagi‚ Kris." sahut Luhan datar.

Kris memandang Luhan lagi. Perempuan yang kini sedang berdiam diri itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kris yakin‚ Luhan sedang mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu tentang lelaki _itu_. Lelaki yang dicintai Luhan sampai sekarang. Lelaki yang membuat Luhan mengurung diri bersama sepi. Dan lelaki yang lahir sepuluh menit lebih awal dibanding dirinya.

Lelaki itu Yifan. Kakak kembar dari Kris sendiri.

"Jadi kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kris mengubah topik.

Luhan meliriknya setelah berhenti menyesap kopi yang membuat kepalanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meminta Luhan membawakan gelas kopi miliknya lalu menuntun Luhan untuk keluar dari kafe. Kris tak tahu kalau Luhan saat itu sempat menoleh ke arah lain. Melewati bahu Kris‚ Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang meperhatikannya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang memperhatikannya sebelum lelaki itu beralih ke arah lain. Luhan juga dapat melihat tatapan mata lelaki itu dari balik bahu Kris.

Iya‚ tatapan mata yang sering membayangi Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Tatapan mata yang tak bisa didiskripsikan Luhan. Dan tatapan mata yang kemudian membuat Luhan ikut beralih dan keluar dari kafe.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **4 Juni 2.30 am**_

 _Luhan : Hei…_

 _Luhan : Kau tak membalasku‚ ya?_

 _Luhan : Kau tak menyayangiku lagi?_

 _ **7 Juni 11.16 pm**_

 _Luhan : Yifan‚ aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu._

 _Luhan : Aku rindu._

 _Luhan : Aku rindu._

 _Luhan : Aku rindu._

 _Luhan : Padamu._

 _Luhan : Hei‚ ayo cepat baca pesanku!_

 _Luhan : Terserah. Aku marah padamu._

 _ **15 Juni 00.01 am**_

 _Luhan : Hei‚ Yifan. Aku masih merindukanmu._

 _Luhan : Apa kau juga merindukanku?_

 _ **18 Juni 02.11 a.m.**_

 _Luhan : Aku tidak bisa tidur._

 _Luhan : Aku selalu memikirkanmu._

 _Luhan : Maaf soal itu‚ aku menyesal._

 _Luhan : Maaf._

Secara beruntun pesan-pesan itu bertanda ' _Read_ ' di ponsel Luhan. Luhan melihat tanda yang berarti bahwa pesannya telah dibaca itu dengan datar. Ditangan yang lain‚ ponsel putih yang sering ia letakkan di atas laci‚ Luhan pandangi pula.

Ponsel berwarna putih itu milik Yifan‚ salah satu benda yang masih disimpan Luhan sampai sekarang. Luhan rutin mengisi ulang ponsel tersebut agar ia bisa berkirim pesan dengan Yifan. Yang pada akhirnya Luhan sendirilah yang membalas dan membaca pesannya sendiri.

Aih‚ menyedihkan. Luhan mengirim pesan ke ponsel Yifan yang akhirnya ia sendiri yang membalasnya.

Biar saja‚ batin Luhan. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ia juga melakukannya untuk membalas rasa sayang Yifan padanya di masa lalu. Sebab di masa lalu Luhan sering mengabaikan pesan Yifan jika lelaki itu mengiriminya pesan.

Dan kini‚ Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh orang yang disayang. Rasanya sakit‚ tentu. Lalu rasa apa lagi?

Sembari memandangi pemandangan luar dari jendela kamar‚ Luhan menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari _earphone_. Kemudian ia mengangkat sebelah tangan‚ memandangi jemarinya kemudian. Dengan berlatar belakang langit malam yang cerah tanpa bulan itu‚ Luhan memandangi benda kecil di salah satu jemarinya. Adalah cincin dari Yifan. Itu juga salah satu benda yang masih disimpan Luhan sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya‚ mereka sudah bertunangan. Dan seharusnya pula Luhan telah menikah dengan Yifan sekarang ini. Namun‚ insiden enam bulan yang lalu itu membuat seluruh mimpinya bersama Yifan hilang. Yifan yang membawa mimpi-mimpi itu saat lelaki itu pergi dan tak lagi kembali ke _sini_.

Luhan meraih cincin itu‚ dan melepasnya dari jari manisnya. Ia memandangi benda berharga itu dan tersenyum sendiri. Ia bermonolog dengan pelan setelahnya.

"Yifan‚ asal kau tahu. Aku tak berani memakai cincin ini di depan adikmu. Meski adikmu selalu memarahiku karena aku tak memakai cincinmu‚ aku tetap tak akan memakai cincin ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku telah melupakanmu meski sebenarnya terasa sulit. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku siap dipersuntingnya. Aku akan belajar mencintai Kris meski itu mustahil. Kris adik kembarmu‚ Yifan. Akan sulit mencintai orang yang mirip denganmu."

Luhan membersit hidung. Ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh disalah satu matanya. Kemudian ia memandang cincin itu lagi‚ lalu merengut.

" _Ya_! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku bersama cincin ini‚ Yifan bodoh?!" teriaknya marah. Luhan melempar cincin itu ke arah lain dan tak lagi mempedulikannya.

Namun satu jam kemudian‚ Luhan tetap mencarinya. Luhan mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya untuk mencari cincin itu. Ia melempar selimutnya‚ bantal‚ guling‚ menggeser meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur‚ dan sebagainya. Luhan baru menemukannya setelah ia hampir putus asa mencari cincin yang ia buang sendiri. Cincin itu berada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Luhan harus menggeser tempat tidur itu dan berusaha meraihnya dengan bantuan penggaris. Setelah mendapatkannya kembali‚ Luhan mendesah lega. Ia duduk di lantai‚ bersandar pada tempat tidurnya‚ dan kembali memandangi cincin itu.

Dan kali ini‚ entah sudah yang keberapa kali‚ Luhan merasakan hal itu lagi. Bahwa ia tak bisa berpaling kelain hati. Pada Kris sekalipun.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Aku balik lagi!

Dan buat pertanyaan kalian tentang apa hubungan Kris-Luhan‚ Yifan-Luhan‚ sama siapa itu Shin Soo Hyun udah aku jawab diatas. Meski masih remang-remang menurutku. Masih pada bingung ngga? Kalo masih‚ maafkan daku yang masih belum bisa menjelaskannya secara detail. Entah kenapa‚ _mood_ ku buat nulis hilang akhir-akhir ini. Jadi maafkan aku kalo kurang chapter ini kurang ngefeel ato apa. Itu manusiawi sekali.

Buat momen Sehun-Baekhyun nya‚ porsinya emang segitu ya ditiap-tiap chapter. Jadi maafkan daku (lagi) kalo kalian nungguin momen Sehun-Baekhyun di ff ini.

Udah ah. Aku lagi males cek ulang jadi maaf jika ada banyak sekali _typo_ dichapter ini.

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 4

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sehun setelah ia menghentikan laju mobil. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun di sampingnya‚ dan menunggu.

"Aku yakin tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil lalu mengambil koper Baekhyun di bagasi. Kemudian Sehun berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk masuk ke bandara.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Sesuai rencana Baekhyun minggu lalu‚ hari ini perempuan itu berangkat untuk pulang ke Jepang. Sehun yang mengantarnya‚ dan mengawasinya sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sehun rasa untuk hari-hari ke depan selama liburan ini‚ ia akan merasa suram. Sebab Baekhyun jauh darinya‚ dan ia harus menahan rindu sampai liburan ini habis.

"Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik." pesan Sehun ketika memeluk Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan pelukan dan berbisik‚ "Aku akan merindukanmu." di rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun. "Kau juga harus menjaga diri‚ Sehun. Sepertinya di sana aku akan sering memikirkanmu. Jadi jangan membuatku khawatir." katanya.

Sehun mengangguk di bahu Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

Setelah itu‚ Sehun melepas Baekhyun ketika terdengar pemberitahuan tentang pesawat dan penumpang tujuan Jepang. Lelaki itu tetap memasang senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang kemudian menjauh. Senyuman itu luntur juga pada akhirnya saat Sehun tak lagi melihat Baekhyun di jarak pandangnya. Perempuan itu menghilang bersama lautan calon penumpang yang lain.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia harus ke kantor untuk melaksanakan tugas barunya sekarang ini. Jadi Sehun segera berbalik dan pergi dari bandara menuju kantor di pusat kota.

Aish. Kenapa pula waktu itu ia menerima tawaran dari Ayahnya itu‚ sih?

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun terpikir sesuatu. Tentang tawarannya minggu lalu itu. Kenapa harus dia? Sehun pikir tawaran itu sedikit aneh sekarang ini. Mengapa Ayahnya memberi tawaran itu pada Sehun? Apakah karena kinerja Soo Hyun kurang bagus sehingga Ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk menggantikan sementara posisi di perusahaan yang sangat disayangi Ayahnya itu? Ataukah karena hal lain?

Sehun terus saja memikirkan hal itu bahkan ketika ia sedang berkendara menuju kantor. Sampai ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri‚ Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Setelah ini ia ingin menemui Ayahnya. Namun kemudian keinginan itu terurung. Kemudian‚ setelah Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran itu‚ ia melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membelah jalanan.

Biar saja‚ pikirnya. Biar saja pria tua itu berlaku semaunya pada putra kandungnya sendiri saat ini. Sekarang‚ Sehun hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membalas perlakuan pria tua itu suatu saat nanti. Ya‚ _suatu saat nanti_.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau dipanggil Direktur Shin‚ Luhan."

Luhan berhenti menulis. Ia mendongak menatap Yixing yang berdiri di depan mejanya‚ lalu bertanya. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Yixing mendesis pelan. "Kau ini sekretaris macam apa? Profesional lah sedikit. Bukankah kau sudah dihubungi Direktur Shin tadi? Mengapa kau masih ada di sini? Meskipun kau da―"

"Aish. Baiklah‚ baiklah." Luhan menyela tidak sabar. Ia bangkit dengan wajah merengut yang kemudian membuat Yixing tertawa. Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau ini‚ ya." Yixing berusaha menghentikan sisa tawanya. "Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih ramah lagi pada Direktur Shin. Beliau sudah terang-terangan menyukaimu‚ Luhan. Kau tak ingin membalasnya?"

Lantas Luhan tersenyum. "Sejujurnya‚ aku sudah menyayangi orang lain‚ Yixing." akunya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Yixing yang sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Kau baru mengaku padaku kalau kau sudah menyayangi orang lain?" tanya Yixing. Ia mengekor pada Luhan yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau tak ingin cerita padaku lebih banyak lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti." katanya. Ia keluar dari ruangan kemudian. Meninggalkan Yixing yang bersedekap‚ berdecak‚ dan menggeleng pelan karenanya.

Sebenarnya‚ Luhan malas untuk bertemu dengan Soo Hyun. Setelah mengembalikan barang-barang pemberian itu kembali ke Soo Hyun‚ Luhan tak berminat menemuinya lagi. Entahlah. Pikiran Luhan aneh akhir-akhir ini. Namun meskipun begitu‚ Luhan tetap berjalan menuju ruangan Soo Hyun. Luhan sudah bosan dipanggil beberapa kali oleh Soo Hyun hari ini.

Sesampainya‚ Luhan mengetuk pintu. Ia menunggu sejenak dan mendengar suara Soo Hyun yang mengijinkannya masuk. Luhan membuka pintu‚ menutupnya kembali kemudian. Ia telah masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur muda itu saat ini. Begitu Luhan mendongak dan hendak menghampiri meja Soo Hyun‚ Luhan hampir melompat karena terkejut. Ia melihat Oh Sehun berada di kursi depan meja Soo Hyun‚ sedang melihatnya‚ dan tersenyum padanya.

 _Aduh‚ aduh._

"Kau baru saja datang‚ nona Xi?" suara Soo Hyun membuat Luhan mengerjap‚ beralih menatapnya. "Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu untuk kemari? Sekretaris macam apa kau ini?"

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah. Bukan karena ia takut pada Soo Hyun yang kali ini sedang menyindirnya. Melainkan karena tanpa sengaja‚ ia melihat Sehun terkekeh pelan karenanya.

Aish. Kalau Luhan tahu akhirnya akan begini‚ Luhan tak akan mengabaikan panggilan Soo Hyun tadi.

"Aih‚ untuk apa aku marah padamu‚" gumam Soo Hyun frustasi.

Luhan beralih kembali pada Soo Hyun. Lelaki itu sedang menekan salah satu pelipisnya dengan wajah jengah. Luhan meringis kecil. Ia membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Soo Hyun kemudian.

Soo Hyun berdecak pelan. "Sudahlah. Kemari kau. 'Kan ku beritahu kau sesuatu."

Luhan menunduk. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja Soo Hyun dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa‚ disebelah Sehun. Secara refleks‚ Luhan melirik Sehun yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Dapat ia lihat Sehun sedang memberi perhatian Soo Hyun dengan serius. Luhan jadi ikutan serius karenanya.

"Luhan‚ kau sudah tahu kan kalau Sehun diberi tugas _kecil_ oleh Presdir untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Jadi karena kau sekretarisku‚ untuk hari ini sampai tugas ini selesai‚ kau yang akan menjadi sekretaris Sehun."

Luhan melebarkan matanya samar. Ia mencengkeram udara untuk melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya dalam diam. Diliriknya Sehun‚ lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang di sebelahnya.

"Adakah diantara kalian yang keberatan dengan pergantian jabatan sementara ini?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sementara Sehun membalas‚ "Tidak‚" sebagai jawaban. Mendengar suara lelaki itu dengan jarak seperti ini‚ membuat Luhan meremang. Ia menggigit bibir bawah kecil setelahnya.

"Ohya." Soo Hyun bersedekap. "Kupikir kalian belum saling mengenal."

Sementara itu‚ Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia melirik Soo Hyun yang berkata‚ "Aku bisa menebak kalau kau sudah tahu nama Sehun‚ Luhan. Jadi kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu." dan mulai panik sendiri.

Luhan kembali menelan ludah susah payah. "Aku…" suaranya terdengar tercekat dan Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang ini. "Aku bisa melakukannya nanti." katanya gelagapan. Dapat didengarnya suara dengusan tawa Sehun yang tersamarkan oleh tawa renyah Soo Hyun. Luhan menggerutu soal dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ini lucu sekali‚" ujar Soo Hyun disisa-sisa tawanya. Lelaki itu bangkit seraya berkata‚ "Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sini. Dan kau‚ Sehun. Tanya saja pada sekretarismu ini tentang apa saja yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini. Aku harus pergi."

Dan berlalulah Soo Hyun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang ditepuk pundaknya beberapa kali olehnya‚ juga meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku ditempatnya.

Lengang sejenak. Diselebungi canggung dan…

"Oke." Sehun membuka percakapan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di kursi yang tadinya ditempati Soo Hyun. Luhan mengawasinya ketika lelaki itu berpindah tempat.

…super canggung.

"Kau tak memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Sehun. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sembari menunggu.

Luhan mengerjap‚ menunduk. "Xi Luhan _imnida_." ujar Luhan pelan. Ia menelan ludah‚ bergetar dalam diam.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Nama yang telah ia simpan sebelumnya itu kini baru saja disebutkan oleh si pemilik nama. Suara Luhan terdengar lembut meski Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang gugup. Entah karena alasan apa‚ Sehun tak tahu. Sehun hanya tahu jika Luhan sering kali terlihat salah tingkah saat perempuan itu menyadari keberadaannya. Entah apa yang dirasakan perempuan itu saat melihatnya‚ Sehun tak pernah bisa menerjemahkan raut wajahnya. Luhan selalu bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik.

"Jadi‚" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan sejenak. Perempuan itu masih saja menunduk. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

Luhan melirik Sehun‚ kembali meremas udara di dalam genggamannya. Setelah itu‚ dengan suara bergetar karena gugup‚ Luhan menjelaskan dengan lancar. Diperhatikannya Luhan sekarang ini. Meski gugup‚ Luhan masih bisa menjelaskan hingga Sehun mengerti. Jujur saja‚ Sehun menilai bahwa Luhan memang sempurna menjadi sekretaris walau Luhan lebih sering diam dan acuh tak acuh.

"…kau harus menerimanya karena―"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah semua?" sela Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap. Menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu mengubah semuanya? Kau ingin perusahaan ini bangkrut?" tanyanya sarkastik di akhir kalimat.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri‚ nona Xi. Dan jangan khawatir soal apapun. Aku bisa mengatasinya." katanya menenangkan. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi bisakah kita atur ulang semuanya?"

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia menyetujui itu meski sebenarnya ia kurang yakin dengan keputusan Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Malam itu‚ Luhan masih berada dimejanya bahkan setelah Yixing pamit untuk pulang. Ada banyak pekerjaan untuknya yang membuat Luhan harus kerja lembur. Ini pula karena si direktur sementara itu meminta mengubah seluruh pekerjaan yang tersisa. Mentang-mentang direktur baru yang tak bisa Luhan lawan karena Sehun itu putra kandung Predir Oh‚ lelaki itu seenak jidatnya memberi tugas semacam itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Yixing meninggalkannya‚ Sehun datang. Lelaki yang sedang Luhan kutuk namanya dalam hati itu membuat Luhan terkejut karena kedatangannya. Luhan mencibir melihat Sehun menghampirinya dan kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya.

Luhan masih belum terima kalau Sehun tidak mengijinkan Yixing membantunya. Aish! Menyebalkan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menjawab‚ "Menemanimu. Tentu saja." seraya menarik kursi milik Yixing dan duduk di dekat Luhan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa disini?"

"Aku sibuk. Pulang saja kau." ketus Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan seraya memperhatikan pekerjaan Luhan yang sudah selesai di depannya. Kembali ia bersuara‚ "Aku diminta menjagamu selama aku menjadi direktur oleh Soo Hyun _hyung_ ‚ Luhan. Kalau kau ada apa-apa‚ aku bisa dibunuh nanti."

Luhan mendengus. Ia mulai memberi Sehun perhatian meski enggan. Sesungguhnya‚ Luhan masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun disekitarnya. Lelaki itu masih mengganggu‚ masih membuat Luhan salah tingkah dalam diam sebenarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli kalau kau dibunuh oleh Soo Hyun? Lagipula aku juga tak peduli padanya."

Sehun tersenyum. Dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan karena tak ingin melihat senyum itu saat ini.

"Karena kau yang membuatku terbunuh. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku terbunuh oleh ketidakpedulianmu itu." balas Sehun. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat Luhan sedang meliriknya beberapa kali dan keliatan pura-pura tak peduli.

Astaga‚ lucunya. Sehun tak menyangka jika Luhan yang selama ini sering memperlihatkan wajah muram ketika ia melihatnya‚ kini memiliki ekspresi salah tingkah yang menggemaskan.

"Lagipula aku juga tak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangi dan menyukaiku sepenuh hati." lanjut Sehun.

Seketika Luhan melirik Sehun. Lelaki itu sedang melihat-lihat kertas hasil pekerjaan Luhan kembali. Sepertinya Sehun sedang berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri‚ pikir Luhan. Luhan mendengus. Kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit. Ia harus menyelesaikannya segera dan pulang. Ia rindu dengan tempat tidurnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau merasa lelah‚ teruskan besok saja tidak apa-apa." kata Sehun‚ terdengar kalem hingga membuat Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Luhan. "Sudah selesai." lanjutnya.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang membereskan pekerjaannya. Mulai dari mematikan komputer sampai meraih tas dan meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan melakukan itu semua tanpa suara. Luhan baru bersuara ketika perempuan itu hendak membuka pintu ruangannya dengan Yixing tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku pulang dulu‚ Oh _sajangnim_. Sampai bertemu besok."

Lalu pintu tertutup. Sehun baru sadar setelah itu.

Segera Sehun bangkit mengikuti Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah berada di _lift_ yang pintunya baru saja tertutup ketika Sehun keluar dari ruangan tadi. Sehun mendesis. Ia menyusul Luhan menggunakan _lift_ yang lain kemudian.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar‚ Sehun segera keluar. Ia melihat Luhan sudah berada di depan _lobby_ ‚ berdiri sendiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya Luhan sedang memandangi fenomena alam yang baru saja datang bulan ini. Hujan turun dengan deras di luar sana. Dan itu membuat Sehun juga tertarik untuk mendekat‚ ikut memandangi hujan di sebelah Luhan.

Awalnya‚ Sehun tak berminat untuk melirik Luhan saat perempuan itu diam saja setelah mereka saling berdampingan. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun mulai merasa ada yang janggal―sebab Sehun baru tahu kalau Luhan juga bisa cerewet kalau ia sedang berada disekitar perempuan itu hari ini―‚ karena Luhan juga terus saja diam‚ Sehun menoleh. Luhan sedang memandangi Luhan dengan wajah muram itu lagi.

Dan sungguh‚ Sehun ingin sekali menghilangkan wajah muram itu dengan cara menarik kedua ujung bibir Luhan dengan kedua jarinya. Tetapi keinginan itu hanya ia simpan dalam diam. Sehun kembali memandangi hujan bersama Luhan.

Detik pun berlalu menjadi menit. Setiap waktu yang mereka lewati hanya ditemani hening. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Kemudian‚ Luhan maju beberapa langkah‚ membuat Sehun meliriknya. Dilihatnya Luhan mulai mengulurkan tangan‚ membuat tangan itu basah karena hujan.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berada di depannya dengan senyum samar. Tak tahu jika Luhan sedang tersenyum karena merasakan air hujan membasahi tangannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Lima belas menit setelah kau pulang‚ aku pulang."

"Sendirian?"

Luhan berhenti memperhatikan kertas yang keluar dari mesin _fotocopy_. Ia berbalik‚ memandang Yixing dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Tidak." jawab Luhan singkat. Ia mengingat hujan tadi malam seraya tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang mengantarku pulang."

"Kris kah?"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi. Ia kembali berbalik ketika tak lagi mendengar suara kertas yang keluar dari mesin _fotocopy_. Luhan membereskan pekerjaannya seraya menjawab‚ "Kris sibuk tadi malam."

"Lalu siapa?" Yixing mencoba untuk menebak. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Direktur Shin?" tanyanya sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Soo Hyun tak lagi menggangguku kemarin." jawab Luhan tenang. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke daam ruangannya. Yixing mengikutinya di belakang. "Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja sampai rumah tadi malam‚ Yixing." katanya.

Yixing mengernyit. "Tadi malam itu hujan deras. Dan baru berhenti tengah malam. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Memangnya siapa yang mengantarmu pulang‚ hm? Jangan membuatku penasaran."

Luhan terkikik. "Ada lah yang mengantarku pulang."

Yixing merengut gemas. "Iya‚ tapi itu siapa? Setelah aku pulang tak―oh‚ apakah itu Oh Sehun?"

"Sudah‚ ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hei‚ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Dah!" serunya seraya melambaikan tangan. Ia keluar dari sana kemudian.

Tentang semalam itu‚ Luhan selalu memikirkannya. Entah mengapa‚ ia merasa aneh akan satu hal. Setelah memandangi hujan‚ satu-satunya lelaki yang bersamanya malam itu‚ Sehun‚ mengajaknya pulang. Sudah malam‚ katanya. Ia menawari Luhan tumpangan untuk pulang. Luhan menolak‚ Luhan bisa pulang naik bus. Namun Sehun bersikukuh. Lelaki itu pun menambahi jika perempuan seperti dirinya―Luhan― akan berbahaya bila pulang malam-malam sendirian.

Mengingatnya‚ Luhan tersenyum. Sehun itu baik. Meski awalnya lelaki itu terlihat mengintimidasi dengan tatapan matanya yang membuat Luhan salah tingkah sendiri‚ malam itu Sehun membuatnya nyaman. Sehun baik dan perhatian. Dan Luhan nyaman dengan sikap lelaki itu padanya. Dan ia merasa aneh sendiri tentang hal itu.

Mengapa ia bisa merasa nyaman pada seorang lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya? Lucu sekali‚ pikirnya. Seharusnya Luhan merasa asing dengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun justru mudah membuatnya tersenyum dan mendelik jengkel karenanya. Sehun juga pandai membuatnya menahan tawa dan salah tingkah sendiri. Ini aneh. Mengapa ia bisa merasakan itu pada Sehun?

Jadi setelah mengiyakan tawaran Sehun‚ lelaki itu membawanya ke _basement_. Hanya ada mobil Sehun yang terparkir di sana. Luhan yakin jika merekalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kantor hari itu. Kemudian Sehun mengantarnya‚ sampai di depan rumah.

"Kau tidur dengan baik‚ heh?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya setelah mendengar suara Sehun. Ia mendongak‚ melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kau melamun‚ ya?" tanyanya. Ia mengambil alih berkas-berkas yang dibawa Luhan seraya berkata‚ "Aku tadi bertanya tapi kau tak mendengarkan."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "Memangnya kau bertanya apa?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Lupakan saja." katanya dengan mata masih fokus pada berkas-berkas di tangan. Kemudian ia meletakkan berkas itu di mejanya‚ seraya berkata‚ "Aih... Aku pusing dengan berkas-berkas ini. Aku ingin kopi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Ingin menemaniku minum kopi?"

"Aku?" Sehun mengangguk atas pertanyaan Luhan. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka diperhatikan pegawai-pegawai di sini saat minum kopi. Jadi temani aku minum kopi." ujar Sehun. Ia tersenyum saat Luhan diam di tempatnya. "Aku yang akan membayarnya untukmu."

Luhan membuang tawa geli. "Kau akan menyesal mengajakku minum kopi bersama."

Sehun tak peduli.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dan ya‚ Sehun benar-benar menyesal mengajak Luhan minum kopi bersama. Sedari tadi yang Sehun lihat adalah Luhan yang diam dengan wajah muram memandangi kopi dan pemandangan luar bergantian. Beberapa kali pula Sehun melihat Luhan sedang menghela napas pelan sebelum menyesap kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Pemandangan ini tak asing bagi Sehun. Ia pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini sebelumnya di kafe.

"Kau selalu terlihat muram." sadar tidak sadar‚ Sehun menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia berdeham ketika Luhan beralih menatapnya. "Maksudku―"

"Kau benar. Aku memang selalu seperti ini‚ asal kau tahu itu."

 _Aku tahu itu_. Sehun membalas dalam hati. Dilihatnya Luhan yang kembali menghela napas‚ dan Sehun yang melihatnya merasa ingin sekali mencubit hidung mancung Luhan supaya Luhan berhenti menghela napas seperti itu.

"Habiskan kopimu‚ Luhan." kata Sehun kemudian‚ mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Belum saatnya Sehun tahu meski sebenarnya ia ingin tahu. Sehun harus menahan diri.

Seketika Luhan menatapnya‚ lagi. "Panggil aku _noona_." katanya datar. Ia menyesap kopinya dan memberi Sehun perhatian penuh setelah itu. "Aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu‚ Sehun. Aku termasuk kakakmu. Jadi panggil aku _noona_ saat jam-jam santai seperti ini."

Sehun balas menatap Luhan mendengarnya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja‚ sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan wajah perempuan yang berada di depannya ini dengan intens. Dan jujur saja‚ itu membuat Luhan malu. Ia beralih dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Itu privasi. Jangan tanyakan hal itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal."

Sehun berdecak. "Kau ini formal sekali." gerutunya. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Sehun sebagai tanggapan. "Soalnya wajahmu tak memungkinkanku memanggilmu _noona_."

Luhan mendesis jengkel. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu privasi. Jangan tanyakan hal itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal." jawab Sehun sembari menirukan cara bicara Luhan tadi.

Luhan mengerjap. Tangannya terangkat ke udara‚ ingin memukul Sehun. Namun lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Luhan menghela napas jengkel. Tak berbicara lagi pada akhirnya.

"Dua puluh dua tahun."

Luhan meliriknya sekilas. "Apa?"

"Umurku dua puluh dua tahun." jelas Sehun. Ia tersenyum seraya melanjutkan‚ "Bukankah wajahku sudah menunjukkan berapa umurku?"

"Tidak." jawab Luhan singkat. Ia menghabiskan kopinya kemudian. "Kau malah terlihat seumuran dengan Direktur Shin."

Giliran Sehun yang mendesis jengkel. "Hei‚ aku itu adiknya. Kami hanya memiliki jarak tiga tahun." protesnya.

"Kau telat lahir dua tahun dariku." sahut Luhan. Ia bangkit kemudian. "Sebentar lagi ada _meeting_ pertamamu. Apakah aku harus memberitahumu apa saja yang akan mereka bicarakan?"

Sehun ikut bangkit menyusul Luhan yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya. "Hei‚ kau pikir aku tak bisa mengatasi _meeting_ seperti ini?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Memangnya aku bertanya apakah kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanya balik Luhan. Ia menghentikan langkah hingga Sehun pun ikut menghentikan langkah.

Sehun merengut. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." ulangnya sekali lagi. "Kalau aku tak bisa mengatasinya‚ kau ingin memberiku apa?"

"Kau mengajakku bertaruh?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Ia membuang tawa geli ketika Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa mengatasinya‚ aku akan mentraktirmu kopi selama seminggu."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Oke. Kalau aku tak bisa mengatasinya‚ maka kau yang akan kutraktir kopi selama seminggu."

Kemudian mereka bersalaman sebagai tanda setuju atas taruhan kecil mereka.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Maaf ya agak lama wkwk. Aku juga kebingungan mikir alur cerita di Lucky One. :3 Sempet juga nge-stuck dan itu juga jadi salah satu faktor kenapa aku lama update ceritanya.

Untuk chapt ini‚ HunHan momennya segini aja dulu yaa... Insyaallah chapt ke depan aku banyakin deh. Karena berhubung udah tahu sebagian kecil konfliknya Luhan‚ chapt depan rencananya mau kukenalin sama konfliknya Sehun sama Shin Soo Hyun.

Semoga suka dan ngga nemu typo(s) yaaa... Wkwk.

Yasudah. Review?


	6. Chapter 5

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mentraktirku kopi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. Diliriknya Sehun yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tak jelas itu dengan jengkel. Sombong sekali lelaki ini‚ pikir Luhan. Luhan mendengus lagi mengingat betapa berkharismanya Sehun saat _meeting_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Lelaki itu memegang kendali secara penuh‚ dan menjatuhkan lawan dengan telak. Luhan akui lelaki ini memang berbakat dibidang bisnis‚ sama seperti Ayahnya. Memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Seharusnya kau senang aku bisa menguasai ruang _meeting_ tadi‚ _noona_." kata Sehun. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan kembali memperhatikan Luhan.

Perempuan itu sedang jengkel‚ sepertinya. Karena untuk satu minggu kedepan‚ Luhan yang akan membayar berapa saja cangkir kopi yang dipesan Sehun. Dan itu menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Bukankah itu berarti ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Luhan?

"Ya‚ aku percaya kau baik di _meeting_ tadi." balas Luhan‚ mengalah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memesan kopi?" tanya Sehun mengubah topik.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan saat tahu Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Luhan membatin‚ sepertinya Sehun mulai suka memperhatikannya entah dengan alasan apa.

"Aku yakin kalau kau tak minum kopi‚ kepalamu bakal pusing."

Lantas Luhan melirik Sehun. "Sok tahu." balasnya.

"Aku melihatmu waktu itu." Sehun ikut membalas. Ia tatap Luhan lagi hingga perempuan itu balas menatapnya. "Waktu kau datang bersama seorang lelaki ke kafe."

 _Aku juga tahu kau melihatku_. Luhan membatin dalam hati. Ia tak membalas kalimat Sehun barusan karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jadi sekarang‚ kau harus minum kopi."

"Jangan paksa aku‚ Sehun." kata Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Sehun kembali menurunkan tangannya yang sudah terangkat untuk memanggil pelayan karena mendengar suara Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan sejenak‚ menghela napas. Ingin ia berkata‚ tetapi tersendat karena getaran ponselnya yang berada di saku jas. Sehun meraih ponsel itu‚ tersenyum saat melihat panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun. Ia pun menerimanya‚ tanpa tahu kalau Luhan memperhatikannya.

"Halo‚ Baekhyun?"

" _Halo‚ Sehun."_ suara Baekhyun masih terdengar ceria dan menyenangkan. Sehun makin memperlebar senyum mendengarnya. _"Hei‚ apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak‚ tidak. Aku sedang minum kopi di jam senggangku sekarang ini."

Diseberang sana‚ Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan suara _"Oh‚"_ yang pelan.

"Kau merindukanku‚ hm?" tanya Sehun.

Mendengar kalimat itu‚ Luhan yang tadi sibuk dengan pemandangan luar‚ jadi kembali memandangi Sehun. Lelaki itu kelihatan cerah sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang tadi. Mungkin seseorang yang menelponnya sekarang adalah orang yang disayangi Sehun. Mungkin itu pacarnya. _Mungkin…_

Ah‚ apa pedulinya‚ sih? Luhan kan baru mengenal Sehun.

Begitu selesai dengan Baekhyun dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya‚ Sehun beralih pada Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang memandangi pemandangan luar dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapannya yang sebelumnya. Bukan tatapan dan wajah muram seperti yang biasa Sehun lihat. Tetapi tatapan merenawang dengan wajah teduh. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum kecil selama Sehun memperhatikan dalam diamnya.

"Hei‚" Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan beralih. Namun perempuan itu masih saja nyaman dengan aktivitasnya. Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kau memperhatikan apa?"

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Baru saja ia mendengar suara Sehun dan itu membuatnya tersadar. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik pemandangan luar.

Sehun ikut melirik pemandangan luar kemudian. Hujan sedang turun‚ tak begitu deras seperti malam kemarin. Kemudian Sehun kembali melirik Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau memperhatikan hujan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sembari memperhatikan fenomena alam itu lagi. "Kau suka dengan hujan?"

"Ya." kali ini Luhan bersuara.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun refleks.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku hanya bertanya. Dan kau juga harus menjawab. Aku yang harus menjagamu karena Soo Hyun _hyung_. Jadi aku peduli padamu." ujarnya tenang. Ia melihat Luhan mendengus dan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya‚ aku punya dua jawaban. Antara suka dan tidak suka dengan hujan." jawab Luhan seadanya. Pandangannya menerawang sejenak. Ia pun melanjutkan‚ "Mereka memberi kehidupan‚ memberi aroma khas yang membuatku tenang‚ mereka pula yang menjadi pertanda disetiap kejadian penting dalam hidupku. Itu alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan. Dan alasan mengapa aku juga tak menyukai hujan‚ karena hujan pula lah yang membuatku kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku."

 _Seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih kucintai…_

Mendengar itu‚ Sehun terdiam. Jadi Luhan sering berwajah muram karena ia sedang dalam masa berduka. Dengan orang yang penting dalam hidup Luhan?

"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku tersenyum saat memandangi hujan yang jelas-jelas sudah membuatku kehilangan seseorang‚ itu karena aku berusaha untuk tegar. Aku berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan meski terasa sulit. Jadi aku tersenyum saja. Karena dia selalu bilang kalau semua masalahmu akan hilang jika kau tersenyum." Luhan melanjutkan dan tertawa sendiri. "Sudahlah. Kenapa aku yang jadi cerita padamu‚"

Sehun mulai membalas setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam. "Cerita saja padaku kalau kau ada masalah. Anggap saja aku teman sebayamu atau adikmu atau terserahlah. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku‚ aku akan mendengarkan." katanya.

"Kalau aku cerita padamu‚ kau pasti akan menceritakannya pada Soo Hyun."

"Kami tak sedekat yang kau kira‚ _noona_." sahut Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan kening samar melihat pergantian ekspresi Sehun. Wajah lelaki itu berubah menjadi tak suka‚ dan dingin secara bersamaan. Luhan bingung. Memang apa yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun‚ pada Soo Hyun _hyung_ sekalipun. Kau aman ditanganku." lanjut Sehun datar. Lelaki itu kembali meraih cangkirnya untuk menghabiskan kopi yang tersisa. Kemudian Sehun bangkit‚ berkata‚ "Ayo kembali. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini." dan meninggalkan Luhan yang diam kebingungan di tempat duduknya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi‚ Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun di depan sana. Lelaki yang sedang menjelaskan apa saja yang ada di layar proyektor itu terlihat berwibawa dan berkharisma secara bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tadi dilihatnya. Masih ada wajah remaja dan kalimat jahil yang keluar dari bibir Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Luhan kagum diam-diam. Sehun dewasa sekali saat ini.

"Aku melihatmu sedang memperhatikanku."

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi. _Meeting_ terakhir di hari ini baru saja selesai. Semua orang telah keluar dari ruang _meeting_ ‚ kecuali Sehun dan Luhan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dan entah mengapa‚ Luhan merasa….

"Apakah aku tampan sekali sampai-sampai kau masih memandangiku dengan tatapan itu?"

Seketika Luhan tersadar. Ia mengerjap dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia malu‚ jujur saja. Namun begitu‚ Luhan masih sanggup membalas dengan kalimat‚ "Percaya diri sekali."

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Gengsimu tinggi sekali." gumamnya. "Kau tahu‚ ada beberapa orang yang duduk di meja yang sama denganmu. Aku memperhatikan mereka‚ juga memperhatikanmu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Luhan mendesis. Ia bangkit dari duduk‚ tak menanggapi apapun pada Sehun. Namun Sehun menahan tangannya. Luhan terduduk lagi karena Sehun menarik tangannya ke bawah. Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel. "Apa?" sahutnya kesal.

"Kau lucu." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ya‚ kau lucu." ulangnya seraya mengangguk.

Luhan mendengus. Ia menghempas tangan Sehun dan berdiri. Luhan sudah menjauh memutari meja untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat ia mendongak hendak membuka pintu‚ Luhan terdiam. Soo Hyun sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan mata yang aneh. Luhan harus menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan lelaki itu saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun?" tanya Soo Hyun dengan suara rendah.

Luhan menarik napas sejenak‚ berusaha untuk tenang. "Aku tak melakukan apapun‚" Luhan menjawab seadanya.

Soo Hyun terlihat menaikkan sebelah alis‚ bersedekap‚ balik menatap Sehun yang masih berada di tempatnya; duduk ditepian meja dengan tubuh setengah memutar untuk balas menatap Soo Hyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Luhan?" kali ini Soo Hyun bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat acuh tak acuh. Lelaki itu berdiri‚ berjalan mendekatinya dengan tenang. Sehun menjawab‚ "Aku tak melakukan apapun‚" sama seperti jawaban Luhan. Kemudian Sehun melirik Luhan yang ada didepannya. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Luhan untuk berada dekat dengannya yang secara tak langsung membuat Soo Hyun menatapnya dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Ayo pergi. Bukankah kau bilang kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Luhan baru mendongak menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu berwajah dingin‚ menatap tak suka pada Soo Hyun yang juga menatap demikian. Dan itu membuat Luhan menahan napas. Sehun berbeda sekali. Luhan yakin jika Sehun memiliki banyak ekspresi yang belum ia ketahui.

"Hei‚ aku kesini untuk menemui Luhan."

Luhan baru tersadar ketika suara Soo Hyun terdengar begitu sengit. Luhan beralih pada Soo Hyun. Lelaki itu sempat menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Ada _meeting_ penting diluar‚ _hyung_." balas Sehun tak kalah sengit. Tak lupa Sehun tekankan suaranya saat ia menyebutkan panggilan kakak untuk Soo Hyun. Ia melirik Luhan yang kelihatan bingung dengan senyuman samar. "Bukankah begitu‚ nona Xi?"

Luhan gelagapan. "Ya." jawabnya setengah gugup. Ia memberi tundukan sopan pada Soo Hyun sembari berkata‚ "Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa menemuiku di hari esok saat aku tak sibuk."

Soo Hyun melunak. Ia menghela napas pelan ketika melihat Luhan. Perempuan itu terlihat tenang meski Soo Hyun tahu kalau Luhan sedang kebingungan dan gugup. Ia pun berkata‚ "Besok temui aku di kafetaria saat jam istirahat."

Luhan hanya diam. Sehun yang menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu membuat Luhan tak menanggapi apapun. Dapat ia rasa Soo Hyun menatap punggungnya dan punggung Sehun sampai mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Luhan yakin jika Soo Hyun kecewa padanya.

Tapi apa pedulinya pada perasaan lelaki itu?

"Bagus. Kau tak mengangguk padanya."

Luhan mengerjap dan mendongak. Sehun yang ia lihat di kafe tadi siang kembali lagi. Sehun yang dingin‚ misterius‚ dan… Luhan tak bisa menebak sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu sekarang ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu berarti kau tak akan pergi dengannya besok."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak. "Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun cepat. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menghentikan langkah. Membuat Luhan hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena ulahnya. Luhan menatapnya kesal‚ sementara Sehun tak peduli. Lelaki itu hanya berkata‚ "Itu jadi urusanku. Soo Hyun _hyung_ pasti akan melamarmu."

Lantas Luhan tertawa hambar. "Ha-ha. Lucu sekali." katanya. Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti dan Luhan langsung membalas‚ "Kalau Soo Hyun melamarku‚ kalau Soo Hyun langsung mengajakku menikah pun‚ kau bukanlah orang yang bisa mempengaruhi jawabanku padanya‚ Sehun. Ini hidupku‚ dan sebaiknya kau tak perlu mencampuri hidupku dengan urusan-urusan tak pentingmu."

"Jika memang urusanku tak penting‚ kenapa pula aku menghindarkanmu darinya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau menghindarkanku darinya?"

"Karena kalau Soo Hyun _hyung_ melamarmu‚ dan menikah denganmu‚ aku akan kehilangan Ibuku."

Dan Luhan bungkam mendengarnya. Wajahnya melunak melihat Sehun yang terlihat tak ingin mengatakan hal itu sebenarnya. Sementara Luhan bungkam‚ Sehun terus merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia terus menahannya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja didepan Luhan. Dan Luhan pun yang mulai paham mengapa Sehun lebih sering terlihat bersikap apatis pada Soo Hyun‚ hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak tahu kalau Sehun dan Soo Hyun memiliki masalah pribadi.

"Tadi itu _meeting_ terakhir kita." ujar Luhan mengalihkan topik. Ia berdeham kecil‚ melirik dan mendongak pada Sehun. "Lalu _meeting_ yang kau maksud tadi itu‚ _meeting_ apa?"

Sejenak Sehun diam. "Ikut aku." dan ia berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Di hadapannya sekarang ini‚ sudah ada Sehun dan dua orang lain yang baru saja Luhan kenal. Lelaki berkulit eksotis yang sedang bicara serius dengan Sehun itu namanya Jongin. Dan perempuan bermata bulat yang suka sekali mengajaknya bicara itu namanya Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi‚ Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan Sehun dan Jongin jika Kyungsoo diam tak menanyainya sesuatu. Namun jika Kyungsoo bertanya‚ Luhan akan menjawab seadanya‚ atau tersenyum jika Luhan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan perempuan bermata bulat ini.

Namun jika pertanyaan Kyungsoo semacam ini‚ "Jadi kau itu pacarnya Sehun?" Luhan tak mungkin harus tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika ia melirik Sehun yang menunjukkan raut wajah seperti ingin Luhan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

Hei‚ mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain beberapa hari terakhir ini‚ tahu!

"Bukan‚" akhirnya Luhan lebih memilih untuk menjawab jujur. Ketika ia melirik Sehun‚ lelaki itu sudah menekuk wajahnya dan membuat Jongin meringis jengkel pada Sehun. Luhan menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Oh‚ bukan?" Kyungsoo makin melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar. "Aku kira Sehun sudah _move on_ dari Baekhyun."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Baekhyun?" ulangnya tak mengerti. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu hari ini. Dari Sehun? Mungkin saja. Tapi kapan?

"Baekhyun itu perempuan yang Sehun sukai." jelas Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Sehun sebentar‚ dan melanjutkan‚ "Mereka hanya berteman‚ padahal sudah sama-sama suka." dengan bisikan.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia mulai mengingat nama Baekhyun yang disebutkan Sehun saat mereka minum kopi tadi siang. Sehun terlihat cerah sekali ketika Baekhyun menelponnya.

"Ohya‚ kupikir aku harus memanggilmu _eonnie_." ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau boleh memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel _eonnie_ di belakangnya."

"Wah…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya."

Dan Kyungsoo terlihat senang setelahnya.

"Hei‚ kau tak memperbolehkanku memanggil namamu tanpa embel-embel _noona_ setiap saat." sahut Sehun‚ protes. Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat itu. Dan ketika ia mendengar Luhan memperbolehkan Kyungsoo memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _eonnie_ ‚ Sehun tak terima.

Hei! Seharusnya Luhan tak memperbolehkan Kyungsoo memanggilnya hanya dengan nama! Sehun saja tak boleh‚ _masa_ Kyungsoo boleh?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah polos. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa gemas.

"Seharusnya kau juga memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Luhan tanpa embel-embel _noona_ dibelakangnya."

"Oh. Kau protes?"

Sehun mendesis kesal. Tak membalas apapun. Ia bersedekap dengan punggung menyandar sandaran kursi serta menekuk wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan maupun Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Kau yang lebih muda dari kami bertiga‚ Sehun." ujar Jongin jenaka. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun hingga membuat lelaki itu menatapnya sebal.

"Diamlah‚ Jongin."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan seperti itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya akan memanggilku beberapa kali‚ itu tak masalah. Kalau kau‚ kau akan sering bertemu denganku. Jadi kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku _noona_." jelasnya tenang. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Sehun mendengus karena penjelasannya.

"Terserah." ujar Sehun jengah. Sehun pun melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum menahan tawa melihatnya. "Jadi kau ingin lokasinya di mana?" tanyanya. Sehun tak ingin membahas masalah tadi lebih jauh.

Soal _meeting_ yang disebutkan Sehun tadi‚ ternyata Sehun mengajaknya ikut _meeting_ dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan _meeting_ penting‚ sih. Karena sedari tadi Luhan mendengar tawa Sehun disela perbincangan lelaki itu dengan Jongin. Luhan yakin jika Sehun dan Jongin hanya iseng untuk membangun sebuah kafe‚ dari apa yang ia dengar sedari tadi.

"Ya sudah. Besok aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk melihat lokasinya bersamamu." akhir Sehun. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin sebagai tanda _deal_ ala mereka sebelum beralih pada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya‚ Sehun hanya melihat Luhan tersenyum beberapa kali. Sehun tak ingat kapan saja saking jarangnya Luhan tersenyum dihadapannya. Kali ini‚ Sehun melihat senyum manis itu. Luhan memiliki senyum yang manis nan cantik. Meskipun pipinya tak akan merona karena tersenyum‚ Luhan masih saja terlihat cantik. Sehun memperhatikan sejenak‚ ikut tersenyum pula.

Sepertinya ia mulai merasa bahwa senyuman Luhan adalah senyuman yang menular.

"Hei‚ _noona_." Sehun menginterupsi setelah berdeham kecil.

Luhan menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau tak ingin kembali ke kantor?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah malam. Pukul delapan lebih sekian menit. "Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Untuk hari ini‚ sudah." Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Ya sudah. Kita kembali saja." balas Luhan. Ia sudah bangkit‚ hendak pergi dari sana. Namun melihat Sehun masih duduk sembari menatapnya‚ membuat Luhan urung. Luhan bingung. Mereka akan kembali kan? Kenapa Sehun tak berdiri juga?

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Kau tak lupa kan?"

"Apa?" Luhan makin kebingungan.

"Ish." Sehun mendesis gemas. "Jangan lupa bayar kopinya."

Luhan mengerjap. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala lelaki itu dan pergi begitu saja. Namun keinginannya itu tak pernah ia lakukan. Mana berani ia melakukan hal itu pada atasannya?

"Aku yang akan membayarnya‚ Sehun." sahut Jongin kalem. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang meliriknya. Karena itu ia mendapatkan cubitan keras dari Kyungsoo. Jongin mengaduh secara spontan dan membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

Sehun berdebar. _Aduh‚ aduh_. Kenapa Luhan yang terkekeh saja bisa membuatnya jantungan seperti ini?

"Ya sudah." gumam Luhan pelan. "Terima kasih‚ ya‚ Jongin. Aku pergi dulu." kata Luhan. Perempuan itu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mengerjap menyadarinya.

Segera saja Sehun bangkit ikut menyusul Luhan. "Hei‚ _noona_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau lama."

Dan setelah itu tak terdengar suara Luhan maupun Sehun lagi di kafe.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Selama di perjalanan kembali ke kantor‚ Luhan tak banyak bicara. Sehun pun begitu. Mereka diam dalam hening. Sehun tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Luhan setelah tanpa sengaja ia membuat Luhan bercerita tentang masa lalu perempuan itu tadi siang. Sehun tak ingin Luhan mengingatnya dan berwajah muram lagi. Entah mengapa‚ setelah melihat senyum dan tawa Luhan hari ini‚ Sehun ingin terus melihat ekspresi menyenangkan itu di wajah Luhan.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan juga tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Sehun. Berada di suasana hening ini membuatnya canggung sendiri. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena tadi tanpa sengaja pula Luhan membuat Sehun menyinggung keadaan Ibunya. Seluruh orang di kantor tahu bahwa Sehun dan Ayahnya memiliki hubungan yang tak baik. Hal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Mungkin karena hubungan Sehun dan Ayahnya yang tak baik itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Ibunya Sehun. Dan Luhan tak ingin menyangkut-pautkan pembicaraan mereka dengan masalah keluarga yang bersifat pribadi.

Begitu mereka sudah sampai di kantor‚ ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Baru kali ini Luhan terlihat sering pergi berdua dengan seorang lelaki. Dengan Oh Sehun pula. Siapa yang tak heran pada Luhan jika sebelumnya perempuan itu didekati oleh Soo Hyun?

Luhan merasa risih‚ ia sama sekali tak suka jika diperhatikan seperti itu oleh banyak orang. Perempuan itu menunduk‚ dan mempercepat langkah untuk masuk ke dalam _lift_. Melihat Luhan yang tergesa-gesa‚ membuat Sehun heran. Pun Sehun ikut mempercepat langkah menyusul Luhan. Mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang sama. Dan bertepatan setelah itu‚ pintu _lift_ tertutup. Mereka mulai naik ke lantai tujuan.

"Kau tak suka diperhatikan‚ ya?"

Luhan melirik Sehun‚ tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan Sehun menghela napas pelan karena respon Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin memecah suasana hening diantara mereka. Sebab rasanya aneh melihat Luhan kembali diam setelah melihat perempuan itu banyak tersenyum.

Haruskah ia lebih sering mengajak Luhan keluar dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka keluar dan berjalan berdampingan. Masih tak ada kata-kata. Namun begitu Luhan hendak masuk ke ruangannya‚ Sehun menahan Luhan di lengan. Membuat Luhan melihatnya‚ seraya bertanya‚ "Apa?"

"Soal tadi siang itu…" Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia mengambil topik ini sebagai bahasan terakhir mereka di hari ini. "…aku minta maaf."

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Minta maaf untuk?" tanyanya

"Tentang alasan kenapa kau suka hujan." jawab Sehun pelan. Ia kendurkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Luhan hingga terlepas. Luhan menatapnya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa aneh sendiri. Ia berdeham kecil. "Tak seharusnya aku tahu apa masalah pribadimu."

Luhan sedikit menahan senyum. Ia mengangguk‚ tak masalah dengan hal itu. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir‚ Luhan juga butuh teman untuk bercerita suatu saat nanti. Entah itu pada Kris‚ Yixing‚ atau pada Sehun. Tak mungkin pula ia terus mengurung diri bersama cerita masa lalunya yang pahit.

"Aku juga minta maaf." ujar Luhan pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku sudah menyinggung Ibumu."

Sehun pun ikut mengangguk. Juga tak bermasalah pada akhirnya.

"Jadi…" Luhan mulai merasa mereka berada di suasana canggung. "…aku masuk."

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. Ia biarkan Luhan membuka pintu untuk masuk.

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti melangkah masuk. Ada seseorang selain Yixing di dalam. Pintu masih terbuka‚ dengan Luhan dan Sehun di luar. Sehun juga melihat orang asing yang pernah dilihatnya sekali itu di dalam sana. Orang itu menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak suka‚ bersedekap‚ dan…

"Kau membuatku menunggu‚ Luhan."

…bersuara dingin.

"Kris?" Luhan kebingungan. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menunggumu." jawab Kris tenang.

Kris berjalan mendekat dan sempat melirik Sehun yang ada di belakang Luhan. Kris membungkuk sedikit padanya sebagai rasa hormat pada atasan Luhan. Dan Sehun membalasnya dengan bungkukan yang sama.

"Maaf sudah masuk secara lancang ke kantormu." ujar Kris pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tak masalah‚ batin Sehun menjawab. Lagipula kantor ini memang bukan kantornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan.

Kris sempat terdiam beberapa detik. "Sakitnya Ibu kambuh. Ibu membutuhkanmu." jawab Kris seadanya.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Sehun di belakangnya. Seolah meminta izin darinya. Sehun yang tak menjawab apapun atau mungkin ia tak tahu apa arti tatapan mata Luhan tadi‚ membuat Luhan balik menatap Kris. Ia mendesah kecil sebelum berkata‚ "Kenapa kau tak menelponku?" tanyanya tak sabar. Dengan segera Luhan mengambil barang-barang di mejanya. Ia lirik Yixing yang memandangnya cemas.

"Semoga Ibumu cepat sembuh‚ Luhan." pesan Yixing.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari mejanya dan menghampiri Kris yang menunggu. Sempat Luhan lihat Sehun memperhatikannya. Luhan merasa terintimidasi lagi. Tatapan itu lagi. Dan Luhan lantas mengalihkan pandangan setelahnya.

"Aku harus pergi‚ _sajangnim_. Maaf. Tapi Ibu―"

"Pergilah." potong Sehun datar. Ia tersenyum simetris saat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. "Temani Ibumu. Pergilah."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia pergi dari sana. Dengan Kris yang kemudian mengekorinya. Luhan tak tahu jika Sehun memandang punggungnya sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Hanya Yixing yang tahu. Dan Yixing pura-pura tak tahu tentang hal itu.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **PENTING!**

HaiHai!

Maaf ya lama‚ karena aku mulai fokus sama pelajaran dan sempat kena _writer block._ Maafkan daku karena cerita ini mungkin akan lama sekali update nya. Juga mungkin nggabakal sesering dulu aku updatenya. Nggamungkin seminggu sekali‚ atau tiga hari sekali‚ apalagi _fast update_. Kenaikan kelas ini aku dapet kelas yang lumayan juga. Aku jadi nggafokus di laptop karena harus belajar. Persaingannya ketat sekali :'''

Dan karena hal itu‚ aku memutuskan untuk **SEMI-HIATUS** dulu yaa... Aku masih bisa update cerita koo... Tapi kalian juga harus sabar menunggu :')

Udahlah. Di chapter ini aku udah kasih tahu sedikit konfliknya Sehun. Semoga nggaterlalu berat :''' Aku usahain cerita ini nggaseberat cerita yang lain. Terutama yang Lucky One itu :''' Aku butuh pemahaman ekstra untuk belajar materi.

Sudah yaa.. Jangan lupa untuk _review_ :) _See ya~_


	7. Chapter 6

Pintu kayu itu baru saja tertutup. Luhan yang baru saja menutupnya dari luar. Ibunya Kris sudah tertidur setelah berkali-kali mengeluh sakit pada bagian dadanya. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Dan Luhan tak bisa untuk tak khawatir jika Ibunya Kris sakit seperti itu. Sebab Luhan sudah menganggap wanita itu sebagai Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Meski memang sudah seharusnya wanita tua itu menjadi Ibunya―jikalau Yifan sampai sekarang masih hidup dan menjadi suami Luhan.

Luhan berjalan pelan‚ lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu di dapur. Sedari tadi Luhan menahan haus hanya demi mendengarkan Ibunya Kris bercerita tentang ini dan itu. Bagi Luhan sendiri‚ mendengar cerita dari Ibunya Kris membuatnya tenang‚ entah mengapa. Meski pada akhirnya Luhan selalu teringat pada Yifan. Wanita ini begitu mirip dengan Yifan yang suka sekali bercerita dengan Luhan yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa ingin berkomentar apapun. Luhan sempat merasa sedikit menyesal mengapa dulu ia tak menanggapi cerita Yifan yang hanya itu-itu saja.

"Haus‚ ya?" suara Kris menginterupsi Luhan hingga perempuan itu sedikit berjengit dari tempat duduknya. Kris tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang kini menatapnya tak suka sembari meminum air putih di gelas besarnya. Lelaki itu menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya sembari memperhatikan.

Luhan menurunkan gelasnya. "Kau selalu datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku." ujar Luhan kalem‚ namun juga sedikit ketus.

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum. "Kau yang selalu tak sadar kalau aku ada di sekitarmu." balasnya.

Luhan tak menanggapi. Atau lebih tepatnya ia malas untuk berbicara banyak pada lelaki ini. Entah mengapa‚ pun Luhan tak tahu.

"Ibu selalu berharap kau jadi menantunya." ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Lalu melanjutkan ketika ia tahu Luhan menatapnya sedikit tersinggung sekarang ini. "Maksudku‚ kalau kau jadi istrinya kakakku‚ begitu."

Luhan menatap Kris lamat-lamat‚ dan menunduk. "Kris‚ bukan maksudku menolakmu atau kau merasa begitu. Hanya saja aku masih berat untuk mengikhlaskan. Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak apa." Kris mengangguk kecil. "Aku yakin kau lebih banyak menyesalnya daripada sedihnya."

Luhan tersenyum. _Memang benar begitu. Ditinggal kakakmu‚ aku menyesalinya. Sebab aku sering mengabaikannya dan mulai sadar tentang rasa sayangnya padaku saat kakakmu sudah benar-benar pergi._

"Kris‚" Luhan memanggil pelan. Dan Yifan berdengung sebagai jawaban. "Apakah kau pernah merindukan kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kris mengangguk setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Lengang sejenak. Luhan masih memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk ditanyakan pada Kris yang menunggu suaranya. "Apakah itu sering?"

Kali ini Kris mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah‚" ujarnya pelan. Ia menerawang. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku dan Yifan _hyung_ punya banyak perbedaan. Itu pula yang membuat kami tak begitu dekat meski kami saudara kembar. Setelah Yifan _hyung_ meninggal‚ aku sempat sering merindukannya‚ sempat pula menyesal karena tak memiliki banyak waktu luang bersama. Namun itu dulu. Sekarang tak lagi sesering dulu." ceritanya. Lalu balik bertanya‚ "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika memang aku merindukannya karena menyesal sudah terlalu banyak mengabaikan kasih sayangnya…" Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "…bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakan penyesalan itu dan tak merindukannya lagi?"

" _Moving on_ ‚" jawab Kris kontan. Ia berdeham seraya menegakkan punggung saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Hei. Jangan kira aku akan menyebutkan namaku sendiri sebagai orang yang akan membuatmu _move on_."

Seketika Luhan tertawa geli. Terkadang Kris juga menyenangkan meski lebih sering bersikap egois padanya.

"Aku tahu kalau hatimu bahkan tak ingin melihatku. Aku tahu aku egois dan kau tak suka dengan lelaki sepertiku. Jadi aku sadar diri saja." Kris menunduk ketika mengatakannya.

"Bukan karena itu‚ Kris." Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan karena kau…egois‚ juga bukan karena kau mirip kakakmu. Tapi karena rasa sayang ini belum bisa kuberi pada orang lain. Belum waktunya untuk kuberi padamu jika aku ingin."

Kemudian hening yang tersisa.

"Menurutmu‚" Kris kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Adakah seseorang yang akan membuatmu _move on_?"

"Tuhan pasti mengirimkannya padaku suatu saat nanti‚ Kris. Jadi menurutku‚ iya. Pasti ada seseorang yang akan membuatku melupakan Yifan dengan mudah." jawab Luhan kalem.

Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Atasanmu itu…" dan Luhan lantas menatapnya ketika Sehun disangkut-pautkan pada pembicaraan ini. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris ragu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda saat bersamanya." jawab Kris seadanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh pada sandaran kursi bersamaan dengan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau lebih sering menatapnya. Padahal kau sedikit bermasalah dengan kontak mata seperti itu. Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Baru saat itu Luhan mulai sadar. Kris memperhatikannya saat di kantor tadi. Saat itu Luhan beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sehun. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Kris memandangnya tak suka. Jujur saja‚ Luhan memang tak suka diperhatikan atau memperhatikan seseorang dengan berlebihan. Tapi jika itu Sehun‚ Luhan merasa…

"Kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya‚ ya?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Antarkan aku pulang‚ Kris. Sudah malam." elaknya.

Dan Kris tahu jika Luhan tak ingin membahas hal itu lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan?"

"…"

"Hei‚ Luhan‚"

Luhan tersentak kecil. Itu akibat tepukan ringan tangan Yixing di bahunya. Luhan mendongak pada Yixing yang tersenyum padanya. Dan senyum perempuan berlesung pipi itu membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Direktur Shin mencarimu." jawab Yixing seadanya. Ia menyingkir‚ memperlihatkan pintu yang terbuka dan Shin Soo Hyun di sana.

Senyum Luhan pun luntur. Ada rasa tak suka ketika melihat Soo Hyun menemuinya hari ini. Sudah berhari-hari yang lalu ia tak bertemu dengan Soo Hyun setelah lelaki itu memintanya untuk bertemu di kafetaria kantor tempo hari. Luhan harus menemani Ibunya Kris. Jadi ia tak bisa menemui Soo Hyun. Dan sebenarnya‚ Luhan memang tak ingin menemui lelaki itu.

"Kudengar Ibumu sakit." ujar Soo Hyun sembari melangkah mendekat. Luhan baru sadar jika Yixing sudah meninggalkannya‚ menyisihkan ia dan Soo Hyun di ruangan ini.

Luhan diam tak membalas.

"Memangnya sakit apa?"

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Luhan cepat. Ia segera bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun Soo Hyun menahannya di lengan‚ membuat Luhan menghela napas saat berhenti melangkah.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu‚ Luhan."

"Kau sudah bicara padaku."

Soo Hyun memejamkan mata sejenak. "Maksudku bukan itu‚" ujarnya jengah. Ia melihat Luhan yang menatapnya kemudian kembali berkata‚ "Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Soo Hyun‚ aku sedang ada banyak kerjaan. Kau ta―"

"Sehun tak akan memarahimu hanya karena kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebentar." sela Soo Hyun. Ia kelihatan lelah menunggu dan bersabar. Luhan membuatnya berada di ambang batasnya.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia juga lelah dikejar oleh Soo Hyun.

"Tidak di sini." katanya. "Ikut aku."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Apakah kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"_

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu dan tak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Sehun mengerutkan kening. _Kemana Luhan?_

" _Aku mengganggumu‚ ya?"_

"Eh‚" Sehun mengerjap pelan. Ia kembali menutup pintu ruangan Yixing dan Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju _lift_. Sepertinya ia tahu harus kemana ia sekarang. "Tidak juga‚ Baekhyun. Kau merasa begitu?"

" _Hu'um."_ Baekhyun mengangguk di seberang sana. _"Kau menjawab dengan singkat. Biasanya kau bercerita banyak padaku."_

Lantas Sehun tertawa sendiri di dalam _lift_. Tak menanggapi apapun untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang ini hanya dia sendiri‚ tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Sehun heran. Kemana semua penghuni lantai tertinggi di gedung ini? Kenapa Sehun merasa bahwa tadi hanya ia sendiri yang ada di sana?

" _Oiya. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu‚ Sehun."_

"Cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkan." balas Sehun sekenanya.

" _Aku…"_ Baekhyun terdengar ragu saat memulai cerita. _"…tak tahu harus cerita apa."_

Seketika Sehun terkekeh. Ia kembali melangkah setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka. Banyak orang yang mondar-mandir di depannya. Sehun melintasi mereka‚ tersenyum dan mengangguk pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Namun pandangannya tetap menyisir lantai bawah gedung itu untuk mencari sosok Luhan saat ini.

"Kalau kau ragu‚ kau bisa cerita kapan-kapan‚ Baekhyun." ujar Sehun kemudian‚ terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun terdiam di seberang sana. "Aku yakin kau sedang tertekan. Aku benar?"

Ada suara helaan napas yang terdengar sebelum Baekhyun membalas‚ _"Ya sudah. Aku tutup saja."_ dengan suara pelan.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk‚ mengijinkan Baekhyun memutus sambungan. Kemudian Sehun kembali mengambil langkah lebar. Pandangannya pun berhenti pada segerombolan pegawai kantor ini yang sedang berkasak-kusuk ria di depan pintu kafetaria. Sehun mengernyit. Apakah sesuatu terjadi tanpa ia ketahui? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" interupsi Sehun.

Seketika orang-orang itu menegang mendengar suara Sehun. Mereka menunduk‚ tak menjawab apa pun ditanya seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Ini jam kerja kalian. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Tak ada nada marah dan mengintimidasi sebenarnya. Namun mereka yang ditanya sudah terlihat ketakutan. Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa sekarang ini.

Mereka tak menjawab‚ lagi. Mereka hanya membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sehun dan bubar kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Sehun pun mengawasi mereka dengan berkacak pinggang. _Ada-ada saja._

Namun kemudian‚ pandangan Sehun terhenti pada sosok yang ia cari sekarang ini. Pada Luhan yang baru saja bangkit dari kursi di kafetaria dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang Sehun kenal siapa dia. Luhan baru saja meninggalkan Soo Hyun‚ dengan wajah pias entah karena apa. Sedangkan Soo Hyun sendiri terlihat terdiam dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Sehun memperhatikan mereka yang saling menjauh. Dan kemudian bersedekap karena tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya dengan milik Luhan bertemu. Perempuan itu kelihatan terkejut‚ namun segera bersikap biasa saja saat langkahnya terhenti.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun saat Luhan menunggu suara lelaki itu. Mereka hanya saling pandang sebelum Luhan memulai bersuara‚ "Jangan tanya apapun." dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Soo Hyun di sana.

Sehun juga tak perlu bertanya. Ia sudah tahu. Sebab ia sempat melihat kotak berbalut kain beludru merah di meja yang diduduki Soo Hyun. Kotak itu terbuka‚ dengan cincin cantik yang berkilau karena terkena sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Luhan baru saja menolak Soo Hyun entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi‚ Yixing memperhatikan Luhan yang diam di meja kerjanya. Beberapa kali Yixing melihat Luhan mengetik sesuatu‚ lalu berhenti‚ mengetik lagi‚ berhenti‚ dan seterusnya. Ketika dengan iseng Yixing memutari meja Luhan‚ Yixing dapat melihat lembar kerja Luhan yang bertuliskan "Wu Yifan Wu Yifan Wu Yifan Wu Yifan" yang banyak sekali. Yixing tak dapat menghitungnya. Karena tulisan nama seseorang itu hampir memenuhi satu lembar kerja di layar komputernya.

Yixing yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Soo Hyun tadi. Yixing juga yakin bahwa Luhan sudah bilang bahwa ia tak ingin dikejar-kejar lagi oleh direktur muda itu. Tapi Yixing belum pernah melihat Luhan menjadi perempuan yang diam setelah ia menolak cinta dari Soo Hyun.

"Luhan‚" Yixing tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tahu. Ia menekan kedua sudut bibirnya ketika Luhan meliriknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian terdengar suara isak darinya yang membuat Yixing segera menghampirinya. Yixing memutar kursi kerja Luhan untuk menghadap dirinya‚ kemudian dipeluknya Luhan yang berguncang dalam tangis.

"Hei‚ tenanglah…" Yixing menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan dengan pelan. "Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng. Tak ingin menjawab. Tangisannya terdengar semakin deras. Membuat Yixing berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini. Dan ini baru pertama kali. Luhan baru saja membuat Yixing takut jikalau Luhan menangis karena disakiti Soo Hyun. Karena Yixing juga tahu kalau Soo Hyun itu _pemaksa_ sekali.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu‚ Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yixing. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi seraya bergumam "Terima kasih‚" pada Yixing. Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan‚ sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membereskan wajahnya yang berantakan karena air mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing‚ berusaha untuk tak menyinggung kejadian tadi.

"Aku baik‚" jawab Luhan seadanya. Ia membersit hidung dan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu basah."

Yixing tertawa menanggapi. "Tidak masalah." balasnya seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke udara. Ia tersenyum dan berkata‚ "Kau ada masalah‚ ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya."

Giliran Luhan yang hanya tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang. Kurasa aku akan menceritakan hal ini padamu kapan-kapan." ujarnya.

Dan Yixing mengangguk karena maklum tentang hal ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Luhan yang enggan untuk bercerita padanya. Yixing pun membiarkan Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dengan beberapa berkas di pelukan. Mungkin sekalian bertemu‚ Luhan akan bercerita pada Sehun. Yixing mulai berpikir bahwa Luhan memang dekat sekali dengan Sehun. Bahkan sampai perempuan itu terbuka padanya. Sebab Yixing pernah melihat Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dan terlihat mengobrol tentang banyak hal pada perempuan itu. Tak mungkin soal pekerjaan jika Luhan akan lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sebagai tanggapan disela-sela perbincangan mereka.

Sungguh. Yixing belum pernah melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Dan kini‚ ia tak percaya bahwa Luhan berubah setelah mengenal sosok Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan masuk setelah mendengar suara Sehun yang memberi ijin dari dalam. Ia masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Ia takut Sehun tahu kalau ia baru saja menangis dan ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang bakal Sehun layangkan setelah ini.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit." ujar Sehun tenang. Ia meraih berkas-berkas yang Luhan berikan padanya lalu melihatnya sekilas. Sehun kembali pada Luhan yang betah menunduk kali ini.

Tak perlu ditanya mengapa. Sehun yakin jika Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Sehun. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang kini meliriknya sekilas.

"Tidak‚ terima kasih." tolak Luhan halus. Ia membungkuk untuk pamit pada Sehun namun lelaki itu menahan lengannya. Membuat Luhan berhenti dengan pejaman mata singkat.

Luhan heran. Mengapa Sehun _seperti ini_ padanya?

"Atau kau ingin minum?" Sehun memberi jeda. "Coba kutebak. Kau baru menangis?"

Luhan meringis mendengarnya. Sehun pasti mendengar suara serak khas orang sehabis menangis darinya tadi.

"Kopi saja." Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lengannya‚ mulai berani mendongak. "Aku masih punya banyak hutang padamu."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku yang traktir."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kantor untuk pergi ke kafe dekat rumahnya. Sehun yang mengajaknya ke sana. Dan jujur saja‚ Luhan sedikit terhibur karena kebetulan kafe itu sedang menghadirkan seorang penyanyi kafe. Ia mulai nyaman saat duduk di meja dekat jendela‚ meja yang biasa ia duduki sendiri.

"Aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sini karena kudengar ada pertunjukan kecil malam ini."

Luhan membulatkan bibir. "Oh‚"― _ternyata bukan kebetulan_ ‚ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mereka memesan dua cangkir kopi dan menunggu. Sehun dengan diamnya dan Luhan yang memperhatikan si penyanyi kafe yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan pengunjung. Penyanyi itu cantik‚ berwajah oriental‚ dan bersuara merdu saat menyanyi. Luhan menikmati suara petikan gitar penyanyi itu dan suaranya yang merdu. Sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

" _Noona_ ‚" Sehun memanggil bertepatan dengan kopi mereka yang baru saja datang.

Luhan mendongak dengan senyum kecil untuk menanggapi. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya melihat senyum Luhan yang baru saja hadir. Serasa menyihirnya‚ dan membuatnya lupa tujuannya kemari untuk apa.

"Eum…" Sehun berdeham kecil kemudian. "Banyak orang kantor yang menyebut namamu dan Soo Hyun _hyung_ hari ini." ujarnya ragu. Ia sempat menyesal saat melihat senyum Luhan luntur untuk beberapa saat.

"Setiap hari mereka menyebut dua nama itu‚ Sehun." sahut Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia menyesap kopi yang baru saja datang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tak sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini mereka hanya menyebut namamu dan namaku dalam perbincangan mereka?"

Luhan hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Ia menjauhkan cangkir dari bibirnya dan memandang Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sekali lagi‚ Luhan merasa salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Apalagi mengingat kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Aku tak suka menguping pembicaraan orang." Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tak peduli. "Aku sekretarismu. Kita lebih sering terlihat bersama saat di kantor. Dan mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa mereka sering membicarakanku denganmu atau dengan Soo Hyun." balasnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau menolak lamaran Soo Hyun _hyung_ kan?"

Dan suasana berubah menjadi aneh setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya apapun." sahut Luhan datar.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau menolaknya kan?"

Dan Luhan bungkam untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah." Sehun bersedekap. "Aku tak akan bertanya soal itu."

Hening lagi. Setelah Sehun memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi‚ Luhan beberapa kali melirik Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja sembari menyesap kopinya. Luhan jadi merasa tak enak‚ entah karena apa. Padahal‚ Luhan sudah berniat untuk bungkam soal ini. Namun begitu Sehun bertanya tadi‚ Luhan sebenarnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bercerita. Entah mengapa‚ ketika berada dengan Sehun‚ Luhan ingin sekali bercerita banyak. Tapi untuk apa pula Luhan bercerita banyak pada Sehun? Toh beberapa minggu lagi ia tak akan bertemu dengan Sehun di kantor.

Tapi…

"Sehun‚"

Sehun mengangkat wajah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Luhan. "Apa?" tanyanya.

…pada akhirnya‚ Luhan memilih untuk terbuka pada Sehun.

"Tadi itu‚ aku memang menolak Soo Hyun." Luhan menunduk. "Bukan karena teringat soal apa yang kau katakan tempo hari. Melainkan karena aku teringat tentang Yifan‚ orang yang tak bisa kulupakan sampai sekarang."

Sehun diam mendengarkan ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Waktu itu Yifan menelponku‚ bilang bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan di hari itu juga. Saat itu aku masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangku karena aku baru saja pindah dari China. Aku bilang besok saja‚ namun ia terus mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan dikatakannya hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupku. Jujur saja‚ aku jadi penasaran. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakannya dan pergi ke restoran yang ia minta."

"Saat masuk ke dalam restoran‚ aku melihatnya sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Dia tersenyum manis dan menghampiriku. Kemudian aku duduk dengannya. Makan bersama‚ dan berbicara banyak hal. Lalu tiba-tiba Yifan mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Aku menatapnya‚ bertanya‚ _apa maksudnya ini?_ Dan dengan tenang‚ ia berkata kalau ia ingin menjadikanku pendamping hidupnya." Luhan tertawa kecil untuk memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku bahkan masih ingat apa yang ia katakan setelah aku menerimanya. _Mulai sekarang‚ aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kau juga harus bersamaku‚ apapun yang terjadi setelah ini._ Dan pada akhirnya‚ Yifan juga meninggalkanku. Aku tak memikirkannya sama sekali. _Tsk_ ‚ lucu sekali."

"Jadi kau tak ingin mengulangi hal itu untuk yang kedua kali?" tanya Sehun setelah lama sekali Luhan terdiam.

Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kan‚" sahutnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kau takut untuk kehilangan atau memang kau tak bisa melepaskan?"

Seketika Luhan menatap Sehun. Lelaki yang entah mengapa kini mengatakan hal-hal yang benar dan tentu saja menyebalkan itu membuat Luhan geram diam-diam. Mengapa Sehun bisa memahaminya semudah Luhan memahami pelajaran matematika di sekolah dasar dahulu‚ sih? Mengapa pula Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya‚ yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan mulai berharap _sesuatu_ pada Sehun? Memangnya boleh ia berharap pada lelaki yang sudah menyayangi perempuan lain?

"Coba kutebak. Kau takut untuk melepaskan lelaki yang bernama Yifan itu kan?" Sehun balas menatap Luhan setelah itu. "Karena kau terlalu menyayanginya sampai untuk melepaskan pun kau takut."

Luhan menunduk. _Sehun benar_. "Diamlah. Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi." katanya menghindar.

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke samping‚ menatap Luhan yang menunduk di depannya. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum‚ berkata‚ "Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang membuatmu bisa melupakannya?"

Luhan tak bisa menjawab meski ia sempat melirik senyum Sehun. Astaga‚ kenapa lelaki ini manis sekali?

"Kau akan menerima lelaki baru itu‚ atau tetap mempertahankan Yifan?"

"Sehun…" Luhan merengek jengah. Ia berdecak saat melihat Sehun terkekeh karenanya. "Berhentilah berkata tentang itu. Aku sudah bilang‚ kan‚ sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana kalau itu Soo Hyun?" Sehun kelihatan tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan. Ia melihat Luhan cemberut di depannya dan itu membuat Sehun lebih gencar menggoda Luhan.

Sebab baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan cemberut kesal.

"Sehun‚ diamlah."

"Atau kalau aku‚" Sehun menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya‚ tersenyum manis‚ dan membuat wajahnya seperti anak kecil ketika Luhan melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu aku?"

Dan Luhan pias mendengarnya. _Apa-apaan Sehun ini?_

"Yang benar saja?" Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangan ketika berkata demikian. Suaranya bergetar gugup‚ Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menahan senyum geli.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Sehun‚"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu salah?"

"Bagaimana pula kalau aku yang jatuh cinta padamu?"

Luhan yang hendak membalas lagi jadi terurung. Ia menatap Sehun yang kelihatan gelagapan. Mereka salah tingkah sendiri setelahnya.

"Tadi itu‚" Sehun mengusap-usap tengkuknya seraya berdesis pelan. "Bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu. Tapi…"

Luhan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Ada yang mencubit-cubit gemas hatinya saat itu. Sementara itu‚ diam-diam Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa selancang itu berbicara demikian pada Luhan yang masih berduka karena Yifan?

 _Dasar sinting!  
_

"…kita harus kembali ke kantor. Jadi habiskan kopimu setelah ini." ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan setelah sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan napas. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang menyesap kopinya dengan mata yang melirik ke arah lain. Lelaki itu tak ingin Luhan tahu bahwa sesungguhnya‚ ia juga salah tingkah.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hai! Aku balik :* Adakah yang kangen sama aku wkwk :v

Eiya. Aku minta maaf karena udah buat kalian nunggu lama. Chapter ini ngga memuaskan banget pasti. Soalnya pendek. Maunya sih kupanjangin. Tapi karena ada halangan‚ kubikin dulu aja segini. Buat pemanasan :D

Aiya. Kalo nemu _typo_ ‚ biarin aja yaw. Aku males ngedit soalnya wkwk.

Di chapter ini aku mulai deketin HunHan aja dulu. Sehun godain Luhan aja dulu. Habis itu Luhannya dilindungin‚ dipacarin‚ dinikahin deh :v wkwk.

Udah ah. Aku pamit aja. Jangan lupa _review_ ya.. ;)

Trims :)


	8. Chapter 7

Saat itu sudah malam. Sehun baru saja sampai di apartemennya kala itu. Ia telah merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan matanya menatap langit-langit rumah dengan pandangan menerawang. Sehun ingat‚ betapa tololnya ia telah bekata seperti itu pada Luhan. Saat tanpa sengaja ia berkata‚ "Bagaimana pula kalau aku yang jatuh cinta padamu?"

Serasa otak Sehun sudah rusak. Astaga! Serius! Sehun tadi tak sengaja berkata seperti itu pada Luhan yang kelihatan enggan berbincang seperti itu. Ia hanya berniat untuk menggoda Luhan‚ hanya ingin melihat senyum Luhan yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Sehun hanya berniat baik. Tapi hal itu malah membuat ia dan Luhan salah tingkah. Nah‚ kan. Senjata makan tuan.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara bel pintu apartemennya‚ berbunyi‚ membuat Sehun tersentak duduk. Sehun bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke pintu kemudian. Tak biasanya ada tamu yang datang semalam ini. Maka Sehun memeriksa siapa yang datang melalui layar monitor di dekat pintunya. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening bingung setelah melihat siapa yang datang kali ini.

 _Bukankah Baekhyun seharusnya masih di Jepang?_

Lantas Sehun membuka pintu masih dengan keheranan. Sedetik setelah itu‚ Baekhyun melompat memeluknya. Sehun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau sebelah tangannya tak bertumpu pada pintu. Lalu Sehun merasa bahunya basah. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajah di bahunya‚ ingin bertanya‚ "Kenapa kau menangis?" namun suara Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Sehun‚"

"Iya." Sehun menyahut lembut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun dan memejamkan mata. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya sayup.

Dan setelah itu‚ dada Sehun bergemuruh tak nyaman. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cangkir beserta uap yang berada di atas meja saat itu dipandangi Luhan dengan bingung. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu namun kopi itu belum tersentuh sama sekali. Bukan Luhan yang memesan. Tetapi lelaki yang mengajaknya kemari dengan alasan aneh. Ingin kopi‚ katanya begitu. Ialah Sehun. Lelaki yang kini sedang berdiam diri dengan mata memandangi satu-satunya kopi yang ada di meja tersebut.

Lama berada di suasana membosankan seperti ini membuat Luhan menghembuskan napas keras. Ia melihat Sehun yang masih diam‚ melamun‚ gundah gulana‚ atau apalah itu. Luhan yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Mungkin alasan mengapa lelaki itu mengajaknya kemari karena Sehun ingin bercerita dengannya‚ atau hanya ingin membuat Luhan menjadi teman diamnya.

"Kalau tak ingin diminum‚ ya sudah‚ biar aku saja yang minum." ketus Luhan. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih cangkir yang isinya sudah menghangat itu kemudian.

Namun suara Sehun yang terdengar membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Luhan mendengar kalau Sehun memanggil namanya. Tangannya berhenti di udara‚ dan Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih memandangi kopi tersebut seraya berkata‚ "Aku mulai mengerti mengapa kau selalu berwajah muram saat aku melihatmu."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alis tak mengerti. Tangannya kembali ke atas pangkuan ketika ia bertanya‚ "Apa maksudmu?" pada Sehun.

"Semalam dia pulang." mulainya pelan. "Dia memelukku‚ berkata maaf padaku berulang kali. Aku bertanya‚ _kenapa?_ Dan dia menjawab kalau dia mendua."

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam. _Dia? Siapa?_

"Kupikir itu hanya sebuah candaan basi. Kupikir itu hanya sebuah kejutan darinya karena dia baru saja pulang. Tetapi dia bilang kalau dia telah berpaling ke lain hati. Pun juga bilang kalau lelaki itu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan terus memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia jarang menghubungiku. Padahal aku sendiri merindukannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini." kemudian Sehun tertawa kecil. Seperti menertawai dirinya sendiri‚ menertawai apapun yang menyedihkan darinya.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan diam mendengarkan sedari tadi. Meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti Sehun ini bercerita tentang siapa‚ Luhan masih mendengarkan. Luhan bingung. Memangnya apa hubungannya tentang dirinya yang selalu berwajah muram dengan ceritanya?

"Dia bilang lelaki itu tampan‚ seorang pengusaha di Jepang yang sukses. Mereka saling mengenal karena kedua orang tua mereka. Dia juga bilang kalau lelaki itu sering bersamanya. Aku berpikir saat ia bercerita dengan senyum setelah menangis padaku. Apakah karena rasa sayangku padanya‚ dia merasa terbebani? Sampai ketika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain pun‚ dia menangis di depanku dan tersenyum saat bercerita tentang cintanya yang baru?"

"Dia yang kau maksud itu…" Luhan membuat Sehun beralih padanya saat ia bersuara. "…kupikir dia benar-benar tak menyayangimu."

Sehun terlihat tak suka saat Luhan juga balas menatapnya. "Kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan bersedekap. "Dia berpaling darimu begitu cepat. Bukankah tak genap dua minggu dia pergi? Lalu tiba-tiba dia datang padamu‚ berkata begitu jujur tentang perasaannya yang berpaling darimu‚ dan tersenyum pula saat bercerita tentang lelaki lain. Sepertinya perempuan yang kau ceritakan itu sama sekali tak memiliki rasa sayang yang sama sepertimu."

Sehun tersinggung. Namun ia hanya diam. Baekhyun‚ perempuan yang ia maksud tadi‚ Sehun sudah mengenalnya lama. Bertahun-tahun lagi. Mereka juga sudah dekat‚ saling sayang‚ dan…

"Kau ingin menyangkal kalau dia memang benar-benar sayang padamu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun yang menatapnya sembari bersedekap pun membuat Luhan tersenyum miring. "Coba saja sangkal dengan alasan-alasanmu."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Kau sengaja membuatku jadi terlihat menyedihkan sekali‚ ya?" sahutnya. Dan Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Itu lucu." ujar Luhan disisa tawanya. "Aku tak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Seberapa tahunya kau tentang dirinya. Kau begitu menyayanginya sampai kau tak sadar ternyata dia tak memiliki rasa sayang yang sama banyaknya sepertimu."

Sehun berdecak pelan. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan meminum kopi pesanannya yang sudah mendingin itu sampai habis. Sehun sudah terlanjur dongkol. Entah pada Luhan yang berkata seperti itu padanya‚ atau pada dirinya sendiri‚ atau juga pada Baekhyun yang mendua. Maka setelah menghabiskan kopi pesanannya‚ Sehun bangkit‚ berkata‚ "Ayo kembali‚" pada Luhan‚ dan meninggalkan perempuan yang sedang mencibir sendirian di sana.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu. Tapi Sehun masih tak ingin membuka mulut untuk bersuara tentang apapun. Lelaki itu hanya akan menunjuk berkas di meja untuk dibawakan Luhan. Dan Luhan merasa tak enak hati pada Sehun. Apakah perkataannya tadi siang itu keterlaluan sekali?

Jadi‚ setelah meletakkan berkas terakhir di meja Sehun dan menunggu berkas itu untuk diperiksa‚ Luhan memulai untuk bersuara.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi."

Lantas Sehun mendongak menatapnya‚ menaikkan sebelah alis‚ dan tak berniat untuk menyahut dengan suara. Luhan mendesah pelan karenanya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk berkata seperti tadi."

"Seperti apa?" itu suara Sehun yang baru keluar setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Itu‚ aku yang bilang kalau perempuan yang kau ceritakan tadi sama sekali tak memiliki rasa sayang sepertimu."

Sehun bergeming sejenak. "Lupakan saja‚ tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menekuk bibir. Ia duduk di kursi depan meja Sehun sembari memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memeriksa berkas yang baru saja ia terima. Sehun terlihat biasa saja‚ namun lebih diam. Luhan bosan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya Sehun selalu berbicara banyak padanya‚ terlihat tak peduli kalau Luhan tak menghiraukannya atau mendengarnya berbicara. Tapi mengapa sekarang Luhan ingin sekali Sehun berbicara seperti biasa padanya?

Setelah menutup map dari berkas tadi‚ Sehun kembali bersuara. "Setelah apa yang kau katakan tadi‚ aku berpikir. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar. Tapi aku tak tahu juga kebenarannya dari Baekhyun seperti apa."

"Baek…" Luhan mengerutkan kening mengeja nama perempuan yang terasa _familiar_ di otaknya. "…hyun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya‚ namanya Baekhyun." ujarnya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil‚ tak tahu harus menyahut apa lagi pada Sehun. Ia menarik berkas tadi dan bangkit dari duduk. Luhan membungkuk kecil pada Sehun yang memperhatikannya. Luhan pamit tanpa suara‚ dan Sehun yang masih ingin melihat Luhan‚ menginterupsi‚ "Aku antar kau pulang malam ini."

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Kalimat itu‚ entah mengapa‚ membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hanya kalimat sederhana‚ tetapi efeknya bisa sebesar itu pada jantungnya.

"Kau tak diantar pulang oleh kekasihmu‚ kan?"

Luhan membalik tubuh. "Kekasih?" ulangnya‚ bingung.

"Ya‚ kekasih." Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Lelaki yang masuk ke kantor dan membawamu pulang tempo hari itu kekasihmu kan?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Sehun. Lalu Luhan teringat pada kejadian saat Kris datang ke kantor dan mengejutkannya. Jadi Sehun mengira kalau Kris itu kekasihnya?

"Dia bukan kekasihku‚ Sehun." ujar Luhan. Ia tersenyum simpul karena Sehun terlihat bingung. "Kalau Yifan masih hidup‚ dia bakal jadi adik iparku."

"Oh‚" Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Rasanya ada yang aneh pada hatinya setelah mendengar hal tersebut dari Luhan. Terasa… senang? Juga… lega?― _Eh?_

"Baiklah." Luhan merasa bahwa suasana antara dirinya dan Sehun ini canggung. Ia melirik ke arah lain seraya membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum berkata‚ "Aku pergi."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang membalik tubuh dan menghilang setelah pintu tertutup. Ada yang aneh‚ dan Sehun tak tahu itu apa.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Sehun‚ lelaki itu memang mengantarkan Luhan pulang malam ini. Tepat di pukul sembilan malam‚ mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumah Luhan. Luhan melepas sabuk pengaman‚ membuka pintu. Namun pintu itu tak bisa terbuka. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Perempuan itu berkata‚ "Buka pintunya‚ Sehun."

Sehun bergeming. Ia menghela napas dan menginjak pedal gas. Sehun kembali membawa Luhan entah kemana.

"Hei!" Luhan menoleh ke belakang‚ pada rumahnya yang perlahan menjauh karena Sehun. "Sehun! Kau―"

"Ikut saja denganku." potong Sehun datar.

"Tapi kan―" Luhan menggantungkan kalimat ketika menyadari nada suara Sehun. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk hari ini. Entah apa saja yang dia pikirkan‚ Luhan benar-benar tak tahu. Luhan yakin bila Sehun butuh ketenangan kali ini.

 _Tapi kenapa harus membawa dirinya juga‚ sih?_

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Ia kembali memakai sabuk pengaman dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Ke suatu tempat." jawab Sehun. "Mungkin kau tak suka. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau menjadi teman mengobrolku."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis tak mengerti. Memangnya selama ini‚ Sehun menganggap dirinya apa kalau bukan sebagai teman mengobrol? Bukankah lelaki itu hanya sering mengobrol dengannya daripada mengobrol dengan pegawai yang lain?

Tak berapa lama kemudian‚ Sehun menghentikan mobil di _basement_ gedung apartemennya. Lelaki itu turun dari mobil‚ begitu pula dengan Luhan yang mengikutinya. Setiap Sehun melangkah‚ Luhan hanya mengekor. Karena sesungguhnya Luhan tak tahu Sehun mengajaknya kemana.

"Sehun‚" panggil Luhan. Ia mempercepat langkah untuk menyamai langkah Sehun dan kembali bertanya‚ "Kau ingin mengajakku kemana‚ sih?"

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. "Karena aku sudah tahu di mana rumahmu‚ sekarang giliran kau yang harus tahu di mana aku tinggal."

Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. Ia mempercepat langkah lagi‚ lalu menghalangi Sehun tepat di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Sehun berdecak. Ia tak menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan Luhan. Lelaki itu memutar kepala Luhan supaya perempuan itu berbalik badan‚ lalu didorongnya tubuh perempuan itu di bahu. Sehun terus mendorong tubuh Luhan sementara Luhan memberontak kecil ingin melepaskan diri.

"Ya ampun‚ Sehun. Lepaskan aku!" Luhan berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan ia berhenti di depan Sehun. Luhan merengut sebal melihat Sehun yang tenang-tenang saja kali ini. "Kau ingin sekali menculikku‚ ya?" tanyanya kesal

"Bukan begitu." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengajakmu minum."

Luhan mengerjap pelan. "Minum?" ejanya sayup. Kemudian Luhan kembali beralih pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul lehernya. Luhan terkejut‚ ia tak bisa memberontak saat Sehun merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Hei‚ kalau kau ingin minum‚ kenapa tidak ke bar?"

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang dengan keadaan mabuk?"

"Tapi kan―" Luhan kebingungan mencari alasan. Pada akhirnya dirinya mendengus kesal dan membiarkan Sehun menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen lelaki itu.

Iya‚ kini Luhan sudah berada di apartemen Sehun. Tempat tinggal Sehun memang luas‚ menyenangkan untuk dihuni‚ dan benar-benar rapi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Luhan melihat sekitar‚ lalu mengekori Sehun yang berjalan menuju dapur. Begitu sudah berada dekat dengan Sehun‚ Luhan dapat melihat Sehun menghampirinya dengan sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas untuk mereka. Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk di saah satu kursi makan kemudian.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku minum?" tanya Luhan. Ia duduk di kursi sembari memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membuka penutup botol tersebut.

"Karena kopi tidak akan mempan membuatku menjadi lebih baik." jawab Sehun seadanya. Setelah itu‚ ia berhasil membuka tutup botol. Sehun menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas Luhan. "Jadi aku mengajakmu karena kupikir hanya kau yang mengerti aku."

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Ia memandangi Sehun yang sedang menuang _wine_ nya ke gelasnya sendiri kemudian memandangi gelas miliknya. Ada hal aneh yang mengganjal di hati ketika Sehun mengatakan‚ 'hanya kau yang mengerti aku' dengan tenang. Luhan tak tahu ia ini kenapa. Tapi yang pasti‚ Luhan hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya saat Sehun menatapnya‚ memintanya untuk bersulang‚ dan memulai acara minum bersama di apartemen lelaki itu.

Sehun tersenyum menyadari betapa gugupnya Luhan kali ini. Ia yakin Luhan pasti sedang mencoba untuk membiasakan diri.

Luhan menenggak _wine_ nya dalam satu kali tegukan. Keningnya berkerut‚ dan Luhan mencoba untuk menetralkannya dengan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kemudian Luhan beralih pada Sehun yang mulai menuangkan _wine_ kedua mereka. Luhan tak menyentuh gelas itu lagi.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandangi Sehun yang beberapa kali menegak _wine_ dalam gelas kecilnya.

"Kenapa bukan Jongin atau Kyungsoo saja yang kau ajak minum?" tanya balik Luhan tidak lama kemudian.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. _Wine_ nya meluncur ke kerongkongan setelah itu. "Mereka berdua tak tahu masalah ini. Aku belum cerita pada mereka."

"Kau bisa cerita pada mereka saat kau mengajak mereka minum." desak Luhan. Jujur‚ ia gemas. Tapi gemas tentang apa‚ Luhan pun tak mengerti. "Kau pikir aku ini tempat sampah ceritamu‚ apa?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk‚ gerakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai mabuk. Entah sudah berapa milliliter _wine_ yang ia habiskan dari gelas kecil itu. Luhan tak menghitungnya. "Aku memang membuatmu menjadi tempat sampah ceritaku. Sebelumnya pun kau berlaku seperti itu padaku."

Seketika Luhan bungkam. Ia menekan bibir dan membasahinya sekilas. Melihat Sehun yang setengah mabuk‚ membuat Luhan tanpa sadar meneguk gelas _wine_ miliknya. Terserahlah‚ batinnya ketika tersadar. Lagipula ia hanya menemani lelaki ini dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Ya‚ Sehun memang bercerita padanya. Tentang perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu. Luhan mendengarkannya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengomentari seperti tadi siang. Kalau ia melakukan itu‚ mungkin Sehun akan mengamuk dengan keadaan mabuk. Luhan membayangkannya dengan ringisan ngeri. Astaga‚ sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Hei‚ Luhan." Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nada suara khas orang mabuk.

Luhan beralih menatapnya‚ meneguk ludah dengan susah payah ketika Sehun mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi yang setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan mengendurkan dasi serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ya Tuhan‚ Ya Tuhan‚ Ya Tuhan… Luhan banyak menyebut nama Sang Pencipta begitu melihat Sehun bersandar pada kursi di depannya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Dengan posisi itu‚ Luhan bisa melihat leher Sehun‚ serta jakunnya yang naik turun.

 _Ya Tuhan… Pemandangan macam apa ini?!_

Luhan meremas kuat udara di kedua tangannya. Sehun sengaja membuat jantungnya jatuh ke lantai atau memang Sehun benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak sadar?

"Aku ingin tidur." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia terbatuk kecil karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena kepalanya yang mendongak. Sehun kemudian mengayunkan kepala sampai keningnya membentur meja. Luhan tersentak kaget karena suara benturannya yang keras. Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak setelah itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk pundak Sehun hingga Sehun yang lemas terjatuh ke lantai.

Luhan mengerjap. Dengan cepat ia bangkit menghampiri Sehun yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Sehun terdengar menggumamkan nama Baekhyun saat Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Luhan berdecak sebal. Akhirnya ia menarik tangan Sehun supaya lelaki itu bisa duduk dengan benar. Namun yang ada‚ Sehun justru menarik Luhan hingga Luhan jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Luhan mengerjap cepat. Jantungnya berpacu secara tidak normal. Itu membuatnya sulit bernapas. Apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Mungkin hanya ada tiga atau empat senti yang menjadi jarak antara kedua ujung hidung mereka. Mata lelaki itu terpejam‚ dengan kening berkerut-kerut samar‚ serta bibir yang menggumam kecil menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Dan mulai saat itu‚ entah mengapa‚ Luhan merasa tak suka Sehun menyebut nama Baekhyun di depannya. Jujur saja‚ Luhan mengakuinya.

Luhan pun tersadar. Segera ia bangkit namun Sehun kembali menahannya. Lelaki itu menggulingkan Luhan ke samping‚ lalu memeluknya seperti guling. Makin gilalah jantung Luhan saat ini.

"Hei‚" Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan pelan. Berharap ia bisa membangunkan Sehun dan tak menyakiti lelaki itu. Namun yang ada‚ Sehun makin erat memeluk pinggang Luhan. Tubuh Luhan pun semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sehun.

 _Aduh‚ aduh. Sialan!_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah dengan cemas. Ia khawatir jantungnya akan bermasalah setelah ini kalau ia melihat Sehun. Lelaki ini membuatnya sinting hanya karena pelukan dan caranya memejamkan mata. Selain itu‚ pasti ia akan lebih banyak salah tingkahnya kalau sedang bersama Sehun. _Sehun sialan!_ Kutuknya dalam hati. Luhan pun memukul lagi dada Sehun sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena kesal.

"Ish! Lepaskan aku..." rengeknya.

Sehun justru tertawa kecil. Senyumnya yang saat itu terlihat karena tawanya‚ sungguh membuat Luhan hampir meleleh. Kenapa Sehun membuatnya seperti ini? _Kan_ sialan!

Setelah Sehun menghentikkan tawa gelinya yang terdengar _bagaimana gitu_ di telinga Luhan‚ Sehun membuka mata. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu menatap Sehun dengan jengkel‚ jadi melunak. Lelaki itu berkedip dengan pelan‚ membuat jantung Luhan juga terasa ikut memelan karenanya.

"Oh‚" suara Sehun terdengar serak sekali saat itu. Luhan kembali meneguk ludah susah payah karena mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau. Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Luhan mendesis jengkel. Dengan cepat ia mendorong dada Sehun dan segera bangkit. Ia menarik tangan Sehun supaya lelaki itu bisa duduk selagi Sehun sudah setengah sadar. Luhan sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Sehun menyiksanya dan itu menyebalkan! Kemudian Luhan mengalungkan tangan Sehun ke pundaknya‚ memaksa Sehun untuk berdiri‚ dan membawa Sehun keluar dari dapur. Luhan tak peduli lagi setelahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Maka dari itu Luhan menjatuhkan Sehun ke sofa dan membiarkan Sehun tertidur di sana.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan masih bersungut-sungut‚ mengutuk Sehun dalam gumamannya‚ serta _mencak-mencak_ karena kesal setelah ia menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dari luar. Bagus‚ setelah ini Luhan pasti tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena terbayang-bayang wajah Sehun yang tertidur dan suara seraknya tadi.

"Sialan kau!" Luhan menunjuk pintu apartemen Sehun yang tertutup dengan kesal. "Jangan bawa aku kemari lagi kalau kau hanya ingin menyiksaku!" ujarnya. Ia menendang pintu itu dan merasa sedikit sakit di ujung kakinya.

Tapi terserahlah. Luhan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu. Ia harus pulang sekarang karena hari sudah benar-benar larut.

"Maksudmu Sehun yang menyiksamu?"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia berbalik ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang perempuan sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Perempuan itu memperhatikannya dengan tangan yang membawa kantung belanjaan. Luhan menurunkan kakinya yang tadi ia usap‚ lalu menegakkan tubuh. Setelah itu si perempuan yang tak Luhan kenali itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sehun menyiksamu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis. "A-apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Maaf." si perempuan tadi tiba-tiba kelihatan sungkan untuk berkata. "Tapi aku tadi mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Mendengarnya‚ Luhan melirik ke arah pintu apartemen Sehun yang tertutup itu dan tersadar. Luhan menahan senyum. "Ah‚ bukan begitu. Sehun tidak menyiksaku dengan artian memukuliku."

Perempuan yang tak Luhan kenal itupun tersenyum. Di mata Luhan‚ senyum itu begitu manis. Matanya akan membentuk lengkungan menyenangkan saat ia tersenyum.

"Kau ingin pulang? Sehun tidak mengantarmu?" tanya si perempuan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ia mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dengan canggung Luhan pergi dari sana setelah pamit pada perempuan yang tak ia ketahui identitasnya itu.

Bodoh‚ pikir Luhan. Kenapa ia mau-mau saja berbicara dengan orang asing seperti tadi? Apakah ini hanya efek dari meminum dua teguk _wine_ di apartemen Sehun tadi? Aih‚ ya ampun… Luhan merasa pening seketika. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa begitu bodoh dengan menjawab pertanyaan menyelidik dari si perempuan tadi.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Perempuan itu mengenal Sehun? Ia tetangganya Sehun atau…

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian ia melihat perempuan itu baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dari dalam. Luhan mengerjap‚ ia tersadar!

Jadi perempuan tadi itu yang namanya Baekhyun?

Itu?!―

―Kenapa manis sekali?!

Luhan meringis seketika. Entah mengapa‚ Luhan benci melihat senyum yang menyenangkan itu dari wajah Baekhyun. Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan dengan kaki menghentak kesal entah karena Sehun atau karena perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Ia tak peduli tentang itu! Luhan hanya butuh tidur. Sekarang!

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hai! Aku kangen kalian! Kalian kangen aku ngga? *digebukin*

Wkwk. Maaf ya sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi ngadat update ff. Entah ff ini atau Lucky One. Aku sedang ada beberapa kegiatan di awal semester ini. Dan juga kebanyakan _badmood_. Kalau udah _badmood_ ‚ inspirasinya nggamau jalan ato malah nggadapet inspirasi sama sekali.

Di chapter ini‚ pengennya aku buat Luhan perlahan-lahan bisa biasain diri ke Sehun‚ dan sebaliknya. Baekhyun udah kujauhkan dari Sehun dan kalian tenang aja yaaa... Bakal ada HunHan setelah ini :3

Oya‚ sejujurnya‚ aku nggapengen bikin adegan dimana Luhan marah-marah konyol sama pintu. Pengennya aku pengen bikin adegan dimana Luhan bisa langsung ketemu Baekhyun dan juga langsung bisa ngenalin Baekhyun dengan mudah. Tapi karena aku lagi sebel banget sama _seseorang_ _‚_ ingin rasanya kubunuh dia *eh*‚ jadi kulampiaskan saja ke Luhan di ff ini biar ngga dosa *eh* wkwk.

Udah ah. Aku udah kebanyakan ngomong sama nyurhat dikit. :v _Sorry_ kalo ada _typo_ yaww.. Jangan lupa untuk _review_ kalo kalian ngaku sebagai _readers_ yang baik :))  
 _See yaa_ :*


	9. Chapter 8

Setelah melihat perempuan yang tak dikenalnya itu pergi dari depan apartemen Sehun‚ Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Tadi ia merasa khawatir. Sehun pasti marah padanya mengingat lelaki itu tak membalas satu pun pesan darinya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun bicara sambil makan banyak _snack_ seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu. Malam ini.

Hanya saja‚ Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang tidur di sofa saat ia masuk. Penampilannya cukup berantakan‚ dengan bibir yang terus bergumam tak jelas. Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dengan penasaran. Apa yang digumamkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya tersenyum dalam mimpi?

Ah‚ lelaki itu bukan sedang tertidur. Tetapi sedang mabuk. Aroma khas alkohol menyengat hidung Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada dekat dengan Sehun. Perempuan itu mendengus‚ membatin‚ _kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini‚ heh?_

"Lu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar gumaman Sehun dalam tidurnya. Suaranya tak begitu jelas‚ Baekhyun ragu dengan pendengarannya. Maka dari itu ia mendekat‚ berjongkok di depan wajah Sehun agar ia bisa mendengar gumaman lelaki itu lebih jelas.

"Kau tak menjawabku berarti kau sudah pulang ya?"

 _Perempuan asing tadi maksudnya?_

Sehun menggeliat kecil. "Kupikir kau benar." ujarnya. Lantas Sehun pelan-pelan membuka mata. Ia mengerjap pelan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya‚ menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya‚ saat ini Sehun sudah setengah sadar. Ia tahu kalau yang sedang menatapnya saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Kehadiran Luhan di sekitarnya tak dapat ia rasakan lagi saat itu. Luhan mungkin sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya kemudian.

Tapi untuk apa?

"Dia benar soal apa?" tanya Baekhyun‚ tak sabar menunggu.

Ini pertanyaan yang Sehun hindari. _Soal apa?_ Sehun sendiri masih tak tega untuk menyakiti Baekhyun meski perempuan ini telah mencampakkannya. Rasanya tak tega. Namun hatinya yang sudah tersakiti‚ benar-benar tak bisa menahan kalimat yang sudah menunggu di ujung lidah. Maka dari itu Sehun memejamkan mata kembali supaya ia tak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun nanti‚ dan meluncurkan kalimatnya dengan begitu saja.

"Kalau hanya aku yang jatuh cinta sendirian padamu."

Mendengarnya Baekhyun pias. Ia terdiam melihat Sehun mengubah posisi menjadi memunggunginya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berani menyakitinya. Karena perempuan asing itu kah?

' _Lu?' Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan?"

"…"

"Lu?" Yixing memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk bahunya. "Luhan?"

Si pemilik nama tersentak kecil. Ia hampir menjatuhkan beberapa berkas yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Eh‚ ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Kau melamun‚ ya?" Yixing bertanya balik.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis. "Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Yixing menggeleng. "Yang ingin bicara padamu itu Direktur Oh."

Lantas Luhan memerah. Astaga‚ kejadian semalam itu terbayang lagi. Saat Sehun memeluknya dan ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Menurutnya‚ aroma tubuh Sehun memang memabukkan‚ sih. Hanya saja saat itu tercampur aroma _wine_ yang menyengat. Jadi Luhan ti―eh‚ kenapa ia jadi memikirkan itu?

"Luhan‚ kau melamun lagi." suara Yixing menyadarkannya‚ lagi. "Direktur Oh sudah menunggumu."

Luhan mengerjap. "Ya." jawabnya tergagap. Dengan segera ia merapikan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa dan merapihkan penampilannya. "Apa aku terlihat rapi?"

Yixing mengernyit. Ia mengangguk ragu dan kebingungan. Hendak ia bertanya‚ namun Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. _Kenapa Luhan kelihatan aneh hari ini?_ pikirnya heran.

Sementara itu‚ setelah keluar dari ruangan‚ Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ia tercenung. Sehun sudah ada di depannya‚ bersedekap ‚ menatapnya‚ dan menunggunya. Luhan mengerjap. Ia berdeham kecil saat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku benar-benar butuh berkasnya saat ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk berkas yang dipeluk Luhan dengan dagu. Ia memiringkan wajah saat Luhan menunduk karenanya. "Kau telat lima menit. Ikut aku." dan ia berjalan mendahului Luhan setelah itu.

Luhan mengangkat wajah dan memperhatikan Sehun di sana. Luhan mendesis. Sehun menyebalkan. Sebab seharian ini Sehun berlarian kesana-kemari di pikirannya. Karena kejadian malam itu‚ saat Sehun mabuk dan memeluknya. Lalu terlintas lagi bayangan saat Sehun tersenyum padanya‚ mengatakan beberapa kalimat menyebalkan‚ juga saat Sehun berkata; _"Bagaimana pula kalau aku yang jatuh cinta padamu?"_

… _dan bagaimana kalau aku mulai menyukaimu?_

Luhan mengerjap. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Sehun yang menunggunya di lift. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya bahkan ketika Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Memperhatikan Luhan yang terus menunduk membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan agar perempuan itu bisa mengangkat wajah balas menatapnya.

"Apa?" sesuai dugaannya‚ Luhan bertanya seperti itu.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Kemarin Baekhyun datang ke apartemenku." ujarnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia sudah tahu hal itu karena ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ia keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang. "Dia mendengar ocehanku. Soal dirinya pula."

"Kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan‚ sedikit menyela. Namun Sehun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku sudah setengah sadar saat itu." jawab Sehun. Ia kembali mendahului Luhan saat pintu lift terbuka. Ada banyak orang penting di sana. Dan Luhan mengerjap saat melihat mereka berada di lantai paling atas gedung ini.

Apakah ada _meeting_ mendadak dan ia tak tahu tentang hal itu?

"Hanya pertemuan biasa." ujar Sehun seolah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan.

 _Biasa kepalamu itu!_ Luhan menjawab dalam hati. Luhan hanya menekuk bibir saat ia menunduk.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum gemas. Astaga‚ Luhan menggemaskan saat ini. Luhan malu? Atau ia sedang kebingungan? Ada banyak orang penting di sini dan pertemuan ini sungguh mendadak. Yixing yang memberitahukan ini pada Sehun. Sehun pikir Luhan sudah tahu soal ini dari Yixing. Tapi ternyata belum. Aih‚ apakah Luhan banyak melamun hari ini?

 _Mungkin iya._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Mau kopi?"

"Ya?" Luhan mengangkat wajah setelah ia dan Sehun keluar dari ruang _meeting_ yang berlangsung selama dua jam lebih itu. Membosankan‚ Luhan mengantuk. Ia sampai tak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

Minum kopi? Sehun mentraktirnya minum kopi atau mengajaknya minum kopi? Atau lelaki itu hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi teman minum kopi?

"Kau ingin kopi? Kulihat kau sering memejamkan mata karena mengantuk."

Kemudian Luhan melirik Sehun kesal. Jadi Sehun memperhatikannya sedari tadi? Luhan senang diperhatikan Sehun‚ tapi kenapa harus saat ia mengantuk? Ini pasti karena Luhan tak bisa tidur semalaman karena bayangan Sehun memenuhi otaknya. Lelaki sinting! Bisa-bisanya ia berkeliaran di otaknya dengan senyum menawan serta suaranya saat memanggil namanya?

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan kesal padanya. Lelaki itu tak peduli pada tatapan orang lain saat ia merangkul Luhan. Apalagi kini Luhan beralih mendelik padanya. Matanya yang bulat jadi makin bulat. Rasanya Sehun ingin mencongkel mata itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol berisi air. Ah‚ kenapa kedengarannya kejam sekali?

"Ish. Kau tak malu apa?" ujar Luhan sembari mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Namun yang ada lelaki itu makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Luhan. Luhan mendengus pasrah akhirnya. "Terserahlah."

Sehun makin tersenyum lebar. Ia berbelok saat pintu lift kebetulan terbuka. Mereka tak masuk ke dalam lift. Dan itu membuat Luhan heran juga terkejut. Bukankah Sehun ingin mengajaknya turun untuk minum kopi? Tapi kenapa tak memakai lift? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Pakai tangga saja‚ ya?"

Mata Luhan makin membulat. Ia melepas rangkulan Sehun secara paksa. Ia sudah kesal sungguhan. "Hei‚ kau pikir ini lantai berapa sampai kau ingin sekali turun menggunakan tangga? Apa susahnya naik lift?"

"Supaya matamu bisa benar-benar _melek_." dan dengan paksa pula‚ Sehun kembali menarik Luhan untuk benar-benar turun menggunakan tangga.

Sehun kurang ajar! Rasanya Luhan ingin mengumpat di depan wajahnya!

Namun pada akhirnya Luhan hanya mampu mengeluh sakit di kaki karena _high heels_ nya. Sialan Sehun ini. Lelaki itu dengan senyum tak bersalahnya turun terlebih dahulu dengan cepat. Bahkan Sehun dengan mudahnya berkata‚ "Ayolah. Kau ingin kafetarianya ramai?"

Nah‚ kan. Betapa mukanya sekeras dinding?!

"Aish‚ Sehun. Kakiku sakit‚ tahu." rengek Luhan. Ia berhenti menuruni tangga dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Kemudian Luhan melepas _high heels_ nya hingga terlihatlah garis merah disekitar kakinya. Luhan meringis. Ia melepas sepatu tak berperasaan itu dan memijat kedua kakinya pelan.

Mendengar ringisan Luhan‚ Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat Luhan sedang kesakitan karenanya. Maka dari itu Sehun menghampiri Luhan‚ bersimpuh di depannya‚ berkata‚ "Sakit?"

"Ya." jawab Luhan kesal. Ia mendorong kening Sehun dan mulai mengomel. "Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun. Aku termasuk _noona_ mu tapi kau―"

"Diam‚ cerewet."

Nah‚ Sehun mulai lagi. Luhan ingin mencakar wajahnya tapi _kok_ Luhan tak rela.

"Sini. Kugendong saja."

Dan Luhan mirip kepiting rebus. Pipinya memerah saat ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _apa maksudmu?_

Sehun berdecak. Dengan segera ia menarik salah satu tangan Luhan. Namun dengan segera pula Luhan kembali menarik tangannya. Sehun berbalik padanya‚ memberinya tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin kita jadi bahan pembicaraan kalau kau menggendongku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia memandangi kaki Luhan dan _high heels_ berwarna hitam itu bergantian. Kemudian Sehun beralih duduk di samping Luhan. Lelaki itu melepas kedua sepatunya‚ lalu meletakkan sepatu itu di depan kaki Luhan. Luhan kebingungan melihatnya.

"Pakai saja itu." ujar Sehun sembari berdiri. _High heels_ Luhan sudah menggantung di salah satu tangannya.

Luhan mengerjap. Ukuran sepatu Sehun besar. Sementara kaki Luhan itu kecil. Luhan membayangkan kalau ia memakai sepatu hitam _kinclong_ itu. Apakah itu terlihat lucu?

"Cepat pakai‚ Luhan." suara Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar. Perempuan itu mendongak menatapnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang lucu.

"Ah‚ aku pakai punyaku saja." ujar Luhan sambil meraih sepatunya dari tangan Sehun.

Namun Sehun menjauhkannya dari Luhan. Membuat perempuan itu mendongak dengan bibir tertekuk menatapnya. "Kau ingin kakimu kesakitan‚ heh?"

Luhan mencibir. Dengan terpaksa ia memakai sepatu kebesaran―namun terasa nyaman di kaki Luhan― itu dan mulai berdiri. Dilihatnya Sehun hanya memakai kaos kaki kelabu ketika lelaki itu kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Luhan mempercepat langkah‚ juga berusaha untuk tak melempar sepatu kebesaran itu dari kakinya.

"Sehun‚" panggilnya. Sehun menoleh padanya tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti menuruni tangga. "Bisakah kau menungguku? Kau tak tahu ya kalau aku kesusahan menyusulmu?"

"Kau saja yang lambat." balas Sehun tak acuh. Luhan cemberut dibuatnya.

Pada lantai sekian‚ Sehun memilih untuk membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di sana. Kemudian terlihatlah lobi yang ramai dan kafetaria di sebelahnya. Melihat tempat yang menjadi tujuannya ramai‚ Sehun menghela napas. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik. Sudah ada Luhan di depannya saat ini. Sehun tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Luhan kebingungan. Bukankah tujuannya adalah kafetaria? Kenapa Sehun malah kembali mengajaknya turun ke _basement_?

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana‚ sih?" tanya Luhan setengah kesal. Ia harus menyeret sepatu kebesaran milik Sehun supaya tak terlepas saat ia melangkah.

"Minum kopi di luar saja‚ ya?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas. Terserahlah. Ia sudah lelah di bawa kesana kemari oleh Sehun. Terserah Sehun saja. Lagipula seminggu lagi Sehun tak akan menjadi atasannya. Jadi ia bisa bebas jika tak ada Sehun di sekitarnya.

Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Shin Soo Hyun?

Luhan melirik Sehun yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Lelaki itu membuatnya merasa… _aneh_. Atau memang perasaannya saja?

Ah‚ _masa_ bodoh. Luhan tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu dalam.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun mengajaknya ke kafe tempat di mana mereka sering bertemu. Lelaki itu menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan kafe itu dan mematikan mesin mobil. Luhan melepas sabuk pengaman‚ memakai _high heels_ nya lagi‚ lalu berhenti saat Sehun mencegahnya. Luhan mengangkat wajah‚ bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Pakai saja sepatuku." jawab Sehun. Ia mengambil alih _high heels_ Luhan dan meletakkannya di jok belakang. Kemudian ia mengambil sepatunya yang lain dan memakainya.

Luhan yang tadinya ingin menolak hanya mampu menghela napas pelan. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatu itu dan mengatupkan bibir. Apakah Sehun pernah bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun? Apakah hanya dia saja yang Sehun perlakukan seperti ini?

Tapi kenapa ia membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Baekhyun‚ sih?

"Ayo keluar." ajak Sehun. Luhan pun mengangguk.

Begitu masuk‚ Luhan terus saja menunduk di belakang Sehun. Ia terlalu malu‚ entah mengapa. Padahal banyak juga pelanggan yang tak menyadari bahwa kakinya berbalut sepatu hitam milik Sehun yang kebesaran. Setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong‚ baru Sehun mengajaknya bicara lagi sembari menunggu pesanan kopi mereka.

"Seminggu lagi aku sudah bukan lagi atasanmu." ujar Sehun memulai percakapan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Kau harus kembali menjadi seorang mahasiswa." sahutnya ringan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Sehun terus menatap dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Ah‚ aku akan merindukan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang direktur." gumam Sehun sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia terkekeh saat tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apalagi aku akan merindukan bagaimana aku menyuruhmu membawakan ini dan itu. Apakah aku terdengar jahat sekali bagimu?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng kaku. Namun kemudian ia mengoreksi dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ya. Kadang kau membuatku sebal."

Sehun terkekeh. Ia memberi senyuman dan anggukan kecil pada seorang pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya menjadi direktur?" tanya Luhan ragu. Ia melirik Sehun sesekali saat lelaki itu tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana ya…" Sehun memberi jeda untuk berpikir. "Bagiku biasa saja. Jujur saja aku tak berminat menjadi seorang direktur. Aku malah berminat menjadi arsitek."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi direktur sekarang?" tanya Luhan‚ penasaran.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu. "Aku terpaksa." jawabnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia sudah tahu tanpa Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Masalah keluarga Oh sudah bukan jadi rahasia. Semua orang kantor tahu benar bagaimana Presdir Oh dan Oh Sehun. Ayah dan anak itu tak bisa berhubungan baik. Oh Jae Ho keras kepala dan Oh Sehun terlampau berkepala batu. Mereka berdua sama karena darah Oh Jae Ho mengalir dalam diri Oh Sehun. Hanya Presdir Oh dan Shin Soo Hyun saja yang dikenal memiliki hubungan baik meski Soo Hyun hanya sebatas anak angkat dari sosok Oh Jae Ho. Untuk alasan yang satu itu‚ mengapa Shin Soo Hyun dan Oh Jae Ho begitu dekat‚ semua orang kantor banyak yang tak tahu. Bahwa ada _sesuatu_ diantara keluarga Oh itu.

"Kau sendiri…" suara Sehun kembali membuat Luhan mengangkat wajah. "…apa tak apa kalau bersama Soo Hyun _hyung_?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku sudah menolaknya. Jadi ia tak akan berani macam-macam denganku."

"Dia orang yang gigih." sahut Sehun. Ia menyesap kopinya dan membiarkan cairan pahit nan hangat itu meluncur ke kerongkongannya. "Aku tak yakin jika dia menyerah setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya tempo hari."

Luhan menghela napas. Sehun benar. Soo Hyun itu orang yang tak kenal menyerah. Lelaki itu pasti mengejarnya lagi dan lagi sampai membuat Luhan lelah untuk berlari. Mungkin Luhan harus memutar otak dan memikirkan cara terbaik supaya Soo Hyun bisa benar-benar jauh darinya. Dengan cara meletakkan batu di jalan perjuangannya supaya lelaki itu jatuh dan kakinya patah‚ mungkin? Iya. Supaya Soo Hyun tak dapat mengejarnya lagi.

"Apa kau dengar tentang apa yang dikatakan direktur Yeom setelah _meeting_ tadi?" lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat tersadar oleh suara Sehun yang mengajaknya bicara. Perempuan itu mengernyitkan kening‚ mengingat-ingat. Dan Sehun berdecak melihat reaksi Luhan. "Itu. bahwa ada perayaan pertunangan putrinya dan aku diundang sebagai tamu khusus."

Luhan mendesis. Sehun sedang pamer‚ ya?

"Apakah itu mungkin karena aku tampan? Atau karena aku baik padanya saat _meeting_ tadi?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." sahut Luhan. "Mungkin beliau hanya ingin mengundangmu. Kau tak tahu ya kalau tadi beliau juga mengobrol banyak dengan direktur yang lain? Mungkin direktur Yeom juga mengundang mereka."

Sehun menahan senyum geli. "Ayo pergi bersama."

Dan Luhan hampir menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya ke wajah Sehun. Luhan terpaksa menelannya dan terbatuk kecil. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya minta mengulang.

"Ayo pergi bersama. Anggap saja sebagai pertemuan terakhir sebelum kita berpisah." ulang Sehun.

 _Aih‚ seperti ingin pergi jauh saja‚_ gerutu Luhan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kupikir aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu di jalan. Bukankah apartemenmu dekat dengan rumahku?"

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau itu sempat."

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi kemudian. Sehun berkata demikian seolah ada pembatas yang tebal sekali antara mereka berdua setelah ini. Memangnya apa salahnya jika mereka bisa bertemu di jalan atau membuat janji untuk saling bertemu? Apakah itu akan mengganggu kegiatan Sehun? Luhan bertanya-tanya‚ dan berusaha menebak jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Memikirkannya pun membuat Luhan tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikannya dengan senyuman kecil. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa Luhan sedang berpikir tentang jawabannya barusan. Ah‚ apakah ia terlalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan? Sehun rasa ia mulai suka sekali menggoda-goda Luhan sampai Luhan tercenung memikirkan sesuatu tentang godaannya. Dan nanti akan berakhir seperti kejadian tempo lalu. Saat tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan setelah Luhan menyadari apa perkataannya.

Tapi kalau kalimat yang ini‚ kali ini Luhan menatapnya setengah sebal dan setengah sendu. Sehun masih tersenyum ketika perempuan itu bertanya‚ "Apakah kita bisa menjadi teman?"

"Bukankah sekarang kita ini sudah berteman?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Luhan menggeleng. Hendak ia menjawab namun getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat Luhan beralih. Perempuan itu meraih ponsel dan menemukan satu panggilan masuk untuknya. Dari Kris. Dan Luhan menghela napas membaca nama itu sebelum ia menolak panggilan. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi muram seketika. Persis seperti Luhan yang ia lihat pertama kali di kafe ini.

"Hanya teman." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Oh…" Sehun manggut-manggut. "Apakah kau akan menolak panggilanku kalau aku menjadi temanmu?"

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis tak mengerti. "Hm?"

"Itu‚ temanmu menelpon tapi kau menolaknya. Kalau aku jadi temanmu‚ apakah panggilanku juga akan kau tolak?" jelas Sehun.

Lantas Luhan tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa‚ kalimat Sehun tersebut membuatnya tergelitik. Apakah Sehun sedang mengetesnya? Kalau iya‚ maka Luhan akan menjawab‚ "Tidak. Tergantung suasana hati."

"Ah‚ jadi suasana hatimu sedang buruk." gumam Sehun. Ia menggangguk-angguk kecil dan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Jangan sok peka. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan sepertiku." sahut Luhan. Perempuan itu pura-pura kembali menyesap kopinya ketika tahu bahwa lagi-lagi Sehun memperhatikannya. Luhan melirik ke arah lain‚ tak ingin tahu Sehun memperhatikannya dengan pandangan seperti apa. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu memperhatikannya‚ juga memandanginya. Luhan malu‚ tahu! Luhan jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau Sehun terus melakukan ini padanya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Luhan berhenti menyesap kopi dan menurunkan cangkir begitu melihat seorang lelaki yang begitu dikenalnya masuk ke kafe. Awalnya lelaki itu tak tahu keberadaan Luhan. Namun ketika lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat duduk‚ pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan membeku di tempat dan ia tak bisa bergerak. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan dingin.

Entah mengapa‚ kali ini‚ Luhan tak bisa membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Entah mengapa‚ kali ini‚ Luhan merasa rapuh. Ia hanya diam dan berusaha memberi tahu Sehun bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya. Luhan hanya mampu memanggil Sehun dengan terbata-bata saat lelaki itu mendekatinya.

"Se-hun‚"

"Hm‚ ya?"

"Pe-pergilah." ujar Luhan terbata-bata lagi.

"Kenap―" dan ucapan Sehun terputus saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya menarik salah satu lengan Luhan. Luhan meringis dan menunduk. Ia kelihatan kesakitan dan Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lelaki yang tak Sehun kenal itu berkata‚ "Ah‚ ternyata kau bersama seorang lelaki setelah menolak panggilanku."

Luhan diam. Dan tiba-tiba seluruh mata pengunjung memandang ke arah Luhan. Sehun yang menyadarinya pun berdiri‚ ikut menengahi Luhan dan lelaki ini.

"Hei‚ siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau―"

"Kau bertanya siapa aku?" sela lelaki itu. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau hanya atasannya. Sementara aku adalah _tunangan_ nya." dan ia menekankan status antara dirinya dan Luhan pada Sehun. "Jadi biarkan kami pergi menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Sehun mengerjap melihat lelaki itu menarik Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Luhan terlihat sempat melihatnya sebelum perempuan itu keluar dari kafe. Seperti ingin berkata sesuatu‚ namun sulit untuk dikatakan. Sungguh sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertindak‚ ingin pula melindungi Luhan dari tunangannya yang brengsek itu. Tapi entah mengapa‚ ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Seolah apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi adalah kalimat untuk membuatnya tenang.

 _Pe-pergilah―tak apa jika aku yang sakit―asal jangan kau…_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun bimbang. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan ia masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di depannya ada ponsel Luhan yang tertinggal‚ dan cangkir kopi milik Luhan yang isinya tinggal seperempat. Ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi pada Luhan mengingat bagaimana kasarnya tunangan Luhan yang tak ia kenali itu. Namun Sehun masih ingat‚ bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang menjemput Luhan di kantor waktu itu. Sehun tak pernah menanyakan siapa nama lelaki itu. Yang ia tahu‚ lelaki itu adalah adik dari Yifan‚ orang yang tak bisa dilupakan Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan membereskan barang Luhan di meja untuk dibawanya. Ia harus pulang. Sudah malam dan ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Menyusul Luhan? Atau membiarkan Luhan kelihatan takut bersama lelaki tadi?

Ya‚ Sehun melihat Luhan ketakutan saat perempuan itu pergi dan sekilas melihatnya. Sehun tahu itu takut. Tapi takut kenapa?

Memikirkannya pun membuat Sehun mendesah berat. Ia tak ingin mengurusi urusan orang lain‚ apalagi urusan Luhan. Sebab Sehun takut jika ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada perempuan itu. Sehun takut menyakiti Luhan setelah apa yang Luhan dapatkan dari Yifan. Sehun takut―eh‚ kenapa ia malah merasa seperti itu?

Tanpa peduli tentang pikirannya barusan‚ Sehun menyalakan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas. Namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat tas milik Luhan di jok penumpang. Tas itu terbuka‚ ada beberapa barang milik Luhan yang terlihat. Kemudian Sehun melihat ponsel Luhan di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran. Ia kembali meraih ponsel itu dan membukanya.

Puluhan pesan dari orang yang sama‚ yang tak pernah dibuka dan dibaca oleh Luhan‚ pun tanpa sengaja terbuka. Sehun membaca nama pengirimnya‚ Kris. Dan ia membaca pesan-pesan itu.

 _27 Juli 2015‚ 01.35 p.m._

 _Kau ada di mana?_

 _Tak membalas? Baiklah._

 _Kau mengabaikanku?_

 _30 Juli 2015‚ 08.00 p.m._

 _Hei‚ Luhan. Aku di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah._

 _Kau tak lelah kan?_

 _2 Agustus 2015‚ 11.53 a.m._

 _Aku melihatmu. Jangan tertawa bersama lelaki itu. Aku tak suka melihatmu tertawa bersamanya._

 _4 Agustus 2015‚ 04.42 p.m_

 _Kau tak mengangkat telponku?_

 _Oh. Ternyata kau bersamanya. Apakah kau tak mendengarku waktu itu? Kau tak ingin keluar sekarang?_

 _Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan._

Sehun mengernyit. Lelaki lain? Dirinya maksudnya? Jadi lelaki asing tadi yang mulai ia ketahui bernama Kris itu cemburu padanya. _Loh_ ‚ memang apa salahnya? Sehun berpikir‚ lalu kembali membaca pesan terakhir dari Yifan. Otaknya secara cepat menangkap sesuatu. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Ya‚ sesuatu pasti terjadi.

Maka dari itu Sehun benar-benar melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Luhan. Rumah Luhan kelihatan sepi saat Sehun sampai di sana‚ pagar kayunya terkunci. Hanya ada mobil hitam yang diyakini Sehun milik Kris terparkir di depan rumah perempuan itu. Sehun turun dari mobil‚ melompati pagar‚ lalu segera mendobrak pintu yang terkunci setelah suara teriakan Luhan terdengar oleh Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kris…" suara Luhan terdengar parau ketika memanggil nama lelaki yang mengurungnya di dalam kamar saat ini. "Tolong bukakan pintunya dan aku akan menjelaskan semua ini."

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?" jawab Kris santai sebelum menyesap kopi yang uapnya hangat itu. Ia melirik pintu yang digedor-gedor Luhan dari dalam dan tersenyum miring. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu bahwa jangan dekat-dekat dengan direkturmu yang itu?"

"Kau tak mengerti‚ Kris. Dia bukan atasanku!" teriak Luhan. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah keracunan‚ Luhan. Sudah jelas kau sering menolaknya tapi kenapa kau masih saja dekat dengannya? Kau sudah benar-benar menyukainya? Kau kena guna-guna!"

"Itu bukan Sehun!" Luhan merengek lagi. Ia mulai menangis. Apa-apaan Kris ini?! Beberapa hari yang lalu lelaki itu menebak kalau Luhan mulai menyukai Sehun dan Kris terlihat biasa saja ketika mengatakannya. Lalu sekarang‚ Kris berlaku seperti ini padanya dan mengira bahwa Sehun itu Soo Hyun. Aih‚ yang benar saja!

"Kris!"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku!"

"Kris!"

"…"

"Kris Wu!" Luhan menggedor lebih keras. Ia memanggil nama Kris lagi namun yang ada dirinya terlempar. Kris membuka pintu dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Luhan sampai terlempar ke belakang karenanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil namaku!" Kris benar-benar marah. Ia terlihat menakutkan bagi Luhan. "Luhan‚ dengar. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggumu‚ melindungimu‚ menyayangimu sama seperti apa yang kakakku lakukan untukmu. Aku benci mendengar namaku kau panggil dengan tangisan seperti itu. Itu seolah aku telah menyakitimu."

"Memang kau telah menyakitiku!" giliran Luhan yang membentak dengan marah. Ia melepas cincinnya‚ menunjukkannya pada Kris sembari berkata‚ "Selama Yifan pergi‚ kau memakai cincinnya. Bukan berarti kau menjadi tunanganku‚ Kris. Aku masih menjadi tunangannya Yifan." dan berteriak pada kalimat akhirnya‚ "Dan aku benci bertunangan dengan orang mati!" sembari melempar cincin itu ke sembarang arah.

Bersamaan saat itu juga suara pintu depan yang terbuka secara keras‚ terdengar. Ada seseorang yang masuk dan itu membuat Kris maupun Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Derap langkah seseorang pun terdengar terburu-buru. Kris berdiri dan hendak keluar untuk memeriksa siapa itu. Namun ketika lelaki itu menghilang dari pintu‚ suara tonjokan keras terdengar dan Kris jatuh ke lantai. Luhan menganga. Astaga‚ apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan sampai Luhan berteriak seperti itu‚ hah?!"

Sehun! Itu suara Sehun!

Luhan mengerjap. Ia seolah membatu dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kris menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi. Luhan kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu namun pintunya lagi-lagi terkunci. Luhan mendesah keras. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu‚ memanggil nama Kris lagi. Namun yang datang adalah Sehun. Lelaki itu yang membukakan pintu dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Apa kau ba―"

"Ah‚ Sehun." dengan cepat Luhan memeluk Sehun. Ia menangis di sana. Luhan tak peduli lagi Kris akan datang dan membentaknya lagi. Luhan tak peduli jika sekarang Sehun membeku karenanya.

Sudah cukup ia menjadi pemberontak untuk Kris. Luhan sudah lelah. Biar dia jatuh ke pelukan lelaki lain. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sama sekali tak peduli.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Haaiii! Aku balik! Dan senang rasanya bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi :))

Maaf ya aku udah nelantarin ff ini lama‚ buat kalian nunggu‚ aku bukan PHP tapi :3

Ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakuin disamping ngerjain ff ini juga ff yg Lucky One itu. Real life emang bikin pusing‚ aku susah atur jadwal dan sering kecapekan. :3 Maafkeun~

Ah iya. Sampe sini aja ya. Maaf kalo ada typo yang berceceran di sini. Aku udah check dan semoga nggaada yang ketinggalan hehe.

 _See you in next chapter!_ Tetaplah bersabar menungguku :)))


	10. Chapter 9

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun saat Luhan terdiam memeluk lutut di atas sofa. Lelaki itu membiarkannya sendiri meski rasanya Luhan ingin sekali memanggil Sehun dan tidur di pelukannya. Saat memeluk Sehun tadi‚ Luhan merasa nyaman. Seluruh rasa takut dan khawatirnya menguap seketika. Hanya karena memeluk Sehun.

Entahlah… Luhan pikir memang benar adanya bahwa ia mulai menyukai Sehun. Ia menyadari hal itu. Entah sejak kapan rasa suka itu mulai ada‚ Luhan tak bisa mengira-ngira itu kapan. Tapi dengan adanya Sehun di sisinya‚ Luhan merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Melebihi saat ia bersama Yifan dulu.

"Minumlah." suara Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala. Ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya dan duduk di seberang. Luhan memperhatikannya. "Jangan khawatir lagi. Dia tak akan menyakitimu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."

Luhan menunduk. Ia membenarkan kalimat itu karena Sehun yang mengucapkan.

Kemudian hening. Sehun lebih memilih untuk memberi ruang pada Luhan yang sudah kelihatan lebih baik. Mungkin perempuan itu sedang berpikir tentang suatu hal yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Jalan pikiran perempuan memang rumit. Sehun tak ingin tahu dan tak akan pernah ingin tahu.

"Sehun‚" panggil Luhan sayup. Ia melirik Sehun setelah lelaki itu menyahut dengan dehaman halus. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Kris?"

Lantas Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menatap kosong meja di depannya masih dengan memeluk lutut. "Aku hanya bilang kalau kau bukan perempuan yang pantas untuk disakiti. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja."

Mendengarnya pun membuat Luhan meliriknya. "Kris tak akan meninggalkanku dengan mudah hanya karena kalimat itu."

Dan Sehun terkekeh. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya‚ berpindah tempat menjadi di samping Luhan. Perempuan yang dibawanya pulang karena ia terlampau khawatir jika Luhan ada apa-apa lagi ini kemudian dipandangnya. Luhan sedang menatapnya bingung. Dan itu menimbulkan senyum simpul di wajah Sehun.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau aman sekarang."

Luhan masih memandangnya tak mengerti. Sehun membuatnya bingung. Kris tak mungkin meninggalkannya hanya karena kalimat seperti itu. Kris sedang marah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kedua lelaki itu yang tak diketahui Luhan.

Ya‚ pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Setelah menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan bangkit‚ Kris menatap Sehun dengan nyalang. Ia benci dipukul oleh seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dibencinya. Atasannya Luhan yang bernama Shin Soo Hyun itu._

 _Lelaki yang Kris yakini bernama Shin Soo Hyun itu―padahal di depannya sekarang adalah Oh Sehun― balas menatapnya nyalang. Lelaki itu berkata‚ "Apa yang membuatmu memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu?"_

 _Dan Kris menjawab‚ "Memang itu urusanmu?"_

" _Ya." Sehun menjawab. "Dia sekretarisku. Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas apa saja yang terjadi padanya."_

 _Kris mendengus kegelian. Seringainya muncul dan itu membuat Sehun bersedekap menatapnya. "Sudah kubilang dia tunanganku‚ tuan direktur. Akulah yang memiliki banyak hak padanya."_

" _Setahuku tunangannya sudah meninggal." balas Sehun sengit. Ia menyipit dan memasang wajah waspada saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangan Kris mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tak punya hak seperti itu pada Luhan."_

 _Sejenak Sehun melihat Kris sedang menerawang. Kelihatan berpikir. Setelah itu Kris mengangkat wajah‚ menatapnya sengit‚ lalu pergi dan menyenggol sebelah bahu Sehun sebagai pelampiasan. Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat punggung lelaki itu menjauh dan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Kemudian Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar yang sedari tadi digedor-gedor Luhan dari dalam. Hendak ia bertanya keadaan Luhan‚ namun perempuan itu sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dan menangis._

 _Sehun membeku. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Luhan membuatnya jatuh._ Jatuh…

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun tak bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang tertidur di pelukannya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia terbangun. Luhan menggeliat dalam pelukannya dan itu membuatnya terganggu. Sementara beberapa jam yang lalu‚ Luhan menangis saat bercerita tentang si kembar yang bernama Yifan dan Kris itu. Sehun pikir banyak beban yang dipikirkan Luhan selama ini. Perempuan itu menangis saat bercerita. Dan Sehun menenangkannya dengan memeluk perempuan itu sampai mereka tertidur di sofa.

Luhan cantik saat tertidur. Wajahnya seperti bayi yang menggemaskan. Rasanya Sehun ingin mengunyah salah satu pipi Luhan atau mencubit ujung hidung Luhan. Aih… Sehun harus bersabar sampai Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya perempuan ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Pelan-pelan Luhan mulai membuka mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali‚ dan tanpa sengaja mengeratkan pelukan. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa yang dipeluknya itu Sehun‚ bukan guling. Sementara Luhan berusaha untuk kembali tertidur lagi‚ Sehun sendiri justru menahan napas.

Aduh‚ aduh. Luhan membuatnya jantungan!

Dan jantung Sehun yang berdebar keras itu membuat Luhan mengerjap lagi. Telinganya merasakan debaran keras jantung Sehun dan itu membuatnya tersadar. Luhan menarik diri dengan cepat. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Tadi―maaf." Luhan menunduk saat mengatakannya dengan gugup. Segera ia bangkit dari sofa dan berdeham kecil. Diliriknya Sehun yang menahan tawa. Wajahnya memanas.

"Badanmu panas." ujar Sehun tenang. "Tidak usah bekerja saja. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Luhan menunduk. Wajahnya sudah seperti terbakar rasanya. _Aduh‚ kenapa panas sekali?!_

"Istirahat saja di sini. Aku malas mengantarmu pulang." Sehun menyambung. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas. "Lagipula si Kris itu juga akan kembali mengincarmu. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Luhan masih diam tanpa kata. Ia hanya melirik Sehun yang terkekeh dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju suatu ruang. Mungkin kamar Sehun. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu‚ Luhan mendengar suara gemericik air di dalam sana. Sehun sedang mandi. Dan wajah Luhan makin memanas. Perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi seraya bergumam‚ "Astaga‚ apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia lupa menanyakan apa _password_ apartemen Sehun sehingga ia tak bisa keluar dari apartemen lelaki itu. Jika ia nekat pulang dan tiba-tiba Kris menunggu di depan rumahnya‚ Luhan tak tahu harus kemana. Maka ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di apartemen Sehun selagi lelaki itu sedang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan dan katanya ingin mampir juga ke rumah salah satu temannya. Sehun berjanji akan pulang sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Dan Luhan mati kebosanan di sini.

Luhan menghela napas. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Hembusan napasnya terasa panas dan itu menyebalkan. Luhan mendengus-dengus karenanya. Lalu Luhan lupa tak mengambil ponsel serta barang-barangnya dari mobil Sehun. Saat itu ia terlalu kalut pada keadaan. Dan sekarang Luhan juga merasa ia butuh mandi.

Tapi memangnya tidak apa-apa Luhan mandi di sini?

"Aku pergi dan anggap saja rumah sendiri." begitu kalimat Sehun yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu‚ ia tak peduli. Maka dari itu ia bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Begitu membuka pintu‚ aroma tubuh milik Sehun yang masih ia ingat menguar di sana. Tentu! Sehun memakai sabun mandi beraroma sama dengan aroma tubuhnya. Luhan melihat sekeliling. Kamar mandinya luas‚ Luhan tak bisa menaikkan rahangnya yang turun.

Ah‚ harus‚ ya‚ ia mengagumi interior kamar mandi seorang lelaki semacam Sehun? Luhan menggeleng-geleng pada dirinya sendiri. _Dasar perempuan aneh! Cepat mandi dan tunggu Sehun. Lalu kau bisa pergi dari sini―supaya kau tak hilang kendali untuk tidak memeluk Sehun lagi―eh?_

Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Selesainya‚ Luhan bingung harus memakai baju apa. Kemarin ia memakai pakaian kantor sampai ia tertidur di―jangan di sebutkan‚ lah‚ nanti Luhan merona lagi― dan tentu saja itu sudah kotor. Luhan ragu membuka lemari besar yang ada di kamar Sehun. Ia harus meminjamnya‚ atau tetap memakai handuk kimono ini?

Ah‚ astaga… Kenapa Sehun harus mengurungnya di sini?!

Luhan mendengus‚ lagi. Ia benar-benar terpaksa membuka lemari itu. Daripada ia telanjang dan kedinginan? Aih‚ sinting. Lebih baik ia memakai salah satu pakaian Sehun. Jika Sehun marah nanti‚ Luhan akan beralasan‚ "Kau ingin aku kedinginan dan terus menggunakan pakaian kantorku yang mengenaskan itu‚ hm?" dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun yang kesal. Namun jika dipikir-pikir‚ Sehun tak akan marah padanya hanya karena masalah itu. Sehun kan baik. Bahkan lelaki itu sudah sering menciptakan _skinship_ dengannya.

Ya‚ Sehun tak akan marah. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum sebelum ia memilih kaus merah kebesaran yang panjangnya hampir setengah pahanya. Ya‚ Luhan bisa memakai ini. Tak apalah. Yang penting ia tak tela―jangan pikirkan itu!

Kemudian Luhan mendengar suara _password_ dan kunci pintu yang terbuka. Luhan melirik jam‚ masih siang. Sehun sudah kembali? Atau mungkin lelaki itu hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal dan kembali lagi bekerja. Luhan menaikkan kedua alis. Ia membuka pintu‚ memanggil‚ "Se―" yang tiba-tiba terhenti di ujung lidah.

Bukan Sehun yang datang. Melainkan perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun. Perempuan itu juga melihatnya‚ dan menatapnya penuh sangsi dan cukup terkejut untuk sesaat. Luhan mengerjap‚ menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan bersembunyi di sana. Astaga‚ apakah Baekhyun nanti akan berpikiran aneh tentang keadaannya?

Baekhyun yang melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian milik Sehun yang juga pernah bertemu dengannya itu‚ mendadak curiga. Semalam Sehun sama sekali tak mengangkat teleponnya. Semalam juga Baekhyun tak melihat Sehun di kantornya. Mereka bilang Sehun sedang ada _meeting_ dan keluar entah kemana. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menunggu sampai malam. Namun Sehun tak ada kabar sama sekali.

Dan pagi ini‚ ketika Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bicara soal apa yang dikatakan Sehun tempo hari‚ Baekhyun melihat perempuan asing berpakian Sehun! Hei‚ apakah Sehun sefrustasi itu dengannya sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan perempuan lain? Baekhyun curiga setengah mati.

Tentang siapa perempuan itu?

Apakah perempuan itu yang telah meracuni otak Sehun?

Atau perempuan itukah yang menggoda Sehun sampai-sampai Sehun berpaling darinya?

Dan…

Kenapa perempuan itu ada di sini? Dengan keadaan seperti itu pula?

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening tidak suka. Ia menghampiri pintu kamar Sehun‚ mengetuk pintunya kemudian. "Kau‚" panggilnya. Ia tahu jika perempuan yang ada di dalam itu mendengar suaranya.

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah. Gawat! Baekhyun pasti berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Bisakah kau keluar dan jelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sehun semalam?"

Pertanyaan sinting. Luhan membatin dalam hati. Ia hanya mampu diam dan tak bergerak di balik pintu.

"Aku tak akan marah." Baekhyun berbohong pada dirinya dan pada Luhan di dalam sana. "Jelaskan dan aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti."

Luhan mulai ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah."

Luhan menghela napas. Sial‚ ia luluh dengan bujukan Baekhyun. Meski masih ragu‚ Luhan tetap membuka pintu. Ia melihat Baekhyun di depannya‚ menatapnya penuh arti‚ dan Luhan menunduk. Luhan tak yakin jika Baekhyun akan mengerti dengan keadaan. Bukannya begitu‚ Luhan tak ingin kehidupannya diketahui oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Apalagi itu Baekhyun‚ perempuan yang entah mengapa‚ melihatnya baru saja‚ ia merasa benci.

Entah itu mengapa‚ Luhan benar-benar tak tahu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu bilang jika Sehun menyelamatkannya dari masalahnya‚ dan membawanya kesini untuk dilindungi. Awalnya Baekhyun tak percaya karena Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang benar-benar peduli pada seorang perempuan―kecuali dengan dirinya‚ Ibunya Sehun‚ dan bertambah lagi dengan Luhan. Namun ketika mengerti bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini‚ Baekhyun mulai percaya. Bahwa Sehun sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini‚ Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Luhan saat perempuan itu tertidur di kamarnya. Luhan sakit‚ bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang pucat. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk membawa Luhan ke apartemennya dan meminjaminya pakaian. Baekhyun benar-benar tak sudi sebenarnya. Perempuan bernama Luhan inilah yang menyebabkan Sehun berkata‚ _"Kalau hanya aku yang jatuh cinta sendirian padamu."_ padanya tempo hari. Mungkin Luhan sudah mengguna-guna Sehun‚ atau membujuk Sehun supaya lelaki itu bisa menjauh darinya. Sebab Sehun tak pernah menyakiti perasaannya. Dan yang kemarin itu adalah yang pertama kalinya Sehun membuatnya sakit.

Entahlah‚ Baekhyun tak suka dengan Luhan. Namun ia harus menahan diri untuk terlihat baik dihadapan perempuan itu. Soalnya tadi Baekhyun melihat Luhan seperti perempuan lugu yang tak banyak bicara. Terlihat menggemaskan memang. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tak suka!

Menghela napas‚ Baekhyun meraih ponsel. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun kemudian. Ia tak tahu Sehun akan membacanya atau tidak. Yang penting ia sudah mengabari kalau Luhan ada di apartemennya. Biar Sehun bisa cepat pulang dan memulangkan perempuan ini. Lalu ia bisa berbicara mengenai hal kemarin berdua dengan Sehun.

Ada yang salah dengan lelaki itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Baekhyun : Luhan di apartemenku. Cepat pulangkan dia._

Sehun membaca pesan itu dan menghela napas. Dilihatnya Yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja‚ lalu dihampirinya perempuan itu.

" _Noona._ " panggilnya pada Yixing.

Yixing mendongak. "Ya‚ Sehun?" sahutnya. Lelaki yang baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa ia lebih muda darinya dua tahun dan ingin memanggilnya _noona_ itu tersenyum. Yixing berpikir bahwa Sehun ini aneh. Dan ya‚ Sehun memang benar-benar aneh.

"Aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pulang dulu‚ ya?"

Yixing mengangguk‚ mengijinkan Sehun pulang duluan meski ia tak tahu mengapa lelaki itu ijin padanya.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen‚ Sehun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Luhan. Apakah perempuan itu baik-baik saja di apartemen Baekhyun? Setahunya‚ Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan yang jahat‚ ia baik luar dalam. Namun begitu berurusan dengan Luhan‚ Sehun yakin Baekhyun akan mengubah sisi baiknya. Sehun mulai berpikiran buruk pada Baekhyun dan pada keadaan Luhan.

Hei‚ Luhan ini sakit. Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan perempuan itu di apartemen sendirian.

Sesampainya‚ lantas Sehun masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan santainya membaca majalah di sofa. Sehun tak melihat keberadaan Luhan di sana. Kemudian Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang." ujarnya.

Sehun tak menanggapi. "Di mana Luhan?"

Wajah cerah Baekhyun pun luntur. "Kau kemari karena Luhan?" tanyanya pelan. Ia menunduk saat itu.

"Kau bilang aku harus memulangkannya." balas Sehun datar. Tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya kesal‚ Sehun berjalan menuju kamar perempuan itu. Luhan pasti di sana.

"Sehun‚" panggilan Baekhyun pun membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah. Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh lelaki ini mengejang kaku. Sebab Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan hal ini‚ jadi itulah yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Maaf." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Soal Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun. "Namanya Chanyeol."

"Aku tak bertanya namanya siapa." balas Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata‚ lalu menghela napas‚ lagi. "Aku tahu kau sakit hati. Tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu." Sehun diam tak menjawab saat itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku senang bisa bertemu dan menyukai Chanyeol. Aku harap dengan begitu kau juga ikut senang."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang."

Sehun berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tangan Baekhyun di perutnya. Setelah terlepas‚ Sehun mengambil langkah menjauh‚ tanpa ingin kembali melihat Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia masih tak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun bukan lelaki yang dengan bodohnya menyembunyikan perasaan sakit. Dia bukan seperti itu.

"Kau malah membuatku sakit. Dan kau senang atas hal itu."

"Tidak‚ bukan begitu." Baekhyun merengek. "Kau tak mengerti."

"Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya aku bisa bertahan untukmu‚ kan?"

"Ti―"

"Berhentilah menjadi orang yang dikejar." ujar Sehun. Ia memandang ujung sepatunya dan melanjutkan‚ "Karena orang yang mengejarmu‚ kini telah beralih mengejar orang lain."

Baekhyun tak menjawab lagi. Kalimat Sehun menusuknya dalam-dalam. Ia hanya diam melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya‚ menggendong Luhan yang masih tertidur‚ lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Baekhyun sakit hati. Pada Sehun‚ juga pada Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang."_

Luhan menggeliat kecil‚ membuka mata setelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia terbangun karena di luar terdengar suara ribut. Ada suara Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terdengar. Lalu tadi itu suara Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan napas‚ masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya saat ini.

" _Kau malah membuatku sakit. Dan kau senang atas hal itu."_

Ah‚ ya. Itu benar suara Sehun. Pasti sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

" _Tidak‚ bukan begitu. Kau tak mengerti."_

Dan itu suara Baekhyun.

 _Oh‚ mereka sedang bertengkar?_ Luhan mengerjap mendengarnya.

" _Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya aku bisa bertahan untukmu‚ kan?"_

" _Ti―"_

" _Berhentilah menjadi orang yang dikejar. Karena orang yang mengejarmu‚ kini telah beralih mengejar orang lain."_

Luhan membulatkan mata samar mendengar hal itu. Sehun berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun? Hei‚ lelaki itu sudah gila apa? Kenapa bisa dengan gamblangnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas ingin sekali meminta maaf dan menjalin hubungan yang sama seperti dulu lagi? Lalu apa katanya? Sehun beralih mengejar orang lain‚ maksudnya?

Mengejar… dirinya?―eh?

Lantas Luhan memejamkan mata saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sehun pasti masuk. Dapat ia rasa Sehun menyibak selimut yang ia pakai dan menggendongnya. Luhan berdebar. Ia tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipi saat merasakan debaran jantung Sehun dan hangatnya tubuh lelaki ini. Saat keluar‚ ia tak mendengar suara Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun pias‚ tercenung‚ atau juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun pasti sakit hati karena kalimat Sehun tadi.

"Kau lucu juga saat pipimu memerah." Sehun berbisik lucu padanya. Dan Luhan berusaha untuk tak tersenyum karena itu. "Kalau sudah bangun‚ bangun saja."

Seketika Luhan membuka mata. Dilihatnya Sehun yang menahan senyum geli tanpa melihatnya saat ini. Luhan merona. Kemudian ia berkata‚ "Turunkan aku."

"Ah‚ aku menggendongmu?" Sehun berhenti berjalan. Luhan merengut dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir kau menggendong hantu?"

Sehun meringis. "Kau ringan sekali soalnya."

Luhan merengut. Ia tak membalas apapun lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ada yang salah‚ Sehun merasa begitu. Saat melihat Luhan memandangi jemarinya dan menghela napas berkali-kali‚ Sehun merasa dirinya tercubit. Tidak‚ hatinya yang tercubit. Sehun ingin sekali mengubah wajah Luhan yang sering terlihat muram dan datar itu berubah menjadi wajah manis yang menghangatkan hati. Sungguh‚ Sehun ingin melakukannya.

"Sehun‚" Luhan memanggilnya‚ membuat Sehun berhenti memperhatikan. "Kenapa kau tak menjalankan mobilnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir." jawab Sehun. Lelaki itu tak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat Luhan beralih padanya‚ menatapnya‚ menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Sehun berdeham kecil. "Apa yang tadi kau lihat?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibir. "Cincinku." jawabnya pelan. "Aku kehilangannya." jawabnya setelah sekian lama menimang-nimang untuk menjawab atau tidak.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Luhan menunduk. "Aku tak sengaja melemparnya."

Sehun menahan tawa geli. "Kau memang sengaja melemparnya. Mana bisa cincinmu hilang karena alasan seperti itu?"

Luhan mendengus pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan Sehun yang melihatnya sekilas tak bisa menahan senyum senang. Pun tak menanggapi lagi. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya menuju rumah Luhan. Sehun bukannya ingin mengantar Luhan pulang. Sehun yakin jika Luhan pulang sekarang‚ Kris akan datang. Perempuan itu berada dalam bahaya berada di sekitar Kris. Dan Sehun tak ingin melihat betapa takutnya Luhan bersama Kris lagi‚ seperti kemarin‚ misalnya. Selain itu‚ Sehun ingin menemukan cincin Luhan. Ya‚ dia ingin‚ tapi tak tahu juga alasannya yang pasti seperti apa. Ia hanya tahu cincin itu dari Yifan‚ tunangannya Luhan yang sudah tiada. Dan setahu Sehun‚ cincin itu berharga bagi Luhan. Jadi mungkin itu alasannya.

Sesampainya‚ rumah Luhan terlihat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kris di sana. Lantas mereka turun dari mobil. Luhan menghadap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah. Luhan bingung. Sehun kenapa? Seharusnya kan Sehun kembali lagi ke kantor mengingat betapa banyaknya pekerjaan seorang direktur.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada yang ketinggalan dan aku baru ingat." jawab Sehun asal. Ia menunggu Luhan membukakan pintu rumah untuknya dan kemudian masuk. Sehun acuh tak acuh pada Luhan yang memandangnya kebingungan. Langsung saja lelaki itu memasuki kamar Luhan yang masih berantakan.

"Kenapa ke kamarku?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Hei‚ kamarku berantakan‚ tahu."

Sehun tak menjawab. Matanya berpendar kemana-mana. Kemudian ia menemukan cincin yang ia cari berada di dekat kaki meja rias Luhan. Sehun mengambilnya‚ dan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan yang terus saja mengomel di ambang pintu. Melihat cincinnya ditemukan Sehun‚ Luhan mengatupkan bibir. Ia melihat Sehun dan cincin itu bergantian. Lalu mengerjap.

Sehun mencarikan cincin itu untuknya? Atau bagaimana?

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum geli ketika melihat Luhan keheranan saat ini. Perempuan itu menggemaskan. Dan Sehun tak tahan lagi. Lelaki itu meraih salah satu tangan Luhan dan meletakkan cincin itu di sana. Luhan menatapnya lagi. Kali ini Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kupikir kau melemparnya di sini saat kau marah kemarin."

Luhan melirik ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat yang kemarin terucap begitu saja‚ muncul di ingatannya. Raut wajahnya berubah. Luhan kembali muram. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Marahkah ia? Tapi marah pada siapa? Pada Yifan yang telah meninggalkannya‚ atau pada Kris yang mengekangnya‚ atau pada keadaan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan menyedihkan?

" _Dan aku benci bertunangan dengan orang mati!"_

Luhan menghela napas. Ia memandangi cincin itu sejenak. Keputusan untuk melupakan memang baik. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melupakan seseorang yang membuatnya menyesal.

Adakah yang tahu?

Luhan melirik Sehun. Lelaki itu masih berada di depannya. Kembali lagi ke cincinnya‚ Luhan termenung.

Ia harus melepaskan Yifan. Bagaimanapun itu‚ Yifan sudah tenang di alam sana. Ya‚ memang sudah seharusnya begitu…

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak kecil. Suara Sehun membuyarkan pemikirannya. "Ya‚ ada apa?"

"Kau melamun." Sehun bersedekap. "Kenapa kau tak memakainya lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan pelan. Ia memandangi cincin itu‚ lalu tersenyum kecil. "Mulai sekarang aku tak akan memakainya lagi."

Kening Sehun berkerut bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Setengah terkejut‚ juga setengah penasaran.

"Karena seharusnya aku tak mempertahankan hubungan dengan orang yang telah meninggal." jawab Luhan yakin.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis. Kali ini keterkejutannya bertambah. Astaga‚ Luhan melepas Yifan?

"Sehun‚" giliran Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersentak kecil. "Antarkan aku mengembalikan cincin ini pada Yifan."

Sehun memandang Luhan yang memandangnya serius. Ia tak mengerti mengapa perempuan yang selalu saja muram karena Yifan itu kini beralih memilih untuk melupakan Yifan. Memang keputusan yang bagus. Luhan tak akan berwajah muram saat teringat tentang Yifan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahu Sehun‚ rasa sayang dan menyesal milik Luhan pada Yifan lebih besar daripada rasa ingin melupakan Yifan. _Nah‚ trus_ ―

"Sehun‚" Luhan memelas kali ini. "Kumohon…"

Sehun menghela napas. Berpikir sebentar‚ ia mengangguk. Dapat ia lihat Luhan tersenyum untuknya. Senyum yang cantik. Sehun suka―dan Sehun jatuh hati karena senyum itu. Serius!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Angin sepoi‚ hamparan hijau‚ serta ilalang yang bergoyang pelan. Sehun melihat dan merasakan hal-hal itu sepanjang jalan ia mengekori Luhan. Perempuan itu dengan rambut terurainya‚ terlihat begitu cantik meski hanya dari belakang. Rambut Luhan berwarna hitam‚ sepunggung‚ dan bergelombang karena terlalu sering digulung rapi saat bekerja. Tubuh Luhan terlihat mungil meski untuk ukuran seorang perempuan‚ Luhan termasuk tinggi. Pakaian milik Baekhyun yang ia pakai― _dress_ selutut berwarna _peach_ ― terlihat sangat cocok untuk tubuhnya. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan berpenampilan lembut seperti ini. Biasanya Luhan memakai pakaian formal yang rapi. Sehun bosan melihat tampilan itu.

Sehun tetap memberi jarak dan ruang untuk Luhan ketika perempuan itu berhenti di salah satu nisan. Di sana adalah tempat Yifan beristirahat untuk selamanya. Luhan berdiri di sana‚ seperti tak melakukan apa-apa jika dilihat dari belakang. Padahal Luhan sedang menyapa dengan canggung‚ serta menahan tangis akan sakit dan rindu yang ia rasa selama ini.

Ah‚ Sehun sungguh tak ingin melihat perempuan itu menangis jika saja hal itu terjadi. Maka dari itu Sehun segera beranjak dari sana‚ dan menunggu Luhan di mobil. Biar Luhan menumpahkan semuanya dulu pada Yifan. Sehun tak ingin mengganggu.

Ia hanya ingin berpikir. Tentang Luhan. Sehun sering bertemu dengannya. Sadar atau tidak‚ setelah itu‚ Sehun sering sekali memperhatikan Luhan. Meski pada awalnya Luhan sulit untuk beradaptasi dengannya‚ namun pada akhirnya perempuan itu selalu menghampirinya. Mereka banyak bercerita. Sehingga baik Sehun maupun Luhan‚ mereka tahu cerita cinta masing-masing.

Luhan?

Dia cantik.

Senyumnya membuat Sehun berdebar.

Tatapan matanya lembut.

Suaranya membuat Sehun damai.

Salah tingkah dan malunya membuat Sehun gemas.

Dan…

Sehun pikir ia telah menyukai perempuan itu. Entah sejak kapan rasa suka itu mulai datang‚ Sehun tak tahu. Ia hanya yakin bahwa Luhan sudah mencuri hatinya.

 _Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi?_ Sehun menggidikkan bahu seraya tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Hei‚ dia baru sadar kalau dia menyukai Luhan. Dan baginya itu lucu. Iya‚ lucu. Sebab Sehun jatuh hati pada perempuan berwajah muram yang selalu membuatnya penasaran sedari dulu. Luhan benar-benar sukses membuatnya _jatuh_.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hai! Aku balik! Lumayan lama lah ya.. Dan semoga kalian ngga bosen nunggu updatenya ff ini :""))

Oiya. Ada ngga yang nunggu ff Lucky One ku? Ada? Ada? Kalo ada mohonlah bersabar. Aku lagi ngestuck :")

Udahlahyaa.. Aku nggabanyak cuap-cuap kali ini. Kubiarkan kalian membaca dan menulis review untuk ff ini.

 _Sorry for typo(s)!_

 _See yaa~_


	11. Chapter 10

Suasana malam itu ramai. Disebuah _ballroom_ berdesain eropa yang elegan itu‚ banyak orang yang datang. Gelas _wine_ serta suara dentingannya ada di mana-mana. Luhan yang berada diantara mereka‚ duduk sendiri‚ bingung harus melakukan apa‚ hanya mampu melihat mereka yang tersenyum saat berbicara. Formalitas. Biasanya hati mereka berbau busuk.

Kembali menilik pukul berapa sekarang lewat ponselnya‚ Luhan mendengus. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu. Sementara menunggu membuatnya jenuh‚ yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Luhan ingin sekali mencakar wajah Sehun yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyeretnya ke sini. Hei‚ lelaki itu belum datang sampai sekarang!

Luhan pun tak tahu kenapa ia mau-mau saja diseret ke acara seperti ini.

Mendengus lagi‚ Luhan memutar kepala. Ia sedang mencari Sehun di tengah ramainya tempat itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun. Bahkan tidak ada lagi yang masuk lewat pintu utama di depan sana. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Apakah seharusnya ia pulang saja?

"Ah‚ sekretaris Xi?"

Luhan yang baru saja bangkit mendadak terkejut namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pria. Luhan membalik badan‚ lalu tersenyum pada direktur Yeom―si pemilik acara ini― yang tadi memanggilnya.

Pria berwajah bulat itu tersenyum senang. Ia berkata‚ "Kau benar-benar datang‚"

Luhan meringis. "Ya." jawabnya canggung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada pria ini.

"Lalu Oh Sehun tidak bersamamu?"

Luhan menggeleng ragu. "Dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

Direktur Yeom mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu betapa ramainya jalanan kota malam ini. Mungkin direktur muda itu terjebak macet. Kemudian direktur Yeom pamit dan Luhan mengiyakan. Perempuan itu menghembuskan napas lega karenanya.

Bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk pulang?

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari acara membosankan ini. Baru saja ia mengambil tiga langkah‚ seseorang menarik tangannya. Membuat Luhan berbalik‚ dan terkejut sampai ingin berteriak.

Kenapa ada Shin Soo Hyun disini?

"Soo Hyun?"

"Ikut aku."

Luhan sungguh tak bisa berkata apapun saat lelaki itu menariknya. Ia juga tak bisa memberontak dengan keras karena Soo Hyun mengekangnya dengan kuat. Mereka melewati _ballroom_ yang ramai‚ lalu berhenti di taman belakang. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dan Luhan merasa aneh berdua dengan lelaki ini di sini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Soo Hyun dan kembali berjalan menjauh. Namun dengan segera Soo Hyun mencegahnya. Luhan menghadapnya‚ menatapnya sengit‚ lalu berkata. "Aku harus pergi."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Lalu kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan yang hendak menjawab mendadak jadi membisu. Ia tak tahu kenapa Soo Hyun bertanya seperti tadi padanya. Soo Hyun cemburu? Atau―tapi raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal itu. Soo Hyun menunjukkan wajah serius‚ dengan tatapan mata tajam dan suara tegas. Luhan bingung. Memangnya kalau Soo Hyun menyembunyikan kecemburuannya tentang kedekatannya dengan Sehun menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu‚ bisa Luhan percaya?

Luhan mengerutkan kening kemudian. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Ini urusanku."

"Urusanku bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi urusan Sehun juga urusanku!"

Luhan makin mengerutkan kening tak percaya. Astaga‚ keras kepalanya Soo Hyun mulai kambuh. Kenapa pula Luhan harus dihadapkan pada lelaki yang keras kepala? Seperti Soo Hyun dan Kris‚ misal.

"Kenapa jadi urusanmu?"

Suara lelaki lain yang datang dari belakang tubuh Soo Hyun membuat Luhan mengerjap. Itu suara Sehun! Luhan merasa sulit untuk menelan ludah ketika lelaki itu berdiri diantara dirinya dan Soo Hyun. Sehun tampan dengan setelan serba hitam itu. Serius! Luhan ingin pingsan melihat Sehun.

Terlihat Soo Hyun yang menyeringai penuh ejekan pada Sehun. Ia menjawab‚ "Kita masih berkeluarga‚ ingat?"

"Keluarga?" Sehun bersedekap‚ terkekeh sinis. "Kukira ibumu yang menyelundup masuk ke keluargaku."

Mendengarnya Soo Hyun kelihatan jengkel. Matanya memerah menahan emosi. Sehun sudah membuatnya naik darah. Sementara kedua lelaki itu berdebat‚ Luhan hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apa maksud kalimat Sehun. Dari awal memang Luhan tak ingin tahu apa masalah keluarga besar Oh yang dikenal tak pernah akur itu―terutama Oh Sehun dan Shin Soo Hyun. Tapi kini nampaknya ia telah terseret ke dalam urusan keluarga itu. Melihat Soo Hyun membawa-bawa nama Luhan ke dalam perbincangannya.

"Luhan tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." balas Sehun. Ia mulai menahan amarahnya‚ sepertinya begitu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu‚ adikku."

Sehun mengerut tak suka. Sungguh ia benci disebut seperti itu oleh Shin Soo Hyun. Itu menandakan bahwa mereka adalah benar-benar saudara. Padahal pada kenyataannya‚ memiliki ikatan darah saja tidak ada. Dan berani-beraninya Soo Hyun mengatakan hal itu padanya‚ sekarang‚ bersama Luhan pula.

Tak ingin membuat keributan‚ Sehun mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tak menanggapi apapun selain menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Sementara itu‚ Luhan hanya diam. Sehun sedang marah. Ia tak ingin Sehun mengamuk saat ini kalau ia bicara hal yang tidak-tidak. Maka untuk berjaga-jaga‚ Luhan memilih untuk diam.

Sehun membawanya kembali ke _ballroom_. Musik _waltz_ mengalun dan membuat beberapa orang berdansa disana. Sehun berhenti diantara mereka yang berdansa. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang kebingungan‚ membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan merasa aneh sendiri. Luhan menunduk dalam keheningan diantara mereka. Yang ia dengar saat ini adalah bisik-bisik halus para perempuan di sekitarnya tentang Sehun.

Ah‚ Luhan lupa kalau Sehun benar-benar terkenal di sini. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan putra kandung Oh Jae Ho‚ pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu?

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Luhan mengangkat wajah‚ memandang Sehun dengan bingung lagi. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku baru datang. Kau pasti menunggu." jelas Sehun.

Luhan meringis. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pulang saja." dan ia tak bisa menahan rona di pipi saat Sehun tersenyum karena itu.

"Maaf." Sehun berkata dengan lembut. Luhan meleleh rasanya. Namun perempuan itu membalas dengan senyum simpul untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum itu. Bagus‚ ia telah membuat Luhan tersenyum seperti keinginannya. Lelaki itu meraih dan menarik kedua tangan Luhan. Salah satunya ia letakkan di pundak sementara yang lain ia genggam di tangannya. Itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Dengan refleks Luhan menarik diri. Sehun tersenyum kegelian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

"Kau pikir aku juga bisa?" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan. "Kita ikut-ikutan saja apa masalahnya?"

Setelah itu Luhan seperti boneka. Sungguh ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perintah otak. Sehun yang mengendalikannya karena sedari tadi lelaki itu menatapnya. Luhan ingin menutup mata‚ tidak bisa. Luhan ingin mengalihkan pandangan‚ tidak bisa. Luhan ingin menunduk pun‚ tidak bisa. Sehun benar-benar mengendalikannya dengan baik.

Aish! Kubur saja dirimu‚ Luhan!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah dansa dan kabur dari acara sialan itu―juga kabur dari Soo Hyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan―‚ Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang. Sudah sangat larut. Luhan sampai terkantuk-kantuk di mobilnya. Bahkan saat Sehun berbicara‚ Luhan tak menanggapi karena ia tertidur. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan pasti lelah.

Menghentikan mobilnya‚ lantas Sehun melihat Luhan. Luhan sudah nyeyak dalam tidur. Sehun keluar dari mobil‚ membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Luhan. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman Luhan hingga membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh. Dengan tanggap Sehun menangkapnya. Luhan yang terganggu‚ akhirnya terbangun. Ketika ia membuka mata‚ sudah ada wajah Sehun di depannya. Luhan memerah. Baru bangun tapi jantungnya sudah bekerja secara abnormal. Jangan sampai ia terkena serangan jantung!

"Sudah bangun kan? Keluar sana." suara Sehun pun membuyarkannya. Membuat Luhan merengut kesal dibuatnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun‚ Luhan mendorong Sehun dan keluar dari sana. Wajahnya tertekuk lucu. Sehun tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"Sudah malam. Pulang sana." ketus Luhan. Ia berbalik dan membuka pagar rumah.

"Kau tak ingin bersamaku lebih lama?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Dadanya berdebar setelah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berbalik‚ Sehun sedang memandangnya. Luhan merinding melihat pandangan itu dari Sehun. Luhan menelan ludah‚ bertanya‚ "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok aku tak akan ada di kantor lagi." jelas Sehun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan kemudian. "Aku khawatir kau akan merasa terganggu dengan Soo Hyun _hyung_."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ya‚ lagipula kenapa Sehun harus merasa khawatir? Bukankah sebelum Sehun menjadi direktur‚ Luhan bisa mengatasi masalah cinta bertepuk tangannya Soo Hyun?

"Meskipun begitu‚ kita bisa bertemu di jalan kan? Atau kau juga bisa mampir ke rumahku kalau kau mau."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sakit mendengar hal itu. Ini bukan salam perpisahan. Bukan juga pertemuan terakhir. Tapi kenapa melihat senyum serta tawaran Luhan saat ini membuat dada Sehun berdenyut nyeri?

Dan sebuah ingatan di masa lalu pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Saat ibunya pergi jauh hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Sehun?" Luhan membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. "Kau dengar aku kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya‚ tentu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin aku akan mampir. Kalau aku bisa."

Dan senyum cerah mengembang di bibir Luhan. "Bilang saja padaku kalau kau ingin mampir."

Sehun tersenyum. Dipandanginya wajah Luhan yang tersenyum itu kemudian. Luhan benar-benar cantik. Meski hanya _dress_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_ yang ia pakai‚ meski hanya _make up_ tipis serta jepit kecil berpita lucu yang berwarna senada di rambutnya‚ Luhan masih kelihatan cantik. Dalam pandangannya‚ hanya Luhan yang bersinar seperti cahaya rembulan. Dan Luhan yang bersinar itu kembali membuyarkan lamunannya dengan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sehun.

"Eh‚ ya?"

Luhan tertawa. Manis sekali. "Aku masuk dulu." ujarnya sambil menunjuk rumah dengan ibu jari. "Cepatlah pulang. Aku akan melihatmu."

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau saja yang masuk duluan. Biar aku pulang setelah kau benar-benar masuk."

Luhan merengut.

"Kau ingin Kris masuk dan menganiaya dirimu lagi?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena aku khawatir. Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke apartemenmu lagi."

Sehun menahan tawa. Sementara itu‚ Luhan yang baru saja menyadari kalimatnya‚ merona malu. _Astaga‚ apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan‚ mulut sialan?_

"Tidak―bukan maksud―"

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang ikut aku."

" _Ya!_ "

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan‚"

Si pemilik nama pun menoleh. "Ya‚ Yixing?"

"Untukmu." ujar Yixing sembari meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil di meja Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan kening melihat kotak itu. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil meraih kotak itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri‚"

"Dari Soo Hyun kah?"

Yixing hanya menahan senyum dan menggidikkan bahu.

"Kalau dari Soo Hyun aku tak ingin melihatnya. Kembalikan saja ini." kata Luhan. Kotak itu diletakkan kembali ke meja dan ia mulai fokus ke layar komputernya.

Yixing berdecak kecil. Setelah insiden yang menggemparkan kantor tentang Soo Hyun yang ditolak Luhan waktu itu‚ memang Yixing tak pernah melihat Soo Hyun dekat-dekat lagi dengan Luhan. Lelaki yang kini telah kembali ke kursi direkturnya itu justru bersikap biasa saja dengan Luhan. Mungkin Soo Hyun sudah melupakan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan. Tapi kenapa bisa cepat sekali?

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat isinya?" tanya Yixing‚ mencoba untuk membujuk.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Luhan masih fokus dengan komputernya.

Yixing menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya melihat Luhan tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambil kembali kotak berwarna biru toska itu. Yixing hanya bergumam‚ "Ya sudah‚" dan pergi dari sana.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini Luhan tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sehun kembali ke aktivitasnya menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Lelaki itu tak pernah kembali ke kantor dan memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Luhan merasa sepi‚ serius. Karena teman di kantor yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa jengkel sendiri‚ ya hanya Sehun.

Luhan berhenti mengetik. Ia menghela napas lelah seraya mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang pegal pada sandaran kursi. Luhan meraih ponsel‚ tak ada pesan masuk dari Sehun yang selama ini ia harapkan kehadirannya. Sialan‚ apa Luhan sedang merindu sekarang ini?

Mengetuk-etuk sisi ponsel dengan jari‚ Luhan berpikir. Ia ingin mengirim pesan pada Sehun‚ tapi ia juga takut mengganggu waktu lelaki itu. Luhan ragu. Berkali-kali ia berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ya―dirinya yang akan mengirim pesan!

 _Hai‚ Sehun._

Luhan menggeleng. Tidak! Hapus hapus!

 _Hei‚ kenapa kau tak mengirimiku pesan?_

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Itu terlalu agresif!

 _Sehun‚ apa kau sibuk?_

Luhan menimang-nimang. Ya‚ ini pesan awalan yang cocok. Luhan pun mengirimnya meski sebenarnya ia ragu.

Setelah itu Luhan menunggu. Ia menunggu‚ menunggu‚ dan menunggu. Jarum detik terus bergerak mengikuti waktu. Luhan memandanginya‚ dan ia merasa bosan. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponselnya namun Sehun tak kunjung membalas juga. Luhan menghela napas. Mungkin Sehun sibuk. Ya‚ mungkin begitu.

"Ish!" Luhan bergumam kesal. "Kenapa aku merindukan orang sepertimu?!" monolognya. Luhan merengut‚ mengutuk diri sendiri‚ dan ia benar-benar kesal. Entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Sehun.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada kotak kecil yang masih ada di mejanya. Luhan mengerutkan kening. Yixing belum mengembalikannya‚ ya? Luhan berdecak sambil meraih kembali kotak kecil itu. Ia memandanginya sebentar‚ lalu menyimpannya di laci. Ia akan mengembalikannya pada Soo Hyun sendiri kapan-kapan.

Tapi…

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa penasaran. Luhan ragu untuk menyimpan kotak itu dan ia mulai tertarik untuk membukanya. Dengan was-was juga waspada‚ Luhan memastikan bahwa Yixing tak melihat adegan dimana ia sedang membuka kotak yang sudah jelas-jelas ditolaknya tadi. Setelah merasa aman‚ Luhan membukanya. Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah permen cokelat dan kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi. Luhan mengambil kertas itu‚ membukanya‚ dan membacanya.

 _Ayo minum kopi bersama. Kafe dekat rumahmu jam delapan malam._

 _-Sehun-_

Dan senyum Luhan berkembang cerah. Luhan senang sekali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sesuai ajakan Sehun‚ Luhan menunggu di kafe. Sengaja ia datang lebih awal karena ia benar-benar malas bertemu dengan Soo Hyun. Jadi setelah pulang kerja hari itu‚ Luhan langsung melesat ke kafe dan menunggu Sehun. Tak apalah‚ pikirnya. Sekali-kali menunggu seorang lelaki yang mengajaknya minum kopi bersama.

Sudah pukul delapan malam ketika Luhan mengecek waktu di jam tangannya. Luhan memperhatikan pintu masuk‚ belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Di luar hujan. Pasti Sehun sedang berteduh. Jadi ia menunggu‚ mencoba untuk bersabar‚ sembari melumat permen cokelat pemberian Sehun yang mulai ia lahap.

Luhan masih menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai permen cokelatnya lumer di lidah dan habis bersama salivanya. Luhan mengecek waktu lagi. Lima menit berlalu. Sehun juga belum datang. Setelah itu ponselnya juga ikut ia cek. Siapa tahu Sehun mengiriminya pesan‚ meminta untuk bersabar sedikit lagi karena hujan masih saja sederas tadi. Namun yang diharapkan sama sekali tidak ada. Sehun tak mengiriminya pesan‚ dan itu membuat Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan.

Meskipun begitu‚ Luhan tetap menunggu. Sampai hujan reda pun tak apa. Jujur‚ ia rindu pada Sehun. Jadi ia akan tetap menunggu. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti datang. Hanya saja Luhan tak tahu itu kapan.

Lima menit lagi?

Sepuluh menit lagi?

Setengah jam lagi?

Atau malah berjam-jam lagi‚ Luhan tak tahu.

Ia hanya ingin menunggu Sehun. Tak peduli apapun.

Hujan masih terus turun. Di luar sana banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan payung. Luhan memandangi mereka‚ dengan berpangku tangan‚ dan berwajah muram.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Senyum-senyum saja."

Sehun meringis setengah kesal. "Iri saja." sahutnya.

Sementara Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menahan tawa‚ akhirnya tertawa saat Kyungsoo merengut dibalas seperti itu oleh Sehun. Baginya melihat Kyungsoo merengut kesal itu menyenangkan. Bibir perempuan itu seperti minta dicium meski Kyungsoo akan menendangnya karena perempuan itu tak ingin bibirnya disentuh seseorang sampai ia menikah. Lucu sekali.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Ketika Jongin masih saja tertawa dan Sehun mulai sadar apa yang membuat lelaki itu tertawa‚ Sehun menepuk lengan Jongin dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya. "Terus saja tertawa! Lebih baik gunakan otakmu dan kerjakan bagianmu dengan baik!"

" _Loh_?" Kyungsoo kebingungan saat melihat Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan membereskan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas. "Kau mau pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ada janji." jawabnya. "Kirimkan saja bagianku lewat _e-mail_. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan di rumah."

"Oke!" Jongin yang menjawab. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ingin protes jadi merengut kesa; pada lelaki _tan_ di sebelahnya itu.

Setelah itu‚ Sehun benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan kampus. Di luar hujan lumayan deras. Dan Sehun lupa tak membawa payung. Melihat langit gelap yang menumpahkan hujan‚ Sehun mendesis. Dilihatnya jam tangan‚ pukul delapan kurang beberapa menit. Sembari mengerang pelan karena tak ingin Luhan menunggu lama‚ Sehun nekat menembus hujan. Terserah ia basah kuyup nanti. Yang penting ia ingin bertemu Luhan.

Sebab ia sudah tak bisa menahan rindu.

Sehun berlari sembari menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. Kakinya yang panjang digunakan untuk melompati genangan air dan berusaha untuk memperlebar langkah supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Luhan.

Namun tiba-tiba‚ karena tangannya menghalangi pandangannya‚ Sehun menabrak seorang perempuan hingga perempuan itu terjatuh. Sehun berhenti berlari untuk menolong perempuan yang kesakitan di sana. Begitu Sehun membantunya berdiri‚ Sehun tak bisa berkata apapun saat tahu bahwa perempuan itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Baek―"

"Ah!" Baekhyun terjatuh lagi dengan ringisan sakit. Pergelangan kakinya terasa ngilu. Ia melepas kedua _high heels_ yang ia pakai lalu menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang hendak membantunya.

Sehun mengerjap. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun?

"Ini sakit. Jangan disentuh." katanya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri‚ namun ia jatuh lagi. Sehun yang menangkapnya. Dan lelaki itu mulai khawatir. Ia melirik sekilas pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan menghela napas. "Kakimu terkilir." kata Sehun. Ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun kemudian.

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Sehun dan ia mulai mengerti. Meski sebenarnya ia mau‚ Baekhyun justru berkata‚ "Aku baik. Tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Kalau kau memaksa kakimu untuk berjalan. Sakitnya justru bertambah parah."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah. Ia senang. Sehun perhatian dan masih khawatir padanya. Dengan menahan senyum‚ Baekhyun merangkul leher Sehun dari belakang dan naik ke punggungnya.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dengan hujan-hujanan. Dan lupa bahwa ia punya janji dengan Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sampai sekarang Sehun belum datang. Bahkan di pukul sepuluh malam‚ Sehun tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Hujan sudah reda. Sedangkan kafe sudah ditutup. Dan Luhan tak bisa menunggu Sehun di dalam lagi. Perempuan itu menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kafe sambil menengokkan kepala memeriksa keadaan. Siapa tahu Sehun muncul sekarang.

Luhan mengangkat ponsel di tangan‚ mencari kontak nomor Sehun‚ dan menelponnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah untuk menunggu‚ juga menahan rindu. Sehun tak bisa dihubungi selama Luhan menunggu tadi. Sudah banyak pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan. Apalagi panggilan tak terjawabnya.

Menghela napas berat‚ Luhan menegakkan tubuh. Ia ingin menangis karena kecewa Sehun tak datang. Padahal Sehun yang mengajaknya dan lelaki itu tak datang. Mungkin Sehun lupa. Mungkin juga Sehun terlalu lelah sehingga ia ketiduran. Luhan mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Ya‚ mungkin Sehun ketiduran.

Luhan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kafe. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan pelan. Ia juga melompati genangan air dengan tundukan kepala. Luhan kesal. Luhan kecewa. Kalau ia bertemu Sehun suatu saat nanti‚ Luhan tak akan bicara dengannya selama Sehun mengajaknya bicara. Terserah! Luhan sudah terlanjur kesal.

Kemudian Luhan masuk ke sebuah minimarket yang masih buka. Minimarket itu sepi. Ketika ia masuk‚ Luhan lantas pergi mengambil ramyun instan untuk dimakan. Luhan tak sempat mengisi perut saat di kafe tadi. Karena _mood_ nya sedang turun‚ Luhan malas memasak di rumah. Maka lebih baik ia makan ramyun di sini. Melepaskan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tentang Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun meregangkan otot‚ lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah. Ia baru saja mandi sepulang mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Apartemen mereka cukup dekat‚ jadi sekalian saja pulang. Tubuhnya penat setelah seharian penuh di kampus dan tadi menggendong Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit dan pulang.

Acara televisi yang membosankan membuat Sehun semakin penat. Lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pantri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar. Dan ketika ia membuka kulkas‚ persediaan bahan makanan pun habis. Ia membuka laci‚ tak ada stok mie instan atau apapun yang bisa dimana di sana. Sehun menghela napas.

Jam berapa sekarang? _Minimarketnya sudah tutup belum‚ ya?_

Jam sepuluh lewat―eh?

Sehun menepuk dahinya. Sial! Ia lupa tentang Luhan! Pantas saja perasaannya tak menentu sedari tadi. Dengan kebingungan‚ Sehun meraih jaket‚ dan memakai sepatu. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir cepat. Apakah Luhan masih menunggu? Atau sudah pulang?

Sehun berlari keluar dari apartemen. Ia mampir ke rumah Luhan‚ melihat keadaan‚ dan tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan sudah pulang. Kembali berlari‚ tujuannya sekarang adalah kafe. Dan ketika sampai‚ kafe itu tutup. Sehun menghela napas‚ mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan yang sudah tak ada di sana. Kemudian Sehun mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi nonaktif. Sehun mengaktifkannya sehingga ada banyak notofikasi yang baru saja masuk. Ada puluhan pesan masuk dan belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan. Sehun membaca satu per satu pesannya. Kebanyakan berisi‚ _"Kapan kau datang?"_ dan itu membuatnya benar-benar menyesal.

Kenapa ia harus menabrak Baekhyun dan membuat kakinya terkilir?

Kenapa ia harus khawatir pada Baekhyun?

Kenapa pula ia harus membantu Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Luhan?

Sehun mengerang. Ia kembali berlari menuju jalan pulang rumah Luhan. Sehun menyisir pandangan‚ siapa tahu Luhan tertangkap matanya sedang duduk di bangku tepi jalan atau entah di mana. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Luhan. Dan Sehun cemas setengah mati kalau-kalau Luhan masih saja menunggu.

Lelaki macam apa Sehun ini?

Selama ia berlari‚ Sehun tak menemukan Luhan di jalan. Lelaki itu berhenti berlari di depan minimarket yang masih saja buka untuk mengistirahatkan jantungnya yang bekerja berlebihan. Sehun terengah-engah. Meskipun begitu‚ Sehun masih terus menyisir setiap sisi dengan pandangannya. Lelaki itu berputar‚ lalu berhenti menghadap etalase minimarket. Matanya tak bisa berkedip. Dadanya terserang rasa nyeri secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan ada di sana‚ dengan sumpit di tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegang _cup_ ramyun instan‚ dengan mata menatapnya datar. Perempuan itu terlihat ingin menangis karena hidungnya mulai memerah dengan mata berair. Sehun menghembuskan napas lega melihat perempuan itu ada di sana. Dengan mengambil langkah lebar‚ Sehun masuk ke dalam minimarket itu dan menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan kembali makan saat Sehun masuk. Ia mencoba untuk tak peduli pada Sehun yang memanggil namanya saat itu.

"Luhan‚"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun menghela napas.

"Maaf." lirih Sehun. Ia kembali menghela napas saat Luhan asyik meniup ramyun dan memakannya banyak-banyak.

Melihat Luhan mengacuhkannya‚ Sehun ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan. Perempuan itu tetap saja makan tanpa ingin melihat Sehun yang ia rindukan saat ini.

"Hei‚ Luhan." Sehun kembali memanggil. Masih tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ada yang harus kuurus tadi. Dan itu mendadak sekali."

Mendengarnya saja membuat Luhan tersedak sehingga ia terbatuk. Luhan tak bisa mengontrol napasnya saat makan dan itulah yang membuatnya tersedak. Luhan kesal‚ Luhan ingin marah‚ tapi juga ia ingin menangis. Perempuan itu bangkit untuk mengambil air mineral dan meminumnya setelah ia membayar di kasir. Ketika Luhan kembali‚ ia menggeser tempatnya duduk dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Seolah tak ada Sehun di sana.

Sehun memperhatikan dan ia sungguh merasa sesal. Luhan marah padanya. Sehun mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Luhan tapi Luhan justru sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Akhirnya‚ karena Sehun tak ingin Luhan tersedak lagi mendengar penjelasannya‚ Sehun memilih untuk diam. Biar Luhan selesai dengan makanannya dan nanti Sehun bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan sampai perempuan itu mengerti.

Selesai makan‚ Luhan bangkit. ia membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah dan keluar dari minimarket. Ia biarkan Sehun mengekorinya. Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mendiamkan Sehun selama Sehun mengajaknya bicara. Dan ia akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Luhan‚" Sehun memanggil dari belakang.

Luhan tak menoleh ataupun berhenti.

"Hei‚ kau tak ingin berhenti dan mendengar penjelasanku?"

Luhan mengatakan‚ "Tidak!" dalam hati.

"Tadi itu ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus‚ dan itu mendadak sekali."

 _Ya‚ kau sudah mengatakannya tadi._ Luhan kembali menjawab dalam hati.

"Sungguh. Aku tak berbohong!"

 _Memang aku peduli?_

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

 _Ck‚ apa yang membuatku bisa benar-benar percaya padamu?_

" _Ya_! Luhan!"

 _Kau benar-benar berisik‚ Sehun._

"Kau sungguhan marah padaku?"

 _Sudah tahu begitu kenapa harus dipertanyakan?_

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

 _Terserah._

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ini salahku karena aku yang membuatnya sakit―"

Luhan mengerutkan kening. _–nya siapa?_

"―dan aku harus bertanggung jawab mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu aku pulang dan baru teringat tentang dirimu dan―"

Luhan berbalik dengan cepat. "Siapa yang membuatmu lupa?" potongnya.

Sehun mengerjap melihat Luhan mulai menanggapinya. "Itu tak penting sekarang. Ja―"

"Itu penting bagiku karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu." Luhan memotong lagi. Kali ini suaranya mulai bergetar. Antara ingin marah‚ juga ingin menangis.

Sehun terdiam melihat mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca di depannya. Perempuan itu masih menunggu jawabannya saat ia terdiam. Sehun mengutuk diri sendiri kemudian. _Bodoh! Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu pada Luhan?!_

Ah‚ tapi kenapa harus khawatir‚ sih? Bukannya Luhan pernah bilang kalau perempuan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik?

Sehun menelan ludah. Meski ia ragu‚ ia jujur menjawab‚ "Baekhyun." pada Luhan. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang kemudian terlihat diam. Sehun berpikir‚ apakah ada yang salah?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun yang masih saja terdiam. Lelaki itu kelihatan menimang-nimang‚ juga ragu setelahnya. Luhan takut jika nama yang sedari tadi terlintas dipikiran sebagai perkiraan jawaban Sehun lah yang Sehun sebutkan. Luhan menahan napas‚ menggenggam udara kosong di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baekhyun."

Tebakannya benar. Dan Luhan bagai dihantam palu raksasa sampai Luhan terlempar jauh. Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan dan merenggangkan kepalan tangannya. Ia diam‚ menunduk‚ lalu berbalik. Luhan kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih berada di tempatnya‚ memandanginya sampai Luhan menghilang dari pandangan.

Luhan tahu. Ia mulai sadar akan suatu hal. Memang ia menyukai Sehun‚ memang. Tapi ia lupa jika Baekhyun masih bisa mempengaruhi Sehun meski Luhan tahu Sehun mulai mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa saja membuat Sehun kembali dengan mudah. Dan Luhan mulai sadar akan hal itu.

Di matanya‚ Sehun masih menyayangi Baekhyun meski lelaki itu mulai acuh padanya.

Lalu‚ apa arti perlakuan Sehun padanya selama ini?

Luhan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan menegakkan tubuh dari balik pintu. Sempat ia mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya tadi‚ namun ia acuhkan. Ia tak ingin berharap banyak pada Sehun. Jika Sehun masih menyayangi Baekhyun‚ maka Luhan akan mundur. Lebih baik begitu jika nantinya Luhan sendiri yang tersakiti.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Haaaiii Aku balik sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya yang biasanya bisa ngilang selama sebulan hehe. Aku lagi dapet anugrah banyak sekali untuk ff ini. Jadi aku nulisnya cepet trus cepet ku apdet juga hehe.

Eiya. Mampir bentar yuk ke ff Lucky One. Ada pemberitahuan penting di sana. :)) Bagi yang nunggu ff itu‚ coba cek deh. Penting soalnya. Makasih udah mau cek setelah ini :)

Udah ah. Kurasa cukup. Maaf ya kalo ada typo. Tunggu juga kelanjutannya. _Stay tune!_

 _See ya!_ Jangan lupa review!


	12. Chapter 11

"Sehun?"

"…"

"Heh‚ Sehun‚"

"…"

Kyungsoo‚ perempuan yang sedari tadi memanggilnya itu mendesis kesal. Dihampirinya Sehun yang entah sedang memperhatikan apa itu dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" balas Kyungsoo sama kesalnya. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil melotot‚ mulai mengomel. "Sedari tadi aku bicara denganmu tapi kau tak mendengarkan. Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Fokuskan dirimu pada satu hal! Jadi aku tak akan memukulmu seperti tadi!"

Sehun merengut. Sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya‚ ia berkata‚ "Aku hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu. Jadi maaf kalau aku tak mendengarmu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. Ia duduk di bangku seberang Sehun kemudian. "Tentang Luhan‚ eh?" tebaknya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sekilas tanpa ingin membalas tebakan yang sialannya benar-benar tepat itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau selalu memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Kau sudah melupakan Baekhyun‚ ya?"

Sehun mengubah posisi jadi memunggungi Kyungsoo. Ia memasang _earphone_ di telinga‚ namun tak membiarkan musik diponsel terdengar lewat alat itu. Sehun hanya ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara tentang Luhan. Entahlah. Mendengar nama Luhan disebut oleh seseorang saja‚ Sehun merasa rindunya yang belum sempat tersampai itu sudah terobati.

"Dasar." itu suara Kyungsoo sebelum ia berdecih. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya‚ temui Luhan‚ bilang kalau kau menyayanginya. Jangan seperti anak remaja yang masih malu-malu kucing untuk bilang seperti itu."

"Mau bilang bagaimana?" nah‚ sekarang Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke kelas ikut bergabung dengan obrolan itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya.

Walau sebenarnya Sehun mendengar suara Jongin dan mengetahui keberadaannya‚ Sehun pura-pura saja tak tahu-menahu tentang hal-hal tadi. Terserah. Ia hanya ingin mendengar seseorang mengoceh tentang Luhan hari ini. Siapa tahu yang dibicarakan muncul setelah ini―eh‚ mana bisa terjadi?

"Yang awalnya ingin bilang‚ 'aku merindukanmu' jadi salah menyebut nama perempuan lain." sahut Jongin. Lelaki itu cekikikan saat melihat Sehun sekilas menoleh padanya. Jongin juga sadar kalau Sehun memang tak benar-benar mendengarkan musik.

"Memang dia ingin bilang begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun cerita padaku. Ia menyesal menyebut nama Baekhyun dan membuat Luhan benar-benar marah padanya." jelas Jongin.

Kemudian Kyungsoo berdecak-decak heran. Sehun ini lelaki macam apa yang tak bisa mengerti situasi dan kondisinya Luhan? Bodoh!

"Sekarang kau tak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat diam. Ia menoleh ke belakang‚ kemudian menjawab‚ "Bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat itu datang?" sahut Kyungsoo setengah kesal.

Jujur‚ Kyungsoo gemas. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun tiba-tiba mendatanginya‚ meminta solusi soal 'perempuan yang marah' yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa Luhan lah yang marah. Dasar lelaki bodoh. Kyungsoo heran kenapa Sehun melakukan itu padahal sebelumnya Sehun pernah mengaku pada dirinya dan Jongin kalau Sehun mulai menyukai Luhan. Sehun ini otaknya seberapa dangkal‚ sih? Atau ukurannya sekecil benda apa? Atau pula otaknya mendadak melorot ke lutut? Kyungsoo pikir saat itu Sehun benar-benar hilang akal karena menyebut nama Baekhyun didepan Luhan yang sudah lama menunggunya. Ah‚ apa lelaki itu mabuk?―perkiraan sinting.

 _Haih…_

"Kau ingin menyesal lagi karena tak juga menemuinya?" timpal Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju padanya.

"Aku yakin Luhan masih marah." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia terdiam lagi.

"Maka dari itu berikanlah pengertian padanya‚ bodoh!" Jongin ikutan gemas. "Cepat pergi atau aku yang menyeretmu kesana!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. Ia bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Tapi bukan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Yang lebih tepat yaitu untuk menyendiri sejenak. Ia butuh berpikir untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan. Ia tak ingin menyesal lagi. Terutama pada Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ponsel yang ada di meja tiba-tiba bergetar. Sehun yang saat itu sedang ada kelas‚ melirik ponselnya. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ponselnya ada di meja. Sehun melirik sekitar dengan waspada‚ lalu melihat isi pesan yang baru saja masuk untuknya.

 _Ayah : Bisakah kau ke kantor sebentar?_

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. Tanpa ingin membalasnya‚ Sehun kembali fokus pada mata pelajaran kuliahnya hari ini. Terserah. Sehun tak peduli.

Namun kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari ayahnya. Seketika seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu mengarah padanya. Sehun membeku. Apalagi dosen yang ada di depan sana sudah melotot padanya. Bagus‚ dia akan―

"Keluar kau‚ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mendengus. Ia tak ingin diminta dua kali sehingga dengan segera ia berdiri dan pergi dari kelas penting itu. Panggilan masuk sialan. Sehun mengutuk panggilan itu dengan kesal sambil berjalan di lorong yang cukup sepi.

Panggilan masuk kedua pun kembali membuat Sehun mengerang kesal. Disana tertera nama Ayahnya‚ nama kontak yang sama dengan seseorang yang membuatnya keluar dari kelas. Sialan‚ kan. Kenapa disaat-saat Sehun tak butuh pria tua itu‚ justru datang dan membuang waktu berharga Sehun?

 _Aish…_

" _Halo?"_ suara ayahnya terdengar setelah Sehun menerima panggilan itu secara terpaksa.

Sehun diam tak menyahut. Dibiarkannya ayahnya berbicara via telepon setelah itu.

" _Sehun. Bisakah kau kemari?"_

"Untuk apa lagi?" sahut Sehun malas.

" _Ayolah… Kenapa kusuruh kau datang ke kantor saja susahnya minta ampun?"_ ujar sang Ayah. Sehun mencibir mendengar itu. _"Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?"_

Sehun tak menjawab. _Malas._

" _Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Soo Hyun juga?"_

 _Malas juga._

" _Ah…"_ di seberang sana Oh Jae Ho mengangguk-angguk kecil sembari mengusap dagunya. _"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan nona Xi Luhan?"_

Seketika Sehun berhenti melangkah. Mendengar nama Luhan disebutkan ayahnya itu berarti pertanda buruk. Alarm gawat darurat berbunyi nyaring di pikirannya. Sehun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi keras. Ia tak suka jika ayahnya seperti ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun menahan amarah.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari ayahnya setelah itu. _"Cukup kemari dan aku akan membicarakan beberapa hal bersamamu."_

Sehun tak menjawab ya atau tidak. Karena setelah itu Sehun memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Terpaksa ia menurut‚ sebab ayahnya baru saja menyebut nama seorang perempuan. Sialan‚ apakah hal yang dulu pernah terjadi kini terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Sehun harus menghentikan ini. Harus!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Terlalu banyak melihat layar komputer membuat Luhan merasa kepalanya pening. Hari itu‚ tanpa peduli ia akan mendapat omelan dari Soo Hyun karena keluar di jam kerja‚ Luhan pergi ke kafe dekat kantor untuk minum secangkir kopi. Ia butuh ketenangan dari penatnya pekerjaan. Dan kopi bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Memegang cangkir‚ Luhan melihat jemarinya. Sudah tak ada cincin yang mengikatnya dengan Yifan disana. Melihatnya‚ Luhan tersenyum. Ia lega karena rasanya tali yang selama ini melilitnya‚ melonggar dan lepas. Luhan bebas dari ikatan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal. Di malam ia mendapat cincin itu dari Yifan.

" _Yifan?"_

 _Yifan menoleh. "Ya‚ ada apa?"_

" _Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Luhan. Ia mendongak dan sedikit menarik diri dari pelukan Yifan._

 _Yifan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas."_

" _Aku tak tahu jawabannya apa." Luhan menggeleng lugu. Membuat Yifan tertawa geli karenanya._

" _Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Aku memilihmu karena itu kau. Jika itu bukan kau‚ maka aku tak akan memilihmu."_

" _Ish! Aku serius!" Luhan menepuk lengan Yifan dengan kesal. Wajahnya merona karena malu. Tapi Luhan masih ingin menagih jawaban yang berbeda. "Jawaban yang lainnya?"_

 _Yifan terlihat berpikir. Dan Luhan kembali membujuk. "Ayolah. Kenapa kau memilihku? Padahal ada banyak perempuan cantik disekitarmu. Luna_ jiejie‚ _Victoria_ jiejie _‚ dan―"_

" _Karena aku menyukaimu?"_

 _Luhan merengut dengan wajah merona. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku akan mengatakan hal itu kalau aku sudah menikahimu." ujar Yifan sambil menggeleng._

" _Kenapa harus begitu?"_

" _Itu berarti aku hanya mencintai perempuan yang sudah menjadi milikku. Apa masalahnya?"_

Luhan memegang erat cangkir yang ada di tangannya. _Masalahnya‚ sekarang kau tak menikahiku!_ Luhan marah dalam hati. Dengan kesal ia menyesap kopi secara tergesa-gesa. Luhan terbatuk karena tersedak. Selain panas‚ ia tak bisa mengatur napas. Mungkin karena marah pada apa yang dikatakannya dalam hati tadi. Keadaan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Setelah mengahabiskan secangkir kopi dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Sudah setengah jam ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin Soo Hyun akan memarahinya karena Luhan tak ditemukan di kantor. Yixing juga akan mengomel-omel padanya karena tak pamit untuk pergi. Terserahlah. Kalau dimarahi‚ ya dengarkan saja. Luhan benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak banyak pejalan kaki siang itu. Luhan sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena ingin melihat-lihat. Sudah Luhan bilang kalau Luhan bosan dengan suasana kantor. Jadi ia mengulur-ulur waktu saja. Luhan tak peduli.

Begitu sampai di depan kantor‚ Luhan menghela napas pelan. Dengan santai ia masuk ke dalam kantor. Tak banyak yang memperhatikannya‚ syukurlah. Luhan segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya kemudian. Ia menekan tombol lift‚ menunggu sebentar‚ lalu hendak melangkahkan kaki saat pintu lift mulai terbuka. Tetapi Luhan mengurungkan diri. Seorang lelaki yang kini ada di depannya itulah yang membuatnya terdiam.

Oh Sehun.

Sedang apa dia di sini?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hening.

Diantara kedua manusia yang duduk di salah satu meja itu tak ada perbincangan sama sekali. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Satunya sibuk dengan pikirannya‚ satunya lagi sibuk dengan pemandangan luar.

Sehun‚ yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya‚ akhirnya menyerah. Melihat Luhan dan dirinya berada dalam kondisi tak menyenangkan ini sesungguhnya membuat dirinya muak. Astaga‚ kenapa pula ia bingung harus mengawali percakapan setelah dengan seenaknya membawa kabur Luhan dari kantor?

Sehun melirik Luhan yang diam saja sedari tadi. Mata perempuan itu memandangi luar jendela kafe yang ramai akan pejalan kaki. Kemudian ia menghela napas‚ dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini.

"Maaf."

Mendengar kata itu membuat Luhan melirik Sehun. Wajahnya datar‚ tak ada ekspresi apapun dari perempuan itu. Sehun yang melihatnya pun menjadi cemas. Apakah Luhan masih marah?

"Soal aku yang sudah membuatmu menunggu itu‚ aku minta maaf." jelas Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali padaku sebelumnya." balas Luhan tenang. Ia menghembuskan napas‚ mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja meski di dalam sana Luhan merasa sakit. "Lupakan saja soal kemarin. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Aku yakin kau masih marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Bohong."

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Aku tidak bohong."

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Kau hampir menangis saat makan ramyun di minimarket."

Luhan menunduk. "Sok tahu." gumamnya. _Tapi apa yang kau katakan memang benar…_

"Aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri. Kau marah‚ kau juga hampir menangis‚ mungkin ka―"

"Jangan berlaku sok tahu padaku!" ketus Luhan. Matanya berair‚ ingin menangis lagi. "Kau hanya melihatnya! Bukan merasakannya! Jadi berhentilah sok mengerti denganku!"

"Aku memang mengerti karena aku…" Sehun berhenti bicara. Satu kata yang hampir meluncur dari lidahnya itu ditahannya sejenak. Luhan sedang marah saat ini. Sehun hanya tak ingin Luhan merasa lebih sakit hati karena pengakuannya.

… _aku menyukaimu._

Bukankah nanti Luhan akan bilang‚ "Kalau kau menyukaiku‚ kenapa kau lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada aku?"

Ish!

"Sudahlah‚ lupakan saja." kata Luhan. Perempuan itu bangkit hendak pergi dari sini. Baginya apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu membuang-buang waktu berharganya. Luhan bisa dimarahi meskipun ia tak peduli. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

Melihat Luhan pergi membuat Sehun bereaksi cepat. Disusulah Luhan yang kini mulai menembus hujan di sore hari saat itu. Dasar perempuan nekat. Luhan kan nanti bisa basah kuyup dan―aih‚ yang benar saja! Tanpa pikir seribu kali lagi‚ Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan‚ ikut menembus hujan.

"Luhan!"

Si pemilik nama tak berbalik ataupun berhenti. Sehun memperlebar langkah.

"Xi Luhan!"

Masih saja tak menanggapi. Semakin lebar pula langkah kaki Sehun. Ketika sudah dekat dengan Luhan‚ Sehun menangkap salah satu tangan Luhan yang bebas‚ menariknya‚ lalu memeluknya. Membuat Luhan membeku karena dipeluk oleh Sehun―ini kali pertama ia dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki selain Yifan!

"Luhan‚"

Luhan melirik wajah Sehun di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Sehun pelan. "Kau marah karena menungguku‚ aku minta maaf. Kau marah karena aku lebih memilih Baekhyun‚ aku juga minta maaf. Ini salahku." sambungnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan‚ lalu berbisik. "Aku merindukanmu."

Mendengar kalimat singkat itu‚ Luhan mencelus. Ada kupu-kupu di perutnya. Wajahnya memanas dan ia tak bisa menahan senyum. Meski begitu‚ Luhan hanya mampu diam karena lidahnya kelu. Ia biarkan saja Sehun memeluknya diantara pejalan kaki yang memandangi mereka berdua. Luhan senang dipeluk Sehun. Sangat amat senang. Sebab Luhan bisa merasa aman‚ nyaman‚ dan merasa sangat-sangat disayangi.

 _Ya‚ aku juga merindukanmu._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak membuatkanku kopi?"

Luhan menepuk kening Sehun dengan pelan. "Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat minum atau aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Sehun mencibir. Melihat Luhan sudah bisa merengut dan tersenyum setelah insiden 'menyenangkan' tadi membuat Sehun lega. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum setelah hampir tiga minggu ini ia tak melihatnya.

"Jadi…" Sehun berdeham kecil. Luhan meliriknya. "Kau tak marah lagi kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku marah?" tanya Luhan balik. Salah satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil camilan di meja. "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku marah padamu. Sudah kubilang‚ aku tak marah."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alis. "Lalu kenapa kau…"

"Aku hanya kecewa." potong Luhan. Ia menghela napas. "Aku benci menunggu dan kau sudah membuatku seperti itu."

Sehun menunduk mendengarnya. Seharusnya…

"Aku pernah menunggu Yifan sadar dari koma. Tapi Yifan justru pergi selama-lamanya dariku. Itu membuatku benci untuk menunggu." cerita Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang. Luhan tertawa kecil‚ menertawai dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Meminum lagi teh hangatnya‚ Luhan kembali berkata‚ "Aku takut menunggu membuatku mendapatkan hasil yang buruk."

"Kau selalu menilai suatu hal dari pengalamanmu. Jangan seperti itu." ujar Sehun. Ia memandang Luhan yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Jangan bilang kau benci menunggu karena Yifan. Jangan bilang kau benci hujan karena Yifan. Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai mencandu kopi juga karena Yifan. Jangan. Kau tak akan tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti kebencianmu itu semakin membuatmu terpuruk."

Luhan menunduk. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau sudah pernah mengalaminya."

"Memang sudah."

Seketika Luhan menatap Sehun. Sedikit terkejut‚ namun mencoba untuk tak terlalu memperlihatannya pada Sehun. "Apa mak―"

"Aku benci suatu hal karena sebuah alasan. Dan ketika alasan itu membuatku semakin sakit‚ maka aku akan semakin membenci hal itu. Itu sungguh membuatku terpuruk." jelasnya. Ia kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyum ringan.

Luhan menunduk memikirkan hal itu. Memang benar. Ia hidup dalam kebencian yang ia buat dan akhirnya terpuruk seperti sekarang. Ia benci ditinggal Yifan dan itu membuatnya terpuruk. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Kemudian ia melirik Sehun yang kini kembali sibuk menghangatkan tubuh dengan teh hangat dan selimut yang menyelubunginya. Luhan menghembuskan napas‚ lagi‚ dan itu diketahui Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menahan napas dibuatnya.

"Itu terlalu berat. Tak usah dipikirkan."

Luhan merengut. "Kau yang memulai bicara seperti ini tapi kau juga yang memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku kan tak bicara seperti itu."

Sehun terkekeh. Senang rasanya bisa mengobrol bersama Luhan lagi.

"Oiya." Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduk. Kakinya bersila diatas sofa‚ menghadap Sehun. "Soal Baekhyun yang waktu itu… Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanyanya. Mencoba untuk tak terlihat penasaran―namun gagal karena Sehun sudah tahu kalau Luhan sedari tadi menahan pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun jatuh karena aku. Kakinya jadi terkilir. Jadi aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit." cerita Sehun singkat. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi sekarang sudah bisa berjalan. Kakinya pulih dengan cepat."

"Kau sering mengantarnya ke rumah sakit‚ ya?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum karena pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa Luhan sedang cemburu.

"Tidak juga. Sesekali aku mengantarnya kalau pacarnya tidak bisa mengantar."

Lantas Luhan mengangkat wajah‚ berpikir. Pacarnya Baekhyun? Lelaki yang mencuri hatinya Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun‚ begitu? Memangnya pacarnya Baekhyun ada di Korea? Setahunya dari cerita Sehun‚ Baekhyun bertemu dengan pacarnya itu di Jepang. _Lah‚ kok_ bisa di Korea?

Sementara itu‚ Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi berpikir keras milik Luhan. Apa yang dipikirkan Luhan memang Sehun tak tahu. Tapi melihat ekspresinya saja‚ Sehun sungguh ingin meremas pipi Luhan. Astaga‚ pipinya kenapa bisa menggembung saat berpikir seperti itu?

"Pacarnya Baekhyun?" Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Pacarnya Baekhyun di Korea?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Seminggu yang lalu dia kemari. Katanya Baekhyun ada urusan bisnis di Korea."

Luhan membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Pacarnya itu pengusaha?" serunya. Luhan menutup mulut karena sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengontrol suaranya tadi. Sehun tertawa karenanya. "Bagaimana bisa―yang benar saja?!"

"Iya‚ benar." Sehun menganggguk. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Chanyeol kembali ke Jepang."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu baru-baru ini. "Chan―" Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia mengeja nama lelaki itu tanpa suara. Lalu mulai heboh. "Park Chanyeol?!" serunya‚ lagi-lagi tak percaya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertawa geli. Astaga‚ Luhan menggemaskan saat terkejut seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Luhan tak peduli tentang tawa Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia yang menyebabkan Sehun tertawa.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Park Chanyeol yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke kantornya sebagai seora―ah‚ lupakan! Luhan hanya ingat bahwa Chanyeol itu tampan dan tinggi. Waktu itu Park Chanyeol datang seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Chanyeol menarik banyak perhatian dari orang-orang kantor yang dilewatinya. Bahkan Yixing juga ikut terkena pesonanya. Yixing banyak sekali mengoceh tentang lelaki itu tadi pagi. Haruskah Luhan bilang pada Yixing kalau Park Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih? Ah‚ perempuan China itu pasti patah hati.

"Itu―ya Tuhan… Chanyeol membuat seisi kantor gempar! Apa kau tahu‚ dia datang dan membuat semua perempuan meleleh-leleh karenanya. Ju―"

"Termasuk kau juga?" sela Sehun. Lantas Luhan menatapnya‚ dan mengatupkan bibir.

 _Bagiku hanya kau yang mampu membuatku meleleh karena sebuah senyuman!_ jawab Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau juga terpesona?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terpesona?"

"Jangan‚" gumam Sehun. "Cukup Baekhyun saja. Jangan kau juga."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis. "Kau bicara apa? Bicara yang jelas‚ supaya aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Lupakan saja."

"Ah…" Luhan tersenyum jahil setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Kau cemburu‚ ya?"

"Tidak!" Sehun menggeleng cepat‚ seperti anak kecil. Luhan tertawa melihatnya.

"Mengaku sajalah‚"

"Aku sama sekali tak cemburu."

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan lagi‚ masih betah menggoda Sehun yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Kau masih tak rela kalau ternyata Chanyeol yang berkharisma itu merebut Baekhyun darimu?"

Sehun yang hendak membalas‚ jadi terdiam. Ia menunduk dan berdeham pelan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun pun menghela napas kecil. Ah‚ dia salah bicara.

"Maksudku‚ ka―"

"Ck‚ aku juga bisa merebut Baekhyun lagi darinya."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit. Dia memang salah bicara.

"Tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya." lanjut Sehun. Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku malas mengejar-ngejar seseorang yang sama sekali tak ingin mengulurkan tangan padaku."

Luhan bingung harus membalas apa disaat ada jeda di kalimat Sehun.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Luhan. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan senyum senang karena ternyata Sehun sudah melupakan Baekhyun. Setelah Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti‚ Luhan kembali bertanya‚ "Memangnya siapa yang bisa membuatmu melupakan Baekhyun dengan cepat? Kukira kau benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun."

Sehun mencibir untuk kalimat terakhir Luhan. Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Luhan berdebar-debar karena penasaran saat ia menunggu jawaban Sehun. Luhan ingin namanya disebut‚ tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin Sehun kembali bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang hanya dirasakan Luhan itu. Tapi ketika Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati tubuh Luhan‚ Luhan merasa bahwa dunia saat ini berhenti berputar.

Hei! Sehun ini sedang menggodanya atau―

"Kau‚ Luhan."

Secara refleks‚ Luhan mendelik. Ada ledakan super dahsyat di dalam sana. Wajahnya memanas‚ ia malu juga salah tingkah sungguhan saat melihat Sehun tersenyum menatapnya. Astaga‚ astaga‚ astaga. Kenapa Sehun senang membuatnya sekarat karena kerja jantung yang abnormal ini? Luhan menyebut nama Tuhan berkali-kali dalam hati. Tadi itu Sehun hanya―

"Aku serius." Sehun tersenyum lagi. Tulang-tulang Luhan lumer melihat senyum Sehun yang manis itu.

 _YA TUHAN! LENYAPKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!_

"Aku serius." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Kalau aku sedang bercanda."

Wajah Luhan makin memerah. "Ih!" dan ia menyerang Sehun dengan banyak cubitan di tubuh lelaki itu. Sehun berusaha menghindar namun ia tetap kena juga. Seharusnya ia mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitan kesal dari Luhan. Namun yang ada‚ Sehun justru tertawa.

Astaga. Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas dengan pengakuannya. Hanya saja Sehun memilih untuk mengatakan bahwa ia bercanda karena tak ingin pengakuannya ini membuat Luhan berada dalam keadaan tidak aman. Sehun takut Luhan _kenapa-napa_. Sebab Luhan sudah masuk ke hatinya‚ kehidupannya‚ juga masuk ke dalam sangkar berapi milik ayahnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hujan sudah sedikit reda. Pukul sembilan malam saat itu. Maka setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah menghapus rindunya pada Luhan‚ Sehun memilih untuk pamit pulang. Tak baik juga lelaki sepertinya berada di rumah seorang perempuan. Meskipun ia masih khawatir kalau-kalau Kris datang dan membuat Luhan ketakutan lagi‚ Sehun yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Perempuan yang kini berada di depannya adalah perempuan yang kuat. Seberapa sakit yang ia rasakan‚ Luhan masih mampu untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja.

 _Ah‚ ya. Luhan memang perempuan yang kuat._

"Kalau kau butuh payung‚ aku akan pinjamkan padamu." ujar Luhan‚ mencoba untuk mengulur waktu supaya Sehun bisa tetap disini.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang tanpa payung."

"Tapi masih hujan‚ tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengangguk kecil‚ meyakinkan Luhan kalau memang keadaan ini tak akan membuatnya sakit. "Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu." Luhan menunduk. Ia menghela napas. "Kalau kau sakit‚ aku jadi khawatir." gumamnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia tak sengaja mendengar gumaman menggemaskan itu. Terdengar seperti merajuk meski itu hanya sebuah gumaman. Oh‚ Luhan mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah ia harus senang untuk itu? Baiklah‚ biarkan ia menuruti Luhan saat ini. Jika Luhan memintanya untuk tetap disini‚ ya sudah‚ Sehun senang-senang saja untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi jika Luhan memintanya untuk pulang dengan―ah‚ rasanya tidak mungkin karena Luhan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jadi maumu apa?" tanya Sehun. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Tetaplah di sini." jawab Luhan. Perempuan itu menarik dan menggenggam tangan Sehun―dia refleks melakukan itu. "Setidaknya sampai hujan benar-benar reda."

"Kalau malam ini tidak reda juga?"

Luhan menunduk‚ salah tingkah. "Kubiarkan kau tidur di sini."

Dan Sehun tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas. "Tidak perlu." ujarnya lembut. "Aku bisa pulang sekarang." lanjutnya.

"Tidak‚ tidak." Luhan menggeleng‚ kembali menarik tangan Sehun yang masih belum disadarinya. "Tetaplah disini. Kadang aku juga masih takut soal Kris." lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

"Sudah kubilang‚ Kris tak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Tapi aku masih takut."

Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan. Melihat Luhan menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya ketakutan ini membuat Sehun tercubit. Astaga‚ apa Sehun tak melindungi perempuan ini dengan benar?

"Kemarilah."

Luhan mengangkat wajah‚ kebingungan. Lebih bingung lagi saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan memeluknya‚ lagi. Dan dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Luhan mengerjap di pelukan Sehun. Ia malu‚ juga salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Sehun pelan. "Kau tak perlu merasa takut. Kris tak akan berani mendekatimu lagi. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi‚ oke?"

"Kenapa Kris tak akan mendekatiku lagi?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia berbisik‚ "Karena kubilang kau itu milikku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memanas lagi. Dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mundur beberapa langkah. Namun karena saking tergesa-gesanya Luhan‚ Luhan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia hampir jatuh‚ dan Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya‚ menariknya‚ dan memeluknya‚ bermaksud untuk melindungi Luhan. Sehingga tanpa sengaja bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan. Hanya sedetik! Dan itu membuat keduanya benar-benar terkejut.

Debaran jantungnya!

 _Jantungku‚ jantungku‚ jantungku!_

 _Astaga‚ apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!_

Luhan kembali menarik diri. Kali ini berhati-hati agar ia tak terjatuh lagi. Kemudian Luhan melirik ke arah lain dengan canggung sementara Sehun berdeham kecil sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

 _Ini tak lucu‚ tahu!_

Sehun berdeham-deham lagi. "Ah‚ ya. Aku harus pulang." celetuknya. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan berlari menembus hujan. Sedangkan Luhan‚ perempuan itu ingin memanggil nama Sehun. Namun Sehun yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya membuat Luhan harus mengurungkan niat.

"Yah…" Luhan mendesah pelan. Dilihatnya Sehun sampai lelaki itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Luhan berdecak pelan‚ menurunkan bahu‚ lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak‚ menggerutu sendiri.

Tapi tadi itu…

Luhan kembali bersemu mengingat kecupan sekilas Sehun di bibirnya. Pipinya memanas‚ Luhan menangkupnya. Kakinya gatal untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak. Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia memekik senang―entah karena apa‚ Luhan sungguh tak sadar! Dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara di luar‚ Sehun masih tak percaya bahwa kejadian itu terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Sehun tersenyum selama ia berlari menembus hujan. Bibir Luhan manis juga. Dan mungkin ia akan kecanduan karena bibir milik Luhan itu. Yah‚ mungkin setelah ini ia akan kehilangan kendali untuk mencium Luhan.

 _Mungkin saja._

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Aku update lagi! Sedikit lebih cepat karena tanggunganku ngga banyak-banyak amat setelah UAS.

Senang rasanya bisa kembali aktif. Kupikir aku cuma bisa kerja satu-satu. Jadi kepengennya aku nyelesaiin ff ini dulu baru ngelanjut ff Lucky One ku. Ah‚ bersabarlah ya nak... Rencananya aku namatin ff ini masih lama :3

Eiya. Kalian mau HunHan kapan pacarannya? Chapter depan? Dua chapter lagi? Tiga chapter lagi? Ato gimana? Wkwk. Aku terserah kalian deh. Lagian setelah ini juga aku mau masukin ke konfliknya.

Udah chapter 11 tapi baru masuk konflik?! Maafkan aku yang bertele-tele ini :')

Ah‚ udah dulu lah. Kubakal balik koo.. Sekarang aku nggabanyak tanggungan lagi :')

Jangan lupa untuk _review. See ya~_


	13. Chapter 12

Hujan lagi-lagi turun. Tidak seperti biasanya karena sebentar lagi musim pertengahan tahun ini akan berganti menjadi musim yang lain. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan dari dalam taksi membuat Luhan menghela napas. Kapan hujan ini berlalu?

Taksi yang ditumpanginya perlahan melambat. Begitu berhenti‚ Luhan membayar sopir taksi dan keluar. Dengan segera ia memakai payung lipat yang tersimpan di tasnya dan menembus hujan. Sendirian ia menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya itu Sudah malam juga. Luhan harus mempercepat langkah supaya bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Luhan butuh tidur. Di kantor Luhan harus lembur karena Soo Hyun mengomelinya. Luhan benar-benar tak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering salah melakukan suatu hal dan membuat Yixing atau Soo Hyun mengomelinya. Luhan pusing mendengar mereka berbicara ini dan itu yang terkadang beberapa diantaranya tidak Luhan pahami. Ah‚ dua orang itu baik sekali membuat kepala Luhan _cenut-cenut_.

Begitu sudah setengah jalan‚ tepatnya di minimarket yang masih saja buka itu‚ Luhan berhenti melangkah. Baru saja ia melihat Sehun keluar dari minimarket dengan kepala menengadah‚ melihat hujan mungkin. Di tangan lelaki itu hanya ada minuman kaleng yang entah apa isinya. Sehun terlihat menggerutu karena hujan turun sementara ditangannya tak ada payung sama sekali. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Sehun tidak bawa payung‚ ya?_ batinnya. Luhan melirik tangannya yang memegang gagang payung‚ dan tersenyum. Ia bisa pulang dengan Sehun!

"Sehun!"

 _Ah‚ kenapa kau memanggilnya?_

Si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu terdiam saat melihat Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya. Diamnya Sehun membuat Luhan mengubah senyum cerahnya menjadi senyum canggung. Ah‚ apa Sehun tak bisa melihatnya karena sudah malam‚ hujan‚ dan jarak yang jauh ini? Mungkin Sehun bingung. Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat‚ lalu memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Baru saja mengambil tiga langkah mendekat‚ tiba-tiba Sehun berlari ke arahnya. Luhan berhenti melangkah karena Sehun menembus hujan untuk menghampirinya. Lelaki itu tak berkata apa-apa‚ tak memanggil namanya juga saat berlari. Luhan hanya tahu kalau Sehun menghampirinya‚ menariknya‚ memeluknya‚ serta menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

Luhan mengerjap. Jantungnya berdentum cepat. Ia membeku di tempat dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Serius! Luhan seperti patung. Ia benar-benar kehilangan otaknya saat itu. Mungkin juga sampai seterusnya. _Ish‚ sialan Sehun ini._

* * *

 **…**

 _Malam itu kau berlari‚ membawa tubuhmu padaku_

 _Disana ada senyum_

 _Ah. Itu mampu menawan semut!_

 _Derai hujan tak berniat menunggu_

 _Rintiknya memaku diriku._

 _Bahkan langkahmu pun masih sama_

 _Kepadaku kah kau bersinggah?_

 _Atau pada perempuan di belakangmu kau singgah?_

 _Jatuhnya rerintik itu membuatku berharap_

" _Langkah finalmu‚ bagiku adalah merah."_

 _Aku harus berhenti untukmu‚ benar?_

 _ **.**_

 _Kau berada di depan_

 _Hujan basahi kepala_

 _Kerlip bintang_

 _Dinginnya pawana_

 _Akankah menjadi putih untukmu‚ sayang?_

 **…**

* * *

"Senyum-senyum _mulu_."

Luhan mengangkat wajah‚ dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ah. Aku merasa senang hari ini. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Yixing yang tadi bertanya‚ kini tertawa menanggapi. "Astaga. Kemarin wajahmu masih kusut dan sekarang kelihatan cerah sekali. Apakah Sehun datang dan meminta maaf padamu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kalau ia menjawab 'iya'‚ maka Yixing akan menggodanya terus-terusan. Pun kalau menjawab 'tidak'‚ Yixing akan menanyainya macam-macam. Luhan tak ingin repot hari ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Ah‚ pantas kemarin kau tak kembali dari acara kaburmu. Kudengar Sehun kemarin juga mampir ke kantor."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Dia sudah tahu hal itu. Sehun menyeretnya kabur dan setelah itu― _boom!_ Luhan meledak di kamar.

"Kukira dia mengunjungimu. Tapi ternyata Presdir Oh yang memanggilnya."

Luhan berhenti membuka lembaran di map yang ia bawa. Ia terdiam‚ berpikir. Luhan kira memang begitu. Sehun datang ke kantor untuk mencarinya. Jadi Luhan tak bertanya‚ "Kenapa kau ke kantor hari ini?" pada Sehun kemarin. Setahunya‚ Sehun bilang kalau ia tak ingin pergi ke kantor lagi setelah urusannya di kantor selesai. Lagipula‚ seingat Luhan‚ Sehun tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan ayahnya sendiri. Luhan tahu ada masalah diantara mereka berdua. Tapi masalah apa itu‚ Luhan tak tahu.

Ah. Luhan tak ingin tahu masalah keluarga itu. Tidak‚ tidak. Bukan urusannya untuk memikirkan apa masalah Sehun dengan keluarganya.

"Aku juga sempat melihat Sehun keluar dengan wajah marah. Aku tak tahu dia marah karena apa. Aku ingin menanyakan tapi aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya." Yixing berhenti bercerita karena melihat Luhan terdiam di depannya. "Luhan‚ kau tak menanyakannya pada Sehun?"

Luhan terkesiap kecil. "Ya? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kenapa Sehun ke kantor karena Presdir Oh dan mereka membicarakan apa saja?"

Luhan meringis. "Eiy. Itu masalah keluarga. Aku tak ingin menanyakannya pada Sehun." ujarnya sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangan di udara.

"Ah‚ benar." Yixing mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kalau kau sudah jadi pacarnya‚ mungkin kau tahu semua masalah Sehun."

Dan Luhan bersemu mendengar itu. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semu merah sialan di wajahnya dari Yixing. Ah‚ kenapa akhir-akhir ini Luhan jadi sensitif kalau seseorang sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mereka hanya teman―tapi mesra. Lalu apa masalahnya sehingga ia harus malu dan salah tingkah seperti ini?

 _Haih…_

"Eiya‚ Luhan." Yixing kembali membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. "Apa kau dan Sehun sudah berpacaran?"

"A-apa mak―"

"Nona Xi Luhan."

Seketika Luhan menoleh pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ada Shin Soo Hyun disana. Luhan menaikkan alis melihat lelaki itu membuka pintu ruangannya dan memanggil namanya seperti itu. Tidak biasanya karena Soo Hyun lebih sering memanggil Luhan lewat Yixing.

"Ada _meeting_ sebentar lagi. Kau tak tahu tentang meeting ini‚ _huh_?"

Luhan mengerjap. _Ah‚ ya!_ Ia ingat kalau ada meeting dan sekarang ia malah asyik mengobrol dengan Yixing. Luhan meneguk ludah‚ membungkuk pada Soo Hyun seraya berkata‚ "Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera kesana."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau tak memperhatikanku."

Luhan terkesiap. "Ah‚ ya?"

"Kau tak banyak memberikan tanggapan." jelas Soo Hyun. Lelaki itu bersedekap melirik Luhan di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum masam. "Kudengar kau banyak memperhatikan direkturmu yang sebelumnya."

 _Sehun maksudnya?_

"Aku memperhatikan. Jangan salah sangka." balas Luhan tenang. "Kau bagus. Jadi tak perlu kuberi tanggapan." ia berbohong tentang itu.

Mana ada yang lebih bagus dari Oh Sehun? Lelaki itu menarik perhatian dan berkharisma saat berbicara. _Aduduh_ ‚ Luhan jadi ingat saat ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan saat Sehun di depan‚ berbicara‚ dan tersenyum pada orang-orang saat _meeting_.

Ah‚ Luhan jadi rindu lelaki itu.

"Memang begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya."

Soo Hyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia melihat sekitar‚ lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kupikir kalian dekat."

Luhan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Soo Hyun dengan bingung. "Ya? Siapa?"

"Kau dan Sehun." jelas Soo Hyun.

"Ah…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kami hanya berteman."

Soo Hyun mendengus pelan. "Berteman‚ ya? Kupikir tak seperti itu." gumamnya. Luhan jadi meliriknya karena mendengar hal itu. "Sehun anak yang baik. Hanya saja dia tak baik padaku."

"Ya‚ dia baik. Selalu baik." sahut Luhan pelan.

"Karena masalah keluarga dia jadi seperti ini." ujar Soo Hyun setelah menghela napas pelan. "Baik-baiklah padanya. Jangan membuatnya sakit hati."

Luhan mendenguskan tawa. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Tidak seperti biasanya." tanyanya. Hal itu justru membuat Soo Hyun tertawa.

Ah‚ lelaki ini manis saat tertawa.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku sudah melupakanmu‚ kau tahu? Aku merelakanmu untuk Sehun. Biar dia bahagia saja setelah lama terpuruk." ujar Soo Hyun. Ia menghela napas lega. Dadanya longgar sekali rasanya. "Jangan sampai tahu ayahku kalau kau dan Sehun dekat."

Luhan menaikkan alis‚ makin bingung. "Ya? Kenapa―"

"Luhan!"

Luhan berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Kris di sana. Luhan membulatkan mata‚ menelan ludah‚ dan tiba-tiba ia tak bisa bergerak saat Kris tersenyum padanya dan menghampirinya.

Kris tersenyum dan―eh?

"Siapa itu?" pertanyaan Soo Hyun membuat Luhan tersentak kecil. Dilihatnya Soo Hyun dan Luhan berdeham kecil.

"Hanya temanku." jawabnya. "Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya. Luhan melangkah menghampiri Kris setelah mendapat anggukan dari Soo Hyun.

Entahlah. Meskipun kemarin Luhan takut jika Kris muncul lagi‚ tapi begitu melihat senyum lelaki itu yang mengingatkannya dengan senyuman milik Yifan‚ membuat Luhan luluh. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya pada Kris soal waktu itu.

Nah kan‚ Luhan jadi ingat Yifan lagi.

"Hai."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya‚ hai."

" _Woah_ … Kupikir kau tak pernah tersenyum padaku." ujar Kris dengan senyum lebar. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil karenanya. "Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya balik Luhan.

Kris menatap Luhan serius. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Kris pelan. Ia menunduk saat mengucapkan itu. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu takut."

Luhan mengangkat wajah mendengarnya. Baginya ini bukan Kris. Seingat Luhan Kris bukan lelaki yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan‚ "maaf" dengan penuh sesal seperti sekarang. Kris itu egois‚ keras kepala‚ ingin menang sendiri‚ yang tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Yifan‚ saudara kembarnya. Namun sekarang ini‚ Luhan sedang berhadapan dengan Kris yang seolah menjadi Yifan. Kris terlihat benar-benar sama seperti Yifan jika menatapnya seperti itu―tulus dan lembut.

"Aku sudah salah paham selama ini. Kukira lelaki yang kemarin itu Shin Soo Hyun. Tapi ternyata itu Oh Sehun. Sungguh aku tak tahu." jelas Kris pelan. Dan Luhan tersenyum karenanya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." sahut Luhan. "Aku juga akan mengira hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau. Aku sering bercerita padamu soal Soo Hyun dan itu membuatmu kesal. Jadi ketika aku bersama Sehun waktu itu‚ kau mengira bahwa Sehun adalah Soo Hyun. Ya… Tak apa‚ aku bisa paham."

Kris melirik Luhan‚ lalu berdecak pelan. "Kau terlalu baik padaku." ujarnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. "Aku selalu membuatmu takut‚ marah‚ dan sedih. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada _hyung_ kalau aku akan membuatmu bahagia. _Tsk_ ‚ adik macam apa aku ini‚" Kris bergumam di akhir kalimat.

Luhan memilih untuk tak menanggapi apapun. Ia tahu hal itu jadi ia tak perlu menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau mengembalikan cincinmu pada kakakku‚ ya?" tanya Kris. Luhan langsung menatapnya saat itu. "Aku mengunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku menemukan cincinmu di sana." jelas Kris. Ia balas menatap Luhan. "Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Yifan _hyung_ ‚ ya?"

Dan kali ini Luhan menjawab. "Aku tak bisa terlalu lama menahannya bersamaku. Aku juga butuh kebebasan supaya bisa benar-benar mengikhlaskannya."

"Karena Oh Sehun?" tebak Kris. Ia tersenyum saat Luhan pura-pura tak mengerti dengan tebakannya. "Dia datang padaku dan bilang kalau kau itu miliknya. Jadi kupikir kalian sudah berpacaran."

Luhan merona. Aih‚ ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sehun kemarin itu benar. Ia kira itu hanya akal-akalan Sehun untuk menggodanya. Ternyata memang benar! Aduh‚ aduh…

"Kami hanya berteman." koreksi Luhan setengah hati. Ah‚ dia jadi berharap lebih‚ kan…

"Hanya belum." Kris mengoreksi. Dan Luhan menyetujui itu diam-diam.

"Aku tidak berharap lebih padanya."

Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Luhan sedang menyembunyikan kebohongan darinya. Aih‚ Luhan yang dulu dikenalnya sudah kembali. Dari Luhan yang murung dan diam menjadi Luhan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Perempuan itu sudah banyak tersenyum dan tertawa padanya. Bukankah itu berarti Luhan sudah merelakan Yifan meski perlahan-lahan? Kris yakin suatu saat nanti Luhan akan benar-benar lupa pada Yifan dan hanya terfokus pada Sehun. Lelaki muda itu membuat perubahan kecil yang mampu menguapkan beban di bahu Kris. Setidaknya Luhan tak semurung dulu.

Yah… Kris bersyukur Sehun hadir dan membuat Luhan melupakan Yifan. Kalau Sehun tak masuk ke kehidupan Luhan‚ Kris tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Luhan. Kris tak bisa membuat Luhan lupa dan Luhan sendiri mengurung diri dengan kenangan. Itu sulit. Namun Sehun benar-benar ajaib. Lelaki itu membawa perubahan kecil yang berdampak besar. Kris sudah bilang begitu‚ bukan?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan merengut kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki pada lantai. Ia menggerutu dan mendengus. Diliriknya ponsel yang berada di meja bersama tumpukan kertas dan lain-lain. Sedari tadi ia menunggu‚ namun yang ditunggu tak juga muncul dan membuat suasana hati Luhan makin membaik. Luhan meraih ponsel‚ memeriksa‚ dan berharap bahwa ada notifikasi masuk dari Sehun. Namun Luhan tak menemukan apapun di layar ponselnya. Luhan menghela napas. Ia rindu Sehun…

" _Tsk_ ‚ dia tak merindukanku apa?" gumamnya kesal. Jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat di layar untuk mengetikkan pesan. Untuk Sehun‚ tentu.

 _Sibuk ya?_

Beberapa kali Luhan membaca pesan yang baru ia ketik itu. Kemudian ia meragu. Apakah harus ia mengirim pesan seperti ini pada Sehun? Tapi _masa_ perempuan dulu yang harus memulai percakapan? Luhan merengut‚ mendengus‚ dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerja.

"Ah‚ terserahlah!" Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja. Tak jadi mengirim pesan itu.

Tapi ia benar-benar rindu Sehun! Bagaimana ini?! Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan tak melihat Sehun‚ tak bersamanya‚ tak mengobrol juga. Aah… Rasanya Luhan ingin menerobos masuk ke kampus Sehun dan bertemu dengannya! Tapi tak mungkin juga karena Luhan pasti malu sendiri. Memang ia perempuan agresif‚ apa?

"Kau tak merindukanku?" monolog Luhan kesal. "Kau juga tak menghubungiku." lanjutnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Ah‚ kau pasti sibuk. Jadi untuk memikirkanku saja tidak sempat."

Luhan merengut‚ dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Hei‚ Sehun."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang memanggilnya. "Apa?" jawabnya yang kemudian kembali fokus pada laptop di depannya.

"Kau tahu‚ aku tadi melihat Luhan."

Karena baru saja mendengar nama Luhan disebut Jongin‚ Sehun menghentikan jemarinya yang menari-nari di _keyboard_ laptop. Lantas Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Saling berkirim pesan dengan Kyungsoo‚ mungkin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Sehun‚ pura-pura tak tertarik.

"Luhan sendirian di halte. Kau tak menjemputnya?" tanya Jongin. Lelaki itu meletakkan ponsel di meja dan mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun setelah itu.

"Untuk apa aku menjemputnya?" lagi-lagi Sehun pura-pura tak peduli. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Toh dia bisa pulang sendiri."

Jongin memukul kepala Sehun hingga Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Sehun meringis kesal padanya‚ sementara Jongin sendiri justru memaki‚ "Bodoh!" dan itu membuat Sehun menggerutu.

Hei‚ apa salahnya?

"Kalau kau sering mengkhawatirkannya‚ cepat temui dia. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja atau bagaimana begitu. Kau selalu berbicara sendiri tentang Luhan yang sedang apalah‚ sudah makan atau belumlah‚ pulang dengan siapalah‚ dan –lah-lah yang lain. Tapi saat aku bilang begitu padamu‚ kau malah tak peduli?" Jongin menggeleng-geleng heran. "Otakmu ini melorot kemana‚ heh?"

Sehun berdecak‚ tak menanggapi hal itu dengan serius. "Aku hanya sedang menghindar." itu jawabnya. Bahkan Sehun tak menatap Jongin saat menjawab demikian. Jongin dibuat kesal.

"Apa yang kau hindari?" tanya Jongin‚ mencoba untuk sabar. "Ayahmu lagi?" tebaknya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Dan itu adalah 'iya' bagi Jongin. Lelaki eksotis itu menghela napas lelah karenanya.

"Tak baik juga menghindari hal-hal seperti itu‚ Sehun. Itu menyiksamu‚ juga bisa menyiksa Luhan. Sepertinya ayahmu hanya ingin membunuhmu secara perlahan dengan tekanan-tekanannya. Jangan dengarkan pria tua itu. Lakukan saja sesukamu supaya ayahmu lelah dengan perilakunya sendiri."

Hening sejenak. Jongin kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum ia berceramah lagi.

"Mendengar hidup Luhan darimu‚ aku hanya bisa bilang‚ jangan buat Luhan sakit hati. Meski kau tak tahu Luhan menyukaimu atau tidak‚ jangan buat Luhan merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak baik juga kau tak menghubunginya. Luhan pasti mengira kalau ada yang salah dengannya. Padahal kau sendiri ingin menjaga Luhan dengan tak memberi kabar. Aku tahu ayahmu 'curang' dalam hal ini. Tapi cobalah untuk memimpin permainan ayahmu. Jangan biarkan ayahmu tertawa diatas penderitaanmu."

"Jangan dibahas." balas Sehun tenang. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sejenak kemudian. Memandang secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin itu‚ Sehun berpikir.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Pria tua itu selalu menekannya. Tidak boleh inilah‚ tidak boleh itulah‚ Sehun selalu dikekangnya. Tapi bolehkah kalau sekarang ia memberontak?―Eh‚ bukankah sedari dulu ia sudah memberontak?

Jongin berdeham kecil. "Omong-omong tadi itu kalimatnya Kyungsoo. Aku hanya menyampaikannya padamu. Dia terlampau khawatir dengan Luhan."

Sehun meliriknya. Lagi-lagi tak membalas kalimat Jongin.

"Terserahlah." Jongin menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali padamu. Kalau kau tak mendengarkan atau tak ingin melakukannya juga tak apa. Lagipula itu termasuk nasihat yang buruk. Apa-apaan menyuruhmu tak peduli pada ayahmu sendiri? Tapi juga…"

Jongin terus mengoceh. Jongin cerewet sekali hari ini‚ dan Sehun sudah malas mendengarkan. Lelaki _tan_ ini pasti sedang merindukan Kyungsoo karena mengoceh seperti burung perkutut yang rewel belum diberi makan. Haruskah ia menelpon Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk datang kemari? Telinga Sehun sudah terbakar rasanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah mengusir Jongin dan beralasan bahwa setelah ini ia harus tidur‚ Sehun kelaparan. Ia memeriksa kulkas dan benda itu kosong melompong. Sehun juga memeriksa laci. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Ah‚ Sehun harus membuat apartemen ini menjadi gudang makanan. Maka dengan segera ia keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di minimarket.

Sesampainya di minimarket‚ bukannya masuk ke bagian makanan‚ Sehun justru santai-santai dengan sekaleng soda. Persetan dengan perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia bisa mengisi perutnya nanti. Karena saat ini firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Seseorang akan membuatkan makanan untuknya‚ mungkin?

Ah‚ jam berapa sekarang?

Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan alat penunjuk waktu itu di sini. Pukul sembilan lebih sekian menit. Dilihatnya jalanan dari kaca minimarket. Jalanan sepi. Lalu terlihat juga rintik hujan yang lagi-lagi turun. Sehun menghela napas. Gerimis‚ lalu hujan‚ dan ia berakhir di sini. Sehun lupa―malas sebenarnya―membawa payung. Firasatnya berubah menjadi buruk.

Terpaksa‚ Sehun membeli cup ramen dan membuat sendiri. Rencananya ia akan makan ramen di minimarket ini karena sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang membuatkan makanan untuknya. Sehun terjebak di sini. Ia malas pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena ia malas mandi lagi.

Sembari menunggu ramennya‚ Sehun duduk‚ memandangi hujan yang turun. Tiap kali hujan‚ Sehun selalu teringat soal Luhan. Perempuan itu pernah bilang kalau ia benci hujan karena Yifan. Tapi ia pernah melihat Luhan tersenyum saat tangannya menadah air hujan‚ mungkin itu yang membuatnya suka dengan hujan. Luhan bilang kalau ia merasa suka dan tidak suka kalau hujan turun.

Lalu saat ini‚ apa yang dirasakan Luhan? Hujan sedang turun. Luhan merasa suka‚ atau justru sebaliknya?

Sehun menopang dagu. Berpikir lagi. Luhan sudah melepas Yifan‚ haruskah Luhan merasa sedih karena itu? Tidak‚ tidak. Kalau Luhan merasa sedih karena teringat Yifan‚ Sehun harus mencegahnya. Luhan tidak boleh sedih-sedih _melulu_. Ia harus banyak tersenyum karena senyum milik Luhan mampu membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Aih‚ kenapa jatuh cinta rasanya seperti ini?

Eh‚ Sehun jatuh cinta? Pada Luhan? Ya! Tentu! Itu benar!

Sehun tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumamnya. Lelaki itu mulai memakan ramennya‚ menghabiskannya‚ dan menunggu hujan reda.

Lama ia menunggu‚ hujan belum juga reda. Sehun bangkit‚ meraih kaleng sodanya dan menghabiskan isinya‚ lalu keluar dari minimarket. Sehun menengadah‚ dan menggerutu. "Kenapa kau tak berhenti juga? Puas ya sudah membuatku terjebak di sini?" dan terus saja menggerutu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun!"

Lantas Sehun menoleh. Ada Luhan di sana‚ dengan payung serta tangan yang melambai‚ juga senyum cerah yang sialannya membuat Sehun meleleh-leleh. Cantik sekali. Sehun terpesona‚ ia tak sempat menjawab panggilan Luhan karena tak sadar. Ia baru sadar saat Luhan melunturkan senyum cerahnya menjadi senyum canggung. Dan Sehun jadi teringat tentang kalimat Jongin tadi sore. Saat Jongin menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Ah‚ si mata bulat itu. Pandai sekali berceramah kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan Luhan.

Tapi ada benarnya juga‚ sih. Dalam diam Sehun mulai setuju dengan kalimat-kalimat Kyungsoo yang disampaikan Jongin.

Kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Langkah perempuan itu membuat Sehun merasa tertarik. Luhan datang untuknya. Jadi kenapa ia tak menyambut dan menahannya supaya Luhan tak pergi jauh-jauh darinya? Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Luhan‚ menariknya‚ memeluknya‚ dan menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan mengerjap. Jantungnya berdentum cepat. Ia membeku di tempat dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Serius! Luhan seperti patung. Ia benar-benar kehilangan otaknya saat itu. Mungkin juga sampai seterusnya. _Ish‚ sialan Sehun ini._

Lagian Sehun ini kenapa‚ sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghampirinya‚ memeluknya‚ dan menciumnya? _Duh_ ‚ Luhan jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Sehun merindukannya? Ingin menciumnya? Ingin memeluknya? Atau benar-benar tak bisa menahan rindunya?―bukankah itu sama saja? Luhan tak tahu harus membalas atau hanya diam saja. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya lembut.

Lima detik berlalu‚ dan Sehun menjauh kemudian. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan tulus. Luhan mengerjap melihat tatapan mata itu. Jantungnya berdebar‚ Luhan merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang sungguh membuat Luhan sekarat. Ya Tuhan‚ kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak?

"Kali ini aku serius." ujar Sehun‚ membuka suara diantara mereka dan hujan. Luhan terus menatapnya‚ menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang belum ia mengerti. "Orang yang membuatku melepas Baekhyun begitu mudah adalah kau‚ Luhan."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. _Serius ini kau tak bercanda?!_

"Itu benar kau." lanjut Sehun menegaskan. Ia mengambil alih payung Luhan‚ menutup benda itu‚ dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi mereka.

"Sehun‚" Luhan masih tak bisa mencerna meski ia merasa ada ledakan-ledakan besar di hatinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan…" Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. "…bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang membuatmu bisa melepas Yifan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun‚ terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk menelisik apa maksud lelaki ini. Memintanya melepas Yifan‚ dan meminta hatinya untuk diberikan pada Sehun? Luhan menelan ludah. Sehun benar-benar tulus dan serius. Maka sebagai jawabannya‚ Luhan mengangguk. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu senang dan―ah‚ ya Tuhan! Luhan tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini!

Sehun menciumnya‚ dan Luhan memejamkan mata. Dingin dari hujan sampai tak terasa karena lumatan Sehun di bibirnya‚ serta pelukan lelaki itu. Rasanya hangat menyelimuti. Perlahan‚ Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun. Ia biarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya‚ dan memperpanjang waktu diantara mereka.

 _Ya‚ kau bisa menghapus Yifan dariku. Jadi cepat lakukan itu‚ dan buat aku selalu teringat padamu._

* * *

 **…**

 _Aku terpikat‚ aku terpikat_

 _Aku bertemu denganmu seperti ini adalah takdir_

 _Aku terpikat‚ aku terpikat_

 _Aku bertemu denganmu seperti ini adalah keajaiban_

― _Jo Hyuna – Falling (W OST)―_

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Aku balik! Dan nggabakal ngomong banyak.

Cuma mau minta maaf kao ada _typo(s)_ di sini. Aku males ngecek hehe. Musim liburan buat aku jadi males bgt wkwk

Udah ah. Jangan lupa buat _review_! :* _See yaa~_


	14. Chapter 13

Malam itu‚ Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terus saja memandang langit-langit kamar dengan senyum di wajah. Luhan rasa ia memang sudah sinting. Sebab bayangan saat dirinya dan Sehun berciuman di bawah guyuran hujan itu terus saja berkeliaran di depannya. Astaga‚ saking senangnya Luhan‚ ia jadi tak bisa tidur.

Luhan mendudukkan diri‚ menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas. Kemudian bayangan ciuman mereka kembali menari-nari di depannya. Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memekik kencang‚ lega rasanya setelah itu.

Tapi bayangan itu datang lagi dan lagi. Luhan yang frustasi akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia memekik lagi di sana. Bukannya senang‚ sekarang Luhan justru merasa kesal. Kenapa bayangan itu terus muncul dan membuat Luhan salah tingkah?!

"Aish! Berhenti memikirkan itu!" teriaknya. Ia ingin mengumpat namun tiba-tiba getaran dari ponsel membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Luhan menyingkirkan bantal dari wajah‚ meraih ponselnya‚ lalu membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Sehun.

 _Sehun : Sudah tidur?_

Luhan menahan senyum senang. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Luhan : Belum. Kenapa kau belum tidur?_

 _Sehun : Aku tidak bisa tidur._

 _Sehun : Memikirkanmu._

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia membalas lagi.

 _Luhan : Coba pikirkan domba-domba yang lucu supaya kau bisa tidur._

 _Sehun : Sudah kubilang aku memikirkanmu._

 _Sehun : Bayanganmu menggangguku‚ tapi aku suka._

 _Luhan : Jangan menggombal._

 _Sehun : Aku serius omong-omong._

 _Luhan : Cepatlah tidur._

 _Sehun : Tidak mau._

 _Luhan : Jangan membuatku kesal._

 _Sehun : Dan jangan membuatku semakin merindukanmu._

 _Luhan : Kita baru saja bertemu._

 _Sehun : Ya‚ kau benar. Bahkan kita juga berciuman._

Luhan mendelik‚ merona‚ dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _Sehun : Ah‚ aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi._

Dan itu membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati. Ia sudah dibuat salah tingkah dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya kesal.

 _Luhan : Mesum!_

 _Sehun : Tapi kau suka‚ kan?_

 _Luhan : Cepat tidur!_

Luhan sudah mengomel-omel dengan layar ponselnya saat itu‚ menunggu balasan Sehun. Selama beberapa menit ke depan‚ tak ada balasan untuknya. Luhan kembali memeriksa ponsel. Benar-benar tak ada balasan. _Sehun sudah tidur‚ ya?_ pikirnya. Maka dengan segera ia mengirim pesan untuk Sehun.

 _Luhan : Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidur._

 _Luhan :_ Jalja _~ :*_

Sementara di seberang sana‚ Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia membalas dalam hati; _ya‚_ jalja _…_ kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Sehun harus tidur sekarang atau kalau tidak ia akan tersenyum-senyum sampai pagi hanya karena hal semacam ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah yang memasak saja."

Luhan berhenti memeriksa kulkas dan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Kau memintaku kesini pagi-pagi hanya ingin aku membuatkanmu makanan‚ sementara isi kulkasmu kosong melompong. Kau sinting‚ ya?" ujarnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

"Ya‚ sinting." Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sarapan di luar bagaimana?"

Luhan cemberut‚ bergumam. "Tahu begitu aku tidur saja di rumah."

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman itu pun tertawa. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang mengomel-omel tanpa suara di dapur kemudian. Sehun hanya mendekati Luhan‚ dan itu sudah membuat Luhan dengan waspada menghadap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum geli. Ditepuknya kening Luhan hingga perempuan itu memekik kecil. Luhan cemberut lagi.

"Kau bisa membuat _sandwich_ kan?"

"Kau sendiri?" Luhan bertanya balik‚ setengah kesal. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun. "Memangnya kau tak bisa membuatnya sampai-sampai harus minta tolong padaku?"

"Apakah aku harus minta tolong Baekhyun?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau ingin membuatku jengkel‚ ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau tersenyum saja." ujarnya. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibir Luhan menjadi senyum yang terlihat lucu. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Jangan jengkel padaku. Kalau aku jauh nanti‚ kau pasti merindukanku."

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun. "Memangnya kau mau pergi?"

"Seminggu lagi aku harus ke luar kota." jawab Sehun sembari menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

Mendengarnya‚ Luhan menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan tak melihat Sehun lagi setelah itu. Sementara itu‚ Sehun menghela napas. Ia biarkan dulu Luhan yang mulai membuat _sandwich_ dengan bahan seadanya. Nanti ia bisa jelaskan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Sehun sembari menerima _sandwich_ yang Luhan berikan padanya. Ia tersenyum saat Luhan meliriknya‚ dan mendesis saat Luhan kembali sibuk dengan _sandwich_ bagiannya. "Hanya lima hari."

 _Lima hari kepalamu!  
_

"Aku harus ke sana‚ tahu."

 _Ya sudah‚ pergi sana!_

"Kalau tidak‚ aku dapat nilai jelek lagi semester ini."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah _sandwich_ dan menatap Sehun. _Jadi itu tugas?_ tanyanya dalam hati‚ tak ingin bertanya langsung karena ia yakin Sehun akan menggodanya karena Luhan sudah salah paham dulu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari arti dari ekspresi Luhan. "Kau pikir aku pergi kemana‚ hm?" tanyanya. Luhan mendengus dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Dalam bayanganmu aku pergi ke luar negeri‚ atau pergi darimu dan tak kembali― _auch_!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam." ujar Luhan setelah berhasil memberi hadiah cubitan di pinggang Sehun. "Kalau bicara seperti itu lagi‚ aku akan membunuhmu."

Bukannya merasa terancam atau bagaimana‚ Sehun justru tertawa. Lelaki itu meletakkan sisa _sandwich_ pada piring kosong di meja‚ lalu memeluk Luhan. Luhan bergerak-gerak minta dilepaskan. Ia sedang makan tapi Sehun sudah membuatnya jantungan karena pelukan itu.

"Juga jangan berpikiran macam-macam." ujar Sehun. Ia mengeratkan pelukan dan itu membuat Luhan meliriknya‚ meminta melepaskan pelukan itu karena Luhan tak mau ia pingsan setelah ini. "Karena aku begitu menyukaimu‚ jadi aku tak akan melakukan beberapa hal yang ada di pikiranmu."

Luhan menaikkan alis. "Beberapa hal?" beonya. Sehun mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau pikir aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu dan melakukan semua yang ada di sana‚ begitu?"

Luhan berdecak. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Sehun di sekitar perutnya kemudian. Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum Luhan mengalihkan pandangan. Aih‚ tatapan mata Sehun membuat Luhan meleleh.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan sambil menunduk kemudian.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik?" Luhan berdecak pelan. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." lanjutnya berlirih.

Sehun menunduk‚ mencoba untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan saat ini. Ia tersenyum begitu tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menghindari tatapannya. Malu? Atau salah tingkah? Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi ia masih bisa untuk menjawab dengan kalimat‚ "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

Luhan melirik Sehun‚ berdeham kecil‚ dan kembali berlirih‚ "Aku hanya ingin memastikan ka―"

"Aku menyukaimu karena itu kau. Jika itu bukan kau‚ aku tak akan menyukaimu."

Lantas Luhan mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Sehun. Kalimat itu terasa _familiar_ ‚ ia ingat kalau Yifan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban seperti itu. _"Karena itu kau…"_ Luhan mulai merasa bahwa Sehun dan Yifan punya kemiripan dalam beberapa hal. Namun Luhan masih belum tahu mereka mirip dalam hal-hal apa saja.

"Kenapa diam?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut setelah Luhan balas menatapnya. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Jawabanmu mungkin ada benarnya juga." kata Luhan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan Sehun. "Kau menyukaiku karena itu aku. Jadi kalau kau menyukai Baekhyun‚ kau tak akan menyukaiku."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Ya‚ ya‚ ya. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja setelah ini."_

Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk berbalik karena mendengar suara Sehun di belakangnya. Menjauhkan tangan dari gagang pintu secara perlahan‚ Baekhyun mencoba untuk melirik Sehun yang kali ini sedang tertawa. Di ekor matanya‚ Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang merangkul seorang perempuan‚ dan berjalan menjauh. Apakah itu Luhan? Mungkin saja iya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening. Setahunya Sehun tak lagi bekerja sebagai direktur di kantor. Lalu kenapa Luhan ada di apartemen Sehun sepagi ini? Baekhyun berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri. Kemudian ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang di balik belokan sana. Namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara mereka samar-samar.

" _Apakah aku harus melakukan ini?"_

" _Jangan."_

" _Kenapa?"_

Perlahan‚ secara tidak sadar‚ Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Dilihatnya Sehun dan Luhan sedang menunggu _lift_ di sana. Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik dinding‚ juga mengintip. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti seorang penguntit. Untuk apa dia bersembunyi? Toh Baekhyun tak akan mendapatkan banyak masalah karena ketahuan mengikuti mereka?

Eh‚ mengikuti? Tidak! Baekhyun juga ingin keluar bertemu dengan Chanyeol‚ tahu!

" _Jangan melihatku seperti itu."_

" _Hei‚ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

Itu suara Luhan. Suara perempuan itu terdengar sedetik setelah Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedang menunggu jawaban Sehun sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan sayang. Baekhyun tahu tatapan itu karena ia juga pernah merasakannya. Dan jujur saja‚ Baekhyun merasa iri. Sebab terkadang ia juga masih memikirkan Sehun.

Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri‚ Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat‚ menuju _lift_ lebih tepatnya. Ia harus cepat karena Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu. Namun baru saja mengangkat kaki untuk mengambil langkah pertamanya‚ Baekhyun melihat Sehun mengecup kening Luhan singkat. Baekhyun kembali mengurungkan niat. Dilihatnya Sehun yang tertawa karena Luhan mengerjap dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu Sehun merangkul Luhan dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang terbuka.

Baekhyun diam. Bahkan ketika Sehun menyadari keberadaannya saat _lift_ mulai tertutup‚ Baekhyun tetap diam. Entah mengapa ada yang mencubit hatinya. Ia merasa sakit‚ tapi tak tahu kenapa. Baekhyun bingung. _Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya?_

"Bukankah itu tadi Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang bertanya. Perempuan itu terlihat berpikir‚ lalu mengulang lagi pertanyaannya pada Sehun. "Ya. Itu Baekhyun." jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tak masuk ke _lift_ bersama kita?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu." jawabnya dengan singkat. Dan dalam hati ia meralat‚ pasti Baekhyun sakit hati. Sehun tahu dari ekspresi dan tatapan mata Baekhyun untuknya tadi. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk berkata‚ _"Kenapa kau bersamanya?"_

"Apa karena ada aku?"

Sehun berdecak mendengarnya. "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu." ujarnya. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas kemudian. "Mungkin dia harus kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kadang Baekhyun juga pelupa."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil‚ Ia mendongak untuk melihat Sehun yang menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Luhan tersenyum. "Kau tahu banyak tentang Baekhyun."

Dan lantas Sehun balas menatapnya. "Karena kami sudah berteman lama. Tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum‚ mengangguk lagi. Alasan itu cukup masuk akal juga. Dadanya sedikit mencelus tenang‚ sisanya masih terasa sakit. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah keluar dari _lift_. Sementara Sehun juga diam‚ Luhan tak ingin memulai suara lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau tadi Baekhyun sempat menatap Sehun. Hanya saja ia pura-pura tak mengerti. Luhan ingin tahu sisi Sehun tentang Baekhyun. Dan lelaki itu menunjukkan reaksi diluar dugannya.

Luhan maklum. Untuk waktu yang sedemikian singkat‚ tak mungkin bisa melupakan dan membenci Baekhyun dengan mudah. Mereka sudah berteman lama. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Jadi akan terasa sulit untuk melepasnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu memintaku kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." jawab Luhan. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya saat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Luhan berdeham kecil. "Kau pernah bilang kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya berteman‚ padahal mereka sama-sama suka‚ benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Luhan menunduk dan menelan ludah. "Apa kau tahu itu kenapa?"

Kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Tentang itu?"

Luhan terlihat mengangguk dengan kaku. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku tak tahu dengan pasti. Tapi Sehun bilang Baekhyun yang menginginkannya." ujar Kyungsoo sembari menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Kalau kau tanya alasan Baekhyun apa‚ aku tidak tahu. Aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hanya tahu beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun dari Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia mulai mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan tergagap. Ia berdeham pelan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Mereka terlihat dekat‚ jadi―"

"Kau cemburu?"

Luhan mengerjap. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara. "Tidak‚ bukan ma―"

"Ah… Santai saja padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar‚ yang perlahan membuat Luhan merasa _adem_ ketika melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau cemburu. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya kalau sudah tertulis dengan jelas di keningmu." ujarnya. Ia tertawa karena Luhan secara refleks menutup keningnya.

Aduh‚ Luhan ini lebih tua dua tahun darinya tapi kenapa tingkah dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil? Menggemaskan sekali.

"Apakah jelas sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya sudah merona karena malu. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan diri agar tak mencubit pipi Luhan sekarang.

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar dan aku bisa maklum."

Luhan tersenyum canggung sebagai tanggapan. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa jadi tempatnya bercerita selain Yixing. Kyungsoo baik dan bisa mengerti. Luhan merasa nyaman karenanya.

"Oiya‚ apa kau dan Sehun berpacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Lantas Luhan menatapnya sebentar. Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang bernada cemas itu― _eh?_

"Kalian berpacaran?" ulang Kyungsoo karena Luhan tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei‚ jawablah."

" _Eung_ … Entahlah." jawab Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia menggidikkan bahu setelah berpikir lama tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. "Apakah itu bisa dibilang pacaran kalau Sehun hanya bilang dia menyukaiku sementara ia masih memperhatikan perempuan lain?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Astaga‚ kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya gemas. "Sehun hanya menyukaimu. Soal ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun atau tidak‚ sepertinya itu adalah urusan belakangan. Sehun menyukaimu‚ aku yakin hal itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin tentang hal itu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali menggidikkan bahu. "Karena aku baru melihat Sehun seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah terlihat berbeda dari yang sekarang." jawabnya. Ia melihat Luhan ragu dengan jawabannya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apakah alasanku sudah cukup untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa Sehun menyukaimu?"

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sehun hanyalah termenung. Semenjak ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tadi pagi‚ Sehun pikir ada yang salah dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa‚ ia merasa kalau Baekhyun harus tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Jadi Baekhyun bisa mengerti dan tak lagi menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa pula Sehun harus mendeklarasikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia ada hubungan dengan Luhan? Balas dendam?― _Ha-ha! Aku bukan lelaki seperti itu!_

Melirik Jongin dan Jongdae yang asyik bermain _playstation_ di sebelahnya‚ Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya di sofa dan meraih makanan ringan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah menggelar konser tak jelas. Berpikir membuatnya lapar.

"Eh‚ Sehun." Jongin menginterupsi meskipun matanya masih fokus pada permainan. Sehun berdengung sebagai tanggapan. "Apa kau dan Luhan sudah baikan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan jadi ia tak bisa menjawab.

"Jawab aku‚ setan!" seru Jongin kesal. Ia merasa Sehun mengabaikannya karena matanya masih fokus pada permainan.

"Aku sudah menjawab‚ hitam! Kau saja yang tidak tahu." balas Sehun setengah bersabar. Ia menghela napas. "Kami sudah baikan." jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Ya. Seperti pakaianku yang belum ku setrika." timpal Jongdae menyetujui.

Sehun menggerutu. Ia kembali mengunyah makanan dan merebahkan tubuh pada sofa. Malas saja bercerita pada kedua temannya itu. Bisa repot kalau mereka tahu. Nanti yang ada hanyalah berbagai macam godaan yang membuat Sehun ingin lenyap dari bumi. Kalau Jongdae saja‚ sih‚ tidak masalah. Tapi kalau ada Jongin‚ _duh_! Sehun ingin menyumpal mulut makhluk eksotis itu dengan _tissue_ toilet! Berisik sekali kalau sudah mengoceh.

Jongin dan Jongdae kembali berisik dengan _playstation_ mereka‚ sementara itu Sehun mulai mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi malam‚ tak ada kegiatan juga. Namun baru saja ia ingin terjun ke dunia mimpi‚ ponselnya bergetar mengganggu. Sehun kembali membuka mata dan merogoh ponsel dari saku celana. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya‚ dari Baekhyun.

" _Halo‚"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar setelah Sehun menerima panggilan tersebut. _"Sehun‚ kau ada di mana?"_

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun malas.

" _Bisakah kau ke kafe biasa?"_

Lantas Sehun mendudukkan diri. Ia dengarkan Baekhyun yang meminta bertemu kemudian. Butuh beberapa detik untuk berpikir sebelum ia mengiyakan ajakan itu. Jadi setelah memutuskan panggilan‚ Sehun pamit pada kedua temannya‚ dan pergi menemui Baekhyun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Mungkin kau sibuk‚ jadi maaf mengganggumu. Aku tak akan bertele-tele." ujar Baekhyun mengawali perbincangan sesaat setelah Sehun duduk di seberangnya‚ dan menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal tadi pagi."

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi memang sudah jelas." ujar Sehun cepat. Baekhyun dibuat menelan ludah susah payah karenanya. "Aku dan Luhan memang berpacaran."

"Sehun…" Baekhyun menahan napas saat Sehun menatapnya datar. "Kau―itu―"

"Apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang sementara matanya mulai terasa panas. Baekhyun bertanya‚ "Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu agar kita berteman saja?"

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu alasannya karena memang Baekhyun tak pernah memberinya alasan itu.

"Sebab aku ingin ayahmu tak membuatmu sengsara karena aku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih karena aku. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia tanpa ayahmu. Sudah itu saja." jelas Baekhyun. Ia mendesah pelan. "Kau tak paham dengan keputusanku saat itu?"

Mendengarnya‚ Sehun bungkam. Alasan Baekhyun itu membuatnya tercubit. Dulu‚ ketika Baekhyun meminta agar mereka berteman saja‚ Sehun merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Maka ia terus bertahan supaya Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka hati untuknya‚ supaya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih yang dinanti-nantinya. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan datang‚ memporak-porandakan perhatiannya. Disusul Baekhyun yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain bernama Chanyeol. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Luhan‚ fakta yang baru ia ketahui juga bahwa Baekhyun berkorban untuk dirinya. Astaga‚ kemana saja dirinya selama ini? Sehun merasa dirinya sudah masuk dan jatuh ke dalam lubang dan tak menemukan apa-apa di sana. _Bodoh._

Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun terlihat tepekur karena alasannya tadi‚ menghela napas. Ia kembali menjelaskan. "Kau tahu sendiri ayahmu mengincarmu dan ibumu sedari dulu. Kau bercerita kalau kau hampir kehilangan ibumu karena ibunya Soo Hyun _oppa_. Dan kau juga hampir mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya karena aku. Jadi aku mundur‚ aku memilih untuk melihatmu bahagia dibanding membuatmu bahagia. Apakah kau masih tak paham?"

 _Bodoh‚ bodoh‚ bodoh!_ Sehun memaki diri sendiri dalam hati. Melihat Baekhyun dengan mata lembab itu membuat Sehun merasa terpukul. Sebenarnya yang salah di sini siapa? Sehun yang tak mengerti keadaan atau Baekhyun yang tak pernah menjelaskan?

"Kalau kau ada hubungan dengan Luhan‚ sebaiknya sembunyikan saja. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk lagi. Kau terlihat menyedihkan dan aku tak ingin mengasihanimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya." ujar Baekhyun. Ia melirik ke arah lain supaya Sehun tak tahu kalau ia sedang sakit hati. "Sudah ada Luhan di sampingmu. Jaga dia‚ jangan sampai kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu lagi."

Sehun masih diam ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kafe itu. Ia tak berniat mencegah untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi mampu membuatnya tersandung. Sehun kalah dan merasa bersalah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Saat itu sudah malam. Luhan baru saja keluar dari taksi dan kini berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah yang ia buat adalah pelan‚ Luhan sedang berpikir saat ini. Tentang hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun meminta untuk berteman saja? Padahal mereka sama-sama saling suka. Selain tentang kedua orang itu‚ Luhan juga berpikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang bertanya‚ "Apa kau berpacaran dengan Sehun?" padanya. Mereka yang bertanya seperti itu terlihat cemas. Terlebih ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi. Luhan masih kepikiran. Memangnya ada apa kalau ia berpacaran dengan Sehun?

" _Jangan sampai tahu ayahku kalau kau dan Sehun dekat."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat Soo Hyun terlintas dipikirannya. Luhan berhenti melangkah‚ kembali berpikir.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya‚ Luhan tak tahu jawabannya. Ia mengerang‚ menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dengan kesal. "Kenapa aku memikirkan ini?!" monolognya pada diri sendiri. Luhan kembali berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan itu.

Baru beberapa langkah ia buat‚ Luhan kembali berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kafe sambil menangis. Baekhyun mengusap pipinya saat itu dan berjalan dengan cepat. Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol membuatnya sakit hati atau bagaimana? Maka untuk mencari jawabannya‚ ia menoleh ke arah kafe. Dan disitulah Luhan menemukan jawabannya.

Ada Sehun di sana. Sedang duduk sendiri sembari menunduk‚ seperti menyesali perbuatannya. Luhan tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol di dalam sana. Jadi Baekhyun menangis karena Sehun?

Luhan menggenggam erat tali tasnya dan menggigit bibir bawah. Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun‚ dan Luhan tak tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun entah bagaimana‚ Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia tak sadar akan hal itu. Luhan baru sadar ketika Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Luhan menelan ludah. Perempuan itu duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun dan itu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala menatapnya.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun tak percaya. Luhan tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ya‚ ini aku." jawab Luhan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti baru melihatku untuk yang pertama kali setelah lama tak bertemu."

Sehun mendengus geli. Ia menegakkan tubuh‚ berkata‚ "Berikan tanganmu." pada Luhan.

Luhan heran dengan permintaan itu. Namun begitu‚ ia tetap memberikan kedua tangannya di depan Sehun. Lelaki itu meraihnya‚ menggenggamnya‚ lalu menempelkannya ke sebelah pipi. Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun yang merasa tenang karena tangannya. Meski wajahnya memanas‚ Luhan berusaha untuk tak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Pasti kau tidak sengaja melihatku sendiri di sini dan langsung kemari." tebak Sehun. Luhan tersenyum karena tebakan itu benar adanya.

"Kau kelihatan punya banyak pikiran." sahut Luhan. Ia tersenyum lagi saat Sehun membuka mata dan menatapnya. "Jadi aku kemari karena mungkin jika aku ada didekatmu‚ kau merasa lebih baik."

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Kau benar." jawabnya. Ia membuat kedua tangan Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Astaga‚ betapa hangatnya tanganmu…"

Luhan tertawa entah karena senang atau karena ingin menutupi kegelisahannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Sehun‚"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi menuju Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Katakan saja."

Luhan berdeham pelan setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dalam hati ia berharap supaya nanti Sehun tak marah jika ia mengatakan hal ini. "Pagi tadi aku melihat Baekhyun menatapmu."

Lantas Sehun mengubah ekspresinya. Luhan yakin Sehun sadar akan hal itu‚ namun mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Luhan. Sehun tak membalas apapun bahkan saat Luhan memberinya kesempatan untuk membela diri.

"Baekhyun melihatku dan cemburu padaku‚ benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu." balas Sehun seadanya.

"Karena hal itu Baekhyun memintamu untuk bertemu di kafe?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat Sehun yang sepenuhnya terfokus padanya. "Aku tadi melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kafe. Kupikir ada Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata ada dirimu."

"Kau tak berpikiran macam-macam kan?" giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Luhan diam tak menjawab. Sehun menjelaskan‚ "Baekhyun hanya bertanya tentang hubungan kita. Dan aku menjawab kalau kita berpacaran."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Baekhyun menangis?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Aku hanya tahu kalau dia menahan air matanya." jawabnya pelan. "Baekhyun pergi setelah berpesan padaku kalau aku harus menjagamu."

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu termenung setelah ditinggal Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Kau."

"Kau bohong." ketus Luhan pelan. "Kau pasti memikirkan Baekhyun." gumamnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya teringat tentang dirimu‚ juga ibuku." jawab Sehun dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu‚ juga merindukan ibuku. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu‚ maka begitu pula dengan ibuku. Aku takut kau sakit‚ dan aku juga takut kalau ibuku sakit. Aku takut kejadian _itu_ akan terulang kembali. Aku takut mengambil keputusan yang salah‚ dan justru itu akan membuatmu sengsara atau ibuku yang sengsara. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau datang‚ dan jujur saja itu membuatku tenang."

Luhan berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Lelaki itu terlihat menerawang‚ bingung‚ lalu sedih. Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun berbicara soal dirinya dan ibunya. Jika ia dalam masalah‚ berarti ibunya Sehun juga dalam masalah. Luhan bingung. Ia masih berpikir‚ memproses kalimat-kalimat itu sementara ia menarik Sehun untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Sehun butuh tempat untuk bersandar dan menenangkan pikiran. Maka dari itu Luhan menawarkannya pada Sehun.

" _Jangan sampai tahu ayahku kalau kau dan Sehun dekat."_

" _Kalian berpacaran?"_

Mata Luhan membulat. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah ini… Berhubungan dengan ayahmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepala dari bahu Luhan. Mereka saling bersitatap sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya‚ dan Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan beritahu pada siapa pun tentang hubungan kita. Pada Yixing _noona_ ‚ atau pada Soo Hyun _hyung_ sekali pun." ujar Sehun. Giliran ia yang memeluk Luhan. "Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Jadi kalau kau tak terluka‚ ibuku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bisa memastikannya darimu. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun karena merasa lega. Beberapa pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan hari ini terjawab sudah. Luhan paham‚ ia bisa maklum. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Luhan‚"

Luhan mendongak. "Ya?" sahutnya. Ingin ia bertanya lagi saat Sehun tak juga bersuara dan justru menatapnya. Namun Sehun sudah terlanjur menciumnya. Luhan memejamkan mata karena Sehun melumatnya sekali―Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Ketika Sehun menjauh darinya‚ dan Luhan ingin protes karena tindakan Sehun‚ lelaki itu kembali menciumnya. Selalu seperti itu‚ berkali-kali Luhan mendapat ciuman tepat dibibir dari Sehun. Sampai Luhan kesal dan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Biasakan hal itu. Aku suka menciummu."

Luhan makin merengut. "Mesum‚" gumamnya.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Haaai~ Aku balik! Dan untuk seterusnya mungkin aku bakal update lebih cepat karena lagi musim liburan hehe.

Untuk chapter ini‚ kalian paham ngga sama pengenalan konfliknya? Itu masih spoiler konfliknya sih. Ngga berat juga kok‚ cuma masalah orang dewasa yang berimbas ke Sehun. Itu aja deh kode-kodenya hehe.

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ yaa... Aku udah ngecek dan semoga aja ngga ada yang ketinggalan. Jangan lupa untuk _review_ ~ Aku bakal balik lagi kok. Dah!


	15. Chapter 14

" _Siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi?"_

" _Kau tak perlu tahu."_

" _Siapa?!"_

" _Jangan berteriak padaku!"_

" _Aku bertanya dan kau menjawab hal lain. Apa susahnya menyebutkan nama wanita jalang itu?!"_

" _Jangan sebut dia jalang!"_

Sehun kecil menutup telinga bersamaan dengan suara pekikan ibunya di dalam sana. Ia tak tahan mendengar suara-suara itu‚ serta pekikan sakit dan benci dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya‚ berharap suara yang membuatnya menangis itu menghilang dan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun pertengkaran itu tak juga usai. Bahkan Sehun kecil merasakan hantaman sebuah benda ke pintu kamarnya‚ yang membuatnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

" _Apa salahku? Kuberikan semua yang kumiliki untukmu tapi kenapa kau memilih wanita lain?"_

" _Kau salah karena sudah memberiku semuanya. Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang ka―"_

"Jangan sakiti ibuku!"

Oh Jae Ho menoleh pada sosok Sehun kecil yang mengintip di balik pintu. Bocah kecil berumur lima tahun itu terlihat takut menatapnya‚ sedikit marah juga mengancamnya. Tatapannya yang lucu itu membuat Oh Jae Ho mendenguskan tawa. Diliriknya lagi Song Jung Ha yang mengisyaratkan Sehun kecil untuk kembali bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dan Oh Jae Ho menyeringai.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur‚ sayang." ujar Oh Jae Ho lembut. Ia mendekat pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Karena ayah memukul ibu." jawab Sehun.

"Kapan ayah memukul ibumu‚ hm?"

"Jangan sentuh Sehun!" peringat Jung Ha. Perempuan itu menepis tangan Jae Ho yang hendak mengusap pipi putranya. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istrinya‚ Jae Ho menatap nyalang Jung Ha‚ menegakkan tubuh‚ dan kembali menampar pipi Jung Ha.

Suara tamparan itu terdengar nyata. Sampai Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang selalu ia dapati beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Memandang langit-langit kamarnya‚ Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Rasa marah dan takut masih saja terasa sampai sekarang. Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri‚ waktu menunjukkan pukul lima pagi saat ia memeriksa jam digital di jam dekat tempat tidurnya.

Sehun menghela napas. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya dan bayangan kejadian setelah tamparan ayahnya untuk ibunya yang tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Sehun kembali menghela napas.

"Astaga…" ia bergumam sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dan tidur saja." sugestinya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengangguk kecil‚ setuju dengan sugestinya. Kemudian Sehun membaringkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur.

" _Aduh‚ aduh‚ panas‚ panas."_

Sehun mengernyitkan kening.

" _Aduh‚"_ suara barang-barang jatuh terdengar kemudian. _"Astaga‚ aku akan membuatnya terbangun."_

Sehun tersadar. Lelaki itu menahan tawa dan ia kembali membuka mata. Suara pelan milik Luhan yang ia dengar beserta suara berisik dari luar sana mendadak menarik perhatiannya. Sehun turun dari tempat tidur‚ mengintip sedang apa Luhan di apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali. Luhan sedang mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangan pada salah satu kakinya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan‚ keluar dari kamarnya‚ lalu sengaja menutup pintu dengan suara keras. Luhan tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Aduh‚ jantungku." gumam Luhan mengelus dada. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Dengan refleks Luhan menutup wajah‚ berkata‚ "Kau mengagetkanku‚ ya ampun."

Sehun nyengir. "Kau yang membangunkanku."

Giliran Luhan yang nyengir. "Hehe‚ maaf sudah membangunkanmu." ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau tadi bilang panas." ujar Sehun. Ia memeriksa kedua tangan Luhan dan tak menemukan bekas apapun di sana.

Luhan menggeleng sembari menarik kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Iya‚ kau tadi bi―"

"A-aduh‚" Luhan membekap bibirnya setelah itu.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis. Ia menatap Luhan bingung sementara mata perempuan itu sesekali melirik ke bawah. Sehun pun menunduk. Dan ia menemukan lututnya yang menyentuh kaki Luhan yang memerah. Sehun kembali mendongak. "Kakimu?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan Sehun menghela napas. Dilihatnya kondisi dapur setelah itu. Kursi dekat kompor dan laci atas yang terbuka. Ia kembali menatap Luhan‚ dan perempuan itu tersenyum kekanakan setelah itu.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sekali di sini?"

"Aku hanya membuatkanmu makanan." aku Luhan pelan. Ia menunduk dan melirik-lirik Sehun yang mengoleskan salep di kakinya. "Kyungsoo bilang kau tak pernah sarapan. Kau hanya makan roti untuk mengganjal perutmu."

Sehun meliriknya‚ tersenyum dalam tundukan.

"Kau punya apartemen yang luas tapi kenapa sarapan saja kau hanya makan roti?" tanya Luhan‚ ia melirik Sehun dan menunduk lagi saat Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku hanya tidak biasa sarapan."

"Tapi tetap saja." Luhan bergumam pelan. "Badanmu kurus." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk tubuh Sehun dengan ujung jari.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak biasa."

"Jadi biasakan saja." ujar Luhan cepat. "Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu."

"Haruskah kau datang pagi-pagi sekali dan mengganggu tidurku?"

Luhan mengerjap. "I-itu‚ aku bisa―"

"Pakai saja kamar kosong di sana." Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Supaya kau bisa membuatkanku sarapan seperti yang kau mau tanpa membuat ribut."

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak‚ tidak. Bukan maksud―"

"Kau hanya perlu di sisiku." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia memeluk Luhan yang kebingungan seraya bergumam. "Aku bisa memelukmu kalau aku ketakutan."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Sehun dan lelaki itu terlihat lelah. Luhan bingung. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun setelah bangun tidur sehingga ia terlihat lelah? Karena melihatnya terluka? Luhan menghela napas pelan. Begitu Luhan memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Sehun‚ ia mencoba untuk bertanya‚ "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu takut?"

Sehun diam tak menjawab. Justru Sehun makin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Luhan yang terasa nyaman. Bukannya tak ingin jujur pada Luhan. Hanya saja Sehun tak ingin Luhan khawatir‚ juga tak ingin ia terlalu bergantung pada Luhan. Kalau saja itu terjadi‚ maka Sehun tak bisa menerima resiko dari apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan. Tak ada yang berubah‚ semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan selalu tersenyum di sebelahnya‚ memeluknya‚ bahkan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Sehun bermimpi buruk.

Seperti sekarang misalnya. Malam itu waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Sehun terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu datang lagi dan lagi. Sehun membuka mata‚ menatap langit-langit‚ lalu mendengus. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menyusup ke dalam kamar Luhan lagi. Terserah‚ kalau ia mendengar Luhan mengomel-omel lagi karena mengganggu tidurnya‚ Sehun akan mendengarkan. Toh omelan itu juga akan berhenti karena Luhan bakal tertidur setelahnya.

Sehun hendak membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan-pelan. Namun tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dari dalam. Sehun melompat ke belakang‚ terkejut karena melihat Luhan membuka pintu dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan mengintip Sehun dan menguap. "Mimpi buruk lagi‚ hm?" tanya Luhan serak. Perempuan itu berjalan melewati Sehun menuju dapur.

Sehun mengangguk atas pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku belum masuk ke kamarmu tapi kau sudah bangun duluan." ujar Sehun.

"Aku sudah hafal kalau kau mimpi buruk. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan untukku." ujarnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Haruskah aku membuatkanmu susu supaya kau tak mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

"Hei‚ aku sudah dewasa tahu."

"Terserah. Mulai besok aku akan membuatkanmu susu."

"Tapi kan―"

"Diam." celetuk Luhan dengan nada seperti seorang ibu yang kesal pada anaknya. Lantas Luhan memeluk Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan‚ "Kau harus tidur bayi besarku…" sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sehun.

Sehun berdecih pelan. Namun ia menahan tawa karena punggungnya terasa geli. Ia balas pelukan Luhan‚ lalu menggendong tubuhnya sehingga Luhan berteriak kecil. Sehun membawa Luhan ke sofa‚ dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di sana. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan saat berada di atasnya‚ lalu Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekali. Luhan tertawa kecil karena itu.

"Jangan terlalu sering menciumku." ujar Luhan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun sehingga Sehun harus bergeser untuk berbagi tempat. "Aku jadi ingin kau menciumku terus-menerus."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Luhan mencubit Sehun. "Bagus apanya?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun meringis karena cubitannya. "Sudahlah. Cepat tidur. Kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang‚ kau akan dapat omelan dari dosenmu lagi."

Sehun menggerung seperti kucing‚ menggemaskan sekali suaranya. Ia memeluk Luhan‚ dan tersenyum kekanakan. Luhan tak bisa menahan tawa karenanya. "Aku senang bisa seperti ini." gumamnya pelan. Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengecup keningnya singkat. "Bersamamu‚ aku merasa sangat-sangat bahagia."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jangan bicara saja. Cepatlah tidur." ujarnya. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Sehun‚ balas memeluknya‚ lalu memejamkan mata. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan mata setelah itu.

Tapi kemudian Luhan bertanya‚ "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan?" dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus dalam pejaman matanya.

"Kau memintaku untuk diam dan tidur tapi kau yang mulai mengajakku berbicara." protes Sehun. Luhan tertawa pelan. "Aku mimpi tentang ibuku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia terluka. Dan aku merasa takut."

"Hm?" Luhan bingung. "Kenapa bisa takut?"

"Karena aku merasa buruk pada diriku sendiri‚ jadi aku ketakutan."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa buruk? Kau baik‚ banyak orang yang menyuk―"

"Aku tak bisa menjaga ibuku dengan baik. Jadi aku merasa buruk."

Lantas Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun yang masih saja memejamkan mata. "Kupikir kau bermimpi tentang hantu." gumamnya. Giliran Sehun yang tertawa pelan.

"Karena masih kecil‚ aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjaga ibuku yang terluka." Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Ya… Seperti itulah…"

Luhan diam sebentar memikirkan balasan cerita Sehun. "Kau masih kecil‚ jadi wajar kalau kau tak bisa menjaga ibumu dengan benar." katanya. Ia kembali mengusap-usap punggung Sehun dengan halus. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengamini hal itu dalam hati. _Semoga saja ibu baik‚ baik‚ dan selalu baik-baik saja._

Kemudian yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun yang tertidur. Lelaki itu sudah memasuki alam mimpi‚ dan Luhan menyadarinya. Luhan tersenyum‚ memandangi wajah damai Sehun sejenak‚ lalu ikut tertidur.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan‚"

Si pemilik nama menoleh pada Yixing yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa ada yang menunggumu." jawab Yixing. Ia kelihatan berpikir saat Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Atau mencarimu? Aku tak tahu pasti."

"Hei‚ apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan. Ia tertawa garing sebelum Yixing menggeleng padanya.

"Serius. Aku melihat―" Yixing menoleh ke segala arah‚ lalu mengerutkan kening bingung. "―tadi―aku―"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan semakin bingung. Ia ikut menoleh ke segala arah‚ dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini.

Yixing tercenung sebentar. "Ah‚ lupakan saja." ujarnya sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke udara. "Mungkin aku salah lihat." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan memilih untuk percaya akhirnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menikmati capuchinonya siang ini.

"Oiya. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Direktur Shin bersikap biasa saja padamu." ujar Yixing. Luhan menatapnya sejenak‚ lalu tersenyum.

"Ya. Dia memutuskan untuk melupakanku." jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Lalu Kris?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis heran mendengar Yixing menyebutkan nama mantan adik iparnya itu. Yixing berdeham kecil‚ menggaruk belakang lehernya gelagapan‚ lalu melanjutkan‚ "Eh‚ maksudku―aku tak lagi melihatnya bersamamu akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan menahan senyum. "Ada yang harus Kris lakukan di China. Jadi Kris tak bisa bersamaku." jawab Luhan. Ia tertawa saat Yixing mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah merona malu. "Kau sering memperhatikannya?"

"Tidak juga." Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja selalu melihatnya."

" _Selalu_?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Yixing makin memerah macam tomat busuk.

"Hanya tidak sengaja!" ketus Yixing setengah kesal‚ sisanya malu-malu kucing. Luhan tertawa setelah itu.

Namun kemudian tawanya berhenti karena getaran dari ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Jadi Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut setelah tahu kalau Sehun yang menghubunginya. Ada senyum di wajahnya saat Luhan memulai percakapan dengan kata‚ "Halo?"

" _Luhan‚ kau ada di mana?"_

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Kenapa suara Sehun terdengar tergesa-gesa?

" _Hei‚ kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku bersama Yixing di kafe." jawab Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Pulanglah sekarang."_

"Hah?"

" _Cepat kembali ke apartemenku."_

Luhan makin bingung. "Tapi aku ha―"

" _Aku akan bilang ke Soo Hyun_ hyung _agar sisa pekerjaanmu diambil alih oleh pegawai yang lain."_ Sehun kembali bicara dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan yang mendengarnya akhirnya mengiyakan meski ia bingung. Sehun ini kenapa‚ sih?

"Ya‚ baiklah. Aku akan kembali."

" _Pastikan jangan sampai ada seseorang pun yang melihatmu keluar dari kantor."_ pesan Sehun.

Meski ia tak mengerti mengapa Sehun berpesan demikian‚ Luhan mengangguk. Ia menghela napas pelan setelah Sehun memutus panggilan kemudian.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas sebagai jawaban.

Sementara di tempat lain‚ Sehun tak henti-hentinya membuat Jongin ikut bingung. Apalah temannya yang satu itu. Setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang tidak ia tahu siapa namanya‚ Sehun mulai kelihatan seperti orang sinting yang mengkhawatirkan kucing kecil yang hendak menyeberang jalan besar. Astaga‚ Sehun membuatnya pusing melihat lelaki itu mondar-mandir setelah menelpon Luhan.

"Hei‚ hei." Jongin menginterupsi‚ Sehun sama sekali tak berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandir tak jelasnya. "Hentikan itu. Kau seperti nyamuk yang berdengung-dengung di telingaku. Berisik."

"Kau yang berisik." balas Sehun. Ia menghela napas.

"Apa? Dari tadi aku hanya diam. Kau saja yang berisik‚ bergumam tidak jelas pula. Bahkan kutanya saja kau malah mengerang." bela Jongin. Ia mendengus saat Sehun menatapnya kesal. "Apa? Kau ingin menyuruhku berhenti bernapas karena sedari tadi aku bernapas dan itu mengganggumu?"

"Sinting‚" gumam Sehun. Ia tak tahu kata itu sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk Jongin yang mulai menggerutu karenanya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa‚ sih?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya.

Jongin mendengus‚ lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya‚ meraih jaket serta tasnya yang berada di sofa‚ lalu berkata‚ "Aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Kau membuatku makin pusing." dan pergi setelah Sehun mengiyakan pamitannya.

Seperginya Jongin‚ Sehun membaringkan diri di sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit‚ berpikir. Tadi ia mendapat telepon dari Kim Joonmyeon‚ orang kepercayaannya‚ bahwa Luhan sedang diawasi seminggu ini. Tanpa diberi penjelasan pun Sehun tahu kalau itu perbuatan ayahnya. Ia jadi ingat kalau dulu Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Diawasi dan―Ah‚ ya Tuhan… Kenapa ayahnya jadi menyebalkan sekali‚ sih?

Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Memandangi langit-langit apartemennya membuat ia teringat akan masa lalu. Masa di mana ia belum mengenal Luhan maupun Baekhyun‚ sebelum ia tumbuh dewasa di dalam kekangan ayahnya‚ dan saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sehun jadi menyesal mengapa ia selalu menangis saat ibunya terluka. Kalau ia bisa memutar waktu‚ maka Sehun akan berusaha menjadi anak yang kuat untuk melindungi ibunya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian‚ Luhan datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Perempuan itu menutup pintu dengan keras‚ berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tersentak di sofa‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Apa? Apa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memintaku datang?" dengan tergesa pula.

Melihat Luhan datang dengan kepala tertutup blazer‚ Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah‚"

Luhan berjalan mendekat meski ia bingung. Sehun menariknya untuk duduk bersama dan memeluknya. Tak ada wajah bersalah di sana. Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Apakah kau sedang mengerjaiku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku memang baik-baik saja." sahut Luhan. Sehun menjauh darinya tanpa melepaskan pelukan‚ lalu Luhan kembali bertanya‚ "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk pulang? Padahal pekerjaanku di kantor masih banyak."

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa terganggu?" Sehun bertanya balik. Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Terganggu tentang?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban. "Tentang situasi di sekitarmu‚" Sehun ragu dengan jawabannya.

Luhan terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Kupikir… Iya." jawab Luhan‚ ikutan meragu. "Aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku. Tapi ketika aku melihat sekitar‚ tak ada orang yang mencurigakan." lanjutnya. Ia mengerutkan kening‚ lalu menatap Sehun. "Kenapa bertanya tentang itu? Memangnya kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Itu orang-orang ayahku." ujar Sehun‚ Luhan menaikkan kedua alis terperanjat. "Mungkin ayahku sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita. Jadi dia mulai mengawasimu."

Luhan termenung sejenak. Ia bingung harus membalas apa karena reaksi ayahnya Sehun setelah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun sungguh diluar dugaannya. Luhan kira Sehun akan dimarahi‚ mungkin juga Sehun atau ibunya yang disakiti. Tapi ini‚ kenapa jadi ia yang diawasi?

"Jangan terlalu terkejut." ujar Sehun menenangkan. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Luhan‚ lalu mengusap punggung tangannya dengan halus. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Apa Baekhyun juga pernah mengalami hal ini?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Luhan menghela napas. "Mungkin itu alasannya memintamu agar hubungan kalian sebatas teman saja."

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Mungkin saja iya." jawabnya bergumam.

Luhan termenung sejenak. "Tapi Sehun. Kenapa ayahmu mengawasiku?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Kemudian Luhan merasa menggigil. Sehun membuatnya takut pada beberapa hal yang akan terjadi dan tak akan ia tahu kapan datangnya hal itu.

"Karena ia menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Kenapa harus menunggu?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Sulit menjelaskannya secara gamblang pada Luhan cerita dari awal sampai akhirnya. In terlalu rumit. Luhan mungkin bingung kalau ia bercerita yang sebernarnya. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mencari perumpamaan supaya Luhan bisa paham.

"Anggap saja kau umpannya‚ aku ikannya‚ ibuku insangnya‚ dan ayahku adalah orang yang memancing ikan. Ayahku melempar umpan dan aku memakannya. Kemudian aku terjebak tak bisa meloloskan diri. Ayahku menarik kail‚ mengangkatku ke permukaan‚ dan aku mati karena insangku tak bisa membuatku hidup. Singkatnya seperti itu."

Hening sejenak. Luhan masih berpikir‚ mengolah penjelasan Sehun dengan benar. Mungkin yang dimaksud Sehun adalah ayahnya akan mengancam Sehun dengan dirinya―Luhan― tentang ibunya Sehun. Mengancam seperti‚ _'kalau kau blablabla pada Luhan‚ maka aku akan blablabla pada ibumu!'_ begitu? Mungkin seperti itu. Atau bisa lebih parah lagi? Karena Sehun tadi menyebutkan ia bisa mati karena isangnya―ibunya― tak bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Ah‚ betapa beratnya masalah keluarga itu sampai Luhan saja masih setengah paham.

Melihat kilat aneh di bola mata Luhan‚ Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan lalu berkata‚ "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan mengangguk kecil‚ mengamini kalimat itu dalam hati. "Kalau begitu aku harus lebih berhati-hati pada ayahmu." ujar Luhan pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun‚ lalu membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah hari itu‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa lebih baik mereka hidup berpisah supaya ayahnya tak curiga. Jadi Sehun mengiyakan saja meski sejujurnya ia merasa berat. Sehun jadi tak bisa memeluk Luhan dan berduaan dengan Luhan lagi―Daripada Luhan dan ibunya berada dalam bahaya‚ ia bisa gila karena hal itu.

Pun setelah hari itu‚ Luhan merasa aman. Tak ada yang membuatnya terganggu. Selain itu‚ Sehun juga baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai hubungan mereka hampir berumur setahun pun‚ semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Ayahnya masih belum tahu tentang hubungan mereka―mungkin. Atau pria itu belum ingin menyerang Sehun sampai sekarang.

Malam itu‚ Luhan ada di apartemen Sehun. Lelaki itu memintanya dan bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting. Jadi setelah pulang dari kantor‚ Luhan segera melesat ke apartemen Sehun. Kiranya ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan Sehun butuh dirinya. Tapi nyatanya lelaki itu meminta Luhan untuk membantunya membuat tugas. Dengan wajah tak berdosa pula. Kurang ajar!

Begitu menghabiskan air putih dalam gelas‚ Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. Gelas itu diletakkannya di dekat laptop dan Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang asyik memainkan ponsel di sana. Luhan meringis melihat Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya. Maka dengan kesal‚ Luhan merebut ponsel dari tangan Sehun‚ lalu menatapnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mengerutkan kening tak suka padanya. "Kau mau protes karena aku mangganggumu?"

"Kenapa kau mengambil ponselku?" Sehun bertanya balik. Luhan makin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkanku mengerjakan tugasmu sementara kau sendiri asyik dengan ponsel?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Luhan‚ menariknya‚ dan membuat Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Dengan tenang Sehun mengambil lagi ponselnya sehingga Luhan makin geram dibuatnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

"Maaf." ujar Sehun lembut. Tatapan Luhan melunak setelah itu. "Aku tak bisa mengerjakan tugasku karena mataku benar-benar lelah. Kau tak bisa lihat kalau mataku merah?"

"Tapi kenapa kau malah bermain _game_ di ponselmu?" tanya Luhan setengah kesal. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Untuk hiburan saja." jawab Sehun seadanya. Luhan mengerang kesal seraya menepuk lengan Sehun. Ia merengut kemudian. "Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja!" ketus Luhan. "Kau sudah membuat jari-jariku bengkok semua!" katanya. Luhan menunjukkan jemari lentiknya yang mencengkeram udara. Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Haruskah?"

Luhan menatapnya sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaan barusan.

"Aku bisa meluruskannya." ujar Sehun. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang katanya bengkok semua jemarinya itu‚ lalu menggenggamnya. Sehun menyelipkan jemarinya disela-sela jemari Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan rona di pipi‚ Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Aduh Sehun ini. Baru kali ini tangannya digenggam Sehun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Jika biasanya Luhan merasa istimewa karena tangan mereka berdua saling mengait‚ kini Luhan merasa luar biasa istimewa. Entahlah‚ mungkin karena Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang mampu membuat Luhan meleleh macam es di kutub utara sana. Ada rasa tulus yang terselip diantara kasih sayang itu.

Luhan merasa― _aduh jantungku‚ aduh hatiku‚ aduh mataku‚ aduh senyumku‚ aduh wajahku‚ aduh tubuhku‚ aduh! Kenapa kau bisa membuatku gila?!_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan mengerjap tersadar dari lamunan tak terarahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Apakah sudah lurus?"

Dan Luhan dengan senyum lebar menjawab. "Mungkin jariku tak akan lurus sampai kau lelah menggenggamnya." dan ia tahu Sehun tak akan lelah menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun tertawa. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

Sehun memutar mata untuk berpikir. "Ah‚ sudahlah. Kita jalan-jalan saja. Aku jenuh di sini." katanya. Ia bangkit dari duduk dan menarik Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sementara Luhan merasa senang bukan main karena tangannya digandeng Sehun‚ lelaki yang menggandengnya ini sedang berpikir. Meski sekarang mereka masih baik-baik saja‚ mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka tak akan bisa seperti ini lagi. Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya hanya diam saja menonton perjalanan cintanya dengan Luhan saat ini. Tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak tahu bahkan sampai umur hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah mencapai kurang dari setahun. Sehun curiga‚ pasti ada yang direncanakan ayahnya. Pria itu pasti sedang menarik pelatuk pelan-pelan dan bersiap untuk menembak Sehun kapan saja.

Di luar ramai. Banyak pejalan kaki diantara mereka. Sedari tadi Sehun tak tahu harus berbicara apa meskipun Luhan menunjuk ini dan itu meminta responnya. Luhan masih sama‚ seperti anak kecil dan menggemaskan. Luhan memang lebih tua darinya‚ tapi sikap dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil. _Babyface_ ‚ Sehun menyukainya!

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sehun menunduk melihat Luhan yang menatapnya heran. "Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk diri sendiri. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat."

"Lihat apa? Trotoar?" Luhan mendesis pelan. "Kau mencari uang atau takut tersandung?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tebakan Luhan membuatnya ingin sekali menggigit pipi perempuan itu dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" tebak Luhan. Dari diamnya Sehun‚ ia bisa tahu kalau tebakannya memang benar. Luhan menahan senyum dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau selalu cerita padaku. Tak ingin bercerita?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya." ujar Sehun kalem. Ia menarik kaitan tangan mereka dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket. "Tanganmu dingin. Kau ini gugup atau memang kedinginan?"

Kepala Luhan meneleng. "Bagaimana bisa aku gugup dengan pacarku sendiri?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Masih dingin?"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang lain seraya berkata‚ "Yang ini kedinginan."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket yang lain. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Dan Luhan tak mampu menahan tawa senang karena Sehun ini benar-benar membuatnya panas luar dalam. Aduh‚ semoga Sehun benar-benar tak membuatnya meleleh seperti yang ada di kartun-kartun itu.

"Aish. Kau tak perlu menyimpannya di sakumu. Aku punya saku sendiri." kata Luhan sok tenang. Ia menarik tangannya yang baru saja disimpan Sehun itu namun Sehun menahannya. Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Kalau hanya di saku tidak akan terasa hangat. Lebih baik kugenggam saja." Sehun benar-benar menggenggam tangannya! "Supaya lebih hangat."

Aduh‚ Luhan mulai meleleh. Rona merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya. Luhan benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah. Namun dengan segera Luhan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona memalukan itu dari Sehun. Bisa benar-benar mati kalau Sehun meledeknya karena rona itu.

"Kau malu‚ heh?"

 _Tuh kan_ ‚ Sehun sebentar lagi pasti meledeknya.

Terdengar kekehan pelan setelah itu. "Angkat kepalamu‚ lalu tatap aku."

Seperti tersihir‚ Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Aih‚ tatapannya… Rasanya Luhan ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji tentang sesuatu."

Luhan mengerutkan kening samar. "Tentang?"

"Kau harus baik-baik saja."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan mendenguskan tawa karenanya. "Tentu‚ aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Janji?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Janji."

Sehun tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan pelan. Ia beralih memeluk Luhan‚ membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Segala beban yang terdapat di bahunya serasa menguap dan menghilang. Sehun merasa _plong_. Setidaknya Luhan sudah berjanji untuk baik-baik saja. _Lega…_

"Hei‚" Luhan menginterupsi diantara pelukan mereka. "Kau tidak malu apa? Banyak yang melihat‚ tahu."

"Untuk apa malu? Aku sedang bersama pacarku sekarang. Anggap saja mereka iri."

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Dasar‚" gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia menyelipkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan‚ dan berbisik disana. "Aku menyayangimu. Benar-benar menyayangimu."

Luhan tersenyum geli. Bukan kegelian karena Sehun yang berada di bahunya‚ mengendus lehernya‚ atau karena suara pelan nan berat itu berbisik di depan telinganya. Luhan merasa geli karena ungkapan itu. Sehun baru saja bilang kalau lelaki itu menyayanginya. Dan Luhan tergelitik karena hatinya terasa hangat. Angin nakal menggelitik perutnya‚ membuat seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah. Luhan sampai harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Luhan balas berbisik. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Benar-benar menyayangimu."

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **haaaai! Maaf ya lama hehe. Soalnya pas liburan aku nggabisa megang laptop lama-lama. Laptopku dimonopoli adekku hehe.**

 **Dichapter ini berasa aneh ya? HunHan semua‚ trus kukasih beberapa petunjuk soal masalah keluarganya Sehun. Semoga aja Luhan ngga kelibat yaaaa... :3**

 **Sengaja kukasih alur cepet supaya ff ini cepet kelar hehehe. Aku harus nuntasin Lucky One ku karena udah banyak yang nagih minta dilanjut tuh ff :'')**

 **Udah ah. Udah malem juga. Semoga nggaada typo yaaa... Aku udah ngantuk soalnya hehe.**

 **Makasih udah baca. Mohon reviewnya :)))**


	16. Chapter 15

Saat itu sudah larut malam. Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu‚ hanya terdapat seorang wanita yang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Matanya tak terpejam‚ ia masih terjaga sepanjang hari ini. Ada kantung mata samar di bawah matanya. Ia tak bisa tidur sepanjang hari karena pikirannya selalu melayang‚ entah pada memori yang mana. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya berputar terus-menerus di kepala‚ seperti film lama.

Wanita bergaun tidur putih itu menghela napas‚ mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bayangan seorang anak lelaki yang sedang tertawa terlintas dibenaknya. Lalu berganti menjadi anak lelaki yang menangis dipelukannya. Gumaman‚ _"Kenapa ibu pergi?"_ terdengar sayup. Suara anak kecil itu membayanginya.

Dari dulu‚ sampai sekarang.

" _Bisakah ibu tetap tinggal? Aku tak ingin ayahku direbut_ hyung _."_

Permintaan itu… Ia tak bisa menjawab iya saat itu. Sosok kecil _nya_ membuat ia harus rela melepaskan. Demi kebaikan _nya_ ‚ demi kelangsungan hidup _nya_. Ia tak mau jika putra kesayangannya itu kesakitan karena dirinya. Saat itu _dia_ masih terlalu kecil. Si wanita tak tega menukar kebahagiaan putranya hanya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Memang pada dasarnya dia egois. Ia akan memberikan apa saja yang diinginkan pria itu supaya mereka bisa tetap bersama. Ia tak peduli jika apa yang ia punya habis hanya untuk pria itu. Ia terlanjur mencintainya. Sangat amat mencintainya. Cinta membutakannya‚ membuatnya jatuh tanpa sadar ke jurang yang dalam. Sampai ketika pria yang telah terbuai akan kasih sayangnya itu berpaling kepada wanita lain‚ ia masih tetap egois. Pria inilah yang menaungi hatinya. Ia tak akan pernah rela jika cintanya dibagi dengan wanita lain.

Bukankah semua wanita juga begitu?

Tapi begitu melihat binar polos putranya yang bertanya‚ _"Apa tadi ayah memukul ibu? Apakah ibu kesakitan? Apakah aku harus menjadi superman nya ibu?"_ sisi egoisnya mengalah. Entah mengapa‚ ia ingin putranya tak berkata demikian padanya. Putranya masih tak tahu apa-apa. Belum waktunya ia tahu tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan membuat masa depan _nya_ suram karena hal itu.

Tidak. Wanita itu tak ingin putranya seperti itu.

Si wanita kembali menghela napas. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya‚ menjadi menghadap jendela dengan tirai yang tertembus cahaya bulan. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana‚ dan ia tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran itu kali ini.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang _meeting_ bersama Shin Soo Hyun saat ia merasa kembali diawasi. Meski Luhan masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan Soo Hyun dan tersenyum padanya‚ diam-diam Luhan memperhatikan sekitar. Tak ada orang yang mencurigakan. Luhan merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Apakah kau ada waktu luang?"

Luhan menoleh pada Soo Hyun‚ bertanya‚ "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Soo Hyun tersenyum setelahnya.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis tak mengerti. Dia harus bertemu dengan seseorang? Siapa memangnya? Luhan pikir tak ada yang tak beres akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja. bahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Setelah ini ke kafetaria‚ ya? Kurasa dia sudah menunggu." ujar Soo Hyun. Ia mendahului Luhan kemudian. "Oiya. Kau hanya perlu memperhatikannya. Kalau dia tahu aku datang bersamamu‚ mungkin dia akan marah. Aku hanya perlu pendapatmu." lanjutnya. Ia berbisik di akhir kalimat.

Kalau Luhan datang bersama dengan Soo Hyun‚ mungkin _dia_ akan marah?

 _Dia?_

Maksudnya Soo Hyun ingin dirinya bertemu dengan perempuan incarannya‚ begitu? Luhan tersenyum melihat Soo Hyun berjalan di depannya. Tadi Luhan mengira kalau Soo Hyun mulai lagi mengejar-ngejarnya. Ah‚ Luhan terlalu percaya diri.

Ponsel yang ada di saku tiba-tiba bergetar. Luhan merogoh dan mengambil ponsel. Ada panggilan masuk untuknya dari Sehun. Tanpa disuruh pun Luhan menerimanya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyapa‚ "Halo?"

" _Luhan‚"_ Sehun memanggilnya‚ Luhan melebarkan senyum.

"Sedang tak ada kelas‚ ya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berdengung dengan anggukan di seberang sana. Luhan mengernyitkan kening. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ya‚ aku baik."_

Luhan menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah‚" gumamnya.

" _Kau ada di mana?"_ kini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Di kantor‚ tentu saja." jawab Luhan. Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak sedang santai-santai di rumah‚ kau tahu."

"Kh _‚ ya… Aku tahu itu."_

"Eh‚ apa kau tahu kalau kakakmu punya pacar?"

Di seberang sana Sehun mengerutkan alis. _"Hm? Tidak."_

"Ah‚ bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu kalau kakakmu punya pacar?"

" _Dia bukan kakakku."_ Sehun memutar mata kesal. _"Kau tahu dia bukan kakakku."_

"Ya‚ ya‚ ya… Aku tahu." balas Luhan jengah. Kemudian ia kembali berkata‚ "Sudah‚ ya… Aku harus ikut Soo Hyun dulu."

" _Kemana?"_ tanya Sehun cepat. Suaranya terdengar tercekat‚ Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. _"Halo? Kau mau ikut kemana?"_ tanya Sehun lagi. Terdengar tak sabar karena Luhan yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan pertama jadi terurung karena Sehun mengulang dengan cemas.

"Ke kafetaria."

" _Jangan."_

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Tepat di depan kafetaria yang ramai. Ia tak mendengar Sehun berbicara lagi setelah Sehun menjawab dengan pelan. Luhan memanggil nama Sehun dengan bingung‚ lelaki itu tak juga menyahut. Entah sudah kepanggilan yang keberapa‚ Luhan mendengar nada suara tanda panggilan terputus.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ada apa Sehun ini? Lelaki itu bertingkah seolah sesuatu akan terjadi. Padahal Luhan sendiri merasa ia sedang aman sekarang.

Ah‚ masa bodoh.

Luhan menggidikkan bahu acuh. Ia menyimpan ponsel dan kembali berjalan memasuki kafetaria. Di sana ia sudah melihat Shin Soo Hyun duduk bersama seorang perempuan yang tak Luhan kenali. Perempuan itu cantik‚ bermata kelinci‚ dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang ikal‚ juga senyum yang menawan. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Soo Hyun tak bisa berkedip melihat senyum perempuan itu.

Astaga‚ Soo Hyun membuat Luhan tergelitik.

Luhan memilih duduk di salah satu meja kosong untuk memperhatikan‚ sesuai permintaan Soo Hyun sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian‚ ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan untuknya. Begitu Luhan membacanya‚ perempuan itu tersenyum.

 _Soo Hyun : Namanya Park Siyeon_

 _Soo Hyun : Dia cantik‚ bukan?_

 _Luhan : Ya. Dia cantik._

Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Ia meletakkan ponsel di meja‚ lalu kembali memperhatikan Park Siyeon. Baru beberapa detik memperhatikan‚ bahu Luhan ditepuk beberapa kali oleh seseorang. Luhan mendongak‚ melihat seorang lelaki asing berpakaian formal.

"Nona Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Ya?"

"Kau dipanggil Presdir Oh sekarang."

Luhan belum sempat menjawab namun tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik dengan paksa. Luhan meronta tetapi ia gagal. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena setelah itu‚ lelaki asing ini membawanya menghindari keramaian dengan cepat.

Sampai-sampai Soo Hyun tak tahu kalau Luhan menghilang.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan memang dibawa ke tempat Presdir Oh berada sekarang. Luhan mencoba untuk tenang selama perjalanannya kesana. Pria tua itu tak akan tahu hubungannya dengan Sehun‚ pria itu tak akan tega mencampuri urusan putranya sendiri‚ batinnya berkali-kali. Namun begitu ia masuk kesana‚ dan melihat siapa saja yang ada disana‚ Luhan tak bisa tenang.

Ada Sehun disana. Sedang menunduk‚ dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

Luhan mematung. Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata yang terasa panas‚ ia benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Selain tak percaya bahwa Sehun sekarang ada disini‚ tentunya. Kemudian Luhan tersadar. Saat Sehun menelponnya tadi‚ Sehun pasti sudah berada di sini‚ dan diawasi ayahnya. Luhan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa takut karena ada Sehun disini.

"Ah‚ kau sudah datang nona Xi?" suara Oh Jae Ho membuat Luhan beralih pada pria itu. Luhan tersenyum‚ dan mengangguk padanya.

"Ya." jawab Luhan. "Kupikir ada hal yang penting karena orangmu menyeretku dengan tergesa-gesa tadi." sindirnya. Namun senyum masih tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Oh Jae Ho tertawa. "Maafkan mereka. Mereka benar-benar semangat bekerja denganku akhir-akhir ini." balasnya. Luhan tersenyum‚ dan Sehun mendecih pelan. "Kemarilah. Duduklah dengan Sehun."

Luhan beralih pada Sehun yang berwajah masam di sana. Perempuan itu menghela napas kecil. Meski ia tahu Sehun akan marah padanya jika Luhan menuruti apa kata Oh Jae Ho‚ Luhan tetap mendekat. Ini supaya Oh Jae Ho melihat tak ada hubungan apa-apa antara dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan berharap pria itu percaya walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Sehun pasti akan membuat kekacauan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu‚ nona Xi." mulai Jae Ho seraya menegakkan punggung dari sandaran kursi. Pria itu melirik Sehun‚ lalu berkata‚ "Ah‚ Sehun‚ kenapa wajahmu seperti itu saat ada Luhan di sebelahmu?" dengan nada menyindir. Sehun mengalihkan wajah tak ingin menjawab. "Bukankah kalian baru saja bertelpon?"

Luhan mengerjap‚ melirik Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri masih saja bungkam dengan posisinya.

"Suaramu juga terdengar ceria‚ Luhan."

Ah‚ pria tua ini. Kenapa hobinya menyindir‚ sih?

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kalian bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Benar-benar…

"Beritahu aku‚ Sehun. Ayahmu ini benar-benar tak tahu."

Rasanya Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut pria ini dengan kaus kaki!

"Kalian tak berpacaran kan?"

Kali ini Sehun bereaksi. Lelaki itu menatap ayahnya dengan nyalang. Sementara ayahnya sendiri menunjukkan wajah tak berdosa yang menjengkelkan. Luhan benar-benar ingin menendang wajah pria ini kalau tidak ingat dia itu atasannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Luhan memecah suasana tegang itu dengan tawa canggung. "Ah‚ aku hanya sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adikku." ujarnya dengan ringisan kecil. Sehun meliriknya saat itu.

"Ah‚ begitu…" Oh Jae Ho mengangguk-angguk kecil. Pura-pura mengerti‚ mungkin?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tiba-tiba Sehun menyahut‚ membuat Luhan menatapnya seolah berkata‚ 'kau ingin membongkarnya?'. Sementara itu‚ Sehun kembali menatap nyalang ayahnya sembari menjelaskan‚ "Ya. Kami berpacaran. Memangnya kenapa?"

Lantas Oh Jae Ho tergelak. Entah menertawakan apa‚ baik Luhan maupun Sehun‚ sama sekali tak tahu dimana letak kelucuannya. Pria itu berhenti dari tawanya sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian berkata‚ " _Aigoo_ … Dugaanku benar. Seharusnya dari awal saja aku merasa curiga dengan kalian."

Sehun mendengus sinis mendengar kalimat enteng itu. "Mau apa lagi?" tanyanya‚ tidak peduli dengan basa-basinya Oh Jae Ho.

Oh Jae Ho menggeleng. "Kupikir kau masih ingat tentang beberapa hal yang kukatakan padamu dulu. Jadi aku tak meminta apa-apa sekarang ini."

Luhan tak mengerti kali ini. Ia beralih pada Sehun yang mencoba untuk tenang di sampingnya. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata sejenak sembari menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Begitu membuka mata‚ Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan yang awalnya hendak bertanya‚ jadi mengurungkan niat. Sehun terasa berbeda‚ benar-benar bukan Sehun yang Luhan kenal.

"Jika memang kau ingin mengambil kebahagiaanku‚ sudah kubilang untuk langkahi aku dulu‚ baru bawa saja kebahagiaanku." jelas Sehun‚ ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau bisa mengambilnya‚ tentu saja. Tapi jangan jadikan mereka seperti aku. Kau akan mati bila melakukannya."

Oh Jae Ho terkekeh pelan. "Oh. Kau mengancam ayahmu sendiri?"

"Kau bukan ayahku."

Dan ekspresi angkuh di wajah Oh Jae Ho berubah menjadi marah setelah mendengarnya. Sehun menyeringai‚ kembali melanjutkan. "Kau hanya seorang perampok di keluargaku."

Oh Jae Ho mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini pada ayahmu?"

Seringaian di bibir Oh Sehun makin lebar. "Apa kau mau kubeberkan semuanya?" tanya Sehun. Wajah Oh Jae Ho berubah antara jengkel dan ingin mencekik Sehun sekarang juga. Sehun makin memojokkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau…" sebut Oh Jae Ho dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Bagaimana?"

Oh Jae Ho membuang napas setengah kesal. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. Kali ini tatapannya berbeda. Bahkan gelagatnya terlalu santai untuk berdebat dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya yang dibicarakan kedua lelaki ini apa‚ sih? Luhan bingung memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

"Pergilah ke Amerika. Temui Irene atau Jennie atau juga Rosé‚ terserah. Aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa kau akan meminang salah satu diantara mereka secepatnya."

Sehun menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa. Luhan melihatnya. Dan lelaki itu menghela napas seraya menatap ayahnya dengan sengit.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Siang itu langit terlihat mendung. Awan kelabu berarak-arak bersama angin yang lumayan kencang. Angin itu berhembus‚ mengenai wajah Luhan dan menghempaskan rambutnya yang terurai. Luhan menyipitkan mata‚ menghindari matanya kemasukan debu. Begitu angin tak lagi sekencang tadi‚ Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya di halte‚ dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan laknat itu‚ Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Perempuan itu mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat guna memisahkan diri dari Sehun. Inginnya‚ sih‚ begitu. Namun setelah sadar bahwa Luhan marah dan kecewa padanya‚ Sehun mengekor. Lelaki itu menyeret Luhan keluar dari kantor dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu halte. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana‚ dan tak ada perbincangan sama sekali setelah itu.

Sehun melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh kemudian. Ia menghela napas. Berdiri‚ Sehun kembali menyusul Luhan. Kali ini ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya. Luhan memberontak kecil. Namun itu hanya sebentar karena dengan segera Sehun menghentikan taksi dan memasukkan Luhan ke dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan kesal pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia mengusap pergelangan tangannya dengan mata memandang gedung-gedung tinggi di pinggir jalan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya diam seribu bahasa kali ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya‚ Luhan tak tahu. Biasanya Sehun akan banyak bicara‚ sibuk menjelaskan ini dan itu kalau mereka ada kesalahpahaman meski itu masalah kecil.

Luhan mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama kafe yang berada di dekat rumahnya sebagai tujuan. Luhan meliriknya‚ Sehun bahkan sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Sehun sedang memandangi pemandangan luar saat itu. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia kembali pada aktivitas semula.

Begitu sampai‚ gerimis mulai turun. Luhan cepat-cepat keluar dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tepat di teras kafe yang sepi. Kemudian Sehun menyusul‚ ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

Hening lagi. Ini seperti bukan mereka. Dan Luhan tak tahan dengan situasi seperti itu. Jadi setelah memantapkan hatinya‚ Luhan menghadap Sehun. Perempuan itu sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menyela‚ "Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." dan membuat Luhan kembali menutup bibir.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia biarkan Sehun menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut‚ dan mereka duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Meja yang selalu menjadi tempat Luhan.

"Kau tak berpikir bahwa aku akan memilih salah satu diantara mereka kan?" tanya Sehun mengawali perbincangan.

Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Entahlah." jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia melihat Sehun‚ dan melanjutkan‚ "Mana bisa kau menghindar dari ayahmu?"

"Bisa." Sehun tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang ada di meja‚ dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kalau ada kau‚ aku punya kekuatan untuk menghindar."

"Sehun…" Luhan merengek‚ dan Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar‚ ayahku hanya mengancam. Dia tak akan melakukannya kalau aku tak ingin."

"Kurasa ayahmu akan tetap melakukannya."

"Tiap aku datang padanya‚ dia selalu menawariku tentang hal itu‚ Luhan. Dan aku sudah menolak berkali-kali." sela Sehun jengah. "Sekarang‚ lihat. Aku masih bersamamu. Dia tak akan melakukannya‚ Luhan."

Luhan menarik tangannya dari Sehun. "Ayahmu benar-benar serius‚ Sehun. Kau tak lihat bagaimana ayahmu tadi mengatakannya?"

"Luhan…"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia bisa melihat dirinya di mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun menghela napas. Ia kembali meraih tangan Luhan namun perempuan itu justru menarik tangannya ke pangkuan. Sehun menangkap udara. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan‚ dan berkata‚ "Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan termenung sejenak. "Kupikir hubungan ini tak akan berhasil." ujarnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Sehun tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah itu. Luhan membuatnya takut untuk mencari sebuah kalimat sebagai balasan yang tepat. Situasi ini membuatnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau tak bisa menghindar lagi‚ Sehun. Karena ayahmu sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita‚ kupikir kau akan mati kehabisan napas sama seperti ikan yang dipancing."

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Jadi kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya menatap tanpa ingin membalas. "Luhan‚ kau bercanda? Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Aku tak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Sampai akhir!"

"Tapi aku pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik!" sela Luhan hampir berteriak. Setiap pasang mata yang ada di dalam kafe jadi tertuju pada Luhan maupun Sehun. Namun begitu‚ Luhan tak peduli. Ia tetap bersuara dengan nada yang sama. "Jadi kupikir kalau aku menganggapmu adik‚ kau dan ibumu akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun memandang Luhan tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membaca pikiran Luhan lewat tatapan mata perempuan itu padanya. Terlihat teduh‚ cemas‚ sedih‚ juga… ah‚ entahlah. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Seolah mereka terpisah di jalan yang berkabut. Kehilangan arah‚ dan tak bisa mencari satu sama lain.

"Luhan‚" Sehun menggeleng setelah menyebut nama perempuan itu dengan pelan.

Luhan juga menggeleng. Namun dengan arti gelengan yang lain. "Lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak akan."

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua‚ juga ibumu‚ Sehun"

Dan Sehun makin tak bisa mengelak setelah itu. Luhan ada benarnya. Jika mereka terus mempertahankan‚ maka salah satu dari mereka akan terluka. Entah itu Luhan‚ atau Sehun. Jadi setelah berpikir lama‚ Sehun memutuskan untuk mengiyakan keputusan Luhan. Setidaknya untuk sementara saja seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa. Waktu akan cepat berlalu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan‚ ia menghela napas pelan sembari memantapkan hatinya ketika berkata‚ "Aku mengerti." dengan pelan.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun. Meski ia bergumam‚ "Maafkan aku‚" Luhan masih bisa tersenyum baik-baik saja di depan Sehun.

Ya… Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan lelaki yang ia cintai saat ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sudah malam. Tinggal gerimis saja yang masih berjatuhan ke tanah. Kamar Luhan saat itu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari layar ponsel yang menerangi. Perempuan itu sedang melihat-lihat isi galerinya. Ada banyak foto tentang dirinya dengan Sehun. Bahkan Luhan juga baru sadar bahwa Sehun sering mengambil gambar dirinya saat dia tak sadar kamera.

Saat Luhan sedang tidur.

Saat Luhan sedang cemberut.

Saat Luhan sedang makan.

Saat Luhan sedang fokus dengan televisi.

Luhan tersenyum. Pedih rasanya melihat gambaran mereka berdua di sana. Ada senyum Sehun dan senyumnya di layar ponsel. Kemudian ada rengutan lucu‚ juga ekspresi jelek mereka. Banyak momen mereka yang ada di sana. Dan Luhan menyayangkan dirinya‚ saat dirinya meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Menyesal? Tidak juga. Lalu Luhan tak menyesalinya? Bohong kalau Luhan bilang tidak.

Entahlah. Luhan hanya berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja jika dari awal mereka seperti ini. Luhan tak pernah tahu bahwa masalah Sehun dan ayahnya bisa mengancam hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sehun bahkan tak pernah cerita secara mendetail apa sebenarnya masalah keluarganya.

Tidak‚ Luhan hanya tidak ingin tahu. Luhan takut kalau ia tahu nanti‚ Sehun akan terasa sangat jauh. Seperti sekarang‚ misalnya. Ketika Luhan tahu kalau Oh Jae Ho hanya mengincar Sehun sebagai umpan untuk istrinya‚ Sehun seolah berlari menjauhinya. Maksudnya Sehun berlari menuju ibunya‚ dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Itu terasa… Entahlah.

Luhan tahu bahwa sosok ibu sangat penting bagi Sehun‚ mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu mencari ketenangan saat bermimpi buruk tentang ibunya. Selain itu‚ Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya. Sehun tahu dimana sekarang ibunya. Tapi Sehun menahan diri untuk melihat ibunya karena ayahnya pasti sangat-sangat marah. Bisa saja ibunya terluka‚ atau Sehun yang menderita. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menjemput ibunya.

Sehun pernah cerita‚ kalau ibunya terkena depresi berat karena ayahnya. Sehun pernah kesana‚ sekali. Dan ibunya membaik setelah Sehun menemaninya beberapa hari. Namun itu akan mengancam posisi ayahnya. Jadi setelah mendengar kabar kalau istrinya membaik‚ Oh Jae Ho menyeret Sehun keluar dari sana‚ dan benar-benar menghukumnya. Kondisi ibunya semakin buruk sebab ia tahu putranya sedang disakiti sedangkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah itu Sehun tak ingin kesana. Ia tak ingin melihat ibunya terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena dirinya.

Waktu itu‚ Sehun pernah menunjukkan bekas luka yang diperolehnya karena ia mengunjungi ibunya. Luhan melihat ada bekas luka cambuk di punggung Sehun. Terlihat samar‚ dan menyakitkan. Luhan sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah Sehun bercerita padanya.

Jadi setelah berpikir dan menimang-nimang keputusannya‚ ia rasa itulah jalan terakhir bagi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak apa-apa kalau statusnya sebagai seorang kekasih dari Oh Sehun tergantikan oleh seorang kakak untuk lelaki itu. Yang penting Sehun aman‚ ibunya Sehun juga aman. Jadi ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya untuk Sehun.

Supaya Sehun bahagia.

Sementara jauh di sana‚ Sehun juga sedang berpikir. Ia memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dari kaca besar di apartemennya. Pikirannya melayang‚ pada keputusan Luhan tadi sore.

Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Perempuan itu memiliki tatapan mata berkabut saat itu. Sehun susah menelisik‚ dan membaca apa yang akan Luhan rencanakan setelah ini. Namun setelah banyak merenung dan berpikir‚ Sehun mulai menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Luhan mengorbankan perasaannya untuk ibu dan dirinya.

Perempuan itu… Entah hati macam apa yang dimilikinya‚ Sehun tak tahu. Luhan terlalu baik dan tulus untuknya. Jika diumpamakan‚ maka hati Luhan seperti hembusan angin. Begitu lembut‚ sejuk‚ dan kasat mata. Atau buliran hujan yang tak merasa sakit saat jatuh dan mendamaikan hati orang lain. Atau lagi seperti bayangan matahari‚ seseorang tak akan pernah tahu dimana letak bayangan matahari sebagai sumber cahaya. Hati Luhan kasat mata‚ tak bisa Sehun mengerti dengan mudah.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa beruntung karena pernah memiliki seorang Luhan. Perempuan itu membuatnya mengalami banyak hal. Sehun pernah mencicip ampas kopi pahit dari hidupnya‚ menghirup aroma hangat dari hidupnya‚ juga pernah menggenggam hidupnya dengan lembut. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah Yifan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di sana? Mungkin jawabannya iya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Merasa lancang sudah mengira-ngira jawaban orang yang sudah meninggal atas pertanyaannya. Kemudian matanya kembali memandang kerlap-kerlip kota. Pikirannya kembali dan Sehun berkata dalam hati; _Luhan… Jika semuanya sudah berakhir‚ aku akan mendapatkan dirimu kembali. Janji._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu‚ terasa begitu cepat bagi Luhan. Setelah hari itu‚ semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Luhan tak lagi merasa terganggu. Ia merasa tenang meski terkadang rasa rindu mampir sebentar untuk menguji kekuatan batinnya.

Sehun sendiri?

Luhan tak tahu. Sehun tak mengabarinya lagi. Luhan juga tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun setelah hari itu. Mungkin Sehun sakit hati karena hubungan mereka terpaksa berakhir. Mungkin begitu. Jadi lelaki itu enggan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

 _Ah‚ maafkan aku‚ Sehun…_

Hari itu‚ kantor ramai sekali. Banyak pegawai yang saling berbisik saat Luhan melewati mereka. Berisik‚ batin Luhan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kebiasaan lama para pegawai ini padanya kembali lagi. Seingatnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Atau Shin Soo Hyun berulah lagi?

Luhan berdecak pelan. Dasar direktur menyebalkan. Luhan masuk ke dalam _lift_ kemudian.

"… _kudengar Luhan juga pernah dekat dengan Sehun."_

" _Ah‚ benarkah?"_

" _Hu'um‚ aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan mereka berdua di jalan."_

" _Tapi kan sejak Sehun ada di sini‚ Luhan memang dekat dengannya. "_

" _Jadi mereka berpacaran?"_

" _Kalau iya‚ kenapa ada yang lain?"_

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia tak mengerti tentang bisikan beberapa pegawai yang didengarnya di _lift_. Mereka berada di depan Luhan dan baru saja masuk ke _lift_. Jadi mereka tak tahu kalau yang dibicarakan ada di belakang mereka.

" _Hus‚ sudah. Itu privasi mereka. Jangan dibahas."_

Tepat setelah itu‚ pintu _lift_ terbuka. Semua pegawai yang ada di sana keluar kemudian. Kecuali Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang berpikir mengenai perbincangan orang-orang tentang dirinya tadi.

Dan apa tadi?

" _Kalau iya‚ kenapa ada yang lain?"_

Maksudnya ada perempuan lain sekarang ini‚ begitu?

Hah‚ yang benar saja! Luhan yakin Sehun tak akan melakukan hal itu meski ia terus dipaksa ayahnya. Luhan juga percaya bahwa Sehun akan terus menjaga hatinya untuk Luhan. Luhan selalu percaya bahwa hati Sehun hanya untuknya. Jadi tak mungkin. Berita itu benar-benar salah.

Ah‚ Luhan lupa. Bukankah gossip tak selalu benar?

Atau…

Suara denting dari _lift_ terdengar mengagetkan Luhan. Tanpa sadar Luhan tetap berada di _lift_ dan naik ke lantai ruang paling atas. Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka‚ ia mendengar suara tawa seorang perempuan. Suara tawa itu terdengar menyenangkan dan renyah. Luhan menaikkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa pemilik dari suara tawa itu.

Kemudian Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam di tempat‚ tanpa ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu.

Ya‚ di sana ada Sehun‚ juga seorang perempuan cantik yang tak Luhan kenali di sebelah lelaki itu. Sehun sedang menatap Luhan‚ senyum di wajahnya luntur seketika. Sementara mengetahui keanehan sikap Sehun‚ perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya juga mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Ketiga tatapan itu saling beradu. Ah‚ tidak-tidak. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam dan lelaki itu juga menatapnya. Sementara si perempuan asing tadi hanya menatap heran ke arah Luhan. Kemudian hening.

Sehun bersama perempuan lain sekarang ini. Bahkan Luhan sempat mendengar tawa perempuan itu untuk Sehun. Luhan juga tahu kalau tadi Sehun menghapus senyum ketika melihatnya.

Luhan merasa… Sakit hati‚ tentu. Melihat lelaki yang dicintainya bersama perempuan lain dan menghapus senyumnya untuk perempuan lain ketika melihatnya. Bukankah itu berarti Sehun sudah bahagia bersama perempuan asing itu? Atau Luhan saja yang salah presepsi?

"Sehun‚" perempuan yang tak Luhan kenal itu mencengkeram lengan Sehun sembari menggoyangnya. "Itu kan…"

"Biarkan saja." sahut Sehun.

Luhan ingin berteriak‚ "Kenapa?" pada Sehun namun yang ada justru ia yang diam seribu bahasa. Luhan merasa dadanya bertalu nyeri. Lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk bernapas pun dadanya terasa sakit. Setiap rasa sakit yang didapatinya membuat matanya terdesak untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu ketika Sehun berkata demikian.

 _Biarkan saja?_ ya?

Luhan rasa Sehun sudah melepasnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Sehun tak melihatnya. Karena sedetik setelah Sehun mengatakan itu‚ pintu _lift_ tertutup. _Lift_ kembali turun.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Haluuuuuu~ Aku balik nih :))

Chapter ini panjang yhaa? Wkwk Emang kubuat gitu biar chapter depan aku bisa naik turunin _feel_ nya kalian wkwk. Ngerasa alurnya kecepetan? Maaf sekali‚ emang chapter ini kubuat gitu :3

Trus bingung ngga sama penjelasannya soal masalahnya si keluarga Oh itu? Mudah-mudahan ngga yaaa :3

Kalian pilih Irene‚ Jennie ato Rosé yang bakal jadi saingannya Luhan? Pilih ya guys :))))

Oiya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku udah update Lucky One lohh... Silahkan yang udah lama nunggu _comeback_ nya ff itu bisa dicicip (?) setelah ini :v

Eh. Hari ini aku lagi update barengan sama kakak-kakak cimolq :3 Ada **lolipopsehun** ‚ **PinkuPinkuHunnie** ‚ **Hunjustforhan** ‚ **Dark Eagle's Eye** ‚ **BaekbeeLu** sama **Cofioca4120**. _Check their story_ yhaaaa :*

 _Thanks btw_. Jangan lupa _review_ :))


	17. Chapter 16

Siang itu‚ Sehun sedang malas masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Ia hanya duduk-duduk santai di kantin sendirian. Jongin meninggalkannya demi kelas pertamanya di hari ini. Sementara Kyungsoo? Perempuan itu dengan teganya berkata‚ "Kudoakan skripsimu diundur dua tahun lagi karena sudah membolos." dan pergi mengikuti Jongin.

Aduh‚ kepalanya cenut-cenut seketika mengingat kelimat Kyungsoo satu jam yang lalu. Skripsinya diundur dua tahun lagi? Ya Tuhan… Doa macam apa itu?

Sehun mencibir kemudian. Ia merogoh ponsel dan sudah melihat ada satu pesan masuk untuknya. Dari nomor asing pula. Dengan ragu Sehun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _Hei‚ kau ada di kampus‚ tidak?_

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Pesan itu masuk setengah jam yang lalu. Ini orang salah kirim atau bagaimana? Hendak Sehun mengabaikan pesan itu‚ namun satu pesan lagi dari nomor yang sama masuk. Kali ini ada senyum di wajah Sehun.

 _Aku Jennie Kim. Kau membuatku menunggu lama di depan‚ tahu._

Ah‚ jadi gadis itu sudah kembali dari Amerika? Sehun tak membalas pesan itu namun tubuhnya dengan cepat berdiri. Ia membereskan beberapa buku di meja dan memeluknya. Setelah itu Sehun berlari kecil menuju depan kampus. Menyusul gadis bernama Jennie Kim.

Ketika sudah di depan‚ Sehun memutar kepala melihat sekitar. Ia mencari-cari di mana sosok Jennie yang menunggunya. Gadis berkemeja putih dengan rok kelabu selutut itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar padanya. _Style_ nya ternyata masih sama seperti dulu‚ sederhana dan Jennie sekali.

"Hei‚ Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia menghampiri Jennie yang berada di seberang kemudian. "Hai‚" sapanya balik.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama." Jennie cemberut waktu itu. Sehun tertawa. "Setengah jam!"

"Ya‚ ya‚ ya. Aku tahu." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Jennie dengan gemas. "Maaf‚ oke. Aku baru tahu kalau kau mengirimiku pesan. _Sorry_..."

Jennie menggidikkan bahu sekilas. " _Whatever_." gumamnya setengah kesal. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepala. Jennie tersenyum lebar. "Oh‚ kau semakin tinggi saja."

"Memang aku sudah tinggi dari dulu." giliran Sehun yang menggidikkan bahu. "Oiya. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Kemarin." jawab Jennie seadanya. "Seharusnya bulan depan. Tapi karena ayahmu memaksa‚ jadi aku datang cepat-cepat. Kukira ada hal penting tentangmu yang membuatnya mendesakku. Jadi aku kemari." Sehun terdiam tak menjawab mendengar penjelasan itu. Jennie mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." elaknya.

Jennie mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Baiklah." gumamnya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Bisakah kau antar aku ke tempat ayahmu? Aku harus bertanya padanya."

Sehun memandang Jennie sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Enggan sebenarnya. Ini siang‚ jam kantor juga. Kalau ia bersama Jennie ke kantor sekarang‚ kemungkinan besar Luhan akan melihatnya. Sehun belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Bukan karena sakit hati atau bagaimana‚ tetapi kali ini Sehun datang bersama Jennie. Luhan pasti salah paham kalau perempuan itu melihat Sehun bersama gadis lain.

Apalagi gadis itu semacam Jennie. Bisa mati Sehun nanti.

Sehun hanya tak ingin Luhan sakit hati. Sudah‚ itu saja.

Jadi Sehun hanya mengantar Jennie sampai di depan ruangan milik ayahnya saja. Sehun tak ingin masuk. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan diperbincangkan ayahnya. Sehun hanya menunggu Jennie keluar dari ruangannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu‚ Jennie keluar. Ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca Sehun namun Jennie terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sehun menghampirinya‚ bertanya‚ "Ada apa?" seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Namun Jennie hanya menjawab‚ "Bukan masalah yang besar."

Sehun percaya itu. Ini bukan masalah yang besar‚ sama seperti yang dikatakan Jennie. Jadi ia mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat lagi?" tawar Sehun. "Kau tahu‚ wajahmu ingin sekali kukirim ke _laundry_ karena kelihatan kusut sekali."

Jennie merengut sebal. "Memangnya sekusut itu? Kau ingin mencuci wajahku di sana? Kau ini tak berperikemanusiaan sekali." protesnya. Sehun tertawa geli.

"Kau‚ sih‚ menggemaskan." ujar Sehun sembari mencubit kedua pipi Jennie serta menggoyangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jennie berteriak kecil minta dilepaskan. Gadis itu merengut setelah Sehun melepaskannya dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. "Kau ingin kuantar ke taman? Dulu kau sering bermain kubangan lumpur di sana."

" _Ya_!"

Sehun tertawa geli.

"Siapa yang main kubangan lumpur? Bukankah itu kau?"

Sehun masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Perutnya terasa digelitik bulu‚ geli sekali. Sementara itu‚ melihat tawa Sehun‚ Jennie juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Baginya tawa Sehun itu menyenangkan. Dulu Sehun jarang tertawa entah karena apa. Jadi melihat Sehun tertawa kali ini‚ mungkin adalah suatu keajaiban yang baru Jennie lihat.

Ah‚ lelaki itu manis sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba tawa Sehun berhenti‚ lama-kelamaan memudar. Ia berdeham pelan dan membiairkan Jennie tertawa karenanya. Perempuan itu terlihat imut saat tertawa. Jennie tersenyum saja sudah membuat Sehun senang‚ apalagi tawanya.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah _lift_ ‚ angka lantai yang dituju membuatnya penasaran siapa yang datang kali ini. Yang bisa datang ke lantai ini bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan. Jadi Sehun memperhatikan‚ memeriksa siapa yang akan menjadi tamu ayahnya siang ini.

Namun tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi sendu saat itu. Jennie menyadari hal itu. Bukan ke arahnya‚ namun ke arah lain. Jadi Jennie yang tak mengerti kenapa Sehun menghentikan tawa dan mengganti ekspresinya jadi seperti itu‚ akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Ada seorang perempuan berwajah _familiar_ yang Jennie lihat. Perempuan itu berdiri di dalam _lift_ yang pintunya terbuka‚ sendirian‚ sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang sama dengan lelaki di sampingnya ini. Sama-sama sendu‚ juga sama-sama sakit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua manusia itu‚ Jennie tak tahu. Mereka hanya beradu pandang tanpa ingin bersuara satu sama lain.

Bukankah itu Luhan?

"Sehun‚" Jennie mencengkeram lengan Sehun dan menggoyangnya pelan. "Itu kan…"

"Biarkan saja." sahut Sehun.

Jennie mendongak‚ melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun saat ini. Jennie benar-benar tak percaya kenapa Sehun berkata demikian padahal di sana ada Luhan. Jennie mengenali wajah Luhan karena ia pernah melihat Sehun memposting foto Luhan di salah satu akun media sosialnya. Jennie yakin itu Luhan‚ tapi _kok_ …

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Dan sedetik setelah itu‚ pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup. Jennie memandang kepergian Luhan dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat susul dan jelaskan hubunganku denganmu padanya." kata Jennie tergesa-gesa.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Percuma." jawabnya. Ia menghela napas.

Jennie tak peduli. Ia menarik tangan Sehun menuju _lift_. "Jangan bercanda. Aku akan berada dalam masalah kalau Luhan marah dan―"

"Percuma‚ Jennie!" seru Sehun. Ia menghempaskan tangan Jennie dengan kasar serta menatap Jennie setengah kesal. Jennie tercenung dibuatnya. "Dia tak akan percaya kalau aku menjelaskan. Percuma!"

Jennie terdiam. Ia melihat Sehun tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti dari Soo Hyun. Perempuan itu mendongak balas bertanya‚ "Apa?" padanya.

"Wajahmu ingin kusetrika." jawab Soo Hyun jenaka. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada." jawabnya berbohong. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja saat Soo Hyun memicing padanya. "Serius‚ tidak ada masalah."

"Soal Sehun 'kan?"

Luhan mendengus. _Kalau sudah tahu‚ kenapa bertanya‚ bodoh!_

"Ah‚ ternyata benar." simpul Soo Hyun setelah melihat Luhan tak membalas tebakannya.

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya seraya berkata‚ "Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya." dan membenarkan posisi duduk sebelum memeriksa beberapa berkas untuk Soo Hyun.

Soo Hyun menghela napas. Ia memandangi Luhan sejenak. Perempuan yang pernah menawan hatinya ini terlihat menyedihkan. Tadi saja Luhan sempat melamun beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan pekerjaan. Soo Hyun khawatir‚ tentu. Apa masalah Luhan dengan Sehun sehingga Luhan terlihat banyak pikiran seperti ini?

"Kudengar tadi Sehun datang bersama seorang perempuan." pancing Soo Hyun. Luhan tetap pada pekerjaannya. "Aku juga sempat melihat. Aku kenal siapa perempuan itu."

Luhan hanya melirik tanpa minat.

"Namanya Jennie Kim. Dia teman kecilnya Sehun."

 _Oh… Teman kecil. Ya sudahlah._

"Jennie sudah lama tak ke Korea. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Jennie kemari."

 _Kau saja tak tahu‚ apalagi aku._

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"

Kali ini Luhan berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia bersedekap dengan punggung bersandar. Menatap Soo Hyun jengah‚ Luhan berkata‚ "Bisa tidak kau diam? Aku jadi tak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku karena ceritamu."

Soo Hyun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Aku hanya memberitahu."

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia meletakkan pulpen dengan kasar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela besar di sebelahnya. Langit terlihat mendung‚ hujan pertama di bulan Juni pasti turun setelah bulan kemarin hujan turun dengan harapan palsu. Akhir-akhir ini‚ tiap gerimis turun‚ Luhan teringat kembali tentang Yifan. Lelaki itu mampir berkali-kali. Mengganggu pikirannya karena Luhan juga masih kepikiran tentang Sehun.

Luhan jadi ingat. Saat hujan turun malam itu‚ teriakan kesalnya pada Yifan‚ juga suara rem mobil yang memekakan telinga. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

" _Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku menunggu atau bagaimana?"_

" _Luhan‚"_

" _Terserah‚ Yifan. Aku malas berdebat karena masalah sepele seperti tadi."_

" _Luhan‚"_

" _Jangan memanggil namaku!"_

 _CKIIIT!_

BRAAK!

Luhan terkesiap kecil mendengar suara rem mobil dalam bayangannya bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu secara keras. Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara‚ ada Sehun di sana. Lelaki itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan tatapan mata tertuju padanya. Luhan bingung. Ia melirik Soo Hyun‚ dia juga bingung melihat Sehun tiba-tiba datang.

"Hei‚ apa masalahmu?" tanya Soo Hyun pada Sehun.

Sementara itu‚ Sehun tak menjawab. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekati Luhan. Matanya masih menatap Luhan‚ dan Luhan tak bisa beralih karena tatapannya. Begitu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan‚ Luhan tersadar.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Luhan setengah kesal. Sehun masih betah diam.

Ini Sehun mendadak bisu atau bagaimana?

Luhan hendak melepaskan diri. Ia sudah memutar pergelangan tangannya namun Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Luhan menatapnya‚ meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Sehun justru menariknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan keluar dari kantor.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Buliran air yang membasahi jendela saat itu mengalir turun satu per satu. Mereka membuat garis yang kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Buliran yang turun itu tergantikan oleh buliran lain yang menghantam jendela saat hujan turun. Mereka menutupi jendela‚ membuat kedua sosok manusia yang duduk tenang di balik jendela itu terlihat tak jelas.

Hari ini‚ hujan pertama di bulan Juni turun. Luhan memandangi fenomena alam itu dari dalam kafe dengan wajah suram. Pandangannya menerawang‚ sebab ia selalu ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya selalu menatap hujan dengan sendu.

Ya‚ Luhan sudah bilang bukan kalau hujan selalu mengingatkannya tentang Yifan?

Luhan suka hujan. Tapi mengapa lelaki itu membuatnya membenci hujan yang disukainya?

Mungkin karena waktu itu Yifan pergi dari rumahnya tepat saat hujan turun dengan deras. Waktu itu sudah larut‚ ada pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Yifan. Entah karena mengalah atau karena kesal‚ Yifan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ekspresinya sulit dimengerti Luhan saat itu. Setelah melihat Yifan menghilang dengan mobilnya‚ belasan menit kemudian‚ Luhan mendapat telepon‚ bahwa Yifan mengalami kecelakaan karena jalanan yang licin akibat hujan.

Yifan kritis‚ ia tak membuka mata sekalipun‚ tak mengijinkan Luhan mengatakan "Maaf‚" saat Yifan terjaga‚ dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan penyesalannya sampai saat ini.

Dalam diam yang terus berlarut‚ Sehun masih setia memandangi Luhan. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia katakan pada perempuan ini. Namun yang ada hanya hening. Setiap kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum berada di sini telah tersusun rapi. Kini kalimat-kalimat itu terhenti di ujung lidah. Lidah Sehun kelu. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menikmati hujan yang turun hari ini.

Sehun tak tega. Ingin ia berkata‚ tetapi ingin pula ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Maaf." akhirnya kata pertama dalam perbincangan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia masih melihat Luhan‚ masih menunggu reaksi perempuan ini.

Luhan meliriknya sejenak‚ menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kenapa harus?" tanyanya pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan setelah memberi Sehun perhatian. "Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau‚ Sehun?"

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Luhan terasa pedih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun‚ menunduk‚ memandangi kepalan tangannya yang mengerat di pangkuan. Air mata jatuh tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun lagi.

 _Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu berada disisiku? Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa aku sangat amat mencintaimu?_

"Kupikir kau hanya kakakku‚ Luhan." Sehun berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun menusuk indera pendengaran Luhan. Luhan masih menunduk ketika Sehun terus bersuara.

"Aku adikmu‚ kan?"

Luhan mulai terisak. Bahunya berguncang seirama dengan isakan yang keluar darinya. Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Sehun yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan sakit. Cukup Luhan yang merasa bahwa perasaannya terasa rumit. Jangan sampai Sehun ikut merasakannya pula.

Sebab hubungan ini memang rumit. Serumit bola benang yang tak bisa terurai karena kusut.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?" keluh Luhan disela isakannya. "Dasar Sehun bodoh." umpatnya bergumam.

"Aku tahu‚ aku tahu." sahut Sehun tak sabar. Ia meraih kedua tangan Luhan‚ lalu menggenggamnya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Dada Sehun linu setelah itu. Sakit saat melihat Luhan menangis karenanya. "Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau juga brengsek." tambah Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku memang brengsek‚" setujunya. "Aku bodoh dan brengsek‚ kau puas?"

Luhan bertahan dengan isakannya. "Kenapa harus kau?" ulangnya dengan pelan. Ia melirik Sehun dan menunduk lagi ketika sadar bahwa Sehun masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kenapa bukan Soo Hyun saja? Kenapa harus kau?" Luhan masih belum bisa menjelaskan dengan benar. Disela isakkannya‚ Luhan tetap meneruskan‚ "Seharusnya kau bersamaku. Seharusnya kau paham kalau aku tak ingin melepasmu. Seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku. Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Sehun masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan sementara perempuan itu terus saja menangis. Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mulai mengerti setelah itu.

"Luhan‚ Soo Hyun bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi ia tak tahu seberapa besarnya masalah ini‚ dan bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Aku paham‚ aku mengerti. Pun aku ingin bersamamu. Seharusnya memang kita tetap bersama. Tapi aku tak menerimanya‚ Luhan. Jennie datang hanya untuk mendengar‚ bukan untuk memutuskan. Toh kalau ia diminta memilih‚ maka pilihannya adalah menolakku."

Isakan Luhan berubah menjadi sesenggukan kecil. Perempuan itu menaikkan pandangan‚ mulai berani membalas tatapan Sehun. Sehun sedang menatapnya serius dan tulus. Luhan bergetar dalam diamnya. Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa menegarkan hati setelah melihat tatapan itu untuknya. Luhan membiarkan Sehun menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Usapannya begitu lembut‚ Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis lagi.

Luhan merasa… entahlah. Sisi lain hatinya merasa senang dan damai karena sudah tahu sedikit kejelasannya‚ namun sisanya masih merasakan sakit karena hubungan mereka.

"Sudah‚ jangan menangis." Sehun berucap lembut. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan dan seketika hati perempuan itu benar-benar damai. "Sekarang biarkan hari ini aku bersamamu. Kita habiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama-sama. Bagaimana? Mau?"

Luhan tak bisa menolak. Ia mengiyakan ajakan itu dengan senyum di wajah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ya‚ hari itu‚ mereka bersenang-senang. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Ada banyak tawa diantara mereka. Tawa itu membawa kehangatan. Bahkan Luhan tak bisa melunturkan senyum selama ia bersama Sehun. Serasa bahagianya hanya bersama Sehun. Jika Sehun jauh-jauh darinya‚ maka senyum itu juga akan menghilang.

Pulangnya dari wahana bermain terbesar di kota‚ Sehun dan Luhan berakhir menonton film. Mereka di dalam mobil‚ menonton film yang ada di layar besar di depan mereka‚ bersama pasangan lain yang ada di mobil.

Saat itu Sehun tak bisa beralih dari Luhan. Entah mengapa‚ hari ini Luhan selalu menarik perhatiannya. Perempuan itu menonton film dalam diamnya‚ sesekali tertawa karena beberapa adegan di sana. Senyum dan suara tawanya terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun begitu Luhan sudah kembali serius dengan film yang ia tonton‚ Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia melirik jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil‚ dan senyumnya luntur secara perlahan. Sehun kembali memandang Luhan‚ berdiam sebentar untuk memilih keputusan yang tepat‚ sebelum akhirnya menginterupsi Luhan dengan meraih salah satu tangannya untuk digenggam.

Luhan beralih pada Sehun‚ melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangi genggaman tangan mereka dengan heran‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak ada." jawabnya pelan. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Luhan‚ lalu tersenyum. "Senang rasanya bisa bersamamu seharian ini." akunya.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sehun yang terasa menghangatkannya. "Aku juga senang." sahutnya. Ia melebarkan senyuman sehingga membuat Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

"Kemarilah‚" ujar Sehun seraya menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Luhan mengerutkan kening‚ tertawa geli setelah menyadarinya.

"Itu memalukan."

Sehun balas tertawa geli. "Daripada tidak pernah merasakan sensasi duduk dipangkuanku‚" tawarnya dengan senyum menggoda. Luhan pias akan rasa malu namun ia tetap menuruti Sehun. Soalnya sedari tadi Sehun menarik-narik tangannya.

'Kan Luhan jadi tak bisa menahan diri. Jadi ia berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun setelah itu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu memintaku seperti ini?" tanya Luhan setelah menyamankan diri berada di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. " _Geunyang_." balasnya dan tertawa karena Luhan cemberut. Kemudian Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan seraya berkata‚ "Aku memintamu begini supaya aku bisa memelukmu. Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi ini memalukan."

"Tapi kau sudah ada di pangkuanku sekarang." Sehun menaik-turunkan alis meledek Luhan. Luhan makin cemberut. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau ingin aku melakukan lebih‚ heh?"

"Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kau melakukannya!" ancam Luhan kesal. Di pipinya sudah ada rona merah yang menggemaskan karena malu. Sehun mencubit pipi itu dan mengecupnya sekilas. Makin menjadilah pipi Luhan karena kecupan manis Sehun di sana.

"Kau cantik sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat." puji Sehun dengan bisikan. Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Luhan dengan halus. Luhan diam menatapnya.

Luhan benar-benar terbius karena tatapan mata Sehun. Sebab Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan istimewa‚ seolah hanya ada Luhan sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di dunia. Sehun seperti memuja‚ namun dengan kasih sayangnya‚ dengan caranya sendiri‚ yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa spesial. Dada Luhan berdebar‚ tersentuh lebih tepatnya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil. Pandangan Sehun jadi beralih dari meneliti setiap inchi dari wajah Luhan menjadi ke arah bibir Luhan. Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Luhan‚ tersenyum dalam dengusannya.

"Aku benar-benar rindu ini." aku Sehun. Dan ia mengaduh kecil karena Luhan menggigit ujung jari di bibir bawahnya.

"Kau rindu aku atau rindu bibirku?" sebal Luhan.

Sehun pura-pura berpikir. "Dua-duanya boleh?"

Luhan berdecih‚ pura-pura kesal dengan jawaban Sehun. Ketika ia melirik Sehun‚ Luhan tersenyum. Ia mencuri kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerjap‚ menaikkan alis saat melihat Luhan tertawa kecil karena perbuatannya sendiri. Begitu tersadar bahwa Luhan sudah mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibirnya‚ Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan‚ lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan tiga detik yang berlangsung menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Kemudian Sehun mengubahnya menjadi lumatan lembut. Bibir perempuan ini terasa manis bagi Sehun‚ seperti gula‚ seperti candu. Luhan jadi tak bisa diam saja karena Sehun membuatnya mengalir mengikuti arus. Perempuan itu mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Sehun‚ dan membalas lumatan Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil karena balasan Luhan. Ia mengecup lama bibir Luhan sebelum menarik kepalanya dan menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau membuatku ingin melakukan lebih."

Luhan memukul pundak Sehun dengan pelan‚ membuat Sehun tertawa karena reaksinya.

"Menyebalkan‚" cibir Luhan pelan. Hendak ia kembali ke jok semula namun Sehun menahannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang memangkunya ini dan bertanya‚ "Apa lagi?" dengan jengah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Luhan mengubah ekspresi. Perasaannya mendadak berubah menjadi tak enak. Ia mengulum bibir‚ mengangguk pelan. "Ya bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sehun menunduk sejenak‚ beralih memainkan jemari Luhan. "Besok aku harus menemui ibuku."

"Kau sudah berani?" tanya Luhan cemas.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan ibuku." ujarnya meyakinkan. "Supaya masalah ini cepat berakhir dan kita bisa bersama."

Luhan tersenyum. Perasannya berubah menjadi baik setelah Sehun berkata demikian. Ia mengangguk mengusap sebelah pipi Sehun sembari bergumam‚ "Baguslah."

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau aku harus baik-baik saja‚ apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya." Sehun mengusap-usap puncak kepala Luhan dengan halus. "Kau harus terus memegang janji itu sampai akhir."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu." Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku akan jarang menghubungimu karena urusanku. Jangan marah setelah ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku juga akan jarang menemuimu. Karena tempat ibuku lumayan jauh dari sini."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus menjaga ibumu sejauh mungkin dari ayahmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak‚ mencoba untuk menyingkap beberapa hal dari manik mata Luhan. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja karena tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini juga demi kebaikan kita?" Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau memberi pengertian dari awal."

Sehun merasa bahwa ia mulai terlihat jahat untuk Luhan. Ia harus meninggalkan perempuan ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ayah dan ibunya. Ia juga harus menahan rindu sampai masalah itu selesai. Sehun hanya akan membuat Luhan menunggu dan menunggu. Sehun takut Luhan akan kembali menjadi si perempuan berwajah muram yang ia lihat di kafe waktu itu. Luhan hanya akan memikirkan rasa rindunya pada orang terkasih yang berada jauh di sana.

Sehun takut ia gagal membuat Luhan lupa akan Yifan. Sehun juga takut ia membuat Luhan semakin larut dalam kesedihan karena menunggu.

Sehun tak tahu kapan pastinya masalah ini akan berakhir. Ia menanti-nanti waktu menyenangkan itu. Dan berharap waktu itu akan datang secepatnya.

"Sungguh kau akan baik-baik saja?" ulang Sehun cemas.

Luhan mengangguk‚ tersenyum menanangkan. "Ya‚ bayi besarku. Aku akan baik-baik saja‚ sesuai janjiku."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Luhan‚ mengecup ujung bibirnya sekilas. "Tunggu aku sampai semuanya berakhir‚ oke?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Oke." balasnya. Dan ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya dengan hangat.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Haaaai aku balik setelah sebulan ngilang hahahay. Maaf yha sebulan itu aku fokus lomba dan ngga bilang-bilang ke kalian. Maaf :(

Untuk chapter ini‚ mungkin pendek sekali. Mungkin juga bisa ngobatin sakit hati kalian setelah kemarin kubuat HunHan putus. Ini mereka ngga balikan loh yhaa… Sehun ato Luhan ngga bilang kalo mereka balikan heheh.

 **PENTING!**

Ohya‚ bagi kalian **yang ingin gabung grup line reader dan author HunHan** ‚ bisa hubungi idline : garinarahm15 . Grupnya terbuka untuk umum kok. Jadi kalian bisa ketemu dong ya sama temen-temen HunHan dari Sabang sampe Merauke heheh. Selain ada aku‚ juga ada banyak author lain kok. Di sana bakal seru karena kita bisa berbagi banyak informasi tentang HunHan. :)

Berminat? Yuk gabung ajaaa!

Follow ig ku yang namanya **gerineeee** yuk. Biar kalian bisa tahu jadwal update nya ffku dengan mudah :)

Hari ini aku **double update** ‚ sesuai janjiku. Cek Lucky One ku yuk :))))

Juga lagi update barengan kak **lolipopsehun**. Cek story nya yhaaa :*

Jangan lupa review ya!

 _See you_! :)


	18. Chapter 17

_Ketika kau entah di mana dalam urat nadiku_

 _kudengar lengking suara itu_

 _seperti asing rasanya matahari senja_

 _tak ingin tenggelam di ufuk sana_

 _ **-Ketika Kau Entah Dimana‚ Sapardi Djoko Damono-**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan bangun pagi sekali waktu itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semalam ia tak bisa tidur setelah Sehun mengantarnya pulang dari acara kencan seharian mereka. Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu senang sebab Sehun bersamanya kemarin. Atau mungkin juga Luhan masih memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi di hari itu bersama Sehun. Rasanya Luhan tak ingin melupakannya barang sedetik. Itu ingatan yang bagus.

Begitu menurunkan kaki pada lantai‚ Luhan meraih ponselnya. Tak ada pesan dari Sehun. Mungkin lelaki itu masih tidur.

Kembali meletakkan ponselnya‚ Luhan memilih untuk menyeduh kopi. Ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas. Uap mengepul dan aroma kopi lantas tercium. Luhan tersenyum ketika menghirup aromanya. Matanya kembali melirik pada layar ponsel yang baru saja menghitam. Entah mengapa‚ mata Luhan tak ingin lepas dari ponsel. Mungkin karena Luhan sudah merasa rindu pada Sehun dan ingin dihubungi lelaki itu.

Ah‚ baru beberapa jam bertemu saja rasanya sudah rindu sekali. Luhan ingin bertemu Sehun lagi.

Baiklah‚ mungkin nanti siang Luhan bisa mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu.

Yah… Semoga Sehun ada waktu untuk berduaan lagi dengannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Siangnya‚ Luhan masih menunggu. Belasan menit yang lalu ia mengirim pesan pada Sehun meminta untuk bertemu. Namun sampai sekarang Luhan belum mendapat balasan. Sembari mengetik pekerjaannya di komputer‚ Luhan sesekali melirik ponselnya. Berharap segera ada notifikasi atas balasannya dari Sehun.

Satu menit‚

dua menit‚

bahkan sepuluh menit‚

Luhan mulai kesal dibuat menunggu. Jadi perempuan itu meraih ponselnya‚ lalu menelpon Sehun. Terdengar nada sambung yang lama sebelum suara operatorlah yang terdengar. Luhan mendesah keras. Ia coba lagi menelpon Sehun‚ dan balasannya tetap dari operator sialan itu.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menghajar perempuan yang pekerjaannya mematahkan semangat Luhan hari ini.

"Sehun masih kuliah‚ ya?" monolog Luhan bergumam. Ia mengingat-ingat‚ lalu melirik jam dinding di ruangannya. Pukul setengah dua siang. Seingatnya di hari ini dan jam segini‚ Sehun sudah bersantai-santai ria di apartemennya.

"Apa ponselnya _lowbat_?" tebak Luhan‚ berusaha untuk berpikiran positif. Lama berpikir‚ spekulasi-spekulasi lain justru bermunculan di pikirannya. Membuat Luhan berdecak keras dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Terserahlah. Kalau dia menghubungiku‚ aku tak akan peduli." Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas setelah itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ponsel itu berputar-putar diantara jepitan jemari Luhan. Luhan memandangi layar ponselnya yang masih saja hitam itu dengan bibir manyun. Ini sudah malam. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak memberi balasan tentang ajakan bertemunya tadi siang.

Luhan kembali melihat _chat_ terakhirnya dengan Sehun. Belum ada tanda ' _read_ ' disana‚ dan Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya di kasur lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal. Luhan memekik keras untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku‚ ya sudah!" teriak Luhan masih dengan wajah tertutup bantal. "Aku juga tak akan merindukanmu!"

Lalu hening sebentar sebelum Luhan kembali memekik sembari melempar bantalnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau kalau tak mengangkat telponku kali ini!" kesalnya.

Luhan kembali meraih ponsel. Sebelum menelpon Sehun‚ Luhan berdoa dalam hati supaya kali ini Sehun akan menerima panggilannya. Jemarinya bahkan sampai bergetar saat Luhan hendak menyentuh ikon telpon di layar ponselnya. Luhan menunggu nada sambung.

Dan…

Suara operator lagi.

 _Sialan!_

Luhan yang sungguhan kesal akhirnya melempar ponselnya entah kemana‚ lalu menggulung diri dengan selimut tebal sampai ia ketiduran.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan pikir Sehun memang hilang ditelan bumi. Pasalnya lelaki itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya yang lalu‚ apalagi memberi kabar. Bahkan ini sudah hari ke delapan Luhan menunggu!

Sebenarnya bocah itu tersesat di hutan bagian mana?!

Entah Luhan yang terlalu _over_ atau memang ia khawatir sungguhan. Luhan sudah memeriksa apartemen Sehun dan hasilnya adalah nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Sehun di sana. Lalu Luhan juga sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Sehun‚ tetap sama saja si operator yang menjawab. Luhan gemas ingin berlari ke seluruh dunia hanya untuk mencari Sehun. Lelaki itu kadang kalau sudah menghilang ya terus saja menghilang sampai membuat Luhan kelimpungan sendiri. Sehun pintar sekali membuat Luhan seperti orang gila.

Kembali memeriksa ponsel dan tak ada tanda-tanda notifikasi Sehun untuknya‚ Luhan menghela napas. Ia mengetuk-etuk layar ponsel yang sudah menghitam itu dengan pipi yang menempel pada meja kerja. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas memanggil nama Sehun.

"Soo Hyun akan memarahimu kalau kau bermalas-malasan lagi." celetuk Yixing yang membuat Luhan tersentak kecil.

Luhan bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerja. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku bisa menyumpal mulutnya dengan alasan itu." sahutnya malas. Ia kembali melirik ponsel dan memperhatikan Yixing yang baru saja datang itu dengan heran. "Kapan kau pulang dari Cina? Kau tak memberitahuku."

Yixing tertawa. "Joonmyeon bilang kalau ada kau‚ kau akan mengganggu istirahatku." dan itu membuat Luhan mendengus dan mencibir Joonmyeon.

Oiya‚ soal Yixing tadi‚ perempuan berlesung pipi itu baru saja mengambil cuti untuk liburan ke Prancis bersama kekasih barunya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka liburan hanya berdua‚ ke Prancis‚ ke Negara yang terkenal dengan modenya‚ juga Negara yang memiliki ibukota yang identik dengan kata romantis. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah Luhan memberi tahu pada Yixing kalau Kris sudah punya kekasih bernama Huang Zitao‚ Yixing langsung dapat _jackpot_!―dia mendapatkan Kim Joonmyeon‚ orang kepercayaan Sehun‚ yang dikenalkan Sehun saat melihat Yixing tak ingin bicara sama sekali karena kabar Kris dan Zitao.

Eh‚ omong-omong‚ Joonmyeon tahu tidak ya tentang keberadaan Sehun?

"Yixing‚" spontan Luhan memanggil. Ia tak melihat ke arah Yixing yang berdeham sebagai tanggapan‚ melainkan menatap kosong depannya. "Apa Joonmyeon cerita padamu soal Sehun waktu kalian di Prancis?"

"Hah?" jawaban Yixing membuat Luhan menatapnya‚ menanti jawaban. Yixing terlihat mengingat-ingat saat itu. "Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa memangnya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." ia tersenyum kecil. "Ya sudah‚ kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu."

Yixing mengerutkan kening melihat Luhan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Perempuan itu sesekali melihat ke arah ponsel di meja alih-alih mengerjakan pekerjaannya di komputer. Yixing menghela napas. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja‚ Yixing berkata‚ "Kemarin aku tak pulang bersama Joonmyeon. Dia harus ke Kanada."

Luhan berhenti mengetik‚ menatap Yixing yang berjalan kepadanya kemudian.

"Dia bilang dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang di sana. Mungkin Joonmyeon membantu Sehun di sana. Sehun tak bilang padamu dia kemana?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya bilang kalau tempatnya bakal jauh dariku." jawabnya pelan.

Yixing menghela napas lagi. Ia mengusap bahu Luhan dengan halus. "Mungkin Sehun tak ingin kau khawatir."

"Dengan menghilang dan tak memberiku kabar justru membuatku sangat-sangat khawatir."

"Kukira Sehun sudah memberimu pengertian dari awal sebelum dia pergi. Semua laki-laki pasti begitu. Dia tak akan pergi tanpa pamit padamu."

Memang benar‚ waktu itu Sehun sudah memberinya pengertian. Bahwa lelaki itu akan jarang menemui dan menghubunginya. Seharusnya Luhan bisa paham dan maklum‚ dia memang bilang seperti itu pada Sehun. Lagipula itu juga untuk kebaikan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Jadi pada akhirnya‚ setelah berpikir berulang-ulang‚ Luhan tak akan mengkhawatirkan Sehun lagi. Lelaki itu pasti baik-baik saja. Luhan meyakini hal itu. Maka ia akan menerima keadaan. Sehun pasti memikirkannya di sana.

"Sudahlah‚" suara Yixing kembali terdengar dan itu membuat Luhan berjengit kecil. Perempuan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum saat menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan dua kali. "Jangan dipikirkan terlalu berat. Kau akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat."

Luhan menyetujui hal itu dalam hati.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan mencoba untuk tak memikirkan lelaki yang keberadaannya masih belum Luhan ketahui itu. Luhan memutuskan untuk tak mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Luhan yakin kalau Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Di sini saja keadaan masih baik-baik saja‚ bahkan Luhan bisa memenuhi janjinya dengan Sehun untuk tetap berkeadaan baik.

Sampai dua tahun berlalu. Dan rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Pagi itu‚ Luhan bangun. Kebiasaan pertamanya adalah mengecek notifikasi ponsel. Tak ada kabar apapun dari orang yang diharapkan. Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidur.

Meski Luhan berusaha untuk tak memikirkan‚ pada akhirnya kebiasaan itu tak bisa dihilangkan. Luhan masih berharap Sehun memberinya kabar lewat pesan atau apapun itu. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa rindu yang telah menumpuk tinggi.

Luhan membersihkan diri‚ sarapan‚ dan mengunjungi Kyungsoo yang meminta bantuannya semalam. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi‚ Luhan berangkat menuju tempat di mana Kyungsoo berada. Memang cukup jauh. Luhan harus naik bus dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai di sana.

Sesampainya di sana‚ Luhan memandang sebuah gerai baru yang masih saja tutup itu dengan senyuman. Segera Luhan masuk ke sana. Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar bertepatan setelah Luhan membuka pintu. Mendengar suara lonceng itu membuat Luhan bersemangat hari ini. Apalagi setelah itu Luhan melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari balik pantri‚ dan tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Hai‚ Luhan. Kau benar-benar datang." ujar Kyungsoo seraya menghampirinya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau yang meminta bantuanku‚ Kyungsoo. Jadi aku kesini untuk membantumu." sahutnya ringan. "Oiya‚ di mana Jongin? Seharusnya dia juga membantumu."

"Ah‚ Jongin sedang memeriksa biji kopi di dalam." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Luhan. Senyum Kyungsoo bertambah cerah. Perempuan bermata bulat itu menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya‚ saat ini Luhan sedang berada di calon kafe milik Jongin yang dibuka nanti siang. Kafe ini berada di pusat kota‚ cukup dekat dengan kantornya Luhan. Pun berdesain minimalis yang nyaman‚ dengan kaca lebar di sisi yang langsung menghadap jalan sehingga memberi kesan luas. Ada belasan meja kosong di dalam yang disiapkan untuk para pelanggan‚ sedangkan di luar‚ terdapat tiga meja kosong dengan payung besar sebagai tempat berteduh ditiap-tiap meja.

Sebenarnya‚ Jongin pernah bilang kalau kafe ini dibangun karena ia dan Sehun pernah membicarakannya berkali-kali. Jongin juga bilang kalau Sehun ingin kafe ini segera dibangun‚ entah apa maksudnya‚ Jongin sendiri juga tak mengerti. Sementara itu‚ Luhan merasa tak ingin tahu apa alasan Sehun meminta Jongin demikian.

Untuk mengawasinya? Hah‚ Luhan tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi pada orang yang tak ia ketahui kabarnya sampai sekarang ini. Lagipula yang mengelola semua manajemen kafe ini bukan Sehun‚ tapi Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya meminta begitu‚ tak langsung campur tangan memboyong kafe ini menuju kesuksesan.

Selesai membantu Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk memilah biji kopi terbaik‚ Luhan pamit untuk ke kantor. Ia harus bekerja kalau tak ingin Soo Hyun mengomel-omel tak jelas lagi. Jadi Kyungsoo mengiyakan‚ dan Luhan berjanji nanti malam ia akan datang untuk membantu lagi.

Luhan berangkat ke kantor‚ mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik‚ mengikuti _meeting_ ‚ dan sebagainya. Kehidupannya berjalan baik. Sangat baik tanpa lelaki itu. Hanya saja‚ Luhan merasa kosong dan kesepian. Tak ada Sehun di sampingnya‚ maka kebahagiaannya juga ikut terbawa lelaki itu. Hampa sekali rasanya hidup Luhan saat ini.

Luhan berhenti menyesap kopi ketika melihat layar ponselnya menyala tiba-tiba. Tertera nama Kris sebagai pelaku menyalanya ponsel Luhan. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari lelaki itu. Luhan meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja‚ lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Terdengar suara berisik sebelum suara Kris terdengar. _"Oh‚ ya. Halo‚ Luhan."_

Luhan mengernyit. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya mempertanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi di sana sampai suara berisik itu juga masih terdengar.

" _Aku rindu."_ jawab Kris lain dengan nada jenaka. Ia terkekeh dan itu membuat Luhan merengut.

"Aku serius!" ketus Luhan. Kekehan Kris terdengar lebih menyebalkan setelah itu.

" _Aku sudah mengirimkan tiket untukmu ke Kanada."_ sahut Kris. Nadanya serius‚ dan Luhan tak lagi mendengar suara berisik di sana.

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Hendak ia menanggapi‚ namun Kris terlebih dahulu melanjutkan.

" _Ibuku merindukanmu. Ibu bilang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu setelah satu tahun tak bertemu."_ jelasnya.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Aku tak ingin ke Kanada." sahutnya pelan.

Di seberang sana‚ Kris ikut menghela napas. Ia tahu masalah Luhan. Setelah Kris berada di Kanada bersama ibunya selama setahun‚ perempuan itu bercerita padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu soal Sehun yang berada di Kanada entah melakukan apa. Bukannya Kris ingin Luhan melihat Sehun―yang jelas-jelas dirindukan Luhan itu― di Kanada. Kris hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ibunya minta. Jikalau Luhan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun di sini‚ ya sudah‚ peluk-peluk sajalah lelaki itu. Apa susahnya‚ sih? Kris sendiri gemas pada tanggapan Luhan yang demikian. Perempuan itu merindukan Sehun tapi kenapa tak ingin bertemu‚ ya ampun…

" _Terserah."_ ujar Kris acuh tak acuh. _"Aku sudah mengirimkannya padamu. Kau harus datang untuk ibuku‚ Luhan. Beliau benar-benar merindukanmu. Kalau pun secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya‚ ya sudah‚ pura-pura tak tahu saja kalau kau belum ingin bertemu."_ lanjutnya asal. Kris sudah terlanjur gemas soalnya.

Luhan merengut. "Biaya telponnya mahal‚ Kris. Kututup saja." dan ia segera memutus panggilan tanpa peduli dengan Kris yang memprotesnya.

Masa bodoh. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin ke Kanada meski sebenarnya ia ingin. Luhan harus menahan diri. Ia tak ingin disangka benar-benar merindukan Sehun sampai harus menyusul lelaki itu ke Kanada. Biar Sehun yang datang padanya‚ menjelaskan semuanya‚ dan mendapat hukuman yang pantas dari Luhan. Luhan sudah kesal tapi ia juga harus lebih bersabar. Menunggu memang menyesakkan. Tapi ini juga untuk kebaikan hubungan mereka.

Luhan hanya harus menanam lebih banyak kesabaran. Sampai waktunya tiba‚ ia akan memukuli Sehun hingga lelaki itu kesakitan karenanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan menutup resleting kopernya‚ lalu menurunkan koper dari tempat tidur. Di raihnya tiket di meja kecil sebelum Luhan keluar dari rumah.

Setelah semalaman penuh memikirkan hal itu‚ Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat juga. Luhan akan mencoba untuk tak peduli pada perasaannya. Jikalau ia bertemu Sehun‚ rasanya mustahil sekali. Kanada itu luas‚ lebih luas dari Korea Selatan. Jadi Luhan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri secara berlebih.

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Melihat ramainya bandara saat itu‚ entah mengapa membuatnya gugup sendiri. Luhan menyemangati diri sendiri kemudian. Ia mengambil langkah tegas. Bagus‚ ini akan menjadi awal yang baik.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu‚ biarkan Luhan lupa tentang Sehun meski nanti mereka berada di negara yang sama.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan sudah sampai di Kanada satu jam yang lalu. Luhan benar-benar lelah setelah hampir lebih dari dua puluh empat jam penerbangan dari Korea sampai ke Vancouver‚ kampung halaman Kris. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur hotel yang empuk. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota menjadi pelepas penatnya malam itu.

Getaran ponselnya membuat Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia meraih ponsel‚ ada panggilan masuk dari Kris. Dengan malas‚ Luhan mengangkatnya. Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara cemas Kris yang bertanya‚ _"Kau di mana? Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggumu di bandara tapi kau tak kelihatan juga."_

"Aku sudah di hotel." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Aku tak ingin menginap di rumahmu‚ Kris. Aku juga butuh privasi."

Kris mendesah keras. _"Dasar keras kepala‚"_ cibirnya kesal. _"Di hotel mana? Besok biar aku yang menjemputmu supaya bisa bertemu dengan ibu."_

Luhan menyebutkan nama hotelnya‚ lalu bilang kalau ia butuh istirahat sekarang ini. Kris mengiyakan. Jadi setelah itu panggilan telepon terputus. Luhan memejamkan mata‚ sampai ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sudah ada mobil Kris di depan hotel ketika Luhan melihatnya dari jendela kamar. Lelaki itu menunggu di luar‚ beberapa kali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Luhan menghela napas. Setelah mendapat lima pesan yang mengatakan hal yang sama kalau ia harus segera turun dari hotel‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Lagipula kenapa ia mengurung diri dengan alasan tak jelas ini‚ sih?

Luhan menemui Kris dan lelaki itu mencibirnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Kris mencibirnya dengan gaya Yifan sekali. Itu membuatnya secara refleks meninju dada Kris pelan‚ Luhan selalu melakukan hal itu jika Yifan mencibirnya dulu.

"Sudahlah‚ ayo berangkat." ujar Luhan mendorong-dorong Kris supaya masuk ke mobil. Kris berdecih pelan. Ia masuk ke jok kemudi‚ sementara Luhan duduk di jok penumpang depan. Mobil Kris membelah jalanan Vancouver yang ramai dengan kendaraan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil. Melihat-lihat kota Vancouver yang jauh berbeda dengan kota di Seoul membuatnya tersenyum. Di sini menyenangkan.

Mereka melewati Burrard Bridge yang menuju daerah bernama Kitsilano. Di sebelah utara setelah melintasi jembatan besar itu‚ Luhan melihat pantai yang ramai akan pengunjung. Pasirnya putih‚ dengan laut biru di tambah cuaca yang cerah. Senyum Luhan semakin lebar karenanya. Kris jadi ikut tersenyum ketika tanpa sengaja ia melirik Luhan di sebelahnya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bercat biru laut dengan pagar kayu berwarna putih. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah tersebut. Di beranda rumah yang terdapat tujuh undakan anak tangga itu‚ berdirilah seorang wanita yang Luhan kenali. Wanita itu tersenyum manis saat Luhan keluar dari mobil. Di belakang wanita itu‚ ada juga seorang perempuan muda yang memiliki senyum persis seperti bentuk bibir kucing. Luhan menghampiri kedua perempuan beda usia yang ia kenali itu.

"Halo‚ ibu." sapa Luhan senang. Ia memeluk wanita itu erat-erat untuk melepaskan rindu yang tercipta diantara mereka. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan ibu lagi. Bagaimana kabar ibu?"

"Baik‚ Luhan sayang." jawab wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Kris dan Yifan itu. Ia tersenyum haru di bahu Luhan. "Ibu selalu baik."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke keluarga hangat ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dan mengobrol banyak dengan ibunya Kris‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Perempuan bersenyum kucing yang dikenalnya sebagai Huang Zitao itu‚ sebenarnya membuat Luhan tak ingin pulang ke hotel. Zitao manis sekali‚ ia juga menggemaskan meski umur Zitao hanya berbeda setahun lebih muda darinya. Luhan jadi ingat tentang Kyungsoo yang berada di Korea. Ah‚ setelah ini Luhan harus mengabari perempuan itu kalau ia masih bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas di sini.

Sesampainya di hotel‚ Kris langsung kembali pulang ke Kitsilano. Luhan jadi merasa tak enak karena membiarkan lelaki itu bolak-balik Vancouver–Kitsilano hanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan ibunya. Tapi Kris tak masalah. Justru lelaki itu membalas‚ "Apa pun untuk ibuku dan kau‚ aku senang-senang saja." dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul.

Baguslah‚ Kris sudah banyak berubah semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Huang Zitao.

Luhan berjalan menuju hotel setelah Kris pergi dengan mobilnya. Baru beberapa langkah tercipta‚ Luhan kembai berhenti. Di depan hotel sudah banyak wartawan yang berbincang-bincang dengan rekan mereka. Luhan mengernyit bingung sembari kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam. Oh‚ apakah ia satu hotel dengan artis terkenal sekarang ini? Wah… Tapi Luhan tak peduli‚ sih. Jadi ia kembali melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Para wartawan itu juga tak mempedulikannya.

Lima langkah tercipta‚ suara gaduh para wartawan itu mulai terdengar. Kilat dari jepretan kamera mereka sampai membentuk bayangan Luhan yang sudah memasuki hotel. Luhan mengernyit‚ mereka berisik sekali untuk mewawancarai artis yang mereka tunggu. Luhan menoleh ke belakang‚ berdecih‚ dan mencibir mereka. Namun baru saja menoleh‚ sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian para wartawan yang dilindungi oleh tiga orang lelaki berpakaian formal yang tinggi dan besar itu‚ membuat Luhan terdiam. Sosok yang dilindungi itu melewati para wartawan dengan tenang‚ serta menarik seorang perempuan yang Luhan kenal pula.

Luhan tak bisa bergerak. Sosok itu melewatinya tanpa tahu dirinya begitu saja. Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya disenggol seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh. Luhan baru sadar atas lamunannya tentang sosok itu. Luhan mengaduh kesakitan‚ kakinya terasa sakit. Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya‚ Luhan benar-benar membisu. Seolah lidahnya dipotong dan dibuang entah kemana.

Pelakunya adalah orang yang melindungi sosok itu. Dan sosok itu‚ juga melihatnya‚ dengan pandangan terkejut‚ serta kebingungan. Luhan tak bisa melepas kontak mata dengan sosok lelaki berpakaian santai itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kemana-mana. Luhan tak bisa fokus.

" _Ma'am_?" pelaku terjatuhnya Luhan menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali. Luhan mengerjap‚ menatap orang yang berada di depannya. " _Are you okay_?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Luhan berusaha untuk berdiri dengan pergelangan kaki yang terasa sakit. Ia meringis‚ berjalan dengan langkah senjang untuk menjauhi mereka. Bahkan Luhan menolak untuk dibantu lelaki berperawakan besar yang tadi menyenggolnya hingga terjatuh. Luhan harus pergi dari sana sebelum ia menangis di depan sosok yang tadi selalu memandangnya terkejut dan khawatir.

Sosok itu‚ Oh Sehun. Kenapa dunia terasa sempit sekali?

Luhan pergi menuju lift. Ia menunggu dan berharap semoga lift turun dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis karena menunggu lift yang baginya lama sekali itu. Luhan mengetuk-etukkan kakinya yang sakit‚ menggigit ujung ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Ketika pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan hendak masuk‚ seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang sehingga Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

Itu Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak Luhan mengerti. Sehun terlihat mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun Luhan segera melepaskan diri. Perempuan itu menghempaskan tangan Sehun begitu saja‚ dan masuk ke dalam lift. Dibiarkannya Sehun memandangnya sendu‚ dibiarkannya perempuan yang tadi bersama Sehun dan Luhan kenali sebagai Jennie Kim itu menatapnya dalam diam‚ dan dibiarkannya para wartawan yang terjebak karena pertahanan orang-orang besar di sekitar Sehun memotret ke arahnya.

Luhan yakin. Besok sosoknya masuk ke artikel tentang Oh Sehun dan Jennie Kim.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup‚ Luhan luruh. Ia menangis sendirian di sana. Dadanya berdebum keras‚ sakit sekali sampai bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Bertemu kembali dengan Sehun membuatnya terluka. Entah karena melihat lelaki itu bersama perempuan lain dan menjadi pusat perhatian‚ atau karena lelaki itu datang padanya di saat yang tak tepat.

Di saat Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tak bertemu dengan Sehun supaya ia tak marah-marah pada lelaki itu nanti‚ seperti saat ini. Luhan tak yakin jika setelah ini ia akan baik-baik saja. Sebab Sehun muncul dan memporak-porandakan pertahanannya selama ini. Luhan takut Sehun membuatnya terlihat lemah. Luhan takut Sehun membuatnya jadi kehilangan akal sehat untuk menghukumnya‚ sama seperti apa yang ia harapkan jika bertemu Sehun nanti.

Luhan tak akan memberi ampun untuk Sehun. Luhan tak peduli. Biar Sehun juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasa selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Haaaai! Aku datang lagi setelah kemarin _update_ ff baru untuk HunHan project. Bisa langsung dicek deh. Semoga ngga bikin kalian nangis seember yhaa wkwk.

Hari ini aku lagi update barengan sama kak **Baekbeelu** ‚ **xiugarbaby** ‚ sama **lolipopsehun**. Mohon dibaca cerita mereka yhaaa…

Oiya‚ ff ini mau tamat sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Biar Ibunya Sehun ngurusin masalahnya dulu‚ biar HunHan ngga ikut sengsara gara-gara masalah keluarga Oh itu. Maaf sekali jika kalian menunggu _update_ nya ff ini kelamaan. Aku ada banyak tugas dan harus nyelesaiin tiga fanfic selama satu bulan :')

Maaf sok sibuk. Salahin _real life_ saya aja (;

Menurut kalian‚ di chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat atau justru malah sebaliknya? Kasih tahu aku yaaa (((:

Udah ah. Abaikan _typo_ ‚ tapi jangan abaikan aku :')

 _See you really soon! Don't forget to review!_


	19. Chapter 18

Bagi kalian yang kemarin bingung dengan alur cerita chapter 17‚ aku akan meringkasnya di sini.

* * *

 **…**

 **Ringkasan Chapter 17**

Setelah kencan terakhir mereka‚ Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Luhan. Sehun harus mengurus beberapa hal tentang Ibunya supaya ia bisa menjalin hubungannya kembali dengan Luhan. Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Luhan mengerti‚ bahwa tempat Ibunya memang jauh dari Korea‚ yakni Kanada. Jadi Sehun berangkat ke sana‚ tanpa bilang secara gamblang ke Luhan.

Setelah berbulan-bulan‚ Luhan tak mendapat kabar dari Sehun. Luhan berusaha untuk tak peduli‚ ia yakin Sehun akan baik-baik saja sebab Luhan juga baik-baik saja di sini. Luhan sudah tahu kalau Sehun berada di Kanada dari Yixing yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari orang kepercayaan Sehun. Luhan tak berniat menagih kabar. Toh suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun entah dalam keadaan yang bagaimana.

Meskipun begitu‚ Luhan juga merasa kesal. Luhan butuh kabar dari Sehun namun lelaki itu tak kunjung memberinya kabar. Kekesalannya memuncak sampai ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Kesabarannya mulai habis karena menunggu. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan benci menunggu tapi lelaki itu membuatnya menunggu selama dua tahun. Luhan bahkan berkeinginan kalau ia bertemu dengan Sehun nanti‚ Luhan akan memberi Sehun hukuman yang setimpal. Supaya Sehun mengerti rasa sakitnya menunggu‚ juga bosannya menunggu hal yang tak pasti.

Tapi disisi lain‚ Luhan juga takut. Jikalau ia bertemu dengan Sehun nanti‚ Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Sehun dan menangis di depannya. Luhan hanya tak ingin ia terlihat seperti benar-benar berharap Sehun pulang padanya. Mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Jadi Luhan tak berhak pula menuntut Sehun pulang karena dirinya.

Jadi Luhan hanya mampu menahan diri‚ entah sampai kapan.

Namun tiba-tiba‚ Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun di suasana yang tak terduga. Luhan melihat Sehun bersama perempuan lain yang tak Luhan kenali dengan baik. Sehun juga menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang dengan perempuan itu. Rasanya Luhan ingin kabur dari sana‚ namun di sisi lain ia ingin berhambur memeluk Sehun erat-erat; bertanya bagaimana keadaannya‚ bertanya tentang kenapa Sehun tak memberi kabar sama sekali‚ juga kenapa Sehun tak kunjung pulang padanya.

Namun semuanya terurung. Luhan terlalu kalut dan tak mengerti situasi. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri saja. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia kembali pada Sehun untuk menuntut kejelasannya.

* * *

 **…**

 **Chapter 18**

 _dan hujan; ada yang memberi isyarat kita_

 _untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun_

 _tentang langit yang tiba-tiba buram‚_

 _untuk tetap diam dalam riuh hujan_

 _ **Sea Life Park‚ Honolulu; 1971; Sapardi Djoko Damono**_

 **…**

* * *

Mobil hitam itu melaju‚ membelah jalanan kota Vancouver. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang yang salah satunya adalah seorang perempuan manis yang sIbuk dengan ponsel. Sementara seorang lelaki di sampingnya‚ hanya memandangi pemandangan luar dengan diam. Pikirannya melayang‚ pada sesosok wanita yang kala itu memandangnya sendu. Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan.

"Jangan pikirkan Ibumu terlalu berat." ujar si perempuan manis setelah menyimpan ponsel ke tas tangannya. "Ibumu akan baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan sebelum ia menghela napas. Ia kembali fokus pada pemandangan luar‚ memblokir pikirannya supaya ia bisa menyingkirkan pandangan sendu Ibunya kala itu. Begitu sIbuknya dengan usahanya sendiri‚ lelaki itu sampai tersentak kecil ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Ia meraih ponsel‚ melihat ada satu pesan masuk untuknya.

 _ **Kris :**_ _Aku sudah mengantarnya sampai ke hotel. Jangan sampai membuatnya terkejut tentang keberadaanmu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan tak ingin melihatmu untuk sementara waktu._

Lelaki itu‚ Oh Sehun‚ menghela napas pelan. Diketiknya balasan singkat untuk Kris itu kemudian.

 _ **Sehun :**_ _Ya. Aku akan mencoba untuk tak melihatnya._

Kemudian ponselnya tak lagi menunjukkan adanya notifikasi pesan balasan dari Kris untuknya. Justru terdapat tanda ' _read_ ' disebelah pesan terakhir untuk Kris tadi. Kris sudah membacanya‚ dan Sehun kembali memasukkan ponsel ke saku. Namun lagi-lagi gerakan itu berhenti di udara. Ada satu _e-mail_ yang masuk dari temannya‚ Kim Jongin.

 _ **From :**_ _jonginkim….._

 _ **Subject :**_ _kabar penting!_

 _Kudengar dari Kyungsoo kalau Luhan cuti dari kantor dan berangkat ke Kanada kemarin malam. Kau tahu itu?_

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Sehun sudah tahu dari Kris yang selama ini menghubunginya‚ memberinya kabar tentang Luhan meski Jongin juga mendapat sebagian besar andil untuk memberi kabar tentang perempuan itu. Kris dan Jongin memang berbaik hati memberitahunya tentang berbagai hal yang Luhan lakukan selama perempuan itu jauh darinya. Setidaknya Sehun masih merasa bersyukur karena Luhan masih ada yang menjaga.

 _ **To :**_ _jonginkim…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _(none)_

 _Ya. Aku sudah tahu kabar itu dari Kris._

 _ **From :**_ _jonginkim…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _(none)_

 _Baguslah. Jangan membuatnya terluka lagi. Kau tahu kalau Luhan sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu entah karena alasan apa. Kau akan bertemu dengannya di waktu yang tepat kalau memang takdir kalian segaris._

Sehun hendak mengetik balasan untuk Jongin namun seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil ini bilang kalau mereka sudah sampai di hotel yang mereka pesan. Sehun melihat ke luar‚ terdapat banyak wartawan di sana. Lelaki itu menghela napas‚ melihat perempuan di sampingnya yang bernama Jennie Kim itu dengan decakan kesal.

Sehun tahu kalau Jennie itu seorang model yang terkenal di Vancouver. Perempuan muda itu baru eksis di dunia entertain berkat keluarganya serta kerja kerasnya. Jadi selama Sehun berada di sekitar Jennie‚ ada banyak wartawan yang mengikuti mereka. Sehun jadi merasa kalau dia artis padahal dia benci dengan pekerjaan itu. Ah‚ Sehun pusing sendiri.

Mereka keluar dari mobil‚ lalu serbuan kilat jepretan kamera dari wartawan mulai menyilaukan mata. Sehun menunduk seraya menarik Jennie untuk segera masuk dibantu oleh _bodyguard_ Jennie yang melindungi dan memberi jalan untuk mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Sehun dan Jennie masuk‚ berjalan menuju _lobby_. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara aduhan seorang perempuan yang bersamaan dengan suara tubuh yang jatuh. Sehun berhenti melangkah‚ berbalik‚ melihat keadaan.

 _Kau akan bertemu dengannya di waktu yang tepat kalau memang takdir kalian segaris._

Sehun sungguh tak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Ia melihat perempuan itu sedang berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan salah seorang _bodyguard_ Jennie yang tadi menabraknya. Pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu‚ dan ia bisa melihat mata bening itu berkaca-kaca setelah melihatnya. Mungkin ia terkejut karena pertemuan tak terduga ini.

Sepertinya memang Tuhan mempermainkan pertemuan mereka.

"Sehun‚" Jennie menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya. "Itu Luhan 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk melihat Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri menunggu _lift_. Ia tak mengatakan apapun pada Jennie. Sehun hanya berderap mendekati Luhan‚ mengikuti magnet kehidupannya‚ dan mencegah Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Dan saat itu serasa kehidupan Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia melihat Luhan menangis. Perempuan itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata basah karena air mata sebelum menghempaskan tangannya. Sehun dipaku bayangannya sendiri. Melihat Luhan berada di dalam _lift_ ‚ menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya‚ juga membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama _lift_ ‚ entah menuju ke lantai yang ke berapa‚ rasanya seperti seluruh dunianya dihempaskan begitu saja ke tanah. Sehun tak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan kembali di sini. Begitu kesadarannya sudah kembali‚ ia hanya melihat Jennie yang menariknya masuk ke dalam _lift_ kosong‚ tanpa ada Luhan di sana.

"Luhan ada di lantai tujuh. Kau bisa kesana nanti atau besok‚ terserah. Selamat karena kalian sudah bertemu kembali." ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sehun mendengus kecil. Ia mendorong kening Jennie pelan tanpa menanggapi apapun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan sedang menekan-nekan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ia diam saja‚ tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan karena perbuatannya sendiri. Justru karena rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya itulah‚ Luhan bisa menyaingi rasa sakit di hati. Setelah merasa lebih baik‚ Luhan memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya pelan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia baru meringis setelah itu. Otaknya kembali memproses rasa sakit dengan benar.

Menghela napas‚ Luhan meluruskan kakinya di tempat tidur. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang sembari memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung di malam hari. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan‚ pada getaran ponsel di meja. Ia bisa lihat ada satu _e-mail_ masuk untuknya. Luhan meraih ponsel itu‚ dan membaca notifikasi untuknya.

 _ **From :**_ _dokyung…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _have a nice day?_

 _Bagaimana harimu di Kanada? Baikkah? Aku tak tahu sekarang di Kanada jam berapa‚ tapi kau harus memberitahuku apa saja yang kau alami di sana._

 _ **To :**_ _dokyung…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _I have a nice time today_

 _Di sini menyenangkan‚ Kyungsoo. Kau harus kemari untuk_ refreshing _‚ kekeke. Hari ini aku ke rumah Ibunya Kris sampai malam dan baru saja sampai di hotel._

Luhan menimang-nimang ketika jarinya hendak mengetik kalimat lain. Ingin ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo kalau baru saja ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Apakah Kyungsoo terkejut? Atau justru ikut bergembira karena bisa mendengar kabar ini?―ah‚ jujur‚ Luhan juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi disisi lain‚ ia merasa sakit hati pula. Mereka bertemu lagi setelah dua tahun dipisahkan jarak‚ dan Luhan melihat Sehun bersama perempuan lain yang Luhan tidak begitu kenal.

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan enggan‚ Luhan kembali mengetik.

 _...di hotel. Dan aku juga baru bertemu dengan Sehun. Bukankah dunia ini sempit sekali?_

Luhan terus memandangi ponsel‚ berharap Kyungsoo segera membalas _e-mail_ nya. Tidak berapa lama‚ Luhan tersentak kecil karena getaran dari ponselnya. Ada balasan _e-mail_ dari Kyungsoo.

 _ **From :**_ _dokyung…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _really?_

 _Serius?! Wah‚_ congrats _! Duniamu dan dunia Sehun benar-benar berada dalam satu garis yang sama! Cepatlah bertemu lagi dengannya dan berbaikkanlah dengannya. Tak baik juga menyimpan rasa marah itu sendirian._

Luhan tersenyum‚ membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya. Tidak baik juga menyimpan rasa marah itu sendirian. Nanti ia bisa meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu. Lagipula ia bisa melihat Sehun baik-baik saja tadi. Rasa khawatirnya selama ini menguap‚ Luhan lega.

Tapi juga…

Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak. Meski hatinya terasa sakit dengan berbagai alasan yang tak bisa ia mengerti‚ Luhan berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit itu sendiri. Ia harus berpikir positif supaya rasa sakit itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

 _ **To :**_ _dokyung…_

 _ **Subject :**_ _(none)_

 _Ya‚ kuharap juga begitu. Aku harus tidur sekarang‚ Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa besok._

Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia membaringkan tubuh‚ benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Luhan sudah memejamkan mata. Namun sedetik setelah itu‚ ponselnya bergetar. Luhan membuka mata dengan helaan napas kasar. Dengan segera Luhan mengangkat satu panggilan untuknya itu dengan malas.

" _Halo‚ Luhan?"_ suara Kris menyapa gendang telinganya. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan setengah kesal. "Kau sudah sampai di rumah‚ ya‚ sampai menelponku saja masih sempat."

" _Aku masih di jalan."_ jawab Kris. Ia melanjutkan‚ _"Kau harus melihat artikel terbaru di internet sekarang. Tapi jangan terkejut dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya besok."_

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang Kris katakan tapi dengan spontan Luhan membuka internet dan menemukan berita terbaru. Ada banyak berita serupa yang membuat Luhan harus me- _scroll timeline_ dengan seksama.

Luhan tak begitu mengerti dengan bahasa yang ada di sana. Tapi yang ia tahu‚ ada foto saat Sehun mencekal tangannya di depan _lift_ ‚ dan ekspresi Jennie yang diam saja melihat momen waktu itu. Luhan kebingungan. Ia kembali mencari-cari berita dengan bahasa yang mudah ia pahami. Setelah menemukan‚ rasanya Luhan berhenti bernapas.

Judul artikel itu aneh‚ serius! Luhan hanya tahu intinya kalau Jennie membiarkan tunangannya bersama perempuan lain.

Tunangan? Sehun itu… tunangannya Jennie?!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hari itu Luhan tidak tahu harus berlaku bagaimana. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kris yang menelponnya terus menerus‚ sepertinya lelaki itu meminta bertemu‚ menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Pun sepertinya Kris tahu banyak hal tentang Sehun mengingat mereka berada di negara yang sama. Lalu kenapa Kris tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini dari awal?

Luhan kecewa‚ sungguh. Saking kecewanya‚ ia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Pada Kris‚ Sehun‚ atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya Luhan ingin segera pulang ke Korea. Ia ingin bercerita pada Kyungsoo‚ menangis pada Yixing‚ dan tidur saja di rumahnya. Luhan sudah lelah merasa dicampakkan begitu saja oleh lelaki yang selalu dicintainya. Entah itu Yifan‚ atau Sehun.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya‚ tangannya terulur keluar dari selimut untuk meraih ponselnya. Ada puluhan pesan dari Kris‚ dan belasan panggilan tidak terjawab dari nama kontak yang sama. Luhan tidak peduli pada pemberitahuan itu. Luhan hanya peduli pada waktu yang sudah dia habiskan selama ia mengurung diri. Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang‚ dan ia mengurung diri setelah ia membuka mata tadi pagi.

Luhan mendudukkan diri‚ lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berderap pelan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah lelah mengurung diri. Lagipula perutnya juga harus diisi. Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari tempat makan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekalian menjernihkan pikiran juga rasa-rasanya perlu sekali.

Luhan sudah siap untuk keluar dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia meraih tas selempang kecilnya‚ dan melangkah menuju pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu‚ seseorang dari luar sana sudah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu. Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung sebelum ia membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang kenal dengannya selama ia berada di Vancouver. Kris? Lelaki itu bilang ia sudah menyerah dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak ingin bertemu hari ini. Pelayanan kamar? Luhan sudah menolak pagi hari tadi dan berpesan bahwa hari ini ia tidak meminta pelayanan kamar apapun. Lalu siapa?

Meski Luhan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk kamar‚ pada akhirnya Luhan juga membukanya. Kemudian dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya‚ menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Luhan benci sendiri dalam diam. Luhan kenal siapa lelaki itu. Ialah Oh Sehun‚ lelaki yang ingin ia hindari untuk sekarang ini.

Senyum yang ditorehkan Sehun secara perlahan luntur sebab Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah senang setelah bertemu dengannya. Ia berdeham pelan‚ lalu kembali mencoba mengulas senyum yang sama untuk Luhan.

"Hai‚" sapa Sehun canggung. Luhan tetap diam tidak menanggapi. "Kau… Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan bernada sarkasme. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi. Ia menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak boleh aku datang?" Sehun bertanya balik. Kali ini senyumnya sudah benar-benar luntur‚ tergantikan dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau marah padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab‚ melainkan Luhan kembali menutup pintu. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan segala ledakan emosi yang berada dipuncak ubun-ubunnya. Luhan merasa kesal‚ entah pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang untuknya‚ juga pada dirinya yang terpaku sadar tidak sadar.

Sehun yang mengetahui tindakan Luhan‚ secara refleks ia menahan pintu itu. Sehun mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu kembali supaya ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang ia rindukan selama ini. Namun sepertinya apa yang Sehun inginkan‚ Luhan tolak secara mentah-mentah. Luhan berusaha keras mendorong pintu itu supaya benar-benar tertutup. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sehun lagi.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." ujar Sehun kesusahan karena masih berusaha untuk mendorong pintu yang ditahan Luhan dari dalam. "Tolong‚ Luhan. Aku harus―argh!"

Spontan Luhan melompat mundur sesaat mendengar teriakan Sehun barusan. Untuk sementara waktu Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna. Ia melihat Sehun meringis‚ perlahan berjongkok‚ dan memegangi ujung sepatunya. Luhan mengerjap‚ menyadari sesuatu.

Sehun mengganjal pintu tadi dengan ujung kakinya?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Selama waktu berjalan setelah Luhan menyadari tindakan Sehun tadi‚ yang ada hanyalah hening. Luhan dengan telaten melilit kaki Sehun yang memerah dengan perban. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun‚ tidak meminta Sehun untuk tidak bertindak aneh-aneh lagi‚ juga tidak merespon panggilan Sehun yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sementara Luhan sIbuk mengobati kakinya‚ sedari tadi Sehun memandangi Luhan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat perempuan ini berada di depannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan lembutnya telapak tangan Luhan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Dan Sehun benar-benar merindukan perempuan ini.

Selesai melakukan pekerjaan terakhir pada kaki Sehun‚ Luhan bangkit. Sehun mendongak mengikuti kemana perginya Luhan setelah itu. Perempuan itu menyimpan kotak P3K pada laci‚ lalu kembali berjalan menunju Sehun. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya seperti tadi. Tapi sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Luhan kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Maaf sudah membuat kakimu terluka." ujar Luhan. Nadanya masih datar. "Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Meski Luhan berkata dengan nada datar‚ tapi Sehun tahu kalau ada rasa cemas di dalam sana. "Entahlah." jawab Sehun sembari menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan Luhan‚ lalu berkata‚ "Bisa tolong bantu aku berdiri?"

Luhan memandangi uluran tangan itu sejenak. Ada yang mencubit dirinya secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Ingin sebenarnya ia menerima uluran tangan itu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menolak. Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel tanpa peduli dengan uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun menarik kedua tangannya dengan kaku.

"Aku harus pergi. Jadi tolong pergilah dari sini."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya saat ini. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat‚ dan ia mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri. Sehun meringis merasakan kakinya yang terasa perih saat menyentuh lantai. Astaga‚ kenapa ia bisa nekat mengganjal pintu dengan kakinya?

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum ia melangkah susah pAyah‚ menuruti apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan terseok-seok‚ sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Luhan. Sementara Luhan‚ dia sendiri memandangi punggung Sehun sampai lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Semua yang ditahannya sedari tadi meledak seketika. Luhan luruh ke lantai yang dingin. Dibiarkannya air mata yang sudah ia tahan itu meluncur bebas dari kantung mata. Luhan menangis sendiri.

Benar-benar sendiri.

Sementara itu‚ di luar Sehun hanya bersandar pada pintu kamar Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Luhan dari sana. Sehun hanya diam‚ merasakan jantungnya yang bertalu nyeri. Ini memang salahnya. Alasan Luhan menangis adalah dirinya. Sehun hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri dalam diam.

Jika dari awal ia memberi kabar‚ jika dari awal ia memberi Luhan kepastian‚ maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sehun tahu jika keputusannya untuk tidak menghubungi Luhan‚ supaya ia juga bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali ke Korea dan menuntaskan masalah keluarganya di Kanada‚ adalah keputusan yang salah. Seharusnya ia menimang-nimang dulu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengambil keputusan itu.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau kau apakan bubur itu kalau tidak dimakan?

Sehun menghela napas berat. Ia sungguh tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini. Jadi dengan terpaksa Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Luhan. Ia meraih sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dari dalam saku‚ lalu masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan Luhan menggunakan kartu itu. Kartu yang ia gunakan adalah kartu yang bisa berguna untuk apa saja di hotel ini‚ termasuk memasuki salah satu kamar‚ karena kartu itu hanya dimiliki oleh pemilik dari hotel ini.

Bisa dilihatnya Luhan yang terkejut melihat Sehun masuk dengan susah pAyah karena kakinya. Luhan menghapus air mata dengan cepat‚ mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi marah sesaat sebelum Sehun menariknya untuk keluar dari kamar penginapan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya‚ dan mengapa pula lelaki itu terlihat menunjukkan wajah datar saat menarik tangannya?

Luhan seakan tersihir. Ia hanya bisa diam tanpa ingin memberontak karena Sehun yang datang padanya‚ lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hening. Begitulah suasana yang ada selama belasan menit berlalu mereka berada di bar lantai bawah hotel ini. Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan‚ sementara yang dipandangi sIbuk dengan satu botol _wine_ yang isinya tersisa setengah saja‚ yang lain sudah meluncur ke saluran pencernaan Luhan.

Suara ketukan antara gelas dengan permukaan meja kali ini terdengar keras lagi. Sudah belasan kali Luhan meneguk _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu. Dan sudah belasan kali pula Sehun menghela napas melihat Luhan nya jadi seperti ini. Jika hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja‚ maka Sehun akan membujuk Luhan supaya perempuan itu tidak berkeras kepala menghabiskan satu botol _wine_ sendirian. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak bisa minum. Perempuan itu sudah merasa mabuk kalau ia menghabiskan gelas ke dua puluhnya. Hanya saja saat ini hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam melihat saja.

Ingin Sehun bersuara untuk memulai pembicaraan‚ tapi nampaknya Luhan sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya―dilihat dari caranya minum di awal yang terlihat malas‚ tatapan lelahnya‚ serta jarak duduk mereka yang dipisahkan oleh dua kursi.

Sehun menghitung dalam hati. Dan ini sudah gelas ke dua puluh. Dilihatnya Luhan meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak‚ Sehun masih menghitung dalam hati.

 _Satu‚ dua‚ tiga‚ empat‚ li―_

 _Bruk!_

Kepala Luhan jatuh membentur permukaan meja. Sehun menghembuskan napas keras melihat Luhan tertidur setelah meneguk _wine_ ke dua puluhnya. Lelaki itu mendekati Luhan‚ merangkul bahunya‚ menegakkan tubuh Luhan sehingga kepala Luhan menjadi mendongak‚ berputar‚ dan akhirnya jatuh di dada Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun digunakan untuk menangkup pipi Luhan‚ membuat dirinya bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan saat ini.

Bukannya wajah tidur damai milik Luhan yang Sehun lihat‚ melainkan wajah sendu yang basah karena air mata. Luhan memang memejamkan mata‚ tapi air mata turun dari sudut matanya‚ merembes melewati celah dan bulu matanya. Hidung Luhan memerah‚ kembang kempis‚ dan terdengar suara bersitan pelan. Perlahan Luhan membuka mata. Tatapan mata mereka beradu.

Sehun menatapnya pilu‚ sementara Luhan tidak bisa berekspresi karena ia sedang menangis saat ini. Ia terlalu kalut akan perasaannya yang campur aduk sekarang. Melihat Sehun sekhawatir dan sesakit ini menatapnya‚ Luhan jadi tidak bisa menahan gejolak perih yang mendera dadanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Kalimat pendek itu terucap sebagai bisikan dari Luhan untuk Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Dihempaskannya tangan Sehun dari pipi‚ lalu ia memutar bahunya supaya Sehun menyingkirkan rangkulannya. Luhan menatap Sehun setelah ia menghapus sisa air mata dari wajahnya.

Sehun menahan napas‚ mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Luhan mendadak memukulnya atau memarahinya. Sehun sadar jika akar dari permasalahan ini adalah dirinya. Jadi dia juga tidak ingin membela diri dari awal.

"Kau menggangguku." tandas Luhan sebelum kembali meneguk _wine_ nya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kali ini menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau tidak bisa minum banyak _wine_." ujar Sehun kemudian. Tangannya terulur‚ mengambil alih botol _wine_ yang isinya tinggal seperempat itu.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya lembut. Sejujurnya bisa saja Luhan luluh karena tatapan mata Sehun untuknya. Hanya saja Luhan bukanlah perempuan bodoh yang dengan gembiranya tersenyum melihat senyum lembut milik mantan kekasihnya. Maka dari itu Luhan beralih. Perempuan itu lebih memilih memesan kembali _wine_ pada seorang bartender. Membuat kening Sehun berkerut tidak suka karenanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa minum banyak _wine_ ‚ Luhan." ujar Sehun‚ sedikit marah. Namun Luhan tidak peduli.

"Hm." Luhan mengangguk saja. Ia tidak memprotes kalimat yang mengisyaratkan larangan dari Sehun itu. Ia hanya membalas‚ "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini. Setidaknya aku bisa minum _wine_ tanpa diprotes Kyungsoo lagi." dan berterima kasih kepada bartender yang baru saja mengantarkan satu botol _wine_ pesanannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya menuangkan _wine_ sampai gelasnya penuh. Tanpa bisa mencegahnya‚ Sehun hanya diam saja melihat Luhan menenggak _wine_ ‚ mengernyit merasakan sensasi alkohol yang meluncur ke kerongkongannya.

Ada yang memukuli hatinya sampai hancur lebur. Sehun sesak napas seketika melihat Luhan begitu mudahnya menenggak _wine_ ‚ yang tentu saja sangat berbeda dari Luhan yang dulu.

Setelah tiga gelas Luhan habiskan‚ akhirnya Sehun menghentikan aktivitas Luhan dengan paksa. Lelaki itu merebut gelas dari genggaman tangan Luhan‚ serta menjauhkan botol _wine_ yang tersisa dari Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan serius‚ namun perempuan itu nampaknya masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Berhentilah minum. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Sehun mengawali pembicaraan.

Luhan mengernyitkan kening tidak suka. "Aku ingin minum!" balasnya ketus. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih botol _wine_ di belakang lengan terjauh Sehun‚ namun Sehun kembali menjauhkannya. Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Jangan mengganggu minumku!"

Ah‚ sepertinya Luhan sudah mabuk meski perempuan itu masih tetap bersikeras ingin minum lagi.

"Luhan‚" Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Luhan.

"Menyingkirlah!" dan nampaknya Luhan tidak peduli dengan Sehun.

"Luhan‚" lagi‚ Sehun mencoba untuk sabar.

Kaki Luhan kembali menghentak-hentak seperti anak kecil. Ia mulai merengek‚ "Kembalikan _wine_ ku!"

"Luhan!" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya‚ membuat Luhan berhenti merengek‚ dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Sehun menghela napas. "Kau boleh minum lagi setelah kita selesai bicara."

Mata Luhan mengedip beberapa kali menatap Sehun. "Janji?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia memposisikan diri untuk duduk dan mendengarkan Sehun. Membuat Sehun memandang Luhan dengan begitu tulus. Senyum Luhan dan binar matanya membuat Sehun ingin sekali memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Luhan mengangguk‚ kemudian wajahnya cemberut. "Oh Sehun‚" jawabnya pelan. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan tidak ingin menjawab. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" dan lagi-lagi Luhan tidak ingin menjawab. "Kenapa?"

Hening cukup lama. Luhan memilih untuk bungkam. Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya saat ini. Sementara itu‚ Sehun masih menunggu. Ia biarkan Luhan menunduk‚ memandangi permukaan meja dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa detik berlalu dan setelah itu Sehun melihat Luhan meneteskan air mata. Sehun menahan napas‚ membawa Luhan menuju dekapannya. Namun perempuan itu menolak. Keduanya saling berhadapan kemudian‚ tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Yang Sehun tahu‚ Luhan menangis karena dirinya. Sementara Luhan sendiri‚ dia menangis karena merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau marah‚ marah saja padaku."

Luhan masih bertahan untuk diam.

"Maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak menghubungimu. Aku hanya harus menahan diri supaya aku tak berlari kembali padamu. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini."

Ada yang mencubit sisi hati Luhan setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ia sudah punya kesadaran yang cukup untuk mengerti. Namun entah mengapa‚ pikiran Luhan justru berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Meski Luhan merasakan hatinya mencelus sakit karena penjelasan singkat Sehun‚ Luhan justru menyindir‚ "Oh‚ kukira kau lupa dengan semua tentangku‚" dan memasang senyum miris baik-baik saja.

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi Sehun.

Tadi itu Sehun sudah yakin kalau Luhan akan mengerti dengan dirinya. Luhan akan selalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika ia paham akan penjelasannya. Perempuan itu selalu begitu. Tapi rasanya Luhan sudah berubah. Waktulah yang mengubah semuanya.

Atau Luhan hanya tidak bisa menerima alasan itu karena saking lama ia menunggu?

"Bukan begitu‚" Sehun masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tahu waktu dua tahun itu lama. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu dengan mudah."

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa menatap Sehun tajam. Luhan hanya merasa ia tidak perlu menangis hanya karena lelaki yang sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya ini. Luhan tahu sudah ada perempuan lain yang mengikat Sehun. Luhan juga mengerti bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mendengar penjelasan yang tidak ada gunanya ini. Meski Luhan merasa sedikit lega‚ namun hatinya tiba-tiba memberontak.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya‚ tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga keseimbangannya saat berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Namun efek _wine_ yang diteguknya tadi itu membuat Luhan limbung. Luhan jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tiga detik setelah itu‚ sebelum Luhan berhasil bangkit‚ Sehun sudah membantunya berdiri. Lelaki itu merangkul Luhan‚ berkata‚ "Biar aku yang mengantarmu kembali ke kamar." dan menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan pelan-pelan‚ dengan kaki yang terseok-seok pula. Dipeluknya pinggang Luhan‚ dan ditahannya tangan Luhan supaya tetap merangkul lehernya.

Sikap Sehun yang begini justru membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Ia menyentak tangannya‚ sedikit mendorong Sehun sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari lelaki itu. Punggung Luhan membentur dinding dan ia hampir jatuh lagi. Luhan berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan diri lagi‚ namun sepertinya gagal. Luhan tak lagi bisa memberontak ketika Sehun menggendongnya di pundak‚ seperti mengangkat karung beras dan Luhan sebenarnya kesal digendong seperti ini.

Sehun terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan Luhan yang masih setengah sadar dan setengah mabuk itu. Sehun benci melihat Luhan begitu menderita karena dirinya. Setahunya Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang suka minum _wine_ selagi ia memiliki masalah. Luhan lebih suka menyeduh kopi‚ dan menghirup aromanya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Sehun jadi merasa ialah lelaki terbrengsek sedunia karena telah membuat Luhan berkubang bersama alkohol dan kawan-kawannya.

Lagi-lagi‚ Sehun masuk ke kamar penginapan Luhan dengan mudah. Ia yang memiliki wewenang terbesar di sini jadi ia bisa melakukan apapun. Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur. Sehun meringis‚ merasakan sakit di kakinya yang terluka. Namun bukan itulah sekarang masalahnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan terpejam tenang. Wajah perempuan itu damai‚ pertanda bahwa Luhan sudah terlelap. Sehun melepas _flatshoes_ Luhan‚ dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dagu. Dipandanginya lagi wajah Luhan yang seperti bayi itu‚ dan Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum kecil.

Meski beberapa sikap Luhan sudah berubah‚ setidaknya Luhan masih secantik dulu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Luhan lihat setelah ia membuka mata adalah gelap. Luhan mengerjap-erjap pelan‚ mengubah posisi tidur menjadi menyamping. Kemudian yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya bulan yang menyusup ke celah-celah tirai kaca besar di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sudah malam‚ batinnya. Jadi ia kembali menutup mata‚ mencoba untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit terlewati‚ dan Luhan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia menghela napas pelan. Luhan menyibak selimut untuk mendudukkan diri. Sesaat ia merasakan pening mendera kepalanya. Luhan meringis. Ah‚ efek alkohol pada dirinya memang seperti ini meski ia hanya minum sedikit.

Luhan menurunkan kaki‚ menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia butuh air hangat untuk menetralkan rasa pening di kepala‚ serta beberapa makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perut. Karena tadi siang ia bertemu Sehun‚ Luhan jadi belum makan apa-apa selama seharian ini.

Omong-omong tentang Sehun‚ kemana perginya lelaki itu setelah membawanya kemari?

Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia digendong Sehun dipundak tadi sore. Mungkin karena ia tertidur atau bagaimana‚ Luhan jadi tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang ia ingat hanyalah gumaman Sehun untuknya.

" _Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?"_

Luhan mendengus. "Itu semua karenamu." jawabnya pelan dan ketus.

Luhan menuangkan air hangat dari teko ke dalam gelas‚ kemudian meminumnya. Setelah itu Luhan berjalan lagi menuju laci di pantri. Ada beberapa makanan ringan yang ia simpan di sini. Luhan meraih salah satunya‚ dan memakannya sendiri.

Tidak juga.

Karena setelah itu‚ terdengarlah suara‚ "Kau sudah bangun?" dari belakang tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tersentak‚ refleks menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sehun yang menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum berjalan terseok-seok mendekat. Luhan masih kebingungan kenapa bisa ada Sehun di sini? Ini hanya halusinasinya saja atau bagaimana?

Tapi Sehun benar-benar nyata. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah piring dari lemari pendingin dan meletakkannya begitu saja ke dalam _microwave_. Setelah itu Sehun mendekati Luhan‚ duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau―" Luhan berhenti bicara saat melihat senyum Sehun untuknya.

"Aku memanaskan pasta untukmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan sama sekali hari ini." ujar Sehun lembut. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah baikan?"

Luhan hanya bungkam. Ia kembali mengunyah makanan ringannya dan tidak peduli pada Sehun. Sementara itu‚ Sehun sendiri‚ diam-diam ia menghela napas pelan. Ia paham Luhan sedang tidak ingin mendengarnya berbicara atau apapun itu. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan mengerti. Jadi selagi menunggu pasta yang baru ia panaskan itu‚ Sehun kembali bersuara‚ menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku pergi ke Kanada untuk menyusul Ibuku. Ibu dikirim Ayahku kemari‚ supaya Ibu bisa jauh dariku. Jadi sekarang aku menyusulnya." awal Sehun. Diliriknya Luhan‚ dan perempuan itu masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sehun kembali melanjutkan. "Ayahku tak tahu untuk apa sebenarnya aku ke Kanada. Yang ia tahu‚ aku ke Kanada untuk menerima tawarannya. Tentang aku‚ tentang Jennie juga."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanan ringannya untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Sehun. Namun semua kalimat tanyanya hanya berhenti di ujung lidah‚ dengan mulut yang enggan membuka untuk bersuara. Ketika Luhan menoleh pada Sehun‚ lelaki itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum menunduk. Sehun menghela napas.

Ada jeda cukup panjang kemudian. Suara _microwave_ pun terdengar‚ tanda pasta yang dipanaskan Sehun sudah siap untuk dihidangkan. Sehun mengambil piring berisi pasta itu dengan sarung tangan tebal‚ lalu meletakkannya di depan Luhan.

"Makanlah. Jangan hanya makan makanan ringan. Pasta cukup membuatmu kenyang."

Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun dengan mata berair. Ia bertanya‚ "Kenapa?" dengan suara bergetar. Sehun hanya balas menatapnya‚ tidak ingin menjawab walau lelaki itu berkata‚ "Makanlah‚ Luhan."

Luhan kembali diam. Dibiarkannya pasta yang aromanya menguar membuat perutnya semakin lapar. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun‚ menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Awalnya aku mencoba untuk melihat Ibuku. Tapi orang-orang Ayahku ada banyak di sana. Aku bukanlah apa-apa di Kanada tanpa Jennie. Jennie dan Ayahnya tahu bagaimana posisiku. Jadi mereka membantuku. Dengan bantuan mereka‚ aku bisa mengunjungi Ibuku sesekali. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Bertunangan dengan Jennie." sambung Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan‚ meraih sumpit dan memakan pasta. Lagipula ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar karena gengsi. Lambungnya butuh sesuatu untuk dicerna. Selain untuk menyembunyikan genangan air mata di matanya dari Sehun.

Lantas Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit terkejut. "Ka-kau‚ tahu?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Luhan yang tidak menjawab baginya adalah jawaban iya atas pertanyaannya. Sehun menghela napas. "Pasti Kris yang memberitahumu." tebaknya pelan. "Aku hanya―kau tahu‚ itu hanya soal bisnis."

"Dan tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta pada Jennie."

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk kecil‚ melihat betapa santainya Luhan menyahut demikian setelah perempuan itu menelan pastanya. Begitu rasa sakit pada tenggorokkannya mereda‚ Sehun kembali menjelaskan. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain disaat aku masih mencintaimu."

Dan kalimat itu cukup membuat Luhan tertohok. Ia hampir tersedak saus pasta kalau tidak segera mengontrol diri. Luhan sudah bangkit hendak meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Namun lelaki itu menahannya‚ dengan cengkeraman lembut di pergelangan tangannya‚ yang tentu saja membuat Luhan enggan untuk pergi.

"Aku dan Jennie hanya berteman‚ dan status tunangan itu hanya untuk mengecoh Ayahku saja." sambung Sehun. Lelaki itu menarik Luhan dengan pelan‚ mendudukkan Luhan kembali di kursinya. Ditatapnya mata perempuan yang dirindukannya selama ini‚ dan ia merasa begitu lega. Sebab Luhan juga menatapnya‚ meski masih enggan untuk berbicara.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan‚ dan perempuan itu sama sekali tidak masalah dengan apa yang kini ia lakukan. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sedekat ini." bisiknya sembari mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama. Sehingga Luhan dengan mudahnya terbuai untuk menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat. Kedua mata Luhan terpejam. Perasaannya damai.

"Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu. Aku selalu merindukanmu." kali ini Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kerinduan. Seolah ia memang baru bertemu dengan Luhan setelah puluhan tahun tidak bertemu. "Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dengungan serta anggukan samar. Matanya masih terpejam‚ benar-benar menikmati momen ini.

"Kau masih ingin diam saja? Tidak ingin berbicara denganku?"

Lantas Luhan bergerak melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Lelaki itu mengendurkan pelukan‚ menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Sehun‚" panggil Luhan pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil‚ menis sekali. "Oh Sehun…"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kau menyebut namaku dengan tatapan rindu. Astaga…" kelakarnya. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan. Mengeratkannya seperti tak ingin perempuan ini jauh darinya lagi.

Sungguh‚ Sehun benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Kini Sehun bahagia. Serasa seluruh dunianya kembali padanya.

Ketika Sehun menunduk untuk kembali melihat Luhan‚ Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Dikecupnya bibir manis Luhan‚ berkali-kali‚ sampai berubah menjadi lumatan lembut‚ dan berakhir menanggalkan setiap helai benang dari tubuh keduanya malam itu.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Maaf lama sekali. Terakhir aku update ff ini bulan April dan sekarang sudah lebih dari sebulan hehe. Maaf aku php sekali wkwk.

Aku sibuk sebenarnya. Ada ujian kenaikan kelas dan nilaiku harus bagus kalau pengen masuk PTN impianku. Maaf maaf. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian.

 _Finally_ ‚ dua chapter lagi ff ini selesai! Aku jadi ngga sabar nunggu berakhirnya ff ini hehe.

Oiya. Aku hanya update ff ini berhubung aku ada waktu luang. Jadi untuk chapter kedepannya‚ mungkin akan ku update setelah aku lepas dari semua tanggunganku. Aku ngga janji itu akhir bulan Mei atau pertengahan bulan Juni. Aku butuh waktu untuk menuntaskan cerita ini.

 _Sorry for typo(s)‚ sorry for a long time you guys wait this chapter._

Sekian aja dari aku. Semoga chapter ini sedikit lebih baik dari chapter yang kemaren‚ dan bisa mengobati rasa kesal kalian karena pilihannya Sehun.

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_

Sorry karena sebelumnya aku udah update chapter 18 tapi masih ada beberapa dari kalian yang nggabisa buka chapter 18 ini. Jadi aku update ulang dan semoga kalian bisa buka chapter ini dan baca yaaaa... Kalau ada masalah, bisa deh bilang ke aku. Terima kasih udah bilang ke aku kalau ada masalah di chapter ini sebelumnya hehe. *bow


	20. Chapter 19

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun karena suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit bahunya yang telanjang. Luhan menggeliat‚ menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan Sehun yang nyaman dan menarik selimut supaya benda itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan benar. Beberapa detik berlalu‚ dan kemudian ia membuka mata dengan cepat.

Astaga‚ kenapa ia baru sadar?

Dengan perlahan dan berdebar‚ Luhan memutar tubuh. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun dan itu membuat seluruh darahnya berlomba-lomba mengalir ke wajahnya. Dapat dilihatnya Sehun sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai‚ serta memeluknya dalam tidur. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa sekarang Luhan teringat akan hal _itu_?

Dengan segala rasa gembira yang sudah membeludak kemana-mana‚ Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehingga Sehun yang tadinya masih lelap dengan tidurnya‚ jadi terbangun karena Luhan. Sehun mendengung bingung sembari mengernyit ketika dengan perlahan ia membuka mata. Kemudian yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyum Luhan‚ juga tatapan mata perempuan itu untuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun‚ hm?" tanya Sehun serak‚ khas suara seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Lantas Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. "Lalu sedang apa aku sekarang ini kalau tidak melihatmu? Apakah kau melihat aku sedang tertidur?" tanya Luhan balik. Ia ikut tertawa ketika Sehun tertawa karenanya.

Luhan sudah kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu. Dan nyatanya‚ waktu hanya membuat suasana menjadi canggung‚ bukan mengubah Luhan menjadi Luhan yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Luhan‚" panggil Sehun pelan. Luhan berdengung singkat sebagai tanggapan. "Aku merindukanmu." bisiknya lembut.

Luhan mendengus pelan‚ tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mendengarmu selalu berkata demikian tadi malam."

"Oh‚ kau mengingatnya?" Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyum jenaka yang entah mengapa‚ membuat Luhan kesal sendiri. "Kau benar-benar mengingat _nya_?"

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah merah semerah tomat busuk.

"Aish‚ jangan menggodaku." kesal Luhan. Dicubitnya pinggang Sehun sehingga lelaki itu mengaduh pelan karenanya.

Sehun tertawa disela-sela rasa sakit di pinggang. Rasanya menyenangkan karena bisa membuat Luhan kesal karenanya lagi. Astaga‚ sudah berapa lama ia tidak menggoda Luhan? Dua tahun? Rasanya lebih dari belasan tahun.

Dan Sehun rindu akan semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Luhan dulu.

"Sakit‚ tahu." ujar Sehun sembari menangkap tangan Luhan yang tadi berhasil mencubit pinggangnya. Lelaki itu menyelipkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Luhan‚ lalu menggenggamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tersenyum memandangi tautan tangan mereka. Tapi kemudian senyumnya luntur‚ ketika melihat Luhan juga melunturkan senyumnya.

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

Luhan menarik tangannya‚ berbisik‚ "Aku mandi dulu." sebelum perempuan itu turun dari ranjang setelah memakai kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah memandangi Luhan sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya‚ dan berdecak pelan pada cincin yang ia pakai di jari manisnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun melihat Luhan sedang menata rambutnya setelah lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia berderap mendekati Luhan‚ dan membantu menata rambut panjang Luhan yang halus dari belakang. Luhan menoleh padanya‚ tersenyum singkat‚ dan kembali pada cermin. Ia biarkan Sehun menata rambutnya dengan sisir sementara ia memperhatikan pekerjaan lelaki itu lewat cermin.

"Aku bisa mengikat rambutmu dengan baik. Jangan mengawasiku dengan tatapan seperti itu." kata Sehun masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

Lantas Luhan tersenyum miring. Ia tak ingin membalas kalimat Sehun sampai lelaki itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah itu‚ Luhan berbalik‚ memasang senyum manis untuk Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau selalu baik dalam hal apapun." balas Luhan kemudian. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak‚ mengamati setiap inchi wajah lelaki itu‚ lalu memberi ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun. Sementara Sehun akan membalasnya dengan lembut pula‚ sehingga Luhan akan terbuai dan enggan untuk mengakhiri apa yang ia mulai sendiri.

Tapi bukankah ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka selesaikan? Tentang beberapa masalah yang tiba-tiba saja menjadikan hubungan mereka menjadi rumit. Luhan ingin segera mengerti‚ dan Sehun juga sebenarnya ingin sekali meluruskan hal itu.

Jadi Sehun mengakhiri tautan itu. Ia yang pertama kali menatap Luhan dan berkata‚ "Mari kita selesaikan semua masalah kita." dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Namun Luhan tetap bertahan di tempatnya. Ia membuat Sehun kebingungan dan kembali melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu membicarakannya karena aku sudah mengerti."

Ah‚ bibirnya suka sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata bohong untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Serius?" Sehun bertanya‚ dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tapi sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang berbohong untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Jadi lelaki itu diam saja‚ pura-pura tidak tahu lebih tepatnya.

Sejenak Sehun menatap kekasihnya ini‚ sebelum ia melepas cincin di jari manis. Ia bisa lihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan ketika benda itu kini berada di atas meja. Luhan seperti terkejut‚ tidak mengerti‚ dan senang secara bersamaan. Ekspresinya yang campur aduk itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kuputuskan begini supaya kau juga tidak merasa sedih." kata Sehun kemudian. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Bukannya itu juga untuk kebaikanmu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh―"

"Dan Ayahmu juga tidak bodoh."

"―kalau baik-baik sajanya seorang perempuan itu untuk menutupi rasa sakit." tuntas Sehun‚ membuat Luhan diam tanpa ingin membalas. "Kulepas cincinnya supaya kau tidak sedih lagi‚ dan begini lebih baik."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak. Ia merasa senang karena Sehun mengerti bagaimana perasaannya setelah melihat cincin itu masih tersemat di jari manis Sehun. Tapi disisi lain Luhan merasa egois jika dirinya membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Sebab tidak seharusnya Sehun melakukan itu untuknya. Luhan juga ingin masalah ini segera berakhir. Jika saja Ayahnya Sehun tahu kalau Sehun tak lagi memakai cincin itu‚ maka masalah ini tak akan pernah berujung. Jadi Luhan mengalah saja. Ia pikir mengikhlaskan Sehun untuk sementara waktu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Toh untuk sekarang dan esok‚ Sehun adalah miliknya.

"Tidak‚ kau tidak perlu melakukannya." bisik Luhan pelan. Ia menunduk‚ memandangi cincin di meja‚ meraihnya‚ lalu kembali menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Sehun sama seperti semula. Luhan tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini. Sehun sudah paham dan tahu ketika lelaki itu menatap manik Luhan lekat-lekat.

Ada yang merasa cemas‚ mencoba untuk percaya‚ dan membangun ketegaran tersendiri. Begitulah Luhan.

"Aku percaya padamu. Jadi selesaikan masalah keluargamu‚ dan berlarilah padaku. Aku akan menunggu sampai semuanya baik-baik saja." kata Luhan final. Ia tersenyum untuk mendukung kalimat itu‚ supaya Sehun juga percaya padanya. Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara Sehun harap-harap cemas‚ Luhan akan baik-baik saja‚ selama ia berjuang untuk menyelesaikan masalah sederhana yang tiba-tiba menjadi rumit ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Siang itu‚ Sehun membawa Luhan ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Rumah itu terletak dipinggir kota‚ tepatnya di dekat sebuah tempat yang masih hijau akan tetumbuhan. Luhan merasa damai ketika melewati jalan itu. Namun tiba-tiba merasa suram saat ia memasuki kawasan rumah bergaya Eropa ini.

Luhan berjalan mengekori Sehun setelah mereka turun dari mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Kemudian seorang lelaki yang Luhan kenal dengan nama Kim Joonmyeon‚ datang menghampiri Sehun. Kedua lelaki itu membicarakan sesuatu sementara Luhan masih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar‚ mencoba mencari tahu mengapa rumah ini jadi bersuasana suram.

"Oh‚ Luhan?"

Namanya terpanggil‚ dan Luhan tersenyum pada Joonmyeon sebagai pelaku terpanggilnya namanya. Kemudian Luhan berjalan mendekat‚ berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"Kapan kau kemari?" tanya Joonmyeon kemudian.

"Tiga hari yang lalu." jawab Luhan. "Kau tak tahu? Kukira kau tahu dari Yixing."

"Ah‚ tidak. Yixing tidak memberitahuku tentang kau yang akan datang. Anak ini juga tidak memberitahuku." kata Joonmyeon sembari menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya‚ membuat Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Joonmyeon‚ dan Luhan melirik Sehun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Asal kau tahu‚ Luhan. Sehun selalu mengawasimu semenjak ia berada di Kanada. Katanya dia benar-benar khawatir dan― _auch_!"

"Astaga‚ _hyung_. Kau ini bicara apa‚ sih?" tanya Sehun pada Joonmyeon yang membungkuk memegangi kakinya yang barusan diinjak Sehun. Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya di udara sebagai jawaban kemudian.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." sahut Luhan. Sehun dan Joonmyeon serentak menatap padanya. "Aku sadar tentang hal itu dan aku tahu." sambungnya.

Kali ini Sehun memandangi Luhan yang sedang mengetuk-etukkan ujung kaki pada tanah dan menunduk itu. Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia meraih tangan Luhan‚ lalu menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut. Luhan hanya mampu diam saja di belakang Sehun.

"Di sini tempat Ibuku berada." kata Sehun kemudian. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang menatapnya terkejut‚ lalu membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di depannya. "Tunggu di sini‚ ya."

Luhan hendak bersuara namun Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu membiarkan pintu terbuka‚ membuat Luhan dapat melihat seorang wanita bergaun tidur putih sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidur‚ menghadap ke arah jendela yang tirainya melambai-lambai karena angin sepoi. Luhan melangkah mundur‚ menyembunyikan diri di sebelah pintu.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang menghampirinya. Ia baru mendongak pada Sehun setelah lelaki itu berada di depannya. Ada senyum lemah yang kemudian membuat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan yang melihat adegan itu harus menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

Entahlah‚ Luhan merasa terharu. Mungkin karena dulu Sehun sering bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Ibunya yang hancur karena Ayahnya‚ Luhan jadi merasa bahagia melihat Sehun kini bisa memeluk Ibunya sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia menangis seperti ini. Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri dan menyematkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Ibu dan anak itu saling memeluk di depannya.

"Ibu rindu. Ibu rindu‚ Sehun." bisik wanita yang berada di pelukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga rindu pada Ibu." sahut Sehun pelan. Lelaki itu mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Ibunya yang kini sudah mulai menua. Terdapat gurat-gurat lelah dan penuh kesedihan di wajah cantik Ibunya. Sehun melipat bibir‚ tersenyum kemudian. "Ibu ingat‚ tidak? Aku pernah bercerita pada Ibu soal perempuan yang selalu kurindukan."

Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu oleh Sehun itu mengangguk samar setelah terdiam lama.

"Sekarang dia ada di sini." kata Sehun. Ia kembali menunggu respon Ibunya dan setelah itu‚ Sehun berkata‚ "Aku ingin Ibu mengenalnya dengan baik."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Ibunya selama Sehun menunggu. Wanita itu hanya diam memandangi putranya dengan tatapan sayang. Begitu Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang berada di dekat pintu‚ wanita itu mulai berekspresi. Kedua alisnya terangkat‚ dengan raut wajah kebingungan‚ wanita itu seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunan. Mata si wanita pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun setelah sadar bahwa lelaki itu terlihat cerah sekali di matanya. Setelah itu‚ ia bisa melihat seorang perempuan muda masuk dengan malu-malu menghampiri Sehun.

Mata wanita itu membulat samar. Melihat perempuan ini―Luhan― tiba-tiba mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang lama sekali tak ia lihat lagi. Seseorang yang dengan senang hati dan lembut memeluknya‚ membisikkannya kata-kata menenangkan‚ serta membuatnya damai seketika.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan yang sadar sedari tadi ditatap terkejut oleh Ibunya Sehun‚ mulai mengubah senyum ramah menjadi senyum canggung. Ia menyikut lengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya‚ berbisik‚ "Kenapa Ibumu melihatku seperti itu?" pada Sehun.

Sehun yang juga tak tahu kenapa Ibunya menatap Luhan dengan terkejut di pertemuan pertama mereka‚ hanya bisa menggeleng sembari menggidikkan bahu. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersimpuh di depan Ibunya Sehun‚ lalu memperkenalkan diri.

" _Annyeonghaseo. Jo_ ―"

"Yuan." suara Song Jung Ha‚ Ibunya Sehun‚ tiba-tiba terdengar.

Luhan berkedip beberapa saat karena tidak mengerti dengan wanita yang tiba-tiba saja menyebutkan nama orang lain ini. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri‚ ia terkejut karena baru kali ini Ibunya bersuara selain berbisik‚ pun tidak mengerti mengapa Ibunya menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tidak Sehun kenal. Begitu Sehun ikut bersimpuh hendak bertanya‚ Song Jung Ha kembali menyebutkan nama yang sama‚ lengkap beserta marganya.

"Yuan. Xian Yuan."

Serasa jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Nama yang disebutkan Song Jung Ha‚ yakni Xian Yuan‚ adalah nama yang sangat-sangat Luhan kenal dengan baik. Nama itu dimiliki oleh seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibunya Luhan. Dan‚ juga―

"Xi Yowei."

―jantung Luhan kembali berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Nama Ayahnya Luhan baru saja disebutkan Ibunya Sehun. Luhan menatap wanita di depannya ini dengan kebingungan‚ terkejut‚ juga meminta penjelasan. Mengapa bisa nama kedua orang tuanya disebutkan Ibunya Sehun seolah wanita itu merindukan pemilik kedua nama tadi? Atau hanya kebetulan saja?

"Bibi‚ kenapa bisa―"

"Yuan." Jung Ha kembali menyebutkan nama Ibunya Luhan. Kali ini dengan tatapan penuh rindu serta mata basah karena air mata. Luhan mendongak‚ melihat Sehun yang juga kebingungan dan tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lagi‚ namun Song Jung Ha sudah terlanjur memeluknya dengan erat‚ menangis di pundak Luhan‚ sembari menggumamkan nama kedua orang tua Luhan.

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi‚ Luhan hanya bertahan memandangi Ibunya Sehun yang baru saja terlelap ke alam mimpi. Sedari tadi pula‚ Luhan masih terus berpikir mengapa Ibunya Sehun menggumamkan nama kedua orang tua Luhan. Memangnya mereka saling mengenal? Seingat Luhan‚ hanya Ibunya yang pernah ke Korea untuk beberapa tahun sebelum kembali lagi ke Cina. Lalu kenapa tadi Ibunya Sehun menggumamkan nama Ayahnya juga?

Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang setelah ia menutup pintu kamar wanita yang tadinya selalu memeluknya itu. Kemudian Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menatapnya. Luhan pun menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Sehun setelah Luhan berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?" tanya Luhan balik. Ia merengut dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu kenapa Ibumu menyebutkan nama kedua orang tuaku?"

Sehun menangkup wajah kecil Luhan seraya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pernah melihat Ibumu bersama teman-temannya‚ tidak? Apakah kau juga―"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Ibuku bersama teman-temannya selama aku masih kecil sampai sekarang‚ Luhan." jawab dan sela Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Sehun merengkuhnya kemudian. Hening sejenak‚ karena Luhan masih berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah itu‚ Luhan kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayahmu tidak tahu kalau aku kemari?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekali. "Entahlah‚ aku tidak tahu."

Luhan mengendurkan pelukan‚ menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit yang kemudian dibalas Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

"Memang ada banyak orang disini. Dulunya mereka bekerja untuk Ayahku. Tapi karena Ayahku sudah mempercayakan aku pada Ayahnya Jennie‚ jadinya mereka yang tadinya bekerja untuk Ayahku‚ kini diambil alih oleh Ayahnya Jennie. Jadi mereka berada di pihakku. Tapi tidak tahu juga kalau Ayah meminta salah satu orang di sini untuk mengawasiku selama ada aku di sini." jelas Sehun.

Seketika Luhan melepas pelukannya‚ mundur dua langkah kemudian. Matanya menyipit melihat-lihat sekitar. Sehingga Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan yang lucu‚ tak bisa menahan tawa. Lelaki itu tergelak‚ membuat Luhan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan‚ kemudian cemberut. "Kau tahu‚ sekarang ini situasinya serius! Kalau salah satu dari mereka tahu aku di sini dan melaporkannya pada Ayahmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan‚ Luhan Sayang." balas Sehun kalem. Lelaki itu mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas kemudian. "Meski aku tahu mungkin diantara mereka akan melakukannya‚ Ayahku tak akan pernah berani menyakitimu lagi hanya karena aku."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu‚ tidak? Kenapa dulu kau yang menjadi incaran Ayahku jika ingin menyakitiku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Karena kalau Ibuku tahu aku sakit hati atau menangis karena sesuatu‚ Ibuku jadi hilang kendali. Ibuku tak akan menceraikan Ayahku dalam keadaan depresi. Ibuku tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah karena Ayahku. Jadi dengan depresinya Ibuku‚ Ayahku bisa menguasai semua milik Ibuku dengan mudah."

"Tunggu‚ Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal ini sebelumnya."

"Maaf aku baru bercerita soal ini padamu sekarang." tangan Sehun beralih mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Sulit menceritakan keadaan keluargaku padamu. Terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan‚ dan―"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti." sela Luhan. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun. "Lalu kenapa Ayahmu tidak akan mengincarku lagi kalau saja beliau tahu keberadaanku disini bersamamu melalui orang-orangnya?"

"Ayah akan berpikir kalau itu percuma‚ sama saja masuk ke kandang buaya."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Memangnya ada kandang buaya di sini?" tanyanya jenaka. Giliran Sehun yang tertawa.

"Intinya Ayah tidak akan berani dekat-dekat dengan Ibuku selama ada aku di dekat Ibuku. Dia hanya seorang perampok di keluargaku. Dan perampok tidak akan pernah berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada si pemilik rumah yang ia rampok." ujar Sehun pelan. Berakhir dengan tundukan kepala‚ dan pandangan yang beralih dari Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau membenci Ayahmu sendiri?" tanyanya ragu.

Bukannya menjawab‚ Sehun justru bercerita lagi‚ "Perampok itu membawa serta perempuan lain sehingga si pemilik rumah terganggu. Karena perempuan lain itulah Ibuku jadi depresi seperti ini. Aku… Aku…" Sehun kesulitan untuk merangkai kata lagi karena dadanya sudah mulai sesak. Ia membersit hidung yang terasa geli dan mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Sehun mencoba untuk tak terlihat rapuh di depan Luhan. Namun Luhan tahu sebesar apa derita Sehun sampai lelaki itu menangis di depannya. Padahal selama ia mengenal lelaki ini‚ Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang dengan mudah menangis karena suatu hal.

Sekarang lelaki itu rapuh sekali di mata Luhan. Jadi Luhan merengkuhnya erat‚ berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk Sehun. Melihat Sehun seperti ini‚ sebenarnya membuat Luhan juga ikut merasa sakit. Tapi ia harus menahannya karena Sehun lebih butuh sandaran daripada dirinya.

Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun dengan halus seraya berbisik‚ "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa‚ Sehun…"

Perlahan Sehun berhenti menangis. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan sembari berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ada Luhan di sisinya. Jadi Sehun tak akan merasa hidupnya berat sekali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Tumben kau menelpon Ibu."_

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Apa tidak boleh aku menelpon Ibu?" tanya Luhan.

" _Kudengar kau ada di Kanada sekarang. Di sana sudah malam 'kan? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"_ justru Ibunya Luhan bertanya balik‚ membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan dengan jemarinya yang menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Sehun.

Hari sudah larut malam. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam‚ dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sebentar. Sementara itu‚ Sehun sudah tertidur lebih dulu setelah lelaki itu tenang dari tangisannya. Luhan tetap menemani Sehun di kamar. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang menerangi kamar luas tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur‚ Bu." sahut Luhan pelan. "Ada banyak pikiran yang membuat kepalaku jadi pusing."

Terdengar suara helaan napas pelan dari seberang sana kemudian. _"Cerita saja pada Ibu. Mungkin Ibu bisa membantumu."_

"Ibu sibuk‚ tidak?" Luhan bertanya‚ Ibunya menidakkan sebagai jawaban. "Lalu Ayah?"

" _Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia kalau sedang bekerja meski tidak ada seseorang yang mampir ke kliniknya."_ jawabnya. Luhan terkekeh. _"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

Luhan diam sejenak‚ memandangi wajah Sehun yang damai. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang. Tadi memang pertemuan pertama kami. Tapi…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya‚ kebingungan.

" _Tapi?"_ sahut Ibunya Luhan meminta Luhan untuk melanjutkan.

"Ah‚ astaga…" desah Luhan frustasi. Luhan mendudukkan diri‚ bergeser ke tepian tempat tidur supaya Sehun tidak terganggu karenanya. Kemudian Luhan berdecak pelan dengan rengutan karena kesal sendiri pada dirinya. Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya saja‚ sih?

" _Luhan? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Ibu bilang Ibu pernah ke Korea selama empat tahun saat aku masih kecil 'kan?" tanya Luhan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ibunya mengiyakan pertanyaan itu dengan dengungan kecil.

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_

"Apa Ibu mengenal seorang wanita bernama Song Jung Ha?" tanya Luhan final.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ibunya untuk sementara waktu. Luhan harap-harap cemas menunggu. Sepuluh detik‚ lima belas detik‚ dan berlalu menjadi dua puluh detik‚ Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ibunya tidak menjawab setelah Luhan bertanya demikian. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Ibu?" panggil Luhan memastikan.

" _Luhan‚"_ sahut Ibunya pelan. Desah suaranya pun terdengar cemas. _"Siapa tadi yang kau tanyakan pada Ibu? Ibu takut salah dengar."_

"Song Jung Ha." ulang Luhan. "Ibu kenal dengannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Yang terdengar adalah suara bersitan hidung Ibunya Luhan serta isakan pelan. Dalam diamnya‚ Luhan merasa cemas dan lega secara bersamaan. Leganya karena dengan suara isak dari Ibunya Luhan‚ Luhan tahu bahwa Ibunya itu mengenal Song Jung Ha‚ Ibunya Sehun. Namun cemasnya karena‚ Luhan takut ada 'apa-apa' karena respon Ibunya yang menangis setelah mendengar nama Song Jung Ha.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya‚ Luhan?"_ tanya Ibunya setelah itu.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun‚ kembali berbaring di sebelah lelaki itu‚ lalu menjawab‚ "Ibu masih ingat tidak dengan Sehun yang pernah kuceritakan pada Ibu?" tanyanya. "Song Jung Ha itu Ibunya Sehun. Dan beliau langsung memelukku sembari menyebutkan nama Ibu di pertemuan pertama kami."

" _Ya Tuhan…"_ Ibunya bersuara seolah tak bisa menyebut kata lain lagi. Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada suara itu. _"Apakah Jung Ha baik-baik saja?"_

Kali ini senyum Luhan berubah menjadi senyum pedih. "Bisakah Ibu ke Kanada bersama Ayah? Aku ingin Ibu bersama Bibi Song dulu. Siapa tahu keadaan Bibi Song membaik."

Hening sejenak.

" _Baiklah. Ibu kesana."_ putusnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar‚ rasanya lega sekali mendengar keputusan itu.

"Sampai jumpa di bandara‚ Ibu."

dan setelah itu panggilan terputus. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di meja‚ lalu mematikan lampu tidur. Ruangan menjadi gelap seketika. Luhan bergeser memeluk Sehun‚ bergegas tidur.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi‚ Sehun sesekali melirik pandangan pada sosok wanita yang berada di jok penumpang belakang bersama Luhan. Wanita yang baru saja dijemputnya dari bandara bersama seorang pria yang kini duduk di jok penumpang depan‚ entah mengapa‚ selalu menarik perhatiannya. Semua yang ada pada diri wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan. Ya Tuhan… pantas Ibunya memanggil nama wanita itu ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan. Luhan dan Ibunya bahkan terlihat seperti kakak dan adik karena saking miripnya.

Sementara itu‚ sedari tadi pria di sebelahnya lebih tertarik untuk melihat Luhan dan istrinya yang sedang bercanda di belakang. Sesekali pria yang memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan Luhan itu menimpali dengan lelucon atau tertawa karena lucunya tanggapan istrinya.

Sehun sendiri? Ia hanya mendengarkan suara-suara disekitarnya sembari berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Mendengarkan keluarga itu berbicara dalam bahasa Cina yang sebenarnya tak Sehun tahu‚ rasanya Sehun sudah senang. Mungkin karena mereka selalu tertawa dan tersenyum untuk berbagi kebahagian. Sehun jadi ikut bahagia.

"Oiya‚ Sehun." panggil Xian Yuan‚ Ibunya Luhan‚ setelah beberapa saat mobil hening tanpa suara keluarganya lagi. "Aku tak menyangka kau tumbuh dengan baik."

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum ketika melirik wanita itu dari spion dalam mobil. Sebab ia memang tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai teman dari Ibunya tersebut.

"Dulu kau masih sering kugendong dan sekarang aku sudah melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Aku bahkan masih ingat kalau kau pernah me―"

"Astaga‚ Yuan. Haruskah kau membicarakan apa saja yang sudah Sehun lakukan padamu sewaktu ia masih bayi?" potong Yowei‚ Ayahnya Luhan‚ dengan bahasa Korea. Yuan terkekeh karena sikapnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." kata Yuan dengan senyuman. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sehun yang dulunya pernah kutimang kemana-mana sekarang jadi pacarnya putriku sendiri."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau Sehun itu pacarku?" sahut Luhan. Perempuan itu melirik Sehun yang meliriknya setengah kesal dari kaca spion‚ lalu menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyebut Sehun itu pacarku waktu aku cerita pada Ibu."

"Memang iya kalau kau tidak pernah menyebut Sehun itu pacarmu. Tapi Ibu sudah tahu hal itu sewaktu kau menceritakannya dengan nada suara yang mampu membuat Ibu mual seketika." balas Yuan jenaka.

Luhan cemberut mendengarnya. Membuat Yowei yang sedari tadi mendengarkan‚ akhirnya tertawa juga. Sementara Sehun sendiri‚ ia tak mampu menahan senyum geli. Wanita ini begitu mirip dengan Luhan.

"Luhan ini pacarmu 'kan‚ Sehun?" tanya Yuan pada Sehun kemudian. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum malu-mau sebagai jawaban. " _Tuh_ ‚ kau berani berbohong pada Ibumu sendiri?"

Luhan mencibir‚ melirik Sehun yang kini menjulurkan lidah padanya dari kaca spion dengan kesal.

Laju mobil perlahan memelan‚ kemudian berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang besar dan luas. Yuan yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil‚ disusul Luhan dan yang lainnya. Sementara Sehun dan Ayahnya Luhan mengambil alih barang-barang bawaan dari bagasi‚ Luhan memilih untuk mengantar Ibunya pada Song Jung Ha. Luhan sudah tahu bahwa Ibunya itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Ibunya Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir‚ Luhan. Dari dulu Ibunya Sehun selalu meminta tolong padaku dan pada Ayahmu. Tapi semenjak aku kembali ke Cina‚ kami _lost contact_ ‚ dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sebelum kau tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa kau juga mengenal Ibunya Sehun." jelas Ibunya ketika Luhan bertanya tadi di bandara.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih yang tertutup. Tangan Luhan sudah terulur hendak membuka pintu itu. Namun ketika Luhan sudah mendorongnya‚ suara Ibunya yang memanggil namanya‚ terdengar. Membuat Luhan urung melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Yuan terlihat ragu setelah tadinya wanita itu nampak semangat dan percaya diri. "Kau yakin Jung Ha mengenaliku?" tanyanya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum‚ mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Bibi Song saja memanggil nama Ibu waktu beliau melihatku. Ibu masih tidak yakin kalau Bibi Song bisa mengenalimu?"

Yuan menunduk sembari menghela napas. Luhan merangkul wanita itu lalu kembali menyemangatinya.

"Bibi Song pasti mengenali Ibu. Aku yakin itu."

Tidak perlu mengulur waktu lagi‚ Luhan kembali mendorong pintu. Kemudian terlihatlah seorang wanita bergaun tidur putih sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Ketika mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka‚ wanita itu menoleh. Sehingga pandangannya tertuju pada Xian Yuan. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara sebagai reaksi pertemuan kedua wanita yang baru saja bertemu itu.

Namun pada akhirnya‚ Xian Yuan berlari mendekati Song Jung Ha‚ lalu memeluknya. Kedua wanita itu menangis kemudian.

Melihat pemandangan itu‚ Luhan jadi terharu. Serius. Ia tersenyum bahagia tapi matanya tak lelah menumpahkan air mata. Setelah itu bahkan Luhan berharap‚ bahwa semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat dan baik-baik saja. Semoga saja Tuhan mendengar harapannya‚ dan mengabulkannya.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai‚ gengs! Maaf lama sekali update nya. Karena aku harus nyelesaiin dua chapter terakhir fanfic ini supaya biar enak aja hehe.

TINGGAL SATU CHAP LAGI GENGS!

Untuk chapter ini‚ kurasa ceritanya cuma berfokus sama Sehun sama Ibunya Sehun meski pake sudut pandangnya Luhan. Dari sini emang udah ketauan kan‚ gimana masalahnya keluarganya Sehun? Semoga pahamlah yaa… Hehe

Selain itu‚ semoga ngga merasa bosen bacanya. Aku ngerasa chapter ini kurang greget soalnya.

Udahlah. Segini dulu aja. _Thanks_ yang udah baca. Jangan lupa _review_!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Mohon maaf kalo selama ini aku punya salah-salah kata sampe bikin kalian tersinggung. Ah‚ aku telat keknya minta maafnya hehe.

 _See you!_


	21. Chapter 20

_Don't come to farewell  
Please tell me to wait for a while  
My heart will only bear for you_ _  
_ _ **―EunHa GFRIEND – Don't Come to Farewell―**_

 **…**

* * *

Pagi itu‚ Sehun sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke kamar penginapan Luhan hanya sekedar untuk melihat aktivitas perempuan itu di pagi hari. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut namun ia melihat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan beberapa barang dan kopernya. Sehun mengerutkan kening‚ bersandar pada dinding untuk memperhatikan Luhan sejenak.

"Kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanyanya.

Lantas Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar dari arah pintu. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya seraya berdecak kecil. "Kenapa kau selalu bisa masuk ke kamar hotelku dengan mudah?" tanyanya kesal.

Sehun bergidik singkat. Merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ia jawab. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi‚ mengabaikan kekesalan Luhan.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor kalau tidak mau Ayahmu curiga." jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Kau baru lima hari di sini."

"Aku hanya mengambil cuti selama seminggu‚ Sehun."

Sehun merengut. "Tetaplah di sini. Kau tega meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu di sini?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Mereka yang meminta untuk tetap di sini‚ Sehun. Ayah dan Ibuku ingin menemani Ibumu sampai beliau pulih."

Sehun menatap Luhan tepat di manik setelah itu. Luhan juga balas menatapnya. Hanya saja Luhan tak tahu apa maksud tatapan mata itu untuknya. Luhan hanya memberikan Sehun senyum simpul. Jika saja pertahanan Sehun lengah‚ maka Sehun sudah mengecupi bibir Luhan berkali-kali. Namun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membuat pipi perempuan itu merona karena tindakannya.

"Aku menahanmu supaya kau tetap di sini dan kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. "Harusnya aku senang karena kau menahanku untuk pergi." katanya‚ menelengkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian. "Tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor kalau tidak mau dicurigai Ayahmu."

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." ia berkata dengan tidak rela‚ dan jujur itu membuat Luhan tersenyum geli padanya.

"Yang benar?" goda Luhan. Ia tertawa geli saat melihat Sehun merengut karena pertanyaannya. "Aku akan menghubungimu. Tidak peduli kau mau membalasnya atau tidak‚ aku akan tetap menghubungimu. Toh nantinya kau juga balas menghubungiku karena aku terus saja menghubungimu."

Seketika Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan berdengung manja‚ sehingga Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan. Melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti ini membuat Sehun ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat senyum Luhan. Oh‚ Sehun selalu melihat wajah muram Luhan waktu itu. Perempuan itu lebih sering melamun di dekat jendela kafe‚ dan tanpa sadar selalu menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun bahkan dulu bertanya-tanya‚ mengapa perempuan berwajah muram itu terus menari-nari di pikirannya seolah ia adalah sosok yang penting bagi Sehun? Mungkin karena Sehun penasaran; mengapa ia bisa berwajah muram‚ atau masalah apa yang dihadapinya sampai-sampai ia berwajah muram?

Setelah itu‚ Sehun tahu bahwa masalah yang dihadapi Luhan saat itu bukanlah masalah yang lebih besar dibanding dengan masalahnya. Luhan hanya sedang berduka‚ tidak bisa melepas kepergian orang terkasihnya‚ dan merasa butuh sandaran walaupun ia tidak ingin bersandar pada siapapun saat itu. Luhan hanya berusaha untuk tegar‚ tapi rasanya sia-sia saja karena setelah itu Sehun datang padanya dan meruntuhkan seluruh rasa menyesalnya pada Yifan.

Sementara masalah Sehun sendiri? Sehun juga berusaha untuk tegar. Ia menutupi rasa sedihnya karena masalah Ayah dan Ibunya dengan menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Sehun bahkan terlihat seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun. Ia hanya membuka topengnya pada Ayahnya dan Soo Hyun. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak terlihat baik-baik saja di depan kedua orang itu.

Kini‚ Sehun jadi tidak ingin membeda-bedakan masalahnya dengan Luhan. Karena masalah mereka berdua‚ tentu saja sama-sama sulit. Mungkin sekarang Luhan saja yang sudah bangkit dari rasa terpuruknya. Tapi Sehun masih berusaha untuk berdiri‚ dan Luhan yang akan membantu dan menopangnya.

Sehun senang bisa bersama Luhan lagi. Karena Sehun merasa seluruh kekuatannya ada pada Luhan. Jadi Sehun merasa mampu hidup karena Luhan. Berlebihan memang. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu‚ Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Luhan tersebut‚ lalu ia berkata‚ "Kurasa aku akan merindukanmu lagi kalau kau pulang ke Korea."

Luhan tersenyum. "Kurasa aku juga akan begitu." balasnya. "Tapi kurasa merindu juga bagus untuk kita berdua. Daripada dekat-dekatan terus."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Hendak ia membalas namun tiba-tiba urung karena getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Sehun berdecak pelan sembari merogoh ponselnya. Ada satu panggilan masuk untuknya. Dari Joonmyeon.

"Ya?"

" _Berita buruk."_ ujar Joonmyeon terburu-buru di seberang sana. Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Joonmyeon untuk menjelaskan berita buruk yang tadi ia sebutkan. Dan butuh beberapa detik pula bagi Sehun untuk mengerti dan paham akan situasi dari berita buruk yang baru saja didengarnya dari Joonmyeon. Setelah ia paham akan inti dari berita buruk tersebut‚ Sehun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak‚ tidak peduli pada Joonmyeon yang hendak memberinya masukan sebelum bertindak.

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia yakin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengubah berita buruk itu menjadi berita bagus. Jadi sedetik setelah ia menyimpan ponsel di saku celana‚ Sehun menarik Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Membuat Luhan yang masih bingung‚ jadi semakin kebingungan karena sikap Sehun.

"Ada apa‚ Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Kakinya melangkah lebih lebar untuk menyamai langkah cepat Sehun. Luhan terengah-engah.

"Kita selesaikan ini semua." jawab Sehun semakin membingungkan Luhan. "Sekarang."

Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun namun ia tetap mengikuti Sehun. Ia yakin apa yang dijawab Sehun dengan yakin tadi adalah titik terang dari masalah Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Luhan merasa kepalanya hampir pecah lantaran pening melihat bagaimana tajamnya tatapan pria di depannya saat ini. Sebenarnya‚ pria itu tidak menatap tajam padanya. Pada Sehun lebih tepatnya. Namun Sehun nampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Justru lelaki itu dengan wajah datarnya berdiri di sebelah Luhan‚ sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa ragu. Luhan yakin jika saja pria di depannya ini mulai mengeluarkan kalimat entah apa itu‚ kepalanya bisa pecah berhamburan kemana-mana. Luhan hanya mampu diam melirik-lirik Sehun ketika pria di depannya yang juga berstatus sebagai Ayahnya Sehun itu pun menatapnya sesekali.

"Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu kemari tapi tiba-tiba kau yang datang duluan padaku." ujar Oh Jae Ho mengawali perbincangan. Nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja‚ tidak seperti bayangan Luhan. Mungkin sedari tadi Jae Ho diam meredam amarahnya sendiri. Diam-diam Luhan mendesah lega karenanya.

Sehun terlihat menggidikkan bahu. "Anggap saja ini penyambutan Ayah yang tiba-tiba datang kemari."

Jae Ho mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyambutku." pria itu mulai bersedekap. "Tapi aku sedikit keberatan dengan penyambutanmu. Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" fagunya tergidik ke arah Luhan.

Seketika Luhan melirik Oh Jae Ho yang menatapnya datar namun sirat akan rasa tidak suka. Luhan melipat bibir‚ mendongak pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Ada yang menyengat Luhan ketika melihat betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya Sehun saat lelaki itu berujar‚ "Memangnya tidak boleh aku membawa kekasihku sendiri?"

Raut wajah Oh Jae Ho berubah mengeras. Sepertinya memang pria itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Jennie tunanganmu. Semua orang sudah tahu itu‚ dan kau tiba-tiba―"

"Ayah 'kan tahu sendiri kalau itu perjanjian." Sehun bahkan menggidikkan bahunya santai. "Bukankah perjanjian ada untuk dilanggar?"

Luhan sungguh tidak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya Sehun setelah Sehun membalas demikian. Lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya ini seolah tidak kenal takut. Padahal sebentar lagi bom waktu akan meledak tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh Sehun." pria yang berstatus sebagai seorang Ayah itu menekankan nama putranya keras-keras. "Bawa kekasihmu itu keluar." pintanya geram.

Sehun menyeringai samar. "Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin bersama Luhan dan aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya lagi."

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berjengit mendengar gelegar suara Oh Jae Ho sementara Sehun hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka untuk sesaat. Luhan melirik Sehun takut-takut. Lelaki itu masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya sementara Ayahnya sendiri sudah hampir meledak. Jadi entah karena tidak berani atau gelisah‚ Luhan berbisik memanggil Sehun‚ meminta‚ "Biarkan aku keluar‚ Sehun. Tidak apa-apa."

Lantas Sehun menunduk pada Luhan yang meliriknya takut-takut. Kemudian ia menatap Ayahnya dengan tajam sebelum kembali pada Luhan. "Tidak akan." Sehun berkeras kepala.

"Sehun…" Luhan merengek. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lucu supaya Sehun luluh. Hanya saja Luhan butuh itu untuk melarikan diri. Biar masalah ini dibicarakan oleh Sehun dan Ayahnya saja. Luhan tidak ingin ikut campur.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak‚ kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Tunggu aku di luar." putusnya berbisik. Luhan tahu ada nada tidak rela di sana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masalah ini harus Sehun dan Ayahnya saja yang menyelesaikan. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur.

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun yang melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Menyatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja‚ begitu pula dengan Sehun. Setelah itu Luhan keluar dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Oh Jae Ho karena Sehun membiarkan dirinya pergi begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang Luhan dengar setelah ia menutup pintu. Namun isi kepala Luhan serasa penuh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan selepas ia meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Meski Luhan yakin Sehun dan semua milik lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja‚ namun Luhan tidak yakin kalau masalah ini bisa selesai hanya karena bicara empat mata.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia juga cemas.

Sementara di dalam sana‚ Sehun jadi tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya selepas Luhan keluar. Wajahnya juga ikutan mengeras‚ hanya sebentar‚ dan setelah itu kembali berusaha untuk biasa saja setelah ia menghela napas kasar.

"Untuk apa Ayah kemari?" tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Untukmu." jawab Jae Ho sembari menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. "Kurasa seperti itu." lanjutnya.

Kening Sehun berkerut samar. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lagi karena percuma saja‚ Ayahnya hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang membingungkan. Sehun diam ketika pria yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya itu berjalan mendekatinya‚ berhenti di depannya.

"Kau masih membenciku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Lelaki itu bungkam melihat tatapan mata pria di depannya ini untuknya. Entah mengapa Sehun menerjemahkan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan penuh rasa sesal dan sedih. Tapi Sehun yakin itu bukan Ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak akan merasa kasihan hanya karena situasi seperti ini. Tidak‚ Sehun tidak akan goyah.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik setelah itu‚ terbitlah seringai dari pria di depannya dan Sehun rasanya ingin meninju wajah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Jika saja kau tidak dilahirkan‚ maka aku tidak akan sesusah ini."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras. Dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak‚ bahwa pria di depannya ini bukanlah Ayahnya. Ayah mana yang akan berkata demikian pada anaknya? Sehun pikir pria ini sudah sinting karena harta‚ atau yang lebih parahnya‚ dia bukan Ayah biologisnya selama ini.

Tapi kemudian Sehun membalas lain.

"Kenapa aku masih sudi memanggilmu Ayah?" entah ia bertanya pada pria di depannya atau menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena kupikir kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu pada anakmu sendiri. Tapi ternyata…" Sehun mendengus geli. "…kau memang bukan Ayahku."

Memang Sehun sudah biasa menyebut pria di depannya ini sebagai 'bukan Ayahnya'. Rasanya sama seperti kau bernapas setiap kali‚ benar-benar biasa saja. Hanya saja ketika Sehun mengatakannya tepat di depan Ayahnya sendiri‚ Sehun merasa sesal. Entah mengapa‚ tapi memang ia merasa sesal. Mungkin karena selama ini Sehun masih merasa pria ini adalah Ayahnya. Sehun yakin Ayahnya akan berubah setelah ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak juga. Sehun jadi sangsi dengan keyakinannya sebelumnya.

Sementara itu‚ wajah Oh Jae Ho perlahan melunak. Ia tidak membalas apapun dan ia membiarkan Sehun pergi dari hadapannya. Pria itu berdiri di tempat‚ memandangi punggung putranya yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Tanpa tahu kalau mata Sehun sudah merah dan berair‚ entah menahan emosi atau karena memang menahan air mata.

Air mata itu jatuh tepat ketika Sehun memeluk Luhan di luar. Membuat Luhan kebingungan setelah ia menunggu Sehun lalu menemukan lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar rapuh selepas keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Luhan bertanya-tanya‚ apa yang terjadi?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar setelah ia bilang pada Luhan bahwa ia lelah. Luhan mengiyakan‚ memandangi Sehun yang kemudian menutup pintu‚ lalu melangkah kembali menuju kamar Ibunya Sehun. Ia harus bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelum pulang ke Korea. Dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu pikiran Sehun untuk saat ini.

Luhan membuka pintu pelan-pelan‚ mengintip. Ia dapat melihat Song Jung Ha sedang duduk sendirian di tepian tempat tidur. Luhan selalu melihat wanita itu berada dalam posisi demikian―memandangi jendela yang sebenarnya hanya terlihat hamparan kebun bunga Freesia kuning yang masih menguncup‚ tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali‚ tapi Song Jung Ha terkadang tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah masuk‚ Luhan mendekati Song Jung Ha yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Wanita itu baru sadar bahwa Luhan ada di sekitarnya ketika Luhan duduk di sebelahnya. Song Jung Ha menoleh pada Luhan‚ memandangnya sejenak. Kemudian senyum samar pun tertoreh di wajah pucat lesunya. Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum meski Luhan tahu bahwa senyum milik wanita ini adalah senyuman lemah.

"Setelah Ibu dan Ayah kemari‚ Bibi merasa baik?" tanya Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Song Jung Ha. "Kupikir begitu karena Bibi sudah bisa tersenyum padaku."

Kemudian hening yang tersisa. Song Jung Ha sudah kembali memandangi hamparan kebun bunga Freesia‚ sementara Luhan sibuk memandangi Song Jung Ha dari samping. Wanita ini begitu mirip dengan Sehun. Matanya‚ hidungnya‚ juga bibirnya. Mungkin sebagian besar wajah Sehun adalah hasil fotokopi dari wajah Song Jung Ha‚ dan sifatnya Sehun adalah turunan dari Oh Jae Ho. Luhan tersenyum kemudian. Merasa bersyukur karena Sehun telah lahir di dunia ini dari rahim seorang Song Jung Ha‚ meski kehidupan mereka benar-benar berat.

"Bibi cantik sekali." celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba‚ membuat Jung Ha kembali beralih padanya. "Bibi cantik‚ benar-benar cantik. Apalagi saat Bibi tersenyum. Aku akan jatuh cinta pada Bibi kalau saja Sehun tidak datang padaku terlebih dahulu."

Lantas senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya‚ terukir cantik di wajah Jung Ha. Luhan tersenyum lebar karena berhasil lagi membuat wanita ini tersenyum. Rasanya Luhan ingin lagi dan lagi membuat Ibunya Sehun ini tersenyum. Senyum wanita ini seperti zat adiktif yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Benar apa kata Sehun. Senyum milik Ibunya adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Sesudahnya Luhan meraih kedua tangan Jung Ha‚ lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Ia merasa nyaman begitu jemari Jung Ha melingkupi telapak tangannya.

"Aku kesini untuk pamit pada Bibi. Besok aku pulang ke Korea untuk bekerja. Jadi mungkin aku akan sangat merindukan Bibi." kata Luhan pelan. Ia menunduk sejenak. "Ayah dan Ibuku akan tetap di samping Bibi sampai Bibi pulih. Jadi Bibi jangan khawatir‚ semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula akan ada Sehun yang menjaga Bibi. Sehun akan ada di sisi Bibi. Sampai kapanpun."

Hening lagi. Memang tidak ada respon dari Jung Ha. Tapi Luhan bisa melihat ada kilat bahagia di mata wanita ini. Mungkin wanita ini tidak bicara lewat tutur katanya‚ tapi bicara lewat tatapan matanya yang teduh. Luhan senang mendapat jawaban itu dari Jung Ha. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia meneteskan air mata haru. Luhan segera menghapusnya setelah tersadar. Ia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng di depan Jung Ha.

Setidaknya Luhan bisa membuat posisi Jung Ha begitu spesial diantara mereka yang sangat menantikan wanita ini kembali seperti semula.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Kaki berbalut sneekers putih itu berhenti melangkah‚ kemudian berbalik‚ berhadapan dengan sepatu sneekers biru dongker yang ukurannya lebih besar. Luhan‚ pemilik dari sepatu sneekers putih‚ tersenyum pada Sehun yang menjadi pemilik dari sepatu sneekers biru dongker.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar." kata Luhan. Ia mengambil alih kopernya dari tangan Sehun kemudian.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia bertanya‚ "Kenapa Ayah dan Ibumu tidak mengantarmu ke bandara? Padahal kalian jarang bertemu."

"Aku yang minta agar mereka tidak mengantarku‚ itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Lagipula mereka harus merawat Ibumu supaya Ibumu cepat pulih. Ibu pernah cerita kalau mereka teman lama dan dulu orang tuaku sering membantu Ibumu saat Ibumu merasa kesulitan."

Sehun menaikkan alis‚ dan Luhan tertawa kecil karena ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sebenarnya."

"Apa itu juga kebiasaanmu‚ meminta orang terdekatmu untuk tidak mengantarmu ke bandara?"

Luhan tertawa lagi. Sembari meredakan tawanya‚ Luhan memeluk Sehun. Dan Sehun akan membalas pelukannya.

"Luhan‚"

"Hng?"

"Tunggu aku ya?" kata Sehun. Lelaki itu menyamankan pelukannya sesaat. "Aku tak ingin pergi darimu lagi‚ membuatmu menunggu dan menangis karenaku‚ aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu mencemaskanku lagi."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya‚ aku akan menunggumu." jawabnya. "Dan kuharap aku tak akan mengganggu pikiranmu lagi setelah ini."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil di bahu Luhan. "Aku berharap hal yang sama padamu." bisiknya halus. Luhan tertawa kecil karena kegelian.

Pelukan itu melonggar. Mereka saling tatap sebelum menyatukan diri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut tanda perpisahan. Oh‚ seharusnya Luhan menghentikan Sehun karena sekarang mereka berciuman di bandara. Jujur ia malu. Tapi ia tidak akan peduli pada orang-orang yang melihat adegan ciumannya dengan Sehun.

Masa bodoh. Sehun 'kan pacarnya.

Begitulah mereka sebelum Luhan naik ke pesawat dan kini berada di langit yang entah menaungi negara yang mana. Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum senang selama ia memandangi awan putih dan langit biru dari jendela. Jika kemarin-kemarin ia berangkat ke Kanada karena terpaksa‚ berharap tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi‚ kini ia pulang dari Kanada juga karena terpaksa‚ dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

Luhan akan sabar menunggu Sehun. Tidak apa-apa jika itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Yang penting ia sudah tahu bagaimana situasi Sehun. Luhan akan lebih sering berdoa supaya masalah Sehun cepat selesai‚ dan mereka bisa kembali bersama.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dari hari menjadi minggu‚ dan minggu menjadi bulan. Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu‚ dan Luhan belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Sehun‚ sama seperti sebelumnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya pesan untuk memberi kabar atau hanya sekedar menyapa. Begitu pun dengan Luhan yang juga tidak ingin menagih kabar Sehun karena ia punya alasan sendiri; ia tak ingin Sehun teringat akan dirinya di sana dan membuat semuanya kacau.

Jika dulu Luhan kesal setengah mati‚ maka sekarang Luhan sudah mengerti. Ia tahu apa alasan Sehun yang tidak menghubunginya selama lelaki itu berada jauh darinya. Sehun hanya tidak ingin meruntuhkan pertahanannya sendiri untuk tidak berlari pada Luhan saat itu.

Pagi itu‚ suasana di kantor masih biasa-biasa saja. Para pegawai masih melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tapi begitu menjelang makan siang‚ suasana kantor tiba-tiba kacau. Luhan yang saat itu berada di ruangannya bersama Yixing‚ tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekelompok orang berjumlah puluhan orang‚ memakai setelan jas rapi‚ dan membawa kotak biru besar bertuliskan 'Badan Pajak Nasional'‚ tiba-tiba datang. Badan pemerintah itu mendatangi ruangan-ruangan penting untuk membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya bisa mereka selidiki. Ruangan Luhan juga kena. Luhan dan Yixing harus keluar untuk sementara waktu selagi orang-orang pemerintah itu mengambil beberapa barang di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Yixing kebingungan. Perempuan itu tidak henti memperhatikan kerja orang-orang di dalam sana dengan cemas.

Luhan apalagi. Ia hanya menjawab‚ "Tidak tahu‚" dengan pelan. Ia tidak berhenti memainkan jemari karena juga ikut cemas.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terlintas nama Soo Hyun di pikiran Luhan. Tanpa dikomando lagi‚ Luhan mundur perlahan dan berderap cepat menuju ruangan lelaki itu. Ia tidak peduli pada Yixing yang memanggil namanya. Luhan hanya perlu melihat bagaimana kondisi Soo Hyun setelah tahu hal ini terjadi.

Sesampainya‚ Luhan dapat melihat lelaki yang dicarinya itu sedang berdiri di sebelah salah satu orang dari Badan pemerintah tersebut di dekat pintu ruangan Soo Hyun. Soo Hyun Nampak biasa saja‚ bahkan ia mengobrol dengan orang dari pemerintah tadi tanpa ekspresi marah atau apapun itu. Luhan mendesah lega. Ia berjalan mendekat dan membuat Soo Hyun tersadar akan kehadirannya.

"Oh‚ Luhan?" Soo Hyun berbalik pada Luhan yang memberinya bungkukan sopan setelah itu‚ kebingungan. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya balik Luhan. Lantas Soo Hyun mendegus geli.

"Aku baik‚ tentu saja." jawabnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau keadaannya sekarang sedang kacau." Luhan menilik keadaan ruangan Soo Hyun dari balik bahu lelaki itu. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Soo Hyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil. Luhan ikut mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian perempuan itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Soo Hyun‚ bertanya‚ "Kau tahu kenapa mereka bisa kesini?" dalam bisikan.

Soo Hyun menaikkan kedua alis‚ mencerna pertanyaan Luhan‚ tertawa sesudahnya. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Mereka bilang seseorang yang lebih berkuasa di kantor ini meminta mereka untuk menyelidiki seluruh isi kantor." jawab Soo Hyun seadanya. Ia menerawang sejenak‚ menghela napas. "Mungkin bocah itu sudah bisa menjatuhkan keluargaku dengan mudah hanya karena masalah sepele. Wah… Tak kusangka ia bisa tumbuh kuat dengan cepat…"

Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengar bisikan Soo Hyun yang entah sedang berbicara dengannya atau sedang membicarakan siapa itu. Luhan hanya dengar beberapa‚ dan jujur itu juga membuatnya penasaran meski ia tidak begitu peduli. Begitu Soo Hyun kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya‚ Luhan yang hendak bertanya‚ jadi terurung karena Soo Hyun sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

Luhan diam saja dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Perempuan itu membungkuk sopan‚ dan pergi kembali ke ruangannya. Menyisakan Soo Hyun yang memandangi punggung Luhan dengan dengusan geli.

" _Huh_ ‚ dia bisa khawatir padaku rupanya."

Sementara itu‚ Luhan masih tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia duduk memegangi ponselnya‚ berharap lebih ia bisa mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk bertanya kalau saja kekacauan di kantor hari ini memang karena ulahnya. Namun dirinya yang lain berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi di kantor bukanlah hasil perbuatan Sehun. Lagipula Soo Hyun tadi bilang kalau semua ini akibat permintaan seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan lebih di kantor ini.

Ayahnya Sehun?

Hah‚ mana mungkin pria itu mempertaruhkan perusahaannya demi kepentingannya sendiri? Luhan sangsi atas tebakannya sendiri.

Lama berpikir membuat Luhan menyerah. Ia pusing memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti ini. Agaknya memang Luhan juga tidak berpengaruh jika saja ia tahu siapa dan apa alasan seseorang yang melakukan hal ini pada perusahaan paling terpengaruh di Korea ini. Luhan menghembuskan napas keras. Baiklah‚ ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

Setelah orang-orang dari pemerintah itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya‚ para pegawai di sini mulai berkasak-kusuk. Mungkin sebagian besar membicarakan suatu hal yang tak berguna‚ dan sisanya mengkhawatirkan diri mereka sendiri; semacam apakah perusahaan ini akan diberhentikan kinerjanya sehingga mereka menjadi pengangguran tidak lama lagi atau tidak? Namun kegiatan saling kasak-kusuk itu tidak bertahan lama. Sebab esoknya‚ semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Esoknya‚ esok‚ dan esoknya lagi‚ sampai dua minggu setelah itu lebih tepatnya‚ kantor kembali heboh. Benar-benar heboh dari yang sebelumnya.

Saat itu‚ Luhan baru saja memasuki pintu masuk dan menunduk sopan pada penjaga pintu. Namun lobi luas yang ada di depannya terlihat lengang. Beberapa pegawai yang ada di sana dan yang baru saja datang‚ memilih untuk melipir masuk ke lift dan tak ingin melihat insiden itu. Namun entah karena kakinya atau bagaimana‚ hanya Luhan sendiri satu-satunya pegawai kantor yang berada di daerah lobi yang luas dan lengang. Luhan serasa dipaku bayangannya sendiri setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya saat ini.

Di sana ada Oh Jae Ho dan seorang wanita yang membelakangi Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu wanita itu siapa. Tapi Luhan bisa melihat Oh Jae Ho sedang dalam keadaan terdesak bila dilihat dari ekspresinya.

Oh‚ ya Tuhan… Baru kali ini Luhan melihat seseorang bisa membuat Oh Jae Ho terdesak seperti sekarang.

Luhan terus memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba menjadi tuli oleh bisik-bisik beberapa orang yang memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk menyingkir dari daerah yang sudah ditandai berbahaya secara tak kasat mata itu.

"Mau kau apakan aku‚ aku tetap menjadi istrimu." suara wanita yang berhadapan dengan Jae Ho itu terdengar samar di telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya samar.

… _istrimu._

Istrinya Ayahnya Sehun?

Song Jung Ha?!

"Dan inilah pembalasanku untukmu‚ yang selama ini menyepelekanku dan juga Sehun." tandas wanita yang Luhan tebak sebagai sosok Song Jung Ha dengan kejam.

Rasanya Luhan ingin memekik dan memanggil nama wanita yang terus saja berputar di pikirannya saat ini. Namun Luhan kehilangan suaranya tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu kenapa dia sekarang. Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut atau tidak mengerti situasi. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu berbalik‚ sehingga Luhan bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya wanita itu.

Iya‚ wanita itu benar Song Jung Ha. Hanya saja keadaan Jung Ha sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Luhan lihat. Terlihat lebih elegan dan cantik sekali.

Refleks Luhan menurunkan rahang bawah‚ menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya‚ dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kakinya gemetar dan rasanya Luhan ingin jatuh. Sementara Jung Ha menatapnya sejenak‚ lalu melayangkan senyum lembut untuk Luhan sehingga Luhan mampu mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Bisa bicara sebentar‚ Xi Luhan?"

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Kaki Luhan sedari tadi terketuk-ketuk lantai sementara jemari tangannya bermain-main di atas pangkuan. Luhan tidak bisa tenang barang sedetik atau mungkin ia masih belum bisa percaya. Sebab wanita yang terakhir dilihatnya waktu itu mampu membuat Luhan takut dan cemas secara bersamaan‚ kini sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja ia seruput sedikit demi sedikit. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata para pegawai yang berkusu-kusu disekitar mereka. Kira-kira mereka sedang menebak mengapa Luhan bisa duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita yang membuat Oh Jae Ho terdesak‚ atau bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya wanita yang kini sedang bersama Luhan.

Luhan berdeham pelan‚ merasa pembicaraan mereka harus segera dimulai. Luhan mulai merasa perutnya dililit sesuatu dengan erat karena gugup.

"Bibi―"

"Ibu." potong Song Jung Ha kalem. "Panggil aku Ibu." terangnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum itu rasanya Luhan bisa sedikit merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Yah‚ meski sedikit.

Luhan berdeham lagi. "Kapan Ibu kemari?" tanyanya serak‚ mungkin karena gugup.

"Lusa lalu." jawab Jung Ha seadanya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku menantikan momen saat aku bisa mengobrol bersamamu seperti ini."

Luhan mengerjap kecil. "Eh‚ ya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Jung Ha tersenyum lagi melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik." puji Jung Ha. Luhan masih belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan wanita ini. "Kau cantik sekali sampai Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Lantas pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Perempuan itu menunduk malu-malu dan itu membuat Jung Ha terkekeh kecil.

"Cinta pertamanya Sehun adalah Ibu. Aku bukan apa-apanya." balas Luhan masih dengan malu-malu.

Jung Ha tersenyum lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan melihat wanita itu tersenyum‚ tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa bosan. Justru Luhan juga ikut tersenyum karena senyumannya Jung Ha. Senyum wanita ini menular.

"Kau bahkan mirip sekali seperti Ibumu. Maaf sudah memanggilmu Yuan saat itu." lanjut Jung Ha. Luhan pun mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara seraya membalas‚ "Ah‚ tidak‚ tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin waktu itu Ibu sedang bingung sampai mengira aku adalah Ibuku."

Song Jung Ha kembali tersenyum. Kemudian matanya menerawang‚ membawa ingatannya untuk menjelajahi masa lalu.

"Aku mengenal Ibumu di rumah sakit waktu itu. Dulu aku memiliki kepanikan yang lebih saat aku menghadapi suatu masalah‚ entah itu masalah yang kecil atau yang sepele. Lalu Ibumu membantuku‚ mengaku bisa meredakan kepanikanku. Singkatnya kepanikanku bisa teratasi karena Ibumu seorang psikolog yang handal. Jadi setelah itu aku sering berkonsultasi padanya‚ dan akhirnya kami berteman." cerita Jung Ha tanpa diminta. Luhan hanya bisa menjadi pendengar sebab ia sudah tahu cerita itu dari Ibunya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sebelum melanjutkan‚ Jung Ha menghela napas pelan. "Tapi kemudian Oh Jae Ho tahu kelemahanku. Ia memojokkanku sampai aku merasa benar-benar tertekan supaya ia bisa menguasai hartaku. Saat itu aku sedang mengandung Sehun‚ dan tekanan yang diberikan Jae Ho membuatku hampir keguguran. Beruntung Ibumu bisa mengatasi semuanya‚ dan aku merasa baik-baik saja sampai Sehun lahir. Ia yang mengurus Sehun saat aku harus istirahat dan tidak boleh stres karena saat itu aku mengalami depresi ringan. Tapi setelah Sehun berumur satu tahun‚ Ibumu kembali ke Cina karena kontrak pekerjaannya di Korea sudah selesai. Dan kami kehilangan komunikasi. Aku mengalami depresi lagi lima bulan setelah Ibumu kembali ke Cina. Aku mengirim surat pada Ibumu‚ berharap aku kembali mendapat bantuan karena saat itu keadaanku benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan beruntungnya‚ yang datang adalah Ayahmu. Dia juga menjagaku dan Sehun untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi hanya sebentar‚ karena keberadaan Ayahmu pun diancam oleh Jae Ho. Aku memaksanya untuk kembali ke Cina dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku karena aku tahu‚ kedua orang tuamu pasti akan dalam bahaya kalau mereka membantuku."

Seketika Luhan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia merasa hidup wanita ini sungguh berat karena tekanan yang suaminya berikan padanya. Keluarga Oh itu sungguh membuat Luhan geram dan sedih secara bersamaan. Ingin sekali ia marah pada Ayahnya Sehun karena keegoisan yang dimilikinya‚ juga Luhan ingin merengkuh Sehun dan Ibunya lelaki itu karena apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

Sekarang keadaan sudah terbalik. Nampaknya Song Jung Ha bukanlah wanita yang penuh akan kepanikan seperti dulu. Kini wanita itu terlihat lebih kuat‚ bahkan bisa membuat sosok Oh Jae Ho yang dulunya selalu memojokkannya‚ hari ini terlihat menciut dalam balutan pakaiannya.

Luhan salut akan sosok Jung Ha. Benar-benar salut.

"Singkatnya‚ aku berakhir mengalami depresi berat karena tekanan-tekanan yang diberikan Jae Ho padaku. Lalu aku dikirim ke Kanada supaya aku bisa jauh dari Sehun. Makin parahlah depresiku. Tapi kemudian Sehun datang‚ lalu membawamu yang mengingatkanku tentang Xian Yuan dan Xi Yowei. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau putri mereka. Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau karena terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu dari foto. Kau masih dua tahun saat itu‚ dan sekarang aku melihatmu saat kau berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aku benar 'kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Jadi Jung Ha pernah melihat sosoknya saat ia masih berumur dua tahun? Astaga… Luhan mulai merasa kalau kebetulan antara keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun‚ serta hubungannya dengan Sehun‚ memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan sedari awal. Boleh 'kan Luhan berasumsi demikian?

"Luhan‚" panggil Jung Ha kemudian. Senyum lembut yang sedari tadi terukir indah di wajahnya‚ berubah menjadi senyum manis ketika Luhan menyahut panggilan Jung Ha untuknya.

"Ya‚ Ibu?"

"Terima kasih banyak." kata Song Jung Ha kemudian. "Terima kasih karena sudah menemuiku‚ membuatku ingat pada kedua orang tuamu‚ dan akhirnya bisa mengobrol denganmu di sini. Aku juga berterima kasih‚ karena selama aku dalam keadaan tidak baik‚ kau ada untuk Sehun. Terima kasih banyak."

Lantas senyum Luhan melebar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu senang tapi dengan refleks‚ Luhan membalas‚ "Terima kasih juga karena Ibu sudah melahirkan Sehun di dunia ini."

… _dan kutemukan dia dari sekian milyaran orang di dunia ini sebagai seseorang yang kucintai‚ lebih dari apapun._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mulai sejak saat itu‚ kehadiran Song Jung Ha diibaratkan sebuah peringatan bagi kebanyakan pegawai di sini. Sebab setelah Song Jung Ha keluar dari kantor‚ keadaan kantor menjadi tidak stabil. Sepertinya baik Oh Jae Ho maupun Shin Soo Hyun tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Banyak kabar burung yang masuk ke telinga Luhan selama dua hari terakhir setelah kedatangan Song Jung Ha kala itu. Kabar-kabar itu kebanyakan tentang kasus korupsinya Oh Jae Ho‚ lalu pemindahan hak milik secara tidak sah‚ dan sebagainya. Luhan tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Luhan hanya menjawab‚ "Tidak tahu." ketika beberapa pegawai bertanya padanya.

Luhan bahkan tidak paham kenapa mereka juga harus bertanya padanya. Mungkin mereka mengira Song Jung Ha sudah memberitahu banyak hal tentang sebab-sebab kekacauan kantor ini mengingat mereka juga menggosipkan hal itu akhir-akhir ini. Atau juga mereka mulai menganggap peran Luhan begitu penting?

Luhan tidak peduli. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Anggapan mereka biar mereka saja yang mengurus. Luhan tidak akan membuat masalah ini jadi rumit hanya karena menjelaskan sebagian kecil apa yang Song Jung Ha ceritakan padanya di kafetaria kantor.

Menjelang jam makan siang hari itu‚ Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari kantornya menuju kafetaria bersama Yixing. Pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk ke kafetaria terlebih dahulu sebelum tempat itu ramai.

Namun ketika berada di lobi‚ Luhan dan Yixing melihat ada banyak wartawan yang berada di pintu luar‚ sedang melihat-lihat keadaan dalam kantor‚ dan duduk menunggu seseorang yang pantas untuk diwawancarai.

"Hei‚ Luhan‚" Yixing berbisik padanya. Luhan berdengung sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kemarin-kemarin 'kan tidak ada wartawan di sana."

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Atau mungkin mereka kesini karena kabar-kabar buruk tentang Presdir Oh dan Direktur Shin?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan sedikit keras hingga Luhan tersentak karena tindakan Yixing padanya.

Baru saja Luhan hendak membalas‚ tiba-tiba para wartawan itu masuk ke dalam. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah sehingga Yixing yang berada di belakangnya juga terdorong. Luhan benar-benar terkejut karena langkah para wartawan juga suara-suara mereka yang sedang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Oh‚ astaga‚ astaga."

"Ya Tuhan. Itu―"

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing. Perempuan itu terkejut‚ sama seperti Yixing. Sebab baru saja ia melihat Oh Jae Ho dan Shin Soo Hyun dibawa oleh beberapa lelaki berpakaian nonformal. Kepala Jae Ho dan Soo Hyun tertunduk‚ entah menghindari bidikan kamera atau karena malu. Luhan tidak tahu. Sedetik setelah Luhan sadar akan keberadaan dua orang penting di kantor ini‚ seluruh pegawai datang entah dari mana‚ melihat kekacauan kantor hari ini.

"Kenapa―bisa―astaga‚ Luhan. Kau tidak tahu―"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng kecil dan itu cukup membuat Yixing menutup bibirnya. Luhan juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk. Ia kebingungan sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Malamnya juga begitu. Pikiran Luhan masih belum bisa Luhan kendalikan. Jika Luhan berpikir tentang sesuatu‚ maka pikirannya akan bercabang banyak sehingga Luhan pusing sendiri. Sampai setelah Yixing mengiriminya pesan‚ pikiran Luhan mulai teralihkan.

 _ **Yixing :**_ _Besok kita harus berangkat ke kantor lebih awal._

 _ **Luhan :**_ _Memangnya ada apa?_

 _ **Yixing :**_ _Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Tapi yang lain bilang seperti itu._

Luhan mengerutkan kening‚ mendengus kemudian. Baiklah. Ia tidak akan penasaran.

Jadi sesuai apa yang dikatakan Yixing‚ esoknya Luhan berangkat ke kantor lebih awal. Sudah banyak pegawai yang berada di lobi yang luas itu. Anehnya‚ mereka selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Luhan sampai menoleh ke belakang‚ pada pintu masuk lebih tepatnya‚ karena penasaran sebenarnya mereka ini sedang menanti siapa?

Luhan pun menghampiri Yixing yang juga berada di salah satu kerumunan pegawai yang lain. Luhan bertanya‚ "Ada apa? Siapa yang akan datang?" pada Yixing namun perempuan itu tidak menjawab‚ melainkan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Yixing saja tidak tahu‚ apalagi Luhan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu‚ dan rasa penasaran mereka akhirnya terjawab. Beberapa karyawan yang tadinya berada di pinggir lobi‚ tiba-tiba berlarian menuju tengah lobi‚ membentuk sebuah jalan lurus dari pintu masuk ke dalam lift. Luhan yang tidak tahu menahu tentang _project_ acara macam apa ini‚ hanya bisa berdiri di barisan belakang bersama Yixing. Secara refleks Luhan menoleh ke arah kaca besar di sebelah pintu masuk. Terdapat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana‚ dan beberapa orang berpakaian formal membukakan pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Luhan meninggikan kepalanya‚ melihat siapa yang datang sampai-sampai para pegawai di sini menyambutnya seperti ini.

Jejeran pegawai dari ujung pintu masuk‚ membungkuk sopan ketika penjaga pintu membukakan pintu tersebut untuk si tamu yang datang. Luhan terus meninggikan kepalanya‚ bahkan mengangkat tumitnya sendiri karena penasaran. Mereka yang membentuk barisan seperti menyambut Raja Joseon yang masuk ke istana itu membungkuk sopan pada seorang lelaki muda yang berjalan disepanjang jalan yang dibentuk para pegawai di sini.

Saat kepala-kepala yang ada di depannya ikut membungkuk sopan pada si lelaki penting itu‚ Luhan mulai tahu siapa yang datang dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas seketika. Tidak sama seperti Yixing di sebelahnya yang ikut membungkuk sopan‚ Luhan tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada lelaki penting itu. Bahkan Luhan tidak bisa berkedip. Tanpa ia sadari‚ hanya dirinyalah yang tidak membungkuk sopan pada lelaki penting yang terus saja berjalan lurus menuju lift itu.

Sebab yang ia lihat bukanlah lelaki asing. Lelaki penting itu adalah Oh Sehun‚ yang entah sejak kapan kembali lagi ke Korea.

Tepukan keras dari Yixing di lengannya membuat Luhan sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia melihat sekitar dan ikut membungkuk meski Sehun sudah hampir memasuki lift. Luhan mengerjap‚ mencubiti punggung tangannya jikalau ini mimpi Luhan bisa segera bangun. Hanya saja Luhan merasakan sakit pada punggung tangannya. Ini bukan mimpi.

Sudah jelas Sehun kembali lagi ke Korea. Sudah jelas Sehun pulang!

Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak bilang padanya? 'Kan Luhan bisa menjemput lelaki itu di bandara dan bisa menuntaskan semua rasa rindu yang telah menumpuk selama dua bulan terakhir. Tapi kenapa mereka bertemu lagi di kantor? Saat pikiran Luhan sedang kacau karena masalah Ayahnya Sehun dan Soo Hyun pula. Sehun ingin menambah pikiran Luhan dengannya‚ ya? Ish!

Siangnya‚ selepas acara penyambutan yang membingungkan itu‚ Luhan menekuk bibir‚ lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal pada lantai. Ia merasa kesal karena Sehun tidak memberitahunya kalau lelaki itu sudah ada di Korea. Ia juga merasa kesal karena mereka bertemu di tempat yang kurang tepat. Kenapa harus di kantor‚ sih?

"Luhan‚" Yixing memanggilnya sehingga Luhan mendongak padanya. "Presdir Oh memanggilmu." katanya dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

Mungkin Yixing berpikir kalau akhirnya Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun―Presdir baru di kantor ini― lagi. Padahal Luhan sendiri sudah menahan kekesalannya karena kedatangan Sehun yang membuatnya terkejut itu.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya‚ lalu keluar dari ruangannya tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Yixing. Langkah kakinya terdengar keras karena Luhan menghentaknya dengan kesal. Namun begitu ia sudah mencapai lantai dimana tempat Oh Sehun berada‚ Luhan berusaha serileks mungkin. Ia mengetuk satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana‚ lalu terdengarlah suara Sehun yang mengijinkannya untuk masuk. Baru saat itu Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan hentakkan keras di kaki setelah ia masuk. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di kursinya mengerutkan kening melihat sikap Luhan padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Sehun‚ menatap Luhan yang tetap berdiri di belakang pintu. "Kau mengerikan."

"Dari sekian banyak kata‚ kau memilih untuk bertanya tentang kenapa wajahku kusut dan aku mengerikan di pertemuan pertama kita setelah dua bulan." Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oh‚ aku paham."

Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak. Lantas lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan tidak menjawab‚ ia bersedekap kesal. Sehun pun bangkit‚ mengitari mejanya‚ dan menyandarkan kakinya yang panjang pada tepian mejanya. Lelaki itu memberi isyarat supaya Luhan mendekat. Sehingga mau tidak mau―meski sebenarnya Luhan mau―ia berjalan mendekat‚ masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

Begitu Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya‚ Sehun ikut bersedekap memandangi Luhan. Senyum kecil pun terukir di wajahnya. "Kau marah pada Presdir mu?"

Lantas Luhan mundur selangkah lalu membungkuk sopan pada Sehun. "Oh. Maaf‚ Presdir." katanya.

Sehun tertawa setelahnya. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh lalu membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan tak langsung membalas pelukan itu. Wajahnya masih tertekuk‚ tapi perlahan ia memejamkan mata untuk menyamankan diri. Pelukan Sehun membuat rindunya selama ini menguap dengan mudah seketika.

"Katakan padaku‚ kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang ke Korea. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihatmu di kantor pagi ini. Itu menyebalkan."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Eung…" Luhan kini balas memeluk Sehun. "Aku juga jengkel karena aku merindukanmu."

Sehun terkekeh. Ia mengeratkan pelukan. "Ah‚ seharusnya aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ada banyak berkas yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" katanya. Giliran Luhan yang terkekeh. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Luhan hanya berdengung sebagai jawaban. Entah ia mengiyakan atau menidakkan pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf‚ ya‚ karena aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan kejutanku hari ini berhasil. Ekspresimu saat melihatku tadi pagi membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Kau lucu‚ Sayang."

Luhan mendongak. Ia menyipitkan mata kesal mendengar itu. "Kau melihatku?" tanyanya sangsi. Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan yang kesal lagi jadi mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang padaku?"

"Memangnya kau mau kupeluk dan kucium di depan semua orang?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan mengerjap dengan bibir mengerucut. Pipinya merah merona entah karena malu atau salah tingkah. Dan itu justru membuat Sehun gemas. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil‚ lalu mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan. Luhan mengerjap lagi sebelum memberi balasan berupa cubitan kesal di perut Sehun. Lelaki itu meringis dan Luhan tersenyum puas sebagai tanggapan.

"Memangnya kau berani melakukan itu?" Luhan bertanya balik. Ia mencibir setelah Sehun meringis sebagai jawaban. Luhan biarkan Sehun memeluknya‚ dan perempuan itu ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan‚ yang ada hanyalah hening. Mungkin mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan sementara rindu yang ada selama dua bulan terakhir menguap secara perlahan-lahan.

"Luhan‚" Sehun memanggil‚ membuka kembali percakapan. Luhan pun menjawabnya dengan dengungan halus. "Kau masih menjadi sekretaris Direktur 'kan?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk‚ mendongak. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau jadi sekretaris Presdir mau‚ tidak?" tanya Sehun. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab‚ Sehun sudah geleng-geleng sendiri. Sepertinya lelaki itu merasa ada yang kurang pas dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak‚ tidak." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia melepas pelukan‚ kembali menyandarkan kaki panjangnya pada tepian meja kerja. "Kalau jadi istrinya Presdir‚ mau?"

Luhan mengerjap. Praktis matanya menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatap tepat di manik. Luhan merasa seluruh sendinya menghilang‚ kakinya bergetar kecil. Ia tidak tahu ini efek terkejut atau karena apa. Tapi barusan ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terkejut itu‚ membuat Sehun menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan tawa. Oh‚ astaga. Ia ingin meledakkan tawa tapi tidak bisa. "Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanyanya menahan senyum lebar.

"Tidak―tadi―itu…" Luhan linglung.

"Daripada menjadi sekretarisnya Presdir‚ bagaimana kalau kau jadi istrinya Presdir saja?" ulang Sehun‚ masih dengan menahan tawa.

Luhan mengerjap lagi. Melihat ekspresi perempuan ini‚ Sehun jadi tidak bisa menahan tawa. Lelaki itu tergelak sembari kembali maju untuk mendekati Luhan. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan‚ mengamati wajah cantik itu‚ lalu kembali menerangkan‚ "Xi Luhan‚ mau menikah denganku?"

Kali ini seluruh kesadaran Luhan berkumpul menjadi satu. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan ia tak bisa untuk tak menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya terangguk semangat‚ senyumnya berkembang cerah sekali. Bahkan ketika Luhan berkata‚ "Mau‚" suara perempuan itu terdengar menggelikan. Sampai Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum lebih lebar lagi‚ dan memeluk perempuannya dengan erat.

Dengan begini‚ semuanya selesai‚ dan ia bisa bersama Luhan kembali. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya Sehun tak akan melepaskan Luhan karena alasan apapun. Sebab perempuan itu mimpinya‚ napasnya‚ dan hidupnya. Luhan… Intinya perempuan yang kini berada di pelukannya adalah segala-galanya bagi Sehun. Jadi Sehun tidak akan melepasnya dengan mudah.

Sehun akan mendeklarasikan pada dunia ini bahwa Luhan hanya miliknya seorang. Serius!

* * *

 **…**

 _I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was… Not love at first sight‚ seriously! But I choose you. Cause I feel like: oh‚ helo‚ it's you. It's going to be you. Game over._

 _ **Mhairi McFarlane**_ _dan sedikit tambahan dari_ _ **Beeya.**_

 **…**

* * *

 **Finish**

 _6‚8k words!_

Selesai sudah kisah berat ini :')

Maaf karena ngga terlalu banyak HunHan momennya. Karena masalah di cerita ini cuma berfokus sama keluarganya Sehun doang. Jadi aku kudu kasih penyelesaian dulu ke keluarganya Sehun baru HunHan nya gimana hehe. Maaf yhaa...

 _By the way_ ‚ _thanks_ ya buat kalian yang selama ini membaca‚ ngikutin‚ sama nge-favorit-in cerita ini. Awalnya alurnya ngga bakal seberat ini. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadi berat banget. Aku sampe harus nyari-nyari info buat akhir cerita fanfiksi ini.

Menurut kalian‚ cerita ini gimana? Kasih jawabannya ya meski cerita ini udah tamat muehehe.

Terakhir‚ _Thanks a lot guys! I love the way you review this story and make me so happy when I'm read your review_ hehe.

Sekuel? _No. Thanks_ hehe. Epilog? Sementara segini dulu aja. Kalo ada epilog‚ kukabarin deeeeeh :)))

Jadi sekarang tungguin Howler versi editnya yhaaaaa! Insyaallah setelah lebaran aku bakal post Howler versi editnya. Ditunggu ditunggu!

 _Thanks for read this (freak) story. See you!_

 **6112017**


	22. Epilog

_We will together for all times_

 _I'll be on your side never turn again_

 _I've been saving up my moments_

 _But now‚ I'll spend them with you._

– _ **Younha – You Who Come From Another Star–**_

 **…**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Bangun‚"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar suara samar itu dan tepukan pelan di lengannya.

"Bangun‚ Sehun…"

Kali ini Sehun dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Lelaki itu menggeliat kecil‚ lalu suara lembut itu berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. Sehun mengintip sebelum mengerjap. Yang ia lihat setelah itu adalah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Oh‚ sambutan di pagi hari yang indah sekali.

"Kau susah dibangunkan." kata perempuan itu sebelum ia duduk bersila di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun membenarkan letak bantal di bawah kepalanya‚ lalu memandangi Luhan.

"Aku capek." jawab Sehun serak. "Aku baru tidur…" matanya melirik jam dinding di belakang Luhan. Pukul delapan pagi. "…tiga jam yang lalu."

"Oh‚ aku mengganggumu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya lalu memberi isyarat pada Luhan supaya perempuan itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan berbantalkan lengan. Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum menuruti Sehun. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sehun mencuri kecupan ringan di ujung hidung Luhan. Perempuan itu mengernyitkan hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa geli karena kecupan Sehun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mencium hidungku." kata Luhan‚ setengah kesal‚ setengah heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena kesal atau karena kau penasaran?" Sehun justru bertanya balik‚ membuat Luhan merengut. "Oh‚ jangan merengut‚ Sayang. Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Kau menahan diri?" tanyanya‚ lalu tertawa. "Lucu sekali."

"Kenapa?" giliran Sehun yang mengerutkan kening. "Kau bilang begitu berarti aku boleh menciummu?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya siapa yang melarang?"

"Oh‚ baiklah." lengan Sehun yang dibuat bantal Luhan tiba-tiba tertekuk sehingga Luhan bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Mata Luhan mengerjap kecil‚ ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun tepat di ujung hidungnya. "Benar-benar boleh 'kan?"

"Ih‚ nanti kalau Ibumu tiba-tiba datang bagaimana?" Luhan mencoba menacari-cari alasan. Tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong dada Sehun namun Sehun justru memeluknya lebih erat. Luhan melotot kesal padanya. "Sehun…" ia merengek.

Sehun tertawa. Tanpa bisa Luhan cegah‚ Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Perempuan itu sampai mengerjap bingung karena saking cepatnya Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Luhan gemas‚ lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Jadi melihat gedungnya 'kan?" tanya Sehun sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Luhan mengawasinya sebentar.

"Ya." jawab Luhan setelah tersadar. Sedetik setelah itu‚ ia melihat Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Ibu mencari apa?"

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun‚ langsung kebingungan melihat Song Jung Ha mondar-mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Luhan mengerutkan kening sembari menghampiri wanita yang meringis menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum kembali mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang Ibu cari?" Luhan bertanya kembali‚ mengikuti gerak-gerik Jung Ha setelah itu.

"Ponselku." jawab Jung Ha kemudian. "Aku harus ke pengadilan sekarang tapi aku tak bisa menemukan ponselku."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia melihat sekitar‚ lalu menghampiri sofa ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sana‚ dengan tangan yang merogoh celah sofa tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel putih yang kemudian Luhan yakini sebagai ponsel milik Jung Ha. Luhan menghampiri Jung Ha yang masih mondar-mandir‚ lalu berkata‚ "Ini‚ ya?"

Jung Ha berbalik dengan cepat. Senyum lebarnya terbit kemudian. "Oh‚ terima kasih. Kau temukan dimana?"

Luhan menunjuk celah sofa dengan ujung jari. "Ibu pasti lupa."

Jung Ha meringis kecil. Oh‚ terkadang tingkah wanita itu justru terlihat seperti perempuan yang lebih muda dari Luhan. Seperti sekarang‚ misalnya. Luhan saja sampai gemas karena senyuman Jung Ha. Ingatkan Luhan bahwa wanita ini lebih tua dua puluh sekian tahun darinya.

"Kalian berdua jadi melihat-lihat gedungnya 'kan?" tanya Jung Ha kemudian‚ memasukkan ponsel yang baru saja ia terima ke dalam tas tangannya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Maaf‚ ya‚ aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus ke pengadilan untuk melihat keputusan terakhirnya bagaimana."

Luhan tersenyum mafhum. "Tidak masalah. Kupikir Ibu harus tahu hasilnya bagaimana supaya Ibu dan Sehun tidak menderita lagi."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau berpikir kalau aku bisa menang atas Oh Jae Ho?" tanya Jung Ha tiba-tiba. Matanya menerawang‚ lalu kembali pada Luhan yang tidak memberi jawaban‚ melainkan tersenyum padanya.

Mungkin senyuman Luhan bisa dimaksudkan sebagai jawaban iya atas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan melipat bibir sebelum menjawab‚ "Karena beliau pantas mendapatkannya." jawabnya jelas. Membuat Jung Ha tersenyum lembut padanya‚ mengusap puncak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kuharap juga begitu." balas Jung Ha berbisik. Jung Ha menurunkan tangannya lalu pamit pada Luhan bahwa ia harus segera berangkat. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikirnya‚ Jung Ha pasti tidak sabar mendengar keputusan hakim tentang perceraiannya dengan Jae Ho‚ juga kasus-kasus Jae Ho yang lain.

Yah‚ pria yang menyandang sebagai Ayah biologis dari Oh Sehun itu ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib karena tindakan-tindakan kotornya selama ini yang dilaporkan Sehun. Belum puas juga‚ Jung Ha melayangkan gugatan cerai pada pria tersebut. Entah seberapa sengsaranya Jae Ho sekarang‚ Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi Luhan yakin kalau Sehun pasti merasa apa yang Ayahnya alami saat ini sama sekali belum cukup. Jika Luhan bertanya tentang Oh Jae Ho pada Sehun‚ Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam‚ dan diam tidak menanggapi. Mungkin Sehun marah‚ mungkin juga kecewa karena selama ini‚ Ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya menderita.

Tapi kalau Jung Ha‚ Luhan tidak tahu. Wanita itu terlihat biasa saja jika Xian Yuan atau Xi Yowei bertanya tentang bagaimana Oh Jae Ho akhir-akhir ini. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Jung Ha mengerutkan kening tidak suka atau marah karena seseorang menyebut nama Jae Ho.

Entah Jung Ha masih mencintai Jae Ho atau bagaimana‚ Luhan tidak tahu.

Sementara Soo Hyun‚ lelaki itu terbebas dari tuntutannya karena ia terbukti tidak bersalah. Setahu Luhan‚ Soo Hyun tidak begitu mau ikut campur urusan Jae Ho. Lelaki itu hanya melakukan perintah Jae Ho tanpa ingin menyentuh apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Mungkin Soo Hyun sadar bahwa apa yang dimiliki Ayahnya selama ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. Jadi lelaki yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu tidak ingin ikut campur. Setelah dibebaskan‚ Soo Hyun kini membuka bisnis baru bersama keluarganya. Ia memilih untuk merintis usahanya dari awal sampai nanti ia bisa menyaingi Sehun.

Oh‚ soal wanita simpanan Jae Ho yang tentu saja Ibunya Soo Hyun‚ Luhan tidak tahu kabarnya bagaimana. Soo Hyun juga begitu. Setelah tahu kalau Jae Ho ditangkap pihak berwajib dan seluruh uangnya hilang seketika‚ Ibunya Soo Hyun menghilang entah kemana. Soo Hyun masih mencari-cari sampai sekarang. Dan Luhan belum dapat kabar terbaru soal itu dari Soo Hyun.

Oh‚ iya. Sehun akhirnya memaafkan Soo Hyun dan menganggapnya sebagai 'kakak sungguhan' setelah mereka berdua melewati waktu yang sulit. Luhan senang sekali karena akhirnya dua saudara beda Ibu itu akhirnya akur. Setidaknya Soo Hyun masih punya tempat untuk _pulang_ selain rumah karena Ibunya telah pergi entah kemana.

Luhan menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dari luar itu‚ lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian Luhan memutar tubuh. Di sanalah ia melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar sembari menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun menenggak air putih tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Sehun‚ mengambil alih handuk putih tersebut‚ lalu mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menelpon belum?" tanya Sehun setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih dan meletakkan gelasnya pada meja di belakang Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Meski matanya masih fokus pada rambut Sehun‚ namun Luhan tetap menjawab‚ "Kupikir mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka di gedung." kemudian matanya mulai beralih untuk menatap Sehun. "Nanti kita juga kesana 'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan‚ mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. "Iya‚ nanti." balasnya. Kepala Sehun mendekat untuk memberi Luhan kecupan-kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Luhan. Perempuan itu sampai harus menghentikan gosokannya pada rambut Sehun karena Sehun membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Jadi entah pada kecupan ke berapa‚ Luhan menahan kepala Sehun dengan memeluk lehernya dan meninggikan tumit. Sehun tertawa kecil saat Luhan mencoba untuk melumat bibirnya.

Tapi tetap saja Sehun bisa menarik diri. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang merengut padanya‚ lalu Sehun menggigit ujung hidung Luhan gemas. "Hati-hati kalau mau menggodaku." katanya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu." sahut Luhan. Matanya mengerling jenaka. "Kau saja yang menggodaku."

Sehun menyipitkan mata‚ mencibir‚ "Alasan." yang membuat Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun. "Aku yang menahan diri‚ aku juga yang menggodamu? Oh‚ lucu sekali."

Lantas Luhan tertawa. Tumitnya terangkat lagi sehingga ia bisa mencapai bibir Sehun untuk kembali dikecupnya. "Sabar‚ ya‚ Sayang. Kau harus menunggu tujuh bulan lagi."

Sehun merengut. "Kurasa kurang dari itu juga tidak apa-ap― _auch!_ " oh‚ Luhan berhasil mengahadiahinya sebuah cubitan keras di perut Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan kesal. "Sakit‚ tahu."

"Aku tahu kalau itu sakit." Luhan menjulurkan lidah. "Aku harus melahirkan dulu‚ Sehun."

Sehun menggerutu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil dan itu membuat Luhan gemas. Luhan tertawa‚ membuat pipinya yang semakin gembul itu terangkat dan terlihat seperti _squishy_ yang cocok untuk diremas-remas. Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pipi yang sudah layak disebut bakpao itu.

"Tak terasa aku sudah menikahimu‚ memilikimu‚ dan membuat kita berdua menadi calon orang tua." kata Sehun pelan. Ia menyingkirkan helai poni Luhan dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga‚ tersenyum.

Yah… Sebenarnya‚ Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu‚ dan baru dua bulan ini Luhan mengandung benih cinta mereka.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu‚ menjadi direktur sementaramu‚ dan menjagamu dari Kris." lanjut Sehun‚ masih sama pelannya.

Kalimat itu membuat Luhan balas tersenyum. "Aku juga begitu." sahutnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku membuka hati padamu dan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sehun masih belum bisa melunturkan senyum ketika ia membalas‚ "Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Entahlah." Luhan menggidikkan bahu setelah lama ia mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku aku hanya salah tingkah saat kau menatapku‚ lalu tiba-tiba kau jadi pacarku."

Sehun mendesah tidak percaya. "Wah‚ jawabanmu lucu sekali. Semudah itukah kau jatuh cinta denganku?"

Seketika Luhan tergelak. "Tanggapanmu yang lucu." sahut Luhan di sela tawanya. Begitu tawanya mereda‚ Luhan menatap Sehun yang memandangnya mendamba‚ tersenyum‚ dan bertanya‚ "Lalu sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta denganku?"

"Saat aku melihatmu di kafe untuk yang pertama kali." jawab Sehun sesaat setelah Luhan menutup bibirnya dari bertanya. Sehun menjawabnya tanpa ragu‚ seolah apa yang dia jawab selalu ia pikirkan setiap saat dan membuatnya bahagia.

Luhan juga bahagia sebenarnya. Benar-benar bahagia bisa dimiliki oleh Sehun dan mengandung benih cinta mereka selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Wah‚ cinta pada pandangan pertama‚ ya?" Luhan terkekeh kemudian. Rasanya geli ketika mengetahui Sehun begitu jujur padanya soal kapan mereka jatuh cinta. Meski Luhan sudah banyak sekali mendengar kalimat gombal dari Sehun‚ Luhan hanya suka dengan jawaban Sehun tadi. Saat Sehun mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan hanya karena melihatnya di kafe.

Rasanya seluruh kupu-kupu yang ada di dunia ini terbang di sekitar perutnya‚ menggelitik bagian itu sehingga Luhan kegelian dan merona sendiri.

"Ya‚ kau benar. Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama." Sehun membenarkan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Kepala Sehun pun didekatkan dengan kepala Luhan‚ lalu Sehun menggesek-gesek kedua ujung hidung mereka dengan gemas.

Luhan terkekeh kegelian karena gesekan ujung hidung mereka. "Padahal waktu itu‚ kau masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun." sahutnya kemudian.

Sehun berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia memandang Luhan‚ lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku dan Baekhyun dulu tidak berpacaran‚ asal kau tahu itu." jelasnya. "Kami hanya berteman dekat."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alis tinggi-tinggi. Merasa sedikit kesal karena Sehun baru memberitahunya fakta ini setelah sekian lama mereka bersama.

"Awalnya memang aku menganggap apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu hanyalah angin lalu. Aku hanya penasaran tentangmu yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu pikiranku. Waktu itu aku percaya hatiku masih untuk Baekhyun. Tapi setelah Baekhyun bilang kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol‚ aku mulai sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Singkatnya begitu."

Luhan memandang Sehun setelahnya. Ia menekan senyumnya‚ lalu benar-benar memberi Sehun senyum lembut ketika lelaki itu menatapnya sembari berkata‚ "Itu masa lalu‚ Luhan. Jangan dibahas lagi‚ ya?"

Sepertinya Sehun enggan membahas hal ini.

"Baekhyun baru melahirkan anak keduanya dengan Chanyeol." kata Luhan kemudian. Ia jadi teringat kabar yang Baekhyun berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kerutan kening‚ lalu tersenyum kemudian. Ah‚ Sehun lupa kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya berbaikan dan mereka saling memberi kabar setelahnya.

Oh‚ sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bersikap biasa saja dengan Luhan‚ begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi mereka bisa saling berhubungan meski setelah menikah Baekhyun berada di Jepang bersama Chanyeol.

Perempuan yang sempat tidak suka dengan Luhan itu akhirnya menikah dengan Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu di Jepang‚ tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah Luhan melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kafe sembari menangis setelah bertemu dengan Sehun. Anak pertamanya itu lelaki‚ tapi mirip dengan Baekhyun. Manis sekali. Luhan sering mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya; "Tae‚" dikala perempuan itu menghubunginya lewat _video call_.

Anak keduanya Baekhyun? Luhan sering mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya; "Wonnie‚" Dia perempuan. Cantik sekali‚ masih mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tapi matanya lebih mirip ke Chanyeol―Sepertinya lelaki itu kalah gen dengan Baekhyun mengingat kedua anak mereka lebih mirip Baekhyun daripada Chanyeol. Luhan gemas sekali ketika melihat Wonnie mengerjap di depan layar ponsel ketika ia sedang _video call_ dengan Baekhyun.

Mengingat betapa lucunya anak kedua Baekhyun‚ Luhan jadi tidak sabar sendiri untuk menimang bayinya dengan Sehun.

 _Ugh_ ‚ ya ampun…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersenyum-senyum begitu?"

Luhan tersentak kecil. Suara Sehun akhirnya membangunkan Luhan dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia mengerjap‚ menatap Sehun yang menatapnya heran‚ lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku hanya tidak sabar menjadi seorang Ibu." jawabnya jujur.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kukira kau sedang memikirkan seseorang."

Luhan menaikkan alis. _Oh!_ Dia baru ingat seseorang setelah Sehun berkata demikian. Bayangan lelaki yang dulu pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup Luhan itu terlintas lagi. Bukannya merasa sakit hati karena bayangan mantan tunangannya‚ Yifan‚ melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya‚ Luhan justru tersenyum. Jujur saja‚ ia merasa lega‚ senang‚ bahagia‚ semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun untuk memanggilnya‚ Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan suara bahagianya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Ia juga jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah geli karena suara bahagia Luhan dan tingkahnya sekarang ini.

"Nanti sore setelah kita melihat gedungnya‚ temani aku melihat Yifan‚ ya?" pinta Luhan. Sempat ada jeda yang diberikan Sehun dan Luhan menunggu. Sepertinya lelaki itu butuh berpikir. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi setelah aku mengembalikan cincinku waktu itu. Mau‚ ya?"

Melihat senyum Luhan yang merekah ketika meminta dirinya untuk menemani perempuan itu nanti‚ Sehun juga ikut menyematkan senyum kecil. Sehun pikir ia tidak perlu repot-repot cemburu pada Yifan yang jelas sudah meninggal dan pernah menjadi bagian cerita hidup Luhan. Toh Luhan sekarang miliknya‚ Sehun tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

Jadi kepalanya menggangguk sebagai respon atas permintaan Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik senang‚ tertawa kecil‚ dan kembali meninggikan tumit untuk menciumnya. Oh‚ ya Tuhan… Setelah Sehun menahan diri supaya ia terbiasa untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan selama perempuan itu hamil‚ kini justru Luhan lah yang membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih. Tolong ingatkan dirinya supaya bisa menahan diri lagi‚ juga ada janin di dalam rahim Luhan sekarang ini.

Getaran ponsel di saku pun menjadi penginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Luhan‚ si pemilik ponsel‚ meraih ponselnya yang bergetar untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya kali ini. Nama Kyungsoo lah yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Jari Luhan hendak menggeser tombol terima ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di meja di belakang. Luhan memekik‚ secara refleks bertanya‚ "Astaga‚ kau ini kenapa?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia meraih ponsel Luhan‚ menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo dan tak lupa mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ sebelum benda milik Luhan itu ia letakkan di atas meja. Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun setelah ini. Ia jadi merasa gemas pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya mendamba.

" _Hei‚ kalian berdua sudah di jalan atau belum? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar kemudian.

Sementara Kyungsoo mulai marah-marah tak jelas‚ Sehun asyik mengecupi bibir Luhan tanpa mempedulikan suara perempuan bermata bulat itu.

"Masih di apartemen." jawab Luhan kalem. Ia bisa mendengar suara dengusan Kyungsoo di seberang sana. Luhan tersenyum‚ bukan karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Tapi karena Sehun yang terus saja mengecupi bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan… Kalau begini 'kan urusannya bakal jadi panjang.

"Sabar‚ Kyungsoo. Aku ada urusan kecil di sini." lanjut Luhan. Ia cemberut pada Sehun yang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Kyungsoo sementara Sehun sendiri terkekeh pelan.

" _Oh‚ ternyata ini ulah Sehun‚ ya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Sebab barusan ia mendengar suara kekehan Sehun. _"_ Ya _! Oh Sehun! Akan kucincang kau kalau tidak segera melepaskan Luhan!"_

Sehun tertawa. "Astaga‚ Kyungsoo. Ancamanmu menyeramkan sekali." sahut Sehun jenaka. Lalu ia dapat mendengar suara tawa Jongin disela-sela omelan Kyungsoo. Suara itu jugalah yang membuat Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Iya‚ Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah. Tidak perlu terburu-buru menikah dengan Jongin." kata Luhan setelah tawanya berhenti.

Kyungsoo mendengus. _"Iya‚ Nyonya Oh. Tapi kalian sudah terlambat setengah jam dari janjinya."_

"Salahkan Sehun setelah aku sampai di sana." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu berdecak pelan. "Sampai jumpa di gedung!"

Setelah itu Luhan memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia tak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang kembali mengomel atau akhirnya mengalah. Sesudah itu Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit. Sehun merengut karena mengerti maksud Luhan. Perempuan itu juga kesal padanya.

Oh‚ padahal tadi mau-mau saja diciumi Sehun. _Aish…_

"Kita berangkat sekarang‚ dan bersiap-siaplah menerima omelan Kyungsoo." ujar Luhan sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang menelan ludah susah payah.

Matilah kau‚ Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah telinganya dibuat panas karena omelan Kyungsoo‚ akhirnya Sehun bisa merasa baikan karena suasana di sini. Tak ada lagi ilalang di hamparan hijau ini‚ tidak seperti yang Sehun lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya ada puluhan nisan yang Sehun lihat‚ serta hembusan angin sepoi. Luhan berjalan di depannya‚ dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang terurai dan terhempas ringan karena hembusan angin. Sementara tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk ikut dengannya‚ dan tangannya yang lain membawa sebuket bunga Krisan putih untuk Yifan.

Mereka pun berhenti di depan salah satu nisan. Sehun melihat ada nama Wu Yifan yang terukir di nisan itu. Luhan meletakkan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa di dekat nisan Yifan‚ tersenyum. Sehun dapat melihat senyum manis itu dari ekor matanya.

"Hai‚ Yifan." sapa Luhan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar tapi senyum masih tersemat di bibirnya. "Maaf karena baru datang lagi setelah aku mengembalikan cincinmu."

Hening sejenak. Sehun masih menemani di belakang Luhan.

"Oiya‚" Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. Kemudian terdengar suara bersitan hidung sebelum Luhan berkata‚ "Aku membawa seseorang yang sangat-sangat-sangat berarti untukku. Dia yang ada untukku selama kau tak ada. Dia juga yang membuatku bisa mengikhlaskanmu‚ menjagaku‚…"

Tak bisa lagi Sehun menahan senyum karena kalimat Luhan yang ia dengar. Sehun menunduk‚ menyembunyikan senyumannya sementara kakinya bermain-main dengan rumput untuk pelampiasan karena ia tidak bisa melompat riang sekarang ini. Meski tadi itu pernyataan sederhana Luhan tentangnya‚ tapi Sehun merasa bahagia sekali. Bagi Luhan‚ dirinya adalah orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat berarti di hidup perempuan itu.

Bukankah itu seperti Luhan mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia sudah dimiliki orang lain pada mantan tunangannya? Oh‚ Sehun berharap Yifan tidak menghampirinya ke dalam mimpi dan meninjunya habis-habisan setelah ini.

Kemudian Luhan menarik tangan Sehun supaya lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ini‚ namanya Sehun. Dia lelaki yang kumaksud tadi." Luhan memberi jeda sejenak. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata berairnya‚ lalu memberi Sehun senyuman manis. "Lelaki ini membuatku sangat-sangat bahagia."

Sehun tersenyum. Haruskah ia mencium Luhan sekarang ini?

"Jangan terlalu jujur. Bagaimana kalau Yifan marah-marah padaku nanti?" kata Sehun jenaka. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah bilang pada Yifan kalau aku milikmu. Jadi dia tidak akan marah." balas Luhan. Ia kembali beralih pada nisan Yifan‚ tersenyum kemudian. "Aku pergi‚ Yifan. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." ujarnya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun supaya mereka bisa segera pergi dari sana.

"Hanya begitu saja?" tanya Sehun. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang‚ tepatnya ke arah nisan Yifan yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya‚ lalu menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun bingung. "Kupikir kau akan tetap di sana untuk beberapa waktu yang lama."

"Tidak perlu." jawab Luhan serak. Suara bersitan hidung terdengar lagi. Ia yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongak. Membuat Sehun dapat melihat mata cantik Luhan yang berkaca-kaca‚ juga senyum baik-baik sajanya perempuan itu.

"Meski aku sudah melepasnya dan sekarang menjadi milikmu‚ aku masih belum bisa berlama-lama melihatnya." jelas Luhan pelan. Ia kembali membersit hidung lagi yang terasa basah‚ kali ini sembari menghentikan langkah. Tubuhnya menghadap Sehun kemudian. "Aku hanya… _sedikit_ … ingat tentangnya."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Kau masih merasa menyesal?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa sedih. Sebab kami berpisah dengan cara yang menyakitkan." jelasnya pelan. Ia menerawang sebentar. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah bersamamu. Jadi aku merasa baik-baik saja."

Sehun memandangi perempuan yang dimilikinya ini‚ lalu menyematkan senyum. Sehun menghapus cairan di sudut mata Luhan dengan ibu jari‚ mengecup kening Luhan sayang‚ lalu menangkup wajah kecil Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat senyum Sehun yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Luhan juga jadi tersenyum setelah itu. Jemarinya tertaut dengan jemari Sehun. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama. Pulang‚ seperti apa kata Sehun. Karena di sisi mereka sudah ada orang yang mereka sayangi‚ jadi mereka tak perlu merasa cemas ataupun takut. Mereka akan saling menjaga‚ dan berharap bahwa kebahagiaan mereka bisa berlangsung lama. Sampai mereka menua? _Semoga saja_ …

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Finish!**

Hai! Aku balik bawa epilognya YMC II! Semoga suka yaa… Dan semoga nggaada typo(s) hehe

Btw‚ ini epilog terbahagia yang pernah kubuat ((ngakak)). Sebelumnya juga ngga kayak gini. Chapter ini malah lebih mirip ke Bonus Chapter. Tapi aku lebih suka nyebutnya Epilog karena cerita di sini menyelesaikan semua hal yang belum kusampaikan di chapter terakhir kemaren.

Jadi si HunHan bahagia deh! Aku buatnya berharap kalian ngga nangis terharu trus ngabisin sekotak tisu dan berhenti nangis besoknya setelah baca epilognya. Haha. Aku kok malah jadi khawatir. :((

Trus niatku kemaren itu bikin fanfiksi ini bukan untuk memperbaiki YMC versi lama loya. Aku hanya membuat cerita baru‚ dengan genre baru‚ konflik yang baru‚ serta hal-hal yang baru. Jadi di YMC versi lama dan YMC II ini _so_ pasti ada banyak perbedaannya. _Plus_ ‚ aku ngga niat bikin kalian nangis kejer baca fanfiksi ini. Aku ngga milih genre _angst_ sebagai salah satu pondasi di fanfiksi ini. Semoga kalian ngerti lah ya. :)))

Udah‚ ah. Btw‚ _thanks_ ya buat yang kemaren _review_. Buat yang baca juga‚ makasih. Meski kebanyakan dari kalian sider‚ aku tetep sayang kalian‚ hehe.

 _See you on next story!_ ((lambai cantik))


End file.
